For You I'd Do Anything
by Erudit
Summary: Yami has left for the Afterlife, and the Gods have sent Yugi back in time to when Atemu was still pharaoh. His mission is to help and convince the pharaoh to sacrifice his life for the sake of his people.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y, S/J

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **YAOI, set partially in ancient Egypt, OOCness

I sometimes use modern words even though the story is placed in Ancient Egypt. I hope you don't mind.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't mind owning Yu-Gi-Oh but sadly I don't.

**Intro: **Yami has left for the Afterlife, and the Gods have sent Yugi back in time to when Atemu was still pharaoh. His mission is to help and convince the egoistical pharaoh to sacrifice his life for the sake of his people. If Yugi doesn't succeed, the entire future will chance, as he would have never met Yami in the first place.

Sadly, I've never been to ancient Egypt, nor do I possess an Egyptian yami. Therefore, most places, persons and buildings are purely made up, and did not necessarily exist in Atemu's time.

**A/N: This is the same story that I've had up on this side before** (For you, I'd do anything) **and which was sadly removed by I've combined the first three chapters into this big one, which you are able to read now.** The next chapter will hopefully be put up soon. **I would greatly appreciate it if those who filed in a complaint because of my story told me about the problems first. That way I can change it and will be able to prevent it from happening again.** Hopefully, though, that will not happen again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Blablabla_- Thoughts

"blablabla"- normal talking

(blablabla)- me, adding information

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi lay on his bed, his head buried in his pillow. His entire form shook as the room was filled with pitiful sobs. His grandfather watched him worriedly. Yugi had been in this position ever since he had won his duel against the pharaoh. Not even his friends had succeeded in cheering him up.

"You should eat something." Sugoruko told his grandson. No answer. Yugi ignored him as much as he ignored anybody else. "The pharaoh surely wouldn't want you to starve to death." Sugoruko tried again. This time he got an answer.

"Do not mention him!" Yugi yelled angrily. He turned to face his grandpa, new tears running down his cheeks. "Never mention him in front of me again." He begged. He couldn't bear to think of Yami. He had even stored away his duel deck, and had torn his dark magician poster off the wall. Nothing to remind him of his dark half was allowed to stay. _Former dark half_, he told himself, _he's not my yami anymore_.

"I'm not hungry, grandpa." Yugi muttered, hoping to be left alone once again. His eyes held a defeated look into them.

"When was the last time you ate?" Yugi's grandfather wanted to know.

Yugi sighed, annoyed at his grandfather's persistency. "I'll eat something later, grandpa. I promise." He just needed to be alone a little bit longer. All his friends tried to cheer him up, make him laugh. They wouldn't understand that he didn't want to be cheered up. Wasn't he allowed to be sad for once? He needed to be sad. He needed to grieve if he ever wanted to get over the fact that he had just lost the other half of his soul. Not that he expected himself to ever get over the fact but he had to try at least.

His grandfather sighed. "Very well. I'll come and get you in half an hour. Your friends wanted to come over by then as well." By saying friends, he meant Joey, his sister Serenity and Tristan. Ryou Bakura had gone back to England with his father. He had decided to finish High School in Great Britain. He obviously wanted to avoid constantly being reminded of his yami. Yugi almost wished he could join him in England. Seto Kaiba sometimes came to visit him but he was at the moment quite busy running his company. His little brother was in a summer camp about four hours away from Domino. Marik and Ishizu Ishtar had remained in Egypt, safekeeping the pharaoh's tomb, and looking over the exhibit in the Cairo Grand museum. Anzu was in Domino, but Yugi and her relationship had worsened to the point where both of them couldn't stay in the same room for longer than a minute without Yugi starting to cry or Anzu starting to yell at him frantically. She had, after all, been in love with the pharaoh, and was quite furious that Yugi had won the last duel. In her opinion it would have been much better if Yugi had left instead of Yami. As a result, Anzu had been shunned. Joey had even threatened to throw away Anzu's dance-equipment if she ever so much as talked to Yugi again. Yugi had been quite relieved to not having her around anymore. She always kept mentioning Yami, making everything just worse. Nobody, after all, missed the pharaoh any more than Yugi did.

"O.k." Yugi answered, though he hadn't even listened to his grandfather. His thoughts were, as always, centered on Yami. His eyes were blank as he stared at the empty wall.

Yugi didn't know how much time had passed since Yami had left. He had stopped counting the minutes a long time ago. Somehow it was hard to breath. Every time he tried to continue his life, his heart and soul seemed to clench together. It seemed as if he needed his dark half to survive. He didn't understand how he had been able to live before he had solved the puzzle. Well, actually he was quite sure he hadn't really lived back then. He had been an empty shell without his yami, and that was what he was going to be again. Anzu had always been right when saying it would have been better for Yami to stay and for Yugi to leave to the Afterlife. Yugi was quite sure Yami would have been able to live without him. He had done so in Ancient Egypt, after all. Although his friends tried to tell him otherwise, he was quite sure that he couldn't go on like that for much longer. Nobody could fill the hole his yami had left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

At first, Yugi ignored the sound but when it didn't stop after several minutes, he sat up and began to look around for the source. Was this how his friends planned on cheering him up, by making noise? He could see no logic in that, and decided to go find out what was wrong. His grandfather could be in trouble, after all.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

This time, the sound came from right behind his closed door. Who was in the hallway? _If that's a joke, it's a bad one._ Yugi brandished one of the trophies he had won in case he needed to defend himself, and went to the door. Was it him or did the room suddenly seem misty? He yanked his door open; ready to hit the first person he came across, and ended up nose to nose to an old man. _One of grandpa's friends?_

"Not quite, young one." A deep, booming voice sounded through the hallway. "Not quite." Watery blue eyes wandered over him. "I am sorry if I startled you, young one. May I come in?" The old man didn't wait for an answer. He walked around a still stunned Yugi, and entered his room. Yugi turned around.

"Excuse me, but … who are you?" A roaring laugh shook the walls around them as the man's long, white beard quivered. His right hand went to a big golden ring on his left hand. A green stone was embedded in it. He started twirling the ring absent-mindedly.

"I'm a messenger."

"A messenger?" Yugi was confused. What did he mean?

"A messenger from the gods above. They sent me to you." The man clarified. Yugi looked at him in alarm. Were the gods mad at him? Was he to be punished for his thoughts, for wanting to die?

"Do not worry, young one. The gods have always been quite pleased of you. They understand your feelings. That is why they are suggesting a deal." The old man let himself fall on Yugi's bed, which gave a dangerous crack.

Yugi couldn't care less for his bed at that moment. "A deal?" he wondered. "What is the deal about?"

"Ah! I've hoped you'd ask that. I've heard many tales of your generosity and eagerness to help other people. Quite marvelous, a pure heart, indeed." The man sounded pleased, blue eyes twinkling. "You must know I'm one of the judges for the Afterlife. We hardly ever get to see such pure souls." The man hummed in appreciation, then seemed to remember what he was here for. "Ah, yes. The deal." He turned serious as he thought about what to say. The ring in his hand was rotated faster. Yugi stepped closer.

"The gods ask you to travel into the past. In turn, they'll fulfill your deepest wish."

"In the past? What am I supposed to do in the past?" Yugi wanted to know.

The other sighed. "It is somewhat difficult to explain. Most of it will just happen anyways. The pharaoh never told you anything?" The old man looked up hopeful.

"Yami?" Yugi's eyes widened, and for the first time he didn't burst into tears at the mention of his dark half. "I'd be sent into his time?" Then, remembering the question, he shook his head, frowning. "He didn't tell me anything about something like that.

"Then, let me try to explain. You existed in the past. The entire last year that the pharaoh has lived you were by his side. It was you who convinced him to sacrifice his life, in fact."

"Me?" Yugi was confused. "But how could I've been in the past. I didn't exist back then! I was the pharaoh. I'm Yami's reincarnation, am I not?"

"Of course you are. Something like his reincarnation at least. It is true that you didn't exist back then. That is why we have to send you back in time. It is the only way to keep everything from changing, do you understand? In the past you have already been sent back, so we have to send you back in this time for everything to stay the same. As we have had a vision of your arrival in the past, we've already made sure that people will think of you as a high priest. Then, you'll just have to stay close to the pharaoh, and convince him to sacrifice his life for the sake of his people. It is no easy task. The pharaoh is one of the darkness. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and his closest friends. You'll have to win his trust and change his heart. That is what made him the person you got to know. If he learns to love another person, then you have succeeded. That way, and only that way everything that has happened in your past will actually have happened. If you fail, and the pharaoh doesn't fall in love with somebody, then you'll never have met Yami in the first place. As you can see, it is important that you must succeed in your task." The old man hummed again, and then smiled at him encouragingly. "Well, I've got to go. Bye-bye." Before Yugi could ask any of the many questions he had, the old man evaporated into thin air.

"HEY, I didn't even say I was going to do it!" Yugi yelled. "I still have questions left! You can't just disappear!" Yugi looked up at the sky (or better said at the ceiling of his room). "Hey!" No answer. He frowned. Maybe he had imagined the entire meeting? He should probably just forget it. He had, after all, never heard of gods being able to send someone in the past, and Yami surely would have told him if he'd ever been there. It had probably just been wishful thinking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi sighed as he went back upstairs to his room that evening. Even though he had concluded that the meeting with this judge of the Afterlife had never taken place, his hopes were up high. He simply couldn't get rid of the thought, no matter how hard he tried. Even his friends had noticed the change in his mood. Although that was a good thing, as his friends wouldn't worry about him as much anymore, it also had its downsides. Once he knew for sure that it had been a dream, he'd fall into an even deeper depression.

His thoughts once again centered on Yami as he got ready for bed. Oh how he wished that dream had been true! He was quite sure that his deepest desire was that Yami could return to him. So, when he could make the pharaoh fall in love with one of his people, Yami would be able to return to him. _Is it selfish to want your dark half back? I'd do anything just to see him once more. Why did I have to have that stupid dream? Now it will hunt me forever._ Yugi kept thinking about his yami and about what he could do to fulfill the gods' bidding. Then, he finally fell asleep, dreaming of Egyptian concubines trying to win the pharaoh's heart, and sphinxes hunting him away from the palace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yugi started to wake up again, he could make out faint voices.

"Shhh. Don't wake him up."

"I know what I'm doing, Narla. I've been working in the temple as long as you have!"

"Pssst! You know it angers the gods if you wake up one of their priests, Sheila."

"Well, then you should probably be quiet, Narla!"

Yugi was still too tired to fully register the content of the words. He groaned as he turned around, fully facing the source of the voices. _Are they talking in ancient Egyptian? I'm probably imagining things again._ The two women stopped arguing immediately, as Yugi opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked confused, talking automatically in the Egyptian native tongue. When had grandpa hired cleaning-women? They usually cleaned their house themselves. His room hadn't even been that messy. And why was it that hot? Last time he had looked outside, it had still snowed in Domino. Now it felt as if it had around forty degrees in the room. Maybe he had fever and was hallucinating?

"I'm sorry, your holiness. We didn't want to wake you. Please forgive us." One woman with short, black hair stated, bowing in front of Yugi. The other woman hastily joined the bow, while looking at him with big brown eyes worriedly. She had black hair as well, although her hair was tied up in a skillful knot. "We are your personal servants, your holiness."

Yugi frowned. The two women shrank away from his gaze, as if fearing the worst. He hastily changed his expression into one that he hoped wasn't as intimidating. "It's alright." He stated softly. "And you don't have to bow." Why were they bowing anyways? Could it be that the judge had been real after all? Had he been send into the past? But how was he supposed to find the pharaoh? He knew almost nothing about Egyptian tradition. He'd probably get himself hanged from one of the pyramids in no time.

"Thank you, your holiness." The two women straightened up. "You are really as kind as people say."

Yugi frowned again unconsciously. "Why? What do people say about me?" If he wanted to survive until he had found the pharaoh, then he needed to know as much as possible about who he was supposed to be in this time. "And why are you calling me your holiness? Shouldn't that title be reserved for the gods alone?"

The two women looked at each other in what Yugi supposed had to be a surprised and confused gaze. "B-but… the gods themselves have told us to call you that, your holiness. It would be an offense to you, your holiness, and to the gods themselves to call you anything else." Another bow followed after each time they said your holiness or mentioned the gods. Yugi almost feared they'd hurt themselves.

"The gods have told you?" Yugi wondered. In the meantime he got up and began looking around for clothes. He was glad that he had at least a linen cloth bound around his thighs but that surely wouldn't do for walking around in public.

"Yes." The women nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, you've just arrived from your long journey yesterday but our high priests have had visions of your arrival for many seasons now. Even the pharaoh's high priests have been notified by the gods of your importance. We've had to send them notice of your arrival as soon as you appeared, your holiness. They'll probably want you to stay close to the pharaoh. All the really important high priests are in the palace, after all."

"Very well." Yugi stated, while giving up looking for clothes. There were several loin cloths in his closet, but that was all. Obviously he wasn't supposed to wear anything else. He had found several golden ornaments and jewels, and began putting them on instead, trying to cover as much of his skin as he could. "And what did you say people are saying about me? Nobody has met me yet, as far as I know, so how do they know about me?"

"Oh, because of the visions, of course, your holiness. The high priests have praised your purity and kindness. We've heard a lot about your healing powers, and your supreme knowledge of the future, too." The women's faces were flushed of their eagerness to tell Yugi everything they knew.

Yugi smiled at them kindly. "Thank you." He opened the door unsurely, expecting to be reprimanded at any second. Was he allowed to leave his room? What was he supposed to do anyways? When no scolding came, he decided to go look around the temple. He couldn't stay locked up in that room forever, anyways, and he had to find a way to meet the pharaoh. Maybe one of the local high priests knew what to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi sat on one of the stone pillars in front of the temple. He was waiting for the local high priest (his name was Shibto or something like that) to finish talking to the pharaoh. Atemu had arrived with a small group of people that morning and had been talking to Shibto ever since. Yugi pulled his silver cloak tighter; it was getting dark and therefore cold in the desert. He had convinced Shibto to let him wear something else beside the traditional linen cloth, as it was making him uncomfortable to be running around half naked. He was used to being fully dressed, and the stares and drools he received from local men and women were quite unnerving. Yugi sighed, as he unconsciously tugged at his garments once again, this time not because he was cold but because he was quite nervous. He was afraid that Atemu wouldn't like him. He couldn't be sure that just because Yami had liked him Atemu would like him as well. What if the pharaoh hated him? Yugi squirmed in his place on top of the pillar. _Or even worse, what if I insult Atemu in some way? I hardly know any of the traditional Egyptian rules. What if I say or do something that affronts him without even realizing it?_

"Your holiness?" Shibto softly interrupted his thoughts, and motioned for him to come down and join the high priest. "The great one is awaiting you." Yugi nodded, while trying to appear as unfazed as possible. If he had learned one thing in Ancient Egypt so far, than it were all the synonyms for the pharaoh: great one, star of Kemet, beloved son of Ra were only a few of them. He quietly followed Shibto back into the temple to finally, after five days, confront his former (or was it his going-to-be?) dark half. He reminded himself to bow to the pharaoh, and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't call Atemu by his birth name. It surely wouldn't be a good start for their acquaintance if he angered the pharaoh by calling him Atemu. Then, his thoughts came to a stop as they entered the room the pharaoh was waiting in. Yugi would have recognized Atemu's form even had he not worn all the golden ornaments to signify his power. They continued to approach the pharaoh until they more felt than saw him turn around. They bowed immediately, or actually they knelt in front of him as it was custom in Ancient Egypt.

"Rise." Atemu commanded, and Yugi did so, all the time making sure to not raise his head too far. Nobody was allowed to look at the pharaoh's face without a special invitation. While rising, he also noticed that the pharaoh's voice lacked any kind of feeling. It was devoid of anything that could tell you what he was thinking or about to do. He could have been planning to have them hanged from the rooftop, and they wouldn't know it. Yugi didn't like that voice one bit. It made Atemu appear even less human than he was. He was already hailed a god by Kemet's people…to have him talk like that put up an even greater barrier between them. _How will I ever manage to make Atemu fall in love with somebody?_

"This is him, I suppose?" Atemu stepped closer to Yugi, and Yugi could feel the other's eyes on his body, scrutinizing him.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Shibto acknowledged. Yugi said nothing.

"Good." The pharaoh took another step and now stood so close to Yugi that Yugi could feel the other's body heat and smell Atemu's spicy scent. He stood rooted to his place, showing no notion of discomfort, although he quite felt it.

"Fetch my high priests. I expect them at the front gate. We shall be leaving immediately." Atemu ordered Shibto, who in turn bowed and left the room. Yugi still controlled his features, although he inwardly frowned. They were leaving already? _Will they take me with them or do they expect me to remain in this city?_ He had to accompany the pharaoh. How was he to make him fall in love with somebody if they were miles apart? All his thoughts and worries were cut short when he felt one callused hand touch his chin and raise his head. He found himself looking into crimson eyes.

"So, you're the one said to be sent from the gods." Atemu stated, his voice still devoid of any sentiments. His face, especially his eyes, was as well Yugi now realized. It irked Yugi to no end. He wanted to yell at the pharaoh to show some feelings. He wanted Atemu to laugh, to tease him, to have his eyes shine in admiration or silent laughter. He didn't like this emotionless puppet that now stood in front of him. He didn't do anything though. He simply nodded.

"Very well." The pharaoh said, and walked around him towards the door. "You will accompany me, then. You are of no use to me in this village." Yugi followed him immediately, silently wondering what Atemu had meant by that.

They joined a group of people, which were some of the pharaoh's high priests as Yugi knew now. He even recognized one of them to be Atemu's cousin Seth. Atemu made a motion with his left hand, and they mounted their horses. Yugi clumsily mounted the brown horse that Shibto had led him to, smiled a shaky smile at the high priest, and turned to look at the pharaoh, who was still standing on the ground. Shibto bowed to the pharaoh once more, all the while muttering something close to "great star, living god" and the likes. The pharaoh ignored the priest and finally mounted his horse as well. It was high priest Seth who thanked the local priests for their hospitality on their way outside of the temple garden. Yugi nodded and smiled at people he recognized. He couldn't believe, though, that Atemu had not spoken one word to the priests. It was as if he didn't care at all that they existed. He was completely apathetic. _Well, I think I've got my work cut out for me. He can't go on like that if he is ever to fall in love. He won't even notice a girl in this state. _A heavy sigh followed this thought, as Yugi followed the others out of the temple and city. _It's bad enough that I have to make him fall in love with someone when I'm in love with him myself. At least one of the powers that the gods have bestowed me with is to conceal my emotions and thoughts. Nobody will find out anything more than what I want them to know._

Seth rode up to his side and stated: "So you are the person we've heard so much about."

"So it would seem." Yugi agreed, remembering how his yami had spoken and trying to sound just like him.

"May I inquire to know why you chose to look so similar to our pharaoh, holy one?"

Yugi smiled. "Maybe it is not me who looks like the pharaoh, but the pharaoh who looks like me." He hoped that he had judged Atemu's cousin correctly, otherwise he'd probably face a lot of problems now. Seth might see it as an insult.

Seth laughed at the comment and nodded in agreement, mirth shining in his eyes. "Yes, you might be right." Then, after a few minutes of silence, he continued: "Is it true that you've come to help us defeat the shadows?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, that is my purpose here with you." He didn't add how he was supposed to save Kemet.

"Good." Another voice, this time Atemu's cold one, added. "We'll commence with the ritual as soon as we reach my palace."

"With the ritual?" Yugi repeated, not understanding what the pharaoh meant.

"Well, that's what you are here for, is it not? To take up my place in the ritual." The pharaoh said nonchalantly, frowning slightly at his ignorance. Yugi's heart fell. So that was what the pharaoh had meant when saying he was of no use to him in that city. He expected Yugi to sacrifice his soul for the pharaoh! Yugi frowned now himself.

"Is that not what you're here for?" Seth wanted to know, having noticed Yugi's reaction.

Yugi sighed and thought about the best way to inform the pharaoh that he was wrong without provoking Atemu to kill him. "Sadly," he finally began, "the sacrifice can only be made by one person and that person has been chosen already a long time ago. Nobody else can take his place." Yugi avoided looking at the pharaoh. "My purpose here with you is to make sure that nothing happens to that person until the ritual takes place." Well, that was actually a far stretch but if he had told them that his purpose was to practically force the pharaoh to into a marriage, then he wouldn't have lived to see the next day. And, after all, he would protect his dark half from anything as good as he could.

"Protect me?" The pharaoh mocked. "Then, you are as good as useless. I need no protection." He rode ahead to the first person in the group, leaving Yugi and Seth alone again.

The high priest sighed. "You'll never get him to sacrifice himself." He paused for a moment. "Or maybe I should say he won't sacrifice himself as long as there is no immediate need for it." Another pause. "And I can somehow understand him. I wouldn't want to seal my soul away either."

"It is difficult, I know." Yugi said. "But it must be done. To save your people, the people of Kemet. Surely he must love his folk enough to want to sacrifice his life for theirs?"

"His life is worth more than theirs." Seth argued. "But I understand what you mean. And I agree with you. It is him who you must convince. And that, I'm quite sure, you won't manage." This said, the high priest now left Yugi as well to join his cousin.

Yugi watched him leave._ I almost fear you are right. It might really be impossible._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few weeks passed by in a hurry. There were so many things in the palace that Yugi didn't know about and had yet to learn. Most of his time he spent with high priests Seth and Mahado, with Atemu himself he hardly exchanged one word. The pharaoh didn't talk at all unless he ordered something to be done. Nobody was in his eyes worthy enough to hold his attention for longer than a few seconds. The longer Yugi stayed in the past, the more disappointed of Atemu he was. It was hard to believe that the person sitting on the throne was the same person who Yugi had learned to call a friend, and eventually even fell in love with in his time. Could Atemu falling in love really provoke that great a change? It seemed impossible but it was the only reasonable explanation.

"Are you done with the preparations for the festival?" Yugi asked Seth, as he heard one big papyrus role be shut.

"Almost. I've written the speech, told the servants which oil and spices we need this time, the invitations are out as well, the sacrifice has been chosen, the ritual words are always the same anyways…" the high priest continued to count of the things that they had already accomplished. Yugi laughed softly. It was funny how different to Seto Kaiba his incarnate was. Or actually it was probably just the way the CEO wanted others to see him. Yugi had always felt that Seto could be a great friend if he wanted to. _Too bad that his past still controls much of his present._

"Tell me when you're done. Maybe we can still visit the city this afternoon." Yugi finally cut off the high priest. Seth nodded and immersed himself once more in one of his scriptures. Yugi was just about to get himself something else to read, when Mana entered the library. On her heels was Mahado, who, once again, tried to get his student to practice her spells. Mana, who was as fond of Yugi as everyone else was, sat down next to the young hikari and animatedly told him how her day had been so far, until Mahado began to drag her away.

Just as Mahado and Mana had left the room, another door opened and Jono entered the library. Jono was one of the higher ranked guards, looked and behaved stunningly like his reincarnation Jou, and was Seth's secret boyfriend. Secret meant in this case that everyone save the pharaoh knew about it but pretended not to know. The pharaoh himself had never had the time to see what was going on before his very eyes, and was therefore not informed of this affair. Yugi was one of the few people Seth and Jono openly talked about it to.

"Hey, Jono!" Yugi called out softly to alert the high priest of the guard's presence. Jono greeted with a broad smile and a wave. His boyfriend received a kiss, since nobody was around to see it.

"The pharaoh wishes to talk to you." Jono finally panted, once their kiss had stopped. Seth groaned and got up, mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like "annoying, little pharaohs". He grumpily left the room in search of the young ruler. Jono remained in the library to keep Yugi company.

"So, how is it going, your holiness?" Jono plummeted down across from Yugi on the seat that Seth had occupied just seconds before.

Yugi smiled and scolded softly: "I told you not to call me such."

"Yes. I know." Jono nodded seriously. Then, a smile spread over his features once again. "But it's fun to see your face when I do so nevertheless." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"So,…" Jono continued, "have you found a suitable girl yet?" Seth and Jono were the only ones that Yugi had told about the real reason for him being there. Fortunately, Jono took it a little bit more serious than Seth had. The high priest had broken down and had laughed until he was in tears, his stomach hurt and he couldn't breath anymore while Yugi had scowled at him. It was always stunning to see how much of an effect his glare had on those that knew him. Seth had simply laughed harder and had rolled over the floor, hands holding his stomach. Jono, luckily, had not laughed at all. He did not share Seth's sick view of humor. Instead, the guard pitied him for his duty, and had promised to help him if possible.

"Not really." Yugi sighed. "The only two possibilities I've found so far are Mana and Teana. I don't think there's any chance for him to fall in love with one of them."

"Why not? Don't give up, Yugi. There's always some chance."

"Not in this case." Yugi laughed dryly. "But thanks anyways. So, how is his highness doing today?" Yugi didn't want to talk about his mission right now. He'd hoped he'd find somebody suitable in the city. That was why he had tried to convince Seth to accompany him in the city. By the pharaoh's order he was not allowed to leave the palace and its surrounding grounds on his own. And Atemu would never ever fall in love with either Teana or Mana. _Mana is what you could call a partner in crime. She is not mature enough for being queen and has yet much to learn. The pharaoh will never see more in her than a sister, if he can even consider her such. And Teana? Well, it'll take more than a miracle for Atemu to even notice her. She's tried to gain his attention for many months now, if what I've been told is right. But I wouldn't want her to achieve, anyways. She doesn't have the proper character that Atemu needs. She'd marry Atemu only for his position, and never for the person he really is or could be. Atemu is already cold-hearted and doesn't want to sacrifice his life for his people. He needs somebody with a heart of gold, who can show him the person he could be. Also, I think that if Atemu had fallen in love with Teana, then Yami would have shown some feelings to Tea, and I never saw him drop a hint._

"He was a real pain in the ass today." Jono ended Yugi's musings by answering his question. "He hasn't been in such a bad mood for quite some time. I suppose, though, it has something to do with his lack of sleep."

"He doesn't get enough sleep?" Yugi asked worriedly. He couldn't let the pharaoh get sick. He would, after all, never fall in love with anybody if he couldn't leave his bed.

Jono shrugged his shoulders. "He'll probably ask Seth for a sleeping draught. And hopefully, he'll be in a better mood tomorrow. I rather have him ignore my existence than yelling at me all the time."

"You won't get into trouble for being here, will you?" Yugi didn't want Jono to get punished for keeping him company.

"Nah, don't worry about it, little holiness." Automatically, a frown appeared on Yugi's face, but before he could respond anything to it, he was silenced by the pharaoh and Seth, who were entering the library at that moment. Seth had a weird look upon his face, one that Yugi couldn't interpret. The pharaoh cleared his throat before Yugi could try to read the high priests eyes. It was one of the powers he'd received from the gods. By looking into somebody's eyes, he could read their minds. He would eventually get even better at reading somebody's mind and heart. Right now he could only see what people didn't conceal from him but he got better in it every day.

Yugi slowly turned to face the pharaoh, not really believing that Atemu could want to talk to him. Actually, he'd thought the pharaoh had already forgotten about him again, once he'd found out Yugi couldn't be sacrificed instead of him. Once he met observant but cold crimson eyes, he lowered his head. Partially because he hadn't officially been asked to look at the pharaoh, and on the other hand because he couldn't bare to see the pharaoh's cold and distant look.

"What can I do for you, morning star?" If he'd found out one thing about Atemu, then it was that the pharaoh loved such synonyms. He liked being compared to great things. _Just proofs his pride and arrogance._

"Well…" Atemu sounded unsure for a second, a notion Yugi had not yet observed in the ruler. "Seth has informed me that you desire to visit my city. I suggest you accompany me then, as Seth won't have time to see to your wishes. We will depart at noon. Be ready." That said the pharaoh turned around and left the library. "Jono!" he yelled from the hallway, and the guard hurriedly scrambled after him.

Yugi watched their departure frowning, and heaved a sigh. "Why me?" he wondered to himself.

"Don't you want to go to the city anymore?" Seth asked surprised.

"Of course I want to go to the city! But I don't want to visit his city!" Yugi tried imitating Atemu's voice but failed utterly. "And I really didn't want to go with him. He's like a frigging puppet! The whole afternoon I'll feel awkward in his presence. He will ruin the entire visit. You know I can't stand him." Yugi finished in a huff, suddenly feeling like a little child. The only thing missing was him stomping a foot on the ground.

"Aaaah!" he yelled exasperated, causing a few of the magical scrolls around them to shush him. He angrily left the library to seek some peace and solitude in the gardens. _I can't stand the way he acts. Why can't he be more like Yami? _Yugi sighed as he entered the beautifully decorated garden. Both Seth and Mahado had told him that it had been the young pharaoh who'd gotten the park installed, and Yugi would have really admired the pharaoh for it, had he not known the purpose for the garden was to impress his people. _What a show-off!_ Yugi scowled angrily, causing one of the local guards to cover in fear. He was, after all, a god-sent person and to anger him meant to anger the gods. Yugi sighed again. He really had to learn how to control his facial expressions. _Maybe I should ask the pharaoh to teach me._ He chuckled dryly at the thought, then gasped as he ran into somebody. Both he and the other fell to the ground unceremoniously. Yugi winced as he hit the gras, and rubbed his butt as he got up again. He offered his hand to the other without looking at who it was, as he was still somewhat lost in his thoughts. He tried to control his temper, as he didn't want to yell at somebody who didn't really do anything wrong. He had, after all, not been looking at where he was going.

"I am sorry." He finally offered as he helped the other up and felt that he had his voice under control.

"Yes, you should be sorry!" the other yelled, and Yugi raised his head in surprise and fear, as he realized who he had bumped into. The pharaoh was angrily brushing off his clothes. "If you don't pay attention, then there is no need for you to remain any longer in my palace!" The pharaoh looked finally up and glared at Yugi with blazing eyes. Then, suddenly, his crimson eyes widened slightly and the look in them changed into something Yugi couldn't describe until the mask that Yugi had come to hate was put on again, and the pharaoh appeared unfazed. _What was that?_ Yugi thought confused.

"Y-yugi!" The pharaoh exclaimed, his voice betraying some of his hidden emotions. Where he had learned his name from, Yugi didn't know. He'd never told Atemu what his real name was. Even more surprised him that Atemu had remembered it and addressed him such. It didn't fit his usual manner, and instead made him appear more open and friendlier.

"Please forgive me, pharaoh." He bowed, even though he had not called Atemu my pharaoh as it was custom. Yugi felt that the pharaoh didn't deserve being called that. He was a pharaoh, yes, but he had not earned Yugi's respect yet. He usually used synonyms to cover up his feelings, but at the moment he was still somewhat angry at the ruler and did therefore not choose his words as carefully as he usually did. "What will my punishment be?" he added, silently hoping that he at least wouldn't have to visit the city with Atemu. He would be scared of the ruler's decision, didn't he know that Atemu couldn't kill him or hurt him badly as long as the pharaoh didn't want to risk angering the gods.

"Punishment?" the pharaoh repeated, seemingly having forgotten already the reason for his former outburst. "I don't think there will be need for that. It was, after all, somewhat my fault as well, I suppose. Just be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. The gods may not take it kindly." That said, the pharaoh walked around him, and continued on his way. Yugi watched his departure once again, wondering for some time whether the pharaoh had wanted to please him or the gods. _He probably has some favor to ask, and that's why he is treating me that way right now._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At noon sharp, at least as precise as one could tell in those times, Yugi arrived at the front gate where he was already expected by Atemu and some of his guards. The pharaoh said nothing once again, simply turned around and led the way. Yugi followed him silently, concentrating more on their surroundings than on his companions. He only realized that Jono was not accompanying them, which was surprising as the pharaoh usually didn't leave without the blonde head-guard. As a matter of fact, Yugi had never seen any of the guards surrounding them before in his life. But, he didn't pay this thought any heed. It did not really matter to him at the moment.

After some time he realized that the pharaoh was looking at him. It took all his self-control to not ask why Atemu was staring at him. Luckily, the pharaoh turned around again, once he noticed Yugi's gaze. The former hikari silently shook his head at the pharaoh's strange behavior. He didn't understand it. He also hadn't seen any decent looking woman yet, and that made him feel somewhat desperate. How would he ever achieve his goal? He'd probably fail the entire mission.

Yugi was so lost in his miserable thoughts that he failed to notice the loud voices surrounding them at first. He blinked confusedly. _What's going on?_ Apparently, Atemu had made some enemies in his city. A few men were yelling obscenities and throwing garbage at them. Atemu had stepped closer to Yugi, either to seek comfort or to protect him. Yugi wasn't sure of the reason. But suddenly one of the supernatural senses the gods had bestowed him with was triggered, and Yugi felt the pharaoh was in immediate danger. He pushed him out of the way. Dimly, he felt something hit him, he registered pain in his chest, just as the pharaoh turned around surprised. Then, everything went black around him. He heard somebody call his name over and over again, fear and worry laced in the voice, but he didn't recognize the voice's owner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi groaned. His left side hurt like hell. In the distance he heard loud voices. He didn't recognize their owners. _Where am I?_ All he could remember was the strange dream he'd had. He'd been standing somewhere in the darkness, not knowing what he was doing there, and afraid that he'd died.

"No, no." Somebody had told him, and he'd heard footsteps approaching him. When the person had finally been close enough, he'd registered him to be the same judge of the After Life that he'd met before in his room.

"If I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?" Yugi had wanted to know. "Where am I?"

The judge had laughed his booming cackle. "Quite curious, aren't you? And impatient, too." The judge sat down on a big chair that appeared out of nowhere. "You're in one of the realms between the living and the dead. We brought you here when you took the spell aimed at the pharaoh. It is easier and goes a lot faster for the gods to heal you in this realm."

"I saved the pharaoh's life?" Yugi had asked unbelievingly. All he remembered was pushing Atemu out of the way when he felt somebody might want to attack. He hadn't realized that he had really caught one of the attacks aimed for the pharaoh.

The judge had simply nodded and smiled. "Quite brave of you. The gods have strengthened your powers, by the way. We can't have you appearing in this realm all the time, now can we?" The judge had laughed again, his voice echoing all around them. "But now it has been long enough. It is time for you to return to the realm of the living. Your friends are already anxiously awaiting your return. You've got them quite worried."

"I have?" Yugi had guiltily stated, because he didn't want anybody to worry because of him. "But I just appeared a few minutes ago."

The judge had laughed again. "Time flows differently in the realms. You've been unconscious for almost a month."

"A month!" Yugi had exclaimed in shock. He'd lost an entire month! How was he ever to finish his task?

"Don't worry. You're doing fine. The pharaoh has already begun to change."

"He has? But he's not even in love with anybody yet!" Yugi had been quite confused.

"Is he not?" The judge had asked but it had been a rhetorical question. Then, everything around Yugi had went completely white, Yugi had clenched shut his eyes, and the next thing he'd heard had been the loud voices around him.

He could finally place whom the voices belonged to. One of them was Jono's, a little bit on the hysterical side; the other belonged to Seth, it was as always calm and thoughtful, though this time underlined with worry; the third distinguishable voice belonged to the pharaoh. They were apparently talking to a healer, but Yugi had not met that person before. He was somewhat surprised that the pharaoh seemed concerned of his wellbeing. It reminded him of the person he cared for the most … Yami. But Atemu was not Yami.

Yugi felt somebody step up to his bed. The person's warm aura surrounded him. He opened his eyes when he felt somebody take his hand, and found himself peering into compassionate crimson eyes. "Yami," he whispered breathlessly and raised a hand before he could stop himself. _No, that's not Yami!_ He suddenly realized when he saw the confused frown on the pharaoh's face. His hand fell back to his side, and he hurriedly closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. He would never see Yami again.

"Yugi?" The pharaoh probed, and Yugi realized he'd never heard Atemu talk that way before. "Healer!" the pharaoh finally yelled exasperated and worried when Yugi didn't answer. Yugi didn't open his eyes and pretended to be asleep while the healer was checking him over for any additional injuries. Eventually, he really fell asleep, dreaming of a world where he and Yami both could exist. And if Yami's aura suspiciously felt like Atemu's, then Yugi failed to notice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yugi woke up the next time, the first thing he saw was Jono's head. The blonde guard was lying half on top of him, fast asleep, drool running out of the corner of his mouth. His right hand twitched every once in a while, and he was mumbling: "No, Seth, stop. That's my pie. Give it back! My pie." Yugi smiled at the sight.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake" Seth interrupted the silence. He sounded relieved. "We were quite worried." The high-priest admitted, and sat down next to his boyfriend, softly shaking him awake. "The pharaoh was furious when you got hit by that spell." Seth continued to tell him. "He had the guards beheaded for treason."

Yugi looked at the floor guiltily, his smile vanishing. The pharaoh had killed innocent people. "It was not their fault that all of this happened. They did not anger his people. He shouldn't have punished them because of me."

Seth sighed, looking troubled for a moment, but didn't say anything. Jono finally woke up, yawning loudly, just to realize who he was lying on top of. He hastily got off, and looked at Yugi apologetically. Then he seemed to remember his duties, and hurried out of the room to fetch the pharaoh, who wanted to be instantly informed of Yugi's awakening.

"I've never seen you so protective of him before." Yugi stated, thinking back of Seth's strange behavior when Yugi had started criticizing the ruler's actions.

"He does what he feels is right. You shouldn't be so hard on him." Seth said, though he had averted his eyes.

Yugi frowned. "I simply think that he could do better. I want him to be the person he could be." Yugi wasn't sure if he was telling this himself or if he was trying to explain his behavior to Seth. He usually thought the best of everyone. He didn't go around criticizing, especially not in front of other people. But he couldn't help himself when concerning Atemu. He wanted the pharaoh to be like Yami had been, and always got disappointed when finding out that Atemu simply was not Yami. And this overwhelming disappointment he covered up by criticizing the ruler.

"Who is Yami?" Seth finally interrupted his thoughts, changing the subject.

"Yami?" Yugi repeated with a sinking feeling. He'd hoped they'd have forgotten about his outburst already. He really didn't want to tell them that Atemu would become Yami in the future. It would be much too complicated to explain the entire story. Even if Seth believed in magic, it would still be difficult to understand. And it was better if they didn't know about Yami.

"Who is Yami?" Yugi asked back, feigning innocence and ignorance. "I don't know any Yami. What makes you think I know a Yami?" It hurt Yugi to deny knowledge of the most important person of his life, but it couldn't be helped.

Atemu chose this moment to enter the room. "You don't know anyone by the name of Yami, then?" he wanted to know, signaling that he had overheard this part of their conversation. Yugi wondered what else he'd heard.

"I think I already made that point clear." Yugi stated grumpily, automatically responding to the pharaoh's disbelieving voice.

"Do not lie to me, Yugi!" The pharaoh retorted, sounding as angry as Yugi was beginning to feel. "Why would you have called me such, if it didn't mean anything to you!"

"Oh, believe me…" Yugi answered "I'd never call you Yami." It was supposed to be an insult, and the pharaoh seemed to have gotten the message, for Yugi could see the pure anger and hatred blazing in the crimson eyes. He would have been scared shit-less had he not been too mad to care how angry the pharaoh was.

"You insist on not telling me, then?" the pharaoh inquired, his voice dangerously low.

"I see no reason why I would need to tell you." Yugi answered, indigo eyes trying to match crimson ones in anger. The pharaoh slapped Yugi. Hard.

It hurt. Tears accumulated in Yugi's eyes but he did not cry. He would not cry in front of Atemu. Something seemed to snap inside of Yugi, his disappointment overshadowing any feelings he might have felt for the pharaoh; his love for Atemu vanishing. As one hand rose to his right cheek, he finally understood completely that this was not Yami. Atemu would and could never be Yami. And his heart broke into a million pieces.

Atemu's eyes widened at the realization of what he had done. He backed away from Yugi, stammering apologies that wouldn't have made any sense had anyone in the room made it a point to listen to it. Seth and Jono stared at the pharaoh wide-eyed and unbelievingly. Yugi didn't see or hear anything around him anymore. He just wanted to disappear. And as if his silent pleas had been answered, he could feel magic surround him, and in the blink of an eye he was gone, reappearing somewhere in the castle where he'd never been before. There, he finally allowed his tears to fall, weeping silently until he could cry no more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yugi!

Yugi!" Jono's voice shook Yugi awake.

_I must have fallen asleep while crying._ Yugi touched his cheeks. They were still wet. He rubbed them dry but didn't answer to Jono's call. Even if it was a childish notion, this time he wanted to be found. He didn't want to crawl out of his hiding place until there was somebody trying to coax him out. It didn't take long until that wish was fulfilled, and Jono's open and friendly face peered into the room Yugi was hiding in. It took the guard just one look to realize that Yugi needed a hug. He sat down next to the boy, and pulled him into his arms. Yugi drew in ragged breaths while clutching to Jono's clothes.

"The pharaoh is searching the entire palace for you. He is quite distressed." Jono mumbled.

"Oh really?" Yugi asked sarcastically. He could not forgive Atemu for what he had done. "He's the one doing the searching then?"

"Well, no." Jono sighed. "But he sent all of us searching for you. He had to talk to the senates of Al-Kharga, one of the lower Egypt's regions. They are quite persistent. That's why he couldn't come himself. But he is really sorry for what he has done." Jono stated.

Yugi chuckled dryly. "I believe he would be. He's probably afraid that the gods will punish him for it or something." Yugi snorted.

"No! That's not it!" Jono interjected.

Yugi cut him off before he could continue: "You can tell him not to worry. He will not feel my wrath. I could not care less about what he has done. He is the pharaoh and I'm the high priest sent from the gods to fulfill a mission."

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Jono interrupted once again. "You see, the pharaoh-"

"Already knows about my mission?" Yugi continued. "Great! Maybe he can help me, then. The sooner I'm done here the better!"

"No! That's not what I wanted to say. Listen to me, Yugi!" Jono yelled desperately.

"I am listening, am I not?" Yugi retorted. "You're just not making any sense. What are you trying to say? Does he or does he not know of my mission, now?"

Jono sighed, trying to calm down. Then, he looked around, as if he was afraid of the pharaoh suddenly rounding the corner. "No, he doesn't know about it. But maybe the whole thing will be easier for you than you've yet realized. Maybe the pharaoh already is in love with somebody." Jono tried to explain, looking Yugi in the eye. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Do you think I am stupid, or what!" Yugi yelled in response, then calmed down and began thinking logically. "Who is it? I need to know to get working on it."

Jono sighed. "I tried to tell you but you aren't reading in-between the lines. Think of what exactly I was saying. I can't tell you the person's name. The pharaoh would know of it right away. He put up a spell when he told us about it."

"Us?" Yugi repeated. "Who else knows of it? Seth?" Jono nodded. _So that's why Seth has been acting so strangely lately._

"Just promise me to see the pharaoh in a different light, Yugi. Give him a chance." Jono pleaded.

"Give him a chance?" Yugi asked unsure. Why did everyone insist on telling him that? Seth had asked for the same thing. "What do I have to do with the whole thing?" Then, Yugi laughed dryly. "Luckily, it doesn't matter what I think of the pharaoh or we would really have a problem."

"Is that so?" The pharaoh coldly announced his presence. Jono closed his eyes and groaned. Yugi looked up at Atemu unimpressed. Now that he'd stopped loving Atemu, he'd no reason to be afraid. Physical harm meant nothing to him, it could easily be endured with the god's help, and Atemu couldn't reach his soul anymore.

"Pray, tell me what you think of me." Atemu stepped slowly closer, eyes glinting in the dark.

"Sadly," Yugi began "I don't even know how to express my utter dislike of you." With some satisfaction he noticed hurt in the pharaoh's eyes. But a mask soon hid all his feelings.

"I can only say that nothing will give me greater pleasure than when I am finally allowed to leave you and your palace again." Yugi stated slowly, making sure the pharaoh heard and felt the pain of every word. Atemu just stared at him blankly.

Yugi rose from the floor, ignoring Jono's silent pleas to stop. "There is no person in this world that I could ever dislike more than I dislike you, pharaoh. And now that you might finally understand the agonies that I go through every time that I am close to your arrogant being, I am quite sure you'll do anything in your power to make sure we will so soon not meet again" Yugi knew the moment he'd finished that he'd crossed the line, and so he hastily left the room as long as the pharaoh was still trying to comprehend what he'd said, for he was sure he'd be killed once the pharaoh had awoken from his shock.

Yugi went back to his room and sealed it shut with some of his magic. To his surprise, though, nobody tried to enter his room to inform him of his punishment. Some servants brought him food, it was sent on Seth's orders Yugi found out, and that's why Yugi chose to remain in his room for the next few days, reading some of the scrolls he'd previously taken out of the library, and thinking about what he'd told Atemu. He should have never told the pharaoh something like that. It had been wrong and unforgivingly rude. He'd been in no position to talk to Atemu like that, no matter how the pharaoh had treated him. Yugi felt extremely guilty and thought about a way to make it up to the pharaoh. _What did Jono say about Atemu being in love? Who could he be in love with? Maybe if I find out I could help him with her and that way earn Atemu's forgiveness. No wonder Yami wanted to leave for the After Life. He finally remembered how I treated him in the past. Atemu probably loathes me now._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi sighed, while staring at the closest wall. He was getting bored. He'd been sitting on this highly uncomfortable Egyptian bed for about a week. Actually, it might have been even longer. It was difficult to remember when doing nothing and seeing nobody. A pout rose to Yugi's face as he bent over and grabbed one of the scrolls that he was currently looking through. As a matter of fact he'd read this one before, but he didn't dare leaving his room yet afraid of meeting the pharaoh. He hadn't heard anything of him since the fiasco of their last meeting, and hoped to keep it that way as long as possible in fear of what might happen. He hadn't seen Seth or Jono either; apparently they were kept quite busy. Yugi somewhat suspected that the pharaoh ordered them around on purpose, to punish them for what he had done, and therefore indirectly punish him as well.

Yugi pouted again when remembering how strange the slave that had brought him his last meal had acted when he'd asked for Seth and Jono. It had been as if he'd known something but didn't dare talking about it. Yugi just hoped that nothing bad had happened to them. Surely, the pharaoh wouldn't have killed them just because of what he had said, would he?

"Bakamono!" Yugi scolded himself in his native language. It meant idiot. He always started talking Japanese when he was alone. Only when he was talking to somebody from Ancient Egypt, then he would be able to speak the Egyptian language fluently.

"You had to go and ruin the only chance of getting him to sacrifice his soul! He'll never talk to you again! He is probably thinking of a way to get rid of you!" Yugi had picked up the habit of talking to himself. Why bother just thinking it when nobody was around to listen to him anyways? It was actually quite entertaining and relieving. Nobody was talking back.

His monologue was cut short by a curt knock on his door. "Come in!" Yugi yelled, standing up to prepare himself for whatever was to come. It was too early for a slave to be bringing him supper. Had the pharaoh made a decision?

Seth entered. His face looked paler than usual, and his aura felt exhausted. Yugi was worried instantly. "Are you alright, Seth? Maybe you better sit down and rest." He began to gently push Seth in the direction of his bed, and closed the door behind his friend.

"I don't have much time." Seth protested, as Yugi made him sit down. His voice sounded hoarse, as if it had been used a lot lately. It was unusual for the quiet and thoughtful high priest. He hardly ever talked, and when he did, then he never raised his voice. What had happened?

Yugi filled a goblet with water, and handed it to the high priest. "What brings you here, Seth?" he inquired. "I haven't seen you for the past few days."

Seth nodded. "I've been kept busy." He sat down the now empty goblet, and looked around. "You haven't been out of your room for quite some time I've been told." This time it was Yugi who nodded.

"Maybe it is time for a change of scenery, don't you think?" Seth asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Yugi wanted to know, panicking slightly. "Is his highness throwing me out of his castle?"

"Hmm, what?" Seth turned around to finally look at Yugi. "No!" Then he sighed, one of his hands rubbing his temples. After some time, he said: "You've got to do me a favor."

Yugi smiled. He'd always help out a friend. "Sure! Just tell me what you want me to do." He sat down next to Seth, fixing his gaze on him.

"After…after you shouted at the pharaoh..." Seth finally began. Yugi frowned, and encouraged his friend to continue. He was quite curious as to what had happened.

"After you shouted at his highness, he did pretty much the same thing you did." Seth continued, though a frown was sat on his face as he tried to find the right words to explain everything.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"He locked himself in as well. He hasn't come out of his rooms ever since you two had that encounter. I've been substituting him all this time, talking to foreign ambassadors, signing contracts and other papers that I'm allowed to sign in his place. He won't talk to me or open the door. My millennium rod can't break the magic that his puzzle has woven around his chambers. You've got to try to talk to him!" Seth fully turned to face Yugi, taking the smaller in a tight embrace, and begged: "Please help me, Yugi! I don't know what to do anymore. He can't have much food left in his room. Who knows, maybe he's already starving in there but he won't open for anybody. You're probably the only one that can get through to him."

"Me?" Yugi wondered. "Seth, what in the name of Ra makes you think something like that? I would have thought I'd be the last person you would ask something like that. You know how I get around him, and I'm sure he despises me by now. Why should he ever open his door because of me?"

"I... I can't tell you why I think he'll open his doors for you but please, Yugi, please give it a try?" Seth loosened his grip on Yugi, and imitated Jono's puppy eyes. Yugi found himself giggling without even wanting to. Seth sure looked funny when trying to be cute.

"You should have sent in Jono. He's much better in this than you are." Yugi murmured.

Seth smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Yes, you are probably right, your holiness, but I thought me trying to do this might leave a lasting impression.

Yugi laughed. "Yes, you're right. It did. And if you promise me to show me this face again once I get back, then I'll try to talk to the pharaoh. Do we have a deal?" He didn't really believe in any success when talking to Atemu. Surely, the pharaoh wouldn't open for him when he opened for nobody else. Though it was somewhat weird that he had locked himself in just because of what he'd said. Atemu hadn't had any reason for such a reaction, had he?

Seth readily agreed, locking really relieved. "Thank you, Yugi. I owe you for that. Now I've got to go back. The pharaoh's counselors want to talk to my cousin, and I somehow have to get rid of them." He got up, his face losing the color that he'd gotten back in his short break. He opened the door and was about to leave, when he remembered: "Oh, and please Yugi…try to not upset him this time. I really can't substitute him for much longer." Then, the high priest left Yugi alone to his confused thoughts.

Yugi quickly took a bath (meaning, he sprinkled some water on himself; it would have taken much too long had he asked a servant to fill his tub with warm water). Then, he put on fresh clothes, and left his room in search of the pharaoh's chambers. He bumped into Jono as he was rounding a corner. Apparently, Seth had sent the head guard to show him the way to Atemu's confines. Jono stammered some encouraging words, and then left him standing alone in front of the pharaoh's door. On the brown wood the Sennen eye was carved, and Yugi traced it for a moment, lost in thought. This door was similar to Yami's in his soul room.

Then, he noticed the spells that had been put up to keep out intruders. He frowned as he analyzed them, he could feel despair clinging to each and every spell. What had happened?

Finally, he cast a glance around and realized to his relief that Seth had called off all the guards that previously must have guarded this door. It appeared as if the high priest had wanted to make is as comfortable for him as possible.

Yugi wondered how he should begin. Joey would have started with a "Yo, pharaoh!", but that wasn't Yugi's style. So he called out a simple "pharaoh?", and waited for an answer. Nothing happened. _Maybe he didn't hear me? _Yugi tried again, this time a little bit louder. Still no answer.

Yugi sighed. He knew when he was not wanted. Usually, he would have given up by now. He liked to help others, but he wasn't very persistent. Obviously, the pharaoh didn't want to talk to him. _What a surprise! _Yugi snorted, and thought about walking away. _No! I promised Seth I would try, and I'm keeping my promise._

He put up his hands on the door again, and analyzed the spells once more, considering if he could break them or not. Would the gods allow him to enter the pharaoh's rooms? _No, his spells are much too powerful. My own magic is no use in this case. _Yugi pouted angrily. _What use are my powers for anyways? I can't enter his room, I almost killed myself when taking the spell aimed for him,… So far the magic I possess has done nothing but harm._

He continued standing in front of Atemu's door, thinking about what to do. Finally, he decided to give it one more try. _If I can't get him out by calling him pharaoh, then I'll just have to call him something that will get him angry enough to open that door, ne?_ An evil smile appeared on Yugi's face. Well, as evil as any smile on his face could appear. Bakura would have laughed his head off, had he seen Yugi's expression.

"A…Atemu!" Yugi finally hollered, making sure that the pharaoh would hear him, no matter where in his rooms he was at. Actually, Yugi was quite sure the entire palace had heard him. He closed his eyes in frustration. This would probably not have a happy ending.

Nothing happened. No mad pharaoh threw open the doors and banished him to the shadow realms, no Seth came running, ready to scold him for doing the unforgiving thing of calling the pharaoh by his real name, no concubine Teana came running to see him fail with glee. Nothing happened. Yugi declared defeat. There was nothing else he could do. If the palace guards hadn't succeeded in breaking down the door, then he would surely not have a different effect, and therefore, he could as well leave.

Yugi turned around, now somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been of any help to Seth, and was just about to walk away, when he suddenly felt the spells on the door disappear. He spun back to face the door once again, and stared at it intently. It didn't move one bit. But he was sure the spells had been removed. _Why_, he wondered silently, stepping back to the door. _Am I supposed to enter?_

His hand touched the wood in front of him, it felt warm. The door opened and allowed Yugi to enter. The young hikari followed the invitation. As soon as he'd stepped inside, the door shut itself again, and the seals were put back up. Yugi stared at the door for some time, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He was locked in.

Then, Yugi turned around, feeling suddenly extremely nervous, and began looking for the pharaoh. _Well, he's not in this room, that's for sure. _Yugi might have admired the beautifully decorated chair, table, and the many gold ornaments that were strewn about the room, had he not been to preoccupied. Right in front of him was a big bed, twice as large as his own (and he'd gotten a double-bed already). He was sure that at least ten people could comfortably sleep in this bed if they wanted to. The bed was unmade, a signal that it had been occupied just moments before.

He walked around the bed to the door closest to him. Inside of the next room it was pitch-dark. Yugi could hardly see his hand in front of his eyes. He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. When he could finally make out the outlines of some of the objects in the room, he began to move forward, his hands flailing out to keep himself from running into things. Finally, when he had reached the middle of the room, he remembered a candle in the other room, and he made his way back to fetch it. He wouldn't have found the pharaoh in the darkness anyways. Once he was armed with a lit candle, he reentered the room, only to have his candle extinguished right away. Yugi frowned at the candle. Atemu had used a spell to blow it out.

With a motion of his hand, Yugi lit the candle once again. One of Atemu's spells blew it out again. They continued this game for quite some time, until Yugi finally resigned himself to his fate. The candle would not help him. He put it back down in Atemu's bed-room.

Once he had reentered the dark room, he went down on all four, hoping all the time that he wouldn't run into big, ugly spiders (he was kind of afraid of spiders). He crawled around, carefully avoiding any hard objects, and grabbing for the pharaoh in the dark. Finally, he reached something soft. Wondering if it was just a pillow or if he had really found the pharaoh, though he had not yet figured out what Atemu was doing in this room, he began to move closer. The thing in front of him was breathing. _Either it is him or he keeps an animal in his room._

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked softly, his voice hardly above a whisper. No answer. Yugi pouted. This game was getting old and began to annoy him. Yugi sighed, and sat down next to Atemu, waiting for something to happen.

After about five minutes his patience was running thin, and he decided to change his tactics. "Can't we go back to the other room? I really don't like the dark." He hoped that this would provoke the pharaoh to at least do something. _Apparently I was wrong_, Yugi thought when no reaction followed once again. He began to think that maybe this was not Atemu after all, and got up again to continue with his search for the pharaoh.

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. Yugi stopped dead and was about to scream, when he heard Atemu say: "Don't go." His foot was released immediately, and Yugi resumed his place next to the pharaoh. They were silent for some time once again.

"Do you like the dark?" Yugi finally asked. Silence answered him. Yugi sighed.

"Why do you want me to stay if you're not going to say anything?" Yugi began once again. Nothing. _I might as well talk to a wall._

"Onegai?" Yugi finally pleaded. _Just say something._

"What language is that?" the pharaoh finally inquired. Yugi noticed how close to Atemu's face he was. He could feel the warm breath on his left cheek.

"Japanese." Yugi whispered.

"What does it mean." The pharaoh wanted to know. He could feel the form next to him change his position.

"It means please." Yugi answered, glad that Atemu had finally said something.

They sat in silence for about another five minutes. "Why did you come?" Atemu finally inquired, his breath once again skating across Yugi's skin. Yugi got Goosebumps.

"They are worried about you, pharaoh." Yugi answered, though it did not really explain why he had come.

"And you? Are you worried?" the pharaoh wanted to know, changing position again. Yugi could feel his body heat. The pharaoh's aura was surrounding his own. Then, he realized the thin threads of magic surrounding him, checking him over, and trying to enter his soul. Atemu was trying to read his mind. Yugi glared at the darkness angrily, and got up abruptly, shaking of any of the remaining shadows that the pharaoh had used.

"Well, apparently, you're still well enough." Yugi hissed, as he moved away from the pharaoh, hitting one of the things that had been put in this room.

"Don't go!" The pharaoh yelled. But it was no order. It had actually sounded quite desperate.

"Why not?" Yugi answered heatedly. "So you can continue to try invading my mind?"

"Y-you felt it?" the pharaoh whispered.

"Yes, I did." Yugi stated, willing his voice to sound cold. "What were you looking for anyways. I should have thought you knew by now that I am not lying. I always speak what I am thinking. There was no need for you to try to read my mind." _Well, I don't always say what I am thinking but I've so far told Atemu what I've been thinking about him._

"That's what I feared." The pharaoh stated, sounding lost in his thoughts. Yugi dimly realized that he had never heard the pharaoh speak like that before. During their entire discussion, he had always been able to feel some of Atemu's emotions. That had never happened before.

"Do you really hate me?" Atemu finally wanted to know, his voice sounding as if he was begging Yugi to say no. Yugi considered the question, not because he thought he might hate Atemu but because he didn't understand the pharaoh's reason for asking. Why did he want to know that of all things?

"Yugi?" Atemu asked, thinking the other had not heard him.

"I don't hate anybody." Yugi stated. He knew that to be true. He hadn't even be able to hate his adversaries in the past.

"But you… you dislike me more than anybody else." Atemu stated forlornly.

Yugi felt guilty immediately. "People say stupid things when they are angry." Yugi told the pharaoh, hoping this would get the other in a better mood again. Why was his opinion so important anyways? Atemu shouldn't care at all. He had always been so indifferent towards him.

"You've never said anything stupid." Atemu retorted.

Yugi frowned. "What about my suggestion for the treatment of possible criminals?" He asked, trying to prove to Atemu that he did often do and say stupid things. _Right now is probably another example. Why am I trying to show to him that I didn't mean it when I know that I really meant it? After all, I don't like the way he treats people. _"You called it an immature suggestion that only people could make who didn't have a clue about ruling a country, if I remember your words correctly."

"I ordered your suggestion to be executed." Atemu uttered.

"You…you did?" Yugi exclaimed confused. "But why? You hated it when I suggested it."

"I pretended." Atemu whispered. Yugi looked in the direction of where he presumed the pharaoh to be at with complete astonishment shining upon his face. They didn't talk for another few minutes.

"I…I know you can do better." Yugi finally confessed. "That's why I am always criticizing you." And he had really always criticized the ruler. When they had first entered the city, Yugi had for example declared it to be a dump. He had not really understood why Seth had been looking at him wide-eyed, until he was informed that this was the city the palace was in. Then, he had wisely kept quiet, although there were quite a few things he would have wanted Atemu to change about it. For example, there had only been one well in every district. Some women had to walk for at least two hours to get water home. The pharaoh had been in an extremely bad mood after this short ride through the city. Yugi had always suspected that his scowls had been a little bit too obvious for the pharaoh to see. Now that he thought about it, hadn't he seen quite a few wells on their last excursion to the city? He had been too preoccupied to really notice, but he was quite sure that the pharaoh had added a few wells.

Then, there had been this ceremony to honor the gods. Yugi had overheard Atemu ordering a banquet for the richer people of his land. After a long talk (not that Atemu had been talking very much. Mostly he had just yelled at Yugi to stop asking for something this preposterous, while Yugi had been telling at him that he was heart-less.), which resulted in Atemu banishing Yugi from the throne room, the pharaoh had decided that there would be no specific banquet for the richer part of his population; instead he would offer something to eat for everybody who attended the ritual.

Yugi could have named at least another few incidents that showed him criticizing the ruler, hadn't he more important things to think about, like…how to get the pharaoh to see his point of view.

"I just want you to be the person I know you could be." Yugi finally stated, somewhat at a loss for words, still thinking about a better way to show the pharaoh what his real intention had always been.

Before Atemu could respond anything or Yugi could come up with something else to say, Seth, Mahado and Karim entered the room, and immediately surrounded the pharaoh, who slowly rose from his spot on the floor. Yugi could see how the mask was put up again, though it didn't happen fast enough to hide the pharaoh's annoyance and disappointment at being interrupted, as Atemu was led out of the room.

While Seth was trying to fill in his cousin on all that had happened in his absence, Yugi silently crept out of the pharaoh's chambers, feeling quite out of place now that the pharaoh was back to his old self. It almost seemed as if their little talk had never happened.

_Well, I suppose it's for the best_, Yugi thought on the way back to his room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bluah heee leaaht yin hioom." Jono said, while chewing on a large piece of meat.

"Hmm?" Yugi raised his head from the table, and looked at the guard questionably. He hadn't understood a word.

Jono cleared his throat. "But he let you in his room. That's gotta be a sign, doesn't it?" Jono took another bite. Yugi had finished his meal about an hour ago, but then again, Jono ate about three times as much as Yugi did.

"I suppose it is strange." Yugi admitted. "I don't understand why he would let me in when he didn't want to talk to anybody else."

"He didn't tell you?" Jono asked surprised.

"Tell me what?" Yugi asked back somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Jono smiled sheepishly, his ears turning slightly red, as they always did when he lied.

Yugi growled softly under his breath. It was beginning to annoy him that everybody seemed to know more about the pharaoh's reasons than he himself. Then he wanted to know: "Does it have anything to do with the person he is supposedly in love with?"

"What do you mean, supposedly?" Jono wondered, in-between some of his bites.

"Well…" Yugi sighed, considering about how he wanted to explain his thoughts to the blonde. "I just haven't noticed any change in his behavior. Don't you think that if he really was in love with somebody, he would somehow try to show it? I mean…" Yugi frowned, _how to put it in words?_ "I've never seen him partial to any of the people he talks with, and you know I've kept my eye on him all the time. He's still the soulless puppet that I got to know when he picked me up." Yugi sighed; somehow the words didn't come out right. He didn't know how to explain his feelings. "I always thought the pharaoh would get more open when falling in love. I always thought there would be some change of behavior." _I thought he would become more like Yami._ Yugi stopped his train of thought right there.

"Oh, forget it." Yugi finally mumbled to Jono, who had tilted his head and was trying to see through the mystery called Yugi's thoughts.

"Maybe he just needs some time. Nobody changes just from one day to the next." Jono finally stated.

Yugi smiled at him softly. That was about the smartest thing he'd ever heard from his friend. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope.

"Well, I'm done. Wanna go and annoy Seth? He's usually in his temple at this time of the day." Jono grinned broadly, pushing his plate away from him, and leaning back on his chair satisfied.

Yugi simply chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to." Maybe he could get something out of Seth, though, honestly, he doubted it. There was a greater chance of convincing the Nile to flow in a different direction, than getting high priest Seth to break his word. But maybe Seth could tell him some things about Atemu's strange behavior that he wasn't forbidden to tell about. Like, why the pharaoh was sitting in the dark, why he hadn't wanted Yugi to leave, why he seemed to care for Yugi's opinion, when on the other hand he never cared for anybody.

-To be continued-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you** for reading this long chapter (I probably won't ever put up something that long again)! I hope that you still like it and that I'll get some reviews for it. It's really depressing that all my reviews are gone now that I had to put it up as a new story. I'm trying to get up the next chapter as soon as possible.

**Thank you for your reviews so far!** Apparently I'm not allowed to answer them in the story anymore, so don't be mad at me if you won't get a response right away. I'm thinking about a way to thank you for your kind words though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 2

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J mentioned

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **YAOI, set in ancient Egypt, possible OOCness!  
I sometimes use modern words even though the story is placed in Ancient Egypt. I hope you don't mind.

**Rating:** T

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Silence._ Yugi sighed relieved, as he sat in front of a giant statue of the Egyptian god Ra. He had sought refugee in Seth's temple under the false pretence of wanting to pray. Actually, he just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes to be able to think over the happenings of the past few days. Lately he hadn't had any time for himself. The pharaoh had ordered him to accompany him all the time, to all the meetings, and if he wasn't trailing Atemu, then some slaves usually were surrounding him, and supposedly doing him some favor by bringing him additional food, changing his blankets every few hours, putting beautiful lotus flowers in his room,… the list was long.

"Ah, there you are." Mahado interrupted the silence surrounding Yugi. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The pharaoh asks you to join him for lunch."

Yugi wondered if the pharaoh had really asked or if he had rather demanded his presence. "Very well." he stated nevertheless and got up to follow Mahado to wherever his royal highness had decided to dine at. He was led into the garden.

Atemu sat on a golden, throne-like chair, his left hand impatiently tapping on the armrest. This action stilled immediately when their presence was announced. Atemu looked up, and for a short moment of time his eyes met those of Yugi, then Yugi averted his gaze.

One of Atemu's slaves led Yugi to the overloaded table in front of the pharaoh, who himself had said nothing at all so far. Then the slave bowed to Yugi and thereafter to the ruler himself, before going back into the castle. Yugi realized that Mahado had left them as well; he was once again on his own. Why the pharaoh had sent away all his servants was a mystery to Yugi. He feared for a moment that he was expected to feed Atemu in their place, but the pharaoh wisely did not ask Yugi to do so. _Probably afraid of my reaction._ Yugi chuckled silently.

Because Yugi wasn't sure he had been invited to eat with the pharaoh (there was always the possibility that one was just supposed to watch), he didn't dare touching any of the food, and instead kept to watching the pharaoh eat out of the corner of his eyes.

"Aren't you hungry, Yugi?" he was finally asked by an irritated pharaoh.

Yugi gazed at the ruler wordlessly for a few seconds, telling himself to not reprimand the pharaoh for being so impatient and tactless, and then responded that he was indeed hungry.

Atemu gestured at the food in front of them, and then continued eating himself. Yugi sighed soundlessly, wondering if he should tell the pharaoh that if people decided to dine together, it was fun to talk to each other. He didn't do so, though, because he had promised Seth to not criticize his highness anymore. He tried hard to keep his word, even if it didn't stop his beliefs.

As if the pharaoh had heard his thoughts, Atemu finally asked: "So, how do you like the food?"

Yugi thought about his response once again. First off, he hadn't really had the time to try any of the different kinds of food to really be able to voice an answer. Then, he didn't know if Atemu wanted an honest response or if a diplomatic answer would be more appreciated. _And please, Yugi, do not offend him this time_, Seth's pleading voice spooked through Yugi's head. He had promised the high priest to try. So, he offered a simple: "It is quite good." _Not that any cook would live for much longer if he cooked something you didn't like._

"What do you like the best?" Atemu continued his interrogation.

_Is there a point to these questions or is he simply bored? _Yugi looked up and down the table to find something he was fond of. But in the pharaoh's need to impress everybody around him with his excessive needs and expensive taste, he had nothing to offer on his table that Yugi really liked. And before Yugi could stop himself, he had answered: "I like pancakes the best." Had Yugi not learned how to at least control his physical actions, even if he couldn't control his mouth sometimes, he would have probably clamped a hand over his mouth after saying what he had. As it was, he didn't. Instead he thought about how much the food had probably cost Atemu, what he should have done with the money instead, and about what would happen to the food once the pharaoh was done, because not even Jono would have been able to clear the impressive feast in front of them.

The pharaoh looked up from his food and began gazing up and down the table himself, not recognizing the strange name. _He's probably never even seen pancakes before in his life_, Yugi thought sourly. _Is he too high above to try the simple kinds of food? How is he able to understand his people's needs, if he never once in his life had anything in common with them?_

Atemu's expression darkened, as he didn't find the mentioned food on the table, and Yugi hastily said (provoked by an imaginary Seth who was throwing a fit by now): "But this is quite good as well." He gestured to the food closest to him, which looked somewhat similar to bread, and took a big bite of it to make up for his former mistake of once again speaking his mind. _Maybe I've spent too much time in the company of Joey and now Jono. They must be rubbing of on me. I don't think I was like that when I was younger, was I?_

"Does it now?" The pharaoh stated crossly. Apparently this answer did not please him either. And Yugi soon understood why the pharaoh was mad at him once again. He had indeed chosen bread, which was probably supposed to be used for the several kinds of expensive dips that had been placed on the table. Yugi's cheeks colored slightly red in his embarrassment. _Great. Now he thinks I'm mocking him._ He hurriedly excused himself from the table and retreated back into the palace, almost stumbling over a few slaves on his way.

_And this time I really did try not to offend him._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You did it again, didn't you?" Yugi spun around to face Seth. The high priest stepped up to Yugi.

"What makes you think so?" Yugi tried to look innocent, although it didn't work quite as well because he felt quite guilty and also stupid. He should have realized it was bread right away. Why did he have to pick bread of all the things? "Did the pharaoh say something?" Yugi wanted to know.

"No, he didn't. Actually, I think he locked himself up in his room once again. He said something about being busy and not wanting to be interrupted." Seth frowned. "But I know you well enough to know that you only come to this specific place in the garden when something goes wrong. And usually the only things that go wrong have something to do with his highness, so it was the most prominent guess."

"I really did try this time, Seth." Yugi hastily tried to convince his friend. "Things just seem to happen when I'm close to him."

Seth nodded earnestly. "Yes. I know. I've seen it happen enough times to know by now. Care to fill me in?"

Yugi explained what had happened during the meal, how the pharaoh had behaved, how the stupid words had escaped his mouth and how he had run from Atemu when realizing his mistake. "Do you think he is very angry?" Yugi sighed, and bent over to smell one of the lotus flowers. Their scent always made him feel as if everything was alright. Yami had given him a lotus just like that the evening before their last duel. Why the pharaoh had the exact same lotus flowers in his garden and how Yami had even gotten a lotus was a mystery to him, but ever since he had found out he came to this spot to smell the flowers.

"You really like those flowers, don't you?" Seth suddenly inquired, effectively changing their subject.

Yugi smiled as he inhaled the scent once again. "Yes. I do. They are magnificent."

"This is the lotus of the pharaohs. It doesn't grow anywhere else but on the palace grounds." Seth told him softly, bending over himself to smell their sweet fragrance. "You should be careful, though, that you don't break one off by mistake. It is forbidden by law to pick those flowers. Only the pharaoh is allowed to pick them. If one of the newer guards sees you how you break off one of them, then he might have you beheaded in no time."

Yugi turned around to look at the high priest. "Are you sure that it is those flowers?"

Seth laughed. "Of course I'm sure. Everybody in the palace knows about it. The pharaoh is very strict in this aspect. These flowers are the symbol of his entire clan. To pick one of those equals direct offence to the pharaoh." Then, Seth smiled teasingly. "Not that you are new to the subject of offending his highness."

Yugi didn't pick up on the joke. He was lost in his thoughts, not believing what he had heard. _But…but those are the same flowers that somebody always puts into my room. If the slaves are not allowed to bring me those, then who did?_

"If you say so." Yugi stated, still sounding unsure and confused. "But why doesn't the pharaoh allow for these flowers to be picked when they are in full bloom? It would not harm them greatly if some of them were put up in vases or something like that. I've never seen the pharaoh come to this part of the gardens and he doesn't have any of them in his chambers. So, what use could they be for him?"

"Well…" Seth hesitated for a second, and then continued: "Lately his highness comes down in the night when it is dark." And then, as if to cover up some secret he had just told, Seth hastily said, while gesturing to Atemu's chambers: "He might be able to smell them as well. His room is situated directly above this garden, after all."

Yugi nodded, though he was not entirely convinced. Surely the pharaoh had some other use for his family symbol. For somebody who showed off his power all the time it didn't make sense to use these rare flowers simply to smell their sweet fragrance upstairs in his chambers. And the pharaoh rarely had visitors in his chambers to impress them with this exquisite taste.

"The ceremony is about to begin." Seth informed him, while looking at the sun to estimate what time it was.

"Ceremony?" Yugi asked confused, for a moment not understanding what the other was talking about. Then it hit him. "Oh, you mean the weekly prayer to the gods." Once each week the pharaoh and all the high priests went into one of the temples and prayed together to each of the gods.

The entire ceremony took about two hours and was supposed to ensure the health and prosperity of their people. It was also used for the pharaoh to bring forth important questions in hopes of them being answered by the almighty ones. For this to be done, the pharaoh had to write the question on one of the holy scrolls, which usually were prepared beforehand and then had to be thrown into the holy flame right next to the altar. Once that had been done the pharaoh could only wait and hope that either he or one of his high priests saw the answer in one of their visions. Yugi had been told that that had been how the priests had been told about him. He had been an answer to one of the pharaoh's questions. Though, of course, nobody really knew about the question that the pharaoh had asked. Atemu usually didn't tell anybody what he wrote on the scrolls. Therefore, only he was able to completely understand the meaning of the dreams.

Naturally, none of the prayers would have much effect without the right sacrifices. Each god preferred something different, which lead to the great amount of things that was currently carried to the temple they were later on supposed to pray at.

"I suppose you'll fetch the pharaoh?" Yugi more stated than asked.

But Seth shook his head, and answered with a smile: "No, this time the pleasure is all yours. You'll get him and lead him to the temple. We'll do it in my temple, by the way."

"What!" Yugi yelled. "Why do you keep asking me to spend time with his highness? You know what's going to happen once the two of us are alone. I always…"

"Well, you just have to make sure it will not happen this time. Surely it can't be too hard for someone as intelligent as you." Seto stated. Then he bent down to smell the delicate aroma of the lotuses once more. "Maybe it will help you to remain silent if you keep reminding yourself of the fact that the entire ceremony won't work if the pharaoh is in a bad mood." The high priest warned softly before turning around and walking towards his temple.

Was that why he was supposed to talk to Atemu once more? Was the pharaoh in a bad mood because of him? But why should he have such an effect on his highness? Yugi sighed and began walking towards Atemu's chambers. Nobody would answer his questions today.

He entered the palace and passed by some of the guards. The newer ones shot him a quizzical look, obviously thinking if he might be an imposter, until their elders hit them over the head and told them to stay away from him. _Haha, all-powerful Yugi passing through!_ Yugi mocked in his head.

Finally he arrived in front of the by now familiar door that lead to the pharaoh's personal quarters. He knocked softly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the local guards disappearing around the corner. _What is it with everybody leaving me alone with him?_

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to be disrupted!" Atemu yelled from the inside, and then the door was thrown open, and Yugi's soft purple eyes met with blazing crimson ones once more. "Oh, it's you." The crimson eyes softened slightly at recognizing Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi answered, trying hard to keep his voice even and not to add a childish it's me to the sentence. "High priest Seth sent me to inform you that the ceremony is ready to commence." He then informed the pharaoh, hoping that this would give Atemu all the information he needed. The less Yugi had to talk, the smaller the risk of saying something wrong was.

"Oh, so that is what you are here for." The pharaoh stated. _Did_ _he just sound disappointed? No, that was probably just my imagination._

"Very well. I'm going to get ready then." The pharaoh turned around and went to one of the adjoining rooms to change his clothes. For the ceremony he had to wear something different than he usually did. Instead of his blue-white linen-garments Atemu put on a golden attire with a burgundy-colored cloak around his shoulders. In Yugi's opinion it did not matter which of the clothes Atemu wore. He looked like a living (sex-) god in both of them.

Yugi sighed while standing in the doorway to Atemu's chambers. _The least the pharaoh could have done would have been offering me to wait inside of his chambers. But no, why should he invite a nobody like me inside?_

"Have you by any chance seen my earrings?" Atemu wanted to know once he reentered the room. He was already dressed in a mix out of gold and red, and looked therefore gorgeous. Not that Yugi really noticed. He was occupied with not being angry at Atemu for treating him like one of his slaves.

"On the table." Yugi said through clenched teeth. _And if you would have taken the time to look for yourself, then you would have found them easily._

Atemu put on the earrings as well, and then joined Yugi at the door. "Let us go then. The sooner this thing is over, the better."

"You say it as if it was a huge sacrifice on your part to do the ceremony." Yugi accused softly, not having been able to stop himself. Atemu answered nothing but Yugi saw the expression on the pharaoh's face change for a millisecond.

They continued in silence until Atemu suddenly stopped. "There is something I need to get from Isis' temple before we join Seth and the others."

Yugi nodded and sat down on one of the stone-pillars that had been put up in front of Seth's temple. "Very well. I will be waiting for you here, your highness."

"No." Atemu stated. "You will accompany me."

Yugi got up grudgingly. _Was the pharaoh not able to do anything on his own?_ "If I may ask, how can I be of service if you, your highness, are just going to get something for the ritual?"

"You may ask but you will not get an answer. It is my decision to make if you are to accompany me or not, and this decision has already been made." Atemu stated in a voice that left no room for arguments. _It's funny_, mused Yugi, _I always admired Yami when he used this kind of voice. I even found it kind of sexy. But now that Atemu is using it, it just makes me mad. I wish he would just one time ask me if I wanted to do it instead of just bossing me around. But then again, maybe I'm asking for too much. Atemu has been brought up like this. He is the mightiest person in his country. Why shouldn't he order everybody around? It must seem natural to him._

"Of course, pharaoh." Yugi said and went into the direction of Isis' temple. He didn't even turn around to see if Atemu was following him. To tell the truth he was afraid that he might say something that Seth would later on have him regret.

Luckily Isis' temple wasn't too far away from Seth's. They reached it in about five minutes. And much longer Yugi probably wouldn't have lasted anyways. He was no person to remain quiet. He liked to talk and especially laugh. He would have rather said something insulting than keeping silent while walking in front of the pharaoh. Also, in his opinion, the pharaoh would deserve it if he gave him a piece of his mind.

"Do you need me to accompany you inside or will you be able to do it on your own?" Yugi asked sourly. _Yeay, cynical Yugi found his way back to the world._

"You will accompany me." Atemu said, his voice sounding as if he was keeping himself in check before blowing up. Yugi didn't really care. There was nothing Atemu could do to really hurt him. He was protected by the gods themselves. Though he sometimes wondered how long they'd continue to protect him the way he kept angering the pharaoh. One day, so Yugi was sure, it would all come back to hunt him.

They entered Isis' temple. With a flick of both their hands the closest candles were lit.

Yugi waited for Atemu to show him were to go to. They entered a hidden room to the left. Atemu began looking for something in the midst of the scrolls that lay on a wooden table.

"What are you looking for?" Yugi asked, more so that he could help looking than out of interest for the object. The ceremony was about to start, and Seth would be furious if Atemu didn't appear in time. Yugi stepped away from the door, closer to the pharaoh.

"It does not matter to you." Atemu stated, still absorbed in his search.

"Well, if it doesn't matter to me, then why did you insist on me coming along?" Yugi asked loudly, his patience running thin.

"Your place is beneath me!" the pharaoh countered. "Why don't you just once behave like you knew?"

Yugi was stung, and he knew he looked like it. How dared Atemu say something like that! His unconsciousness was telling him that Atemu thinking like that was not too far-fetched but he ignored it.

"Well, if you just once behaved the way you should behave, if you just once did something that would demand my respect, then, rest assured, I would."

Yugi's words had the desired effect. Blazing crimson eyes turned towards him as the pharaoh stepped closer until he was towering over him. Yugi wasn't afraid. You needed more than height to be impressive. Yami had been impressive. Atemu had yet to gain that skill.

"How dare you insult me!" the ruler hissed through clenched teeth. Yugi said nothing.

Then, just as Atemu was about to angrily continue, with a loud bang the door to their room suddenly fell shut.

"What the-" Atemu muttered, and even Yugi turned to look towards the door.

"It probably was just the wind." Yugi said, his voice a lot softer now than it had been when talking to Atemu. It always was like that. The tone of his voice changed as soon as the other stood in front of him.

"There are no windows in this room." Atemu stated the obvious. "How is there supposed to be any draft?" he then went over to the door to pull it back open. After a few minutes he gave up. "It is locked."

"Great." Yugi sighed.

"This is entirely your fault." Atemu hissed angrily.

"Yes. Of course it could never be your fault. You are, after all faultless." Yugi answered angrily. The two of them glared at each other in the darkness.

"Are you hinting that it was my fault?" The pharaoh asked unbelievingly.

"Ugh, just forget it!" Yugi yelled, hoping they would just stop talking altogether.

After some time an afterthought hit him. "Surely your magic is strong enough to open a simple door."

Atemu snorted. "You have magic as well, haven't you? Why don't you open it if it's such a simple door?"

"What! Are you too lazy to do it yourself?" Yugi angrily stepped up to the pharaoh. Then he focused his gaze at the door, and was about to summon his magic when Atemu raised a hand and stopped him.

"Don't!" Atemu warned, his voice indefinitely softer than it had been before.

"Huh?" Yugi asked non-intelligently, as he raised his wide eyes to the pharaoh, his voice automatically answering to Atemu's by softening as well.

"There are spells put up to guard this place from magic. You might get hurt." Atemu explained. Then the pharaoh gazed down to their now linked hands, and released Yugi's as if he was poisonous.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, confused by the pharaoh's behavior.

"Worried about me all of a sudden?" Atemu asked seemingly jokingly, but he turned away from Yugi.

"I always worry about you." Yugi confessed.

"What!" the pharaoh whirled around but this time it was Yugi who had turned his back. Yugi had already said too much.

They stood in silence next to each other, neither knowing what to say. Then Yugi remembered why they had entered this room in the first place. "Have you at least found what you were looking for?" he asked with a soft sigh, and then slid down onto the floor to sit. Atemu gave no answer but he went back to the table and continued looking through the scrolls until he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Huh?" Yugi muttered, "This was what you were looking for?"

"Yes." Atemu acknowledged, and then went to lean against the nearest wall.

"What is so important about that piece of paper?" Yugi continued his interrogation. Atemu ignored his question at first and then explained that he had written one of his questions onto it.

"This is what the holy paper looks like?" Yugi asked and scooted closer to the pharaoh to get a better look. "It looks just like a normal piece of paper." Yugi said disappointed.

Atemu chuckled softly. "What did you expect?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, still looking at the paper in Atemu's hand. "I dunno." he muttered, "Something a little bit more exciting, I guess." Yugi then realized that this little talk had probably been the second time ever since he had arrived in Ancient Egypt that he and the pharaoh were not arguing but simply talking. The only other time had been in the pharaoh's rooms a few days ago.

"What did you want to ask the gods?" Yugi asked, his natural curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nothing important." Atemu answered and hastily hid the piece of paper somewhere in the folds of his clothes.

"It would be really impolite and out of place to ask the almighty ones an unimportant question." Yugi stated crossly, and went back to the other side of the room again. No matter how much he disliked the pharaoh, it still hurt when said person lied to him.

They were once again quiet after that statement, and Yugi began out of boredom tracing the spells that had been put up on the door. They felt familiar somehow but Yugi couldn't place where he had encountered those spells before.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked, having felt Yugi's powers flail out.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well it's no help just sitting around doing nothing. I thought I might as well take a look at the spells that have been put on the door." _They are quite familiar. Where have I felt them before?_ Just in that moment Yugi felt something on the door change._ One of the spells just tightened? But how is that possible? It would mean that the person controlling the spells is close._ Yugi's gaze fell onto the pharaoh. _But why should he? _He could now discern most certainly that these spells were of the same consistency that the spells on the big door to Atemu's rooms had been. He got up slowly, his gaze never leaving Atemu's form as he stepped closer to the other.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yugi asked, working hard to keep his temper in check. "Do you think this is funny? Are you too high above everyone to even consider what you missing from the ceremony could mean to your priests, to your people!" Amethyst eyes were glaring at the pharaoh's form. The king had averted his eyes, and said nothing in his defense.

"Is this what you truly are? This self-conceited, egoistical person? Have you ever in your entire life thought about anyone else?" Atemu was about to say something in return but Yugi would have none of that. "No. It's about time that you are doing the listening, pharaoh. You can talk when I'm done."

"Why don't we start with your attitude?" Yugi asked. Atemu raised a brow in question but said nothing. In the crimson depths of his eyes could be seen hurt and despair but Yugi was blind.

"Do you remember when we left the temple where we met? You didn't say a word to any of the priests." Yugi said accusingly. "They worship you, hail you a god, and you ignore their entire existence. Just one word would have been enough." Yugi suddenly turned away from the other, and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the tears that had begun to gather in their corners. _I'm always too emotional._

"Why don't you just open the door to let us out?" He stated tiredly. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wished he was at home, and it was Yami who stood next to him. _Yami._

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Atemu said, his voice hoarse and forced.

"What!" Yugi yelled in disbelieve, and turned back to face the ruler. "Why in the name of Ra not?"

"What else would you suggest me to change?" Atemu wanted to know instead of giving an answer.

"Why did you prepare this question on the holy paper" Yugi gestured wildly to the place where Atemu had hidden the paper at, "if you never planned on attending the ceremony?"

"What does that have to do with my faults?" Atemu asked back idly.

"Why do you always answer my questions with other questions?" Yugi wanted to know irritated.

"Was it not you who told me not to talk but to listen?" A smile lit up the pharaoh's face as he basked in the feeling of having won the argument. The victory didn't last for long, though.

"You really want me to continue with my criticism?" Yugi asked softly, though his fists shook with anger. How dared he taking everything lightly! How dared Atemu to mock him in a situation like this!

"Very well. Why don't we start talking about your attitude right now?" Atemu said nothing, but his smile instantly vanished.

"Do you care about any other opinion save your own?" Yugi asked tauntingly. "Does it matter what I think? As a ruler you should strive to be the best, to do the best. When people talk to you, listen to their problems. They deserve that much. You might be called a god but even you wouldn't be able to live if suddenly all of them were gone. At least pretend you were interested in their problems, even if you ignore them later on." Yugi took in a deep breath after having said all that in a rush.

"Well, how about you start paying attention now!" Yugi exclaimed when seeing that Atemu had put on his unreadable mask again. "Why don't you look at me for starters or are you not able to look at another person?" When Atemu did not react right away, Yugi raised one of his hands to the pharaoh's left cheek and turned the face with one of his fingers. His eyes met surprised crimson ones. The pharaoh's breathing was unsteady, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Yugi sighed. "Is it this torturous for you to look at a commoner?" Disappointed he let go of the pharaoh's face, turned around and was about to step away, when two strong arms suddenly encircled his waist and pulled him back towards the other's chest. With a soft "Uff", Yugi tumbled into the pharaoh's embrace, too surprised by the action to even think.

"I have asked you once before to not leave me, haven't I?" Atemu muttered, but Yugi wasn't sure if the pharaoh was really talking to him or simply to himself.

"Pha-raoh?" he asked confused, and then tried to free himself of the ruler's grip. The embrace simply tightened.

"Why do you always continue to criticize me? I've tried time and again...and still you seem to detest me. Please, Yugi..." The pharaoh continued. Yugi's wide eyes tried to make out the crimson ones above him that he adored so much. What was Atemu talking about? It didn't make any sense. _Did he just say please?_

"Tell me what I have to do to get you..." the ruler continued to beg.

"To get me?" Yugi asked, hoping to encourage the other to continue. Was this about the girl the pharaoh was in love with? Did he want to change because of her?

"To get you..." Atemu repeated, though he still didn't continue the sentence._ Maybe he doesn't want to tell anybody yet. But he did tell Seth and Jono. Aren't they trying to help him already? What would he need my help for? We fight all the time._

"Tell me, do I still have a chance?" Atemu asked, managing to sound so despaired that Yugi pitied him immediately.

"There always is a chance." Yugi encouraged softly, thinking once again about which girl it could be. He had never seen the pharaoh showing anybody specific his affections.

"Thank you." The pharaoh breathed relieved, and the tight grip that he had captured Yugi in relaxed slightly. "Tell me what to do."

"Well, first off you should pay more attention to her." Yugi stated.

"To her? Whoever do you mean?" the pharaoh asked confused. Yugi frowned irritated, but Atemu was not able to see.

"The person you care for, of course." Yugi corrected himself, not understanding why Atemu kept being so secretive._ He could have just allowed me to be open about it._

"Oh. But have I not already paid attention to you? I mean, it was the first thing Seth suggested." Atemu wondered.

"Why should he suggest that you pay attention to me? What do I have to do with the whole thing?" Yugi finally managed to pull himself out of Atemu's embrace, and looked at the other quizzically. Surely even Atemu had to have realized that the woman of his heart wouldn't fall in love with him simply because he tried to pay attention to one of his high priests._ No wonder that he always ordered me to accompany him if Seth gave him such a stupid advice. What in the name of Ra was Seth thinking?_

Atemu now frowned himself. "Would it not be logical for me to pay attention to you? After all, everything revolves around you. Why would you want me to pay attention to somebody else?"

Yugi sighed. Was Atemu doing that on purpose or was the pharaoh simply dense. "I'm no god!" he yelled, his patience once again running thin. "Why should everything revolve around me then?" He stepped away from the other.

"Yugi!" Atemu began closing in once again in an attempt to calm down the younger one.

"Don't!" Yugi warned and raised a hand to keep Atemu away. He didn't want the other to embrace him once again. Being so close to Atemu just reminded him of Yami. They even smelled the same.

"Is it because of him?" The pharaoh wanted to know angrily.

"Who are you talking about?" Yugi asked defensively. He had the feeling he already knew who Atemu was talking about.

"Yami." Atemu growled, eyes glowing redder than Yugi had ever seen before.

"Why do you always bring up this name? I told you before that I don't know any Yamis!" Just like the first time Yugi had lied, it hurt again to deny knowledge of the wonderful person he had once labeled mou hitori no boku - my other self.

"You mutter his name when you sleep." Atemu stated accusingly.

"And how would you know? It's not that you spend your nights in my room!" Yugi responded heatedly. They once again glared at each other.

"Why do you lie to me? Are you afraid I might kill him?" Atemu tried to step closer once again. Yugi could feel tendrils of shadow magic surround his legs. Atemu was keeping him from moving. It wasn't that Yugi couldn't break the spell if he really wanted to. He had enough power to do so. He simply didn't think of doing so in the moment.

Atemu encircled Yugi's hips once more, and pulled the slightly smaller boy closer, just to whisper in his ear: "Are you afraid I might not let him have you?"

And suddenly, as if someone had lifted a veil, Yugi realized that Atemu was threatening Yami. He might have laughed about this fact, had the position he was in not already been serious enough.

"You could never hurt him." Yugi told the pharaoh, and then realized that he had given himself away.

"So you confess that there is a Yami now?" Atemu asked with a dark smile. Yugi didn't like that smile at all. It scared him.

"I am the most powerful person in this realm. What makes you think he could withstand my anger?" Atemu continued, talking as if they were talking about dinner. Then as an afterthought was added: "Is he a god?"

Yugi thought about it, and then nodded. After all it was no lie that Yami, just like Atemu, was called a god.

"I will have you forget him then." Atemu promised, knowing fully well that even he could not defeat one of the almighty ones.

"I, I don't understand." Yugi muttered. "Why does it matter to you if I care for Yami or not?"

Atemu's eyes darkened as Yugi once again mentioned the name. "Stop talking about him in my presence!" he hissed, his mouth now only a few inches away from Yugi's own. Yugi could feel his breath on his face.

And then, Yugi wasn't sure if it was meant to be punishment or the answer to his question, Atemu bent further down and traced first Yugi's cheek, then Yugi's neck with the fingertips of his right hand. Like a feather the hand skated over skin. Yugi stopped breathing and thinking all together. Goosebumps rose on his arms and neck. Only when Atemu finally closed the gap between their mouths Yugi was able to think one coherent strain of thought: _What in the name of Ra is he doing?_

The mouth was teasing him and punishing him all-together. It showed him what he could never have; Yami didn't exist in his time anymore. And it also opened his eyes to how wrong he'd been about not loving Atemu. When the pharaoh was doing this, kissing him like that, then Yugi could almost forget anything else around him.

It was warm, no it was hot, where their mouths met and Yugi could feel Atemu's tongue tracing the outline of his slips. It made him shiver. He grabbed parts of Atemu's cloak to keep himself upright. He felt Atemu slowly pushing him back until they met the closest wall. Surprised by the impact, Yugi opened his mouth to protest and therefore allowed Atemu's tongue to enter. Sparks seemed to explode around Yugi even though his eyes were closed. He felt Atemu moan into the kiss, strong hands wandering underneath the folds of his clothes.

The moment that Atemu's hands grazed Yugi's skin, the younger boy regained his senses and forcefully pushed the other away from him. If he used magic as well, he didn't know.

"How dare you!" Yugi yelled, still panting and close to tears. His lips were swollen and his traitorous body shivered at the loss of the pharaoh's heat.

Atemu lay sprawled on the floor in front of him, eyes wide and a pleading look in them. Yugi wasn't fooled a second. To the pharaoh everything was a game. He had even forgotten whoever it was that he had fallen in love with just to play with Yugi because Yugi had told him he was not available.

Yugi hated Atemu in this very moment. He usually didn't hate anyone, and he knew the feeling would be gone as soon as it had come, but right now he hated the person that was sprawled out in front of him. Atemu had stolen his first kiss.

"Please forgive me." the pharaoh begged, not even caring to get up from the floor.

"No." Yugi said coldly. "I can never forgive you for what you just did." Atemu looked as if he was close to tears. His red eyes were dimmed to a red so dull it almost looked like brown.

"But..." the pharaoh began in a low voice, "I, I love you." he continued, his body trembling slightly because of the meaning behind the confession.

"Oh really?" Yugi said sarcastically, not believing the confession one bit. It was all a lie, going along with the rest of the game. "Well, you most certainly have a brilliant way of showing it!" He yelled angrily.

"I swear I didn't mean to do what I just did. It just overtook my senses. I'm not going to let it happen again! I promise!" Atemu said pleadingly, despair clinging to his every word. Yugi felt the spells on the door being removed. It slowly creaked open as the pharaoh continued: "Please give me another chance."

Yugi nearly started to laugh. Atemu was really thinking him to be a fool, wasn't he? Just like Yugi had expected. "You don't even know the real meaning of love, pharaoh." He stated coldly, hoping to at least somewhat hurt the other. "All you know is desire and lust. Get yourself a whore to take care of those things." That said Yugi turned around and left. His hands were balled to fists, his whole form shook, and he couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful crimson orbs that he had just forever left in the darkness. He had not just lost Atemu this night but also Yami. It was impossible for the hikari to believe that either of them could ever forgive the other for what had just happened.

-To be continued-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you so much for your reviews** and for telling me that I wasn't supposed to answer any of your really great reviews anymore! I really don't understand why they forbid it, though.

By the way: I don't know anything about Egyptian rituals, so everything I wrote about it purely made up!

Please continue reading! I'm already working on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 3

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J mentioned

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **YAOI, set in ancient Egypt, possible OOCness!  
I sometimes use modern words even though the story is placed in Ancient Egypt. I hope you don't mind.

**Rating:** T

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you think you are doing?" Seth interrupted Yugi's action of throwing the few things he'd come to love in a bag.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Yugi said through clenched teeth as he stretched to reach one of the objects that was a little bit too far away from him. "I'm packing. In a few minutes I'm going to be out of here."

"What!" Seth yelled, eyes wide. "And your mission?"

"If you want to know my honest opinion: every girl that ever has the bad luck of falling in love with him deserves all of our sympathy." Yugi growled at the stubborn item that he simply couldn't grab. With a motion of his hand, the object flew into his bag. Sometimes magic was quite useful.

Seth threw a helpless gaze out the door, and then turned back towards Yugi. "What happened?" He stepped closer to the smaller one.

"Oh, nothing out of the usual. Maybe that's the bad thing about it." Yugi sighed as he saw the high priest's solemn gaze. "Don't worry. I'm sure the gods will send somebody else to help you. This is too important to let it rest. I'm just not the right person to do this." Yugi shouldered his now packed bag, and was about to leave the room, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Please." Seth begged. "Please don't leave."

Yugi chuckled wryly. "You're beginning to sound like him, and, believe me, you'd never want to be like him." He gently took Seth's hand off of his shoulder and said: "Goodbye, Seth. Tell Jono my greetings. I'll miss you guys."

Yugi left the room just to run into Atemu, who had been standing in front of the door, listening in to their talk. His posture was slightly slackened, none of his usual self-assurance being present. His eyes were red-rimmed and had lost their sparkle. Yugi pointedly ignored him, and walked around him.

"Please Yugi," Atemu whispered, "don't leave."

Yugi didn't even take his time to respond. He simply continued walking as if he hadn't heard. He noticed that none of the guards attempted to stop him. _At least he isn't forcing me to stay._

Yugi was just about to round the corner when suddenly a bright light blinded him and sucked him into another dimension. Faintly he could hear Seth and Atemu calling out for him, but then they completely disappeared from his sight.

"Ugh." with a loud plopp Yugi fell onto the floor, and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He got up and brushed himself off before looking around. He was in a small cave that strangely was lit up by a few torches, which were hanging on the walls.

"Where am I?" Yugi wondered. He could see no exit.

"It doesn't really matter where we are at." A droning voice answered. The judge of the after life which Yugi had already met twice before appeared in front of him once again.

Yugi sighed. "I take it you already know what happened?"

"Everybody does by now." The judge acknowledged, chuckling slightly, apparently amused by the happenings. "You do realize I can't allow you to return home. It is essential that you remain at the palace."

"What! But why?" Yugi exclaimed confused.

"I thought you'd already know the reason." The judge made a motion with his hand and a big chair appeared. He sat down with a sigh. "Did the pharaoh not tell you about his feelings? I thought it happened only yesterday. You can't have forgotten already."

"Yes. He told me he was in love with somebody. Right before he tried to practically rape me. And then he even said he was in love with me!" Yugi hissed angrily, his eyes sparkling with rage.

The judge started laughing. "Well, they did tell me you were too innocent for your own good. I should have seen it coming."

Yugi pouted. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Very well. Why don't you sit down as well, Yugi. This might take a while." The judge snipped his fingers and another chair appeared in front of Yugi. The boy sat down confused.

"Why don't we start talking about the pharaoh's feelings." the judge began, while rubbing the brink of his nose with one finger. "Why, do you suppose, Seth told Atemu to stay close to you?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe Seth was making fun of Atemu. Or he really thought it might impress the girl..."

"Would it not make more sense if the pharaoh stayed close to the person he cared for?" The judge wanted to know.

"Of course it would!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's why the entire suggestion was completely stupid."

"Maybe we should start the other way around." The judge sighed heavily. "Did the pharaoh not tell you who he was in love with?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope, he was quite secretive. Maybe he was embarrassed or he simply didn't trust me." Disappointment was laced into his voice. The pharaoh's actions always hurt him.

Grey eyes sparkled when the judge laughed again. "I would almost believe you're making it difficult on purpose, if I wasn't able to sense your purity. I think the direct approach would be the best after all. I was supposed to let you figure out the entire thing on your own, but it can't be helped. It is the only way to explain to you why you must remain in the past and why nobody else can take up your place." The judge got quiet after that, thinking about how to word the following sentences. Yugi just stared at him wide-eyed, his heart sinking as he began to understand the meaning of their meeting. He really had to stay in Atemu's time.

"O.k. I'll simply say it short and, hopefully, painless." the judge began once again. And then he continued saying, as if it was the most normal thing in the world: "Atemu is in love with you."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed in shock. He had been so surprised in fact that he had leaned back a little bit too far in his chair and therefore toppled backwards in the direction of the ground. Rather gracelessly Yugi once again landed on his butt. "Ouch." He muttered. Pouting, he reorganized his sprawled limbs, luckily nothing had been severely hurt, and finally he managed to get up once again. If he hadn't still been so surprised about what he had just been told, he would have been really embarrassed.

"He has been in love with you practically since the two of you met." the judge continued, acting as if nothing had happened. He watched Yugi's reaction carefully.

"But, but... If he is in love with me, then why is he always behaving so strange? Why does he never talk to me? Why did he force me to kiss him?" Yugi asked in a rush, hoping to more convince himself of Atemu not loving him than the man who sat in front of him. His heart was beating twice as fast as usual, and Yugi felt sweat gathering at his temples. He had always dreamed of Atemu loving him. If Atemu loved him, then Yami loved him as well. _But it's not true. He might desire to sleep with me but he doesn't love me. Hope is a traitorous feeling. _He could not allow himself to hope. The disappointment was much greater if one did.

"Who, do you think, brought you the beautiful flowers? Why, do you think, Yami gave you the exact same lotus as you have been presented with the past few days?" The judge said slowly, giving Yugi time to think about his words.

"The pharaoh brought me the flowers?" Yugi asked weakly. _He did say I whispered Yami's name during my sleep. How would he have known if he hadn't entered my room?_

"Yes. The pharaoh put the flowers into your room. Seth suggested gifts as well as staying close to you." the judge of the after life agreed.

_That would explain why Seth suggested Atemu to stay close to me, _Yugi realized. A warm feeling spread through his body at the thought of Atemu loving him. "But why did he kiss me yesterday without asking for my permission? If he truly loved me, then he wouldn't simply take what he wanted."

"You must remember that the pharaoh has never before been in a position like that. His parents died when he was but five years old. He was never taught the concept of love. From his people he only knew submission and admiration. He always got what he wanted, and he got it right away. Not one of them dared to talk back. Seth might have been a slight exemption. Not one dared to let him wait. It must have been a great deal for Atemu to accept your criticism." The judge explained. "Only his deep feelings for you made him tolerate how you treated him. He even began to change slightly over the time. You realized it yourself, didn't you? The wells that he built, the orders that he signed on your behalf… He tried to please you all the time. It was the only way for him to show his affection. And it was what Seth suggested first."

Yugi nodded slowly, his mind telling him that the explanation made sense. He remembered seeing the new-built wells in the city. And he also remembered how Atemu had confessed to have written the rule that Yugi had suggested. _He only opened the door to his room when I said his real name. And he wouldn't let anybody else enter but me. He always locked himself up in his room when the two of us had once again a fight. And he didn't stop me from leaving today._

"But why did he slap me that one time? And why did he kiss me without asking me first?" Yugi wanted to know, hoping that the judge would have another plausible explanation.

"Anger and jealousy can be quite overwhelming. Especially when you deal with shadows a lot. Your barriers weaken if your feelings get too strong, and the shadows have a much greater influence on you when you let your barriers down. The pharaoh never really wanted to hurt you. He is not used to the feelings he experiences now. That is why he can't control his shadows as well anymore. They force him to do something he usually wouldn't do but deep down desires to do."

"The shadow-powers are linked to Atemu's feelings?" Yugi asked surprised. "But why did Yami never have problems?"

"Because Yami never had to face new feelings." The judge stated. Yugi frowned. Did that mean that Yami had not fallen in love with him?

"He always loved you. Ever since you solved the puzzle." The judge answered the unspoken question. "That is what makes the difference. In the future Yami had already sacrificed his soul out of love for you. He never stopped loving you while being locked in the puzzle even when losing his memories. The love for you stayed engraved in his magic. And when he was finally freed, his love for you already existed. Had somebody else solved the puzzle, then the pharaoh would never have been able to control the shadows as well as he could when spending time with you."

"Oh." Yugi said. "So, while Atemu's love for me is allowing the shadows to take control of him from time to time, Yami's love for me strengthened his magic? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

The judge smiled. "You're a smart boy after all! That's exactly what I meant." They sat in silence after that; Yugi thinking about the new information he just received, and the other simply giving the boy time to reflect.

"It is your job now to teach the pharaoh how to properly love somebody. His magic will adjust the better he understands his own feelings, and the happier he is." The judge finally said. "The gods don't expect you to have sex with him right away, but you have to give him another chance. Show him how he should behave, how you'd like him to be. Teach him what a king that you'd respect must be like. And..." the judge started smiling mischievously as he said that: "try not to lose your patience."

Yugi nodded, his cheeks turning slightly red in embarrassment.

"Are you ready to return?" The judge wanted to know as he rose from his seat. Yugi nodded, and took a deep breath to calm himself when everything started spinning around him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time Yugi gracefully landed on his feet instead of tumbling all over the floor. He recognized the white walls of the palace around him immediately. He had returned to the same spot he had been taken from only a few minutes ago.

"Yugi!" Seth came running, Atemu remained a short distance away from the two of them. "Are you alright?" the high priest wanted to know worriedly, as he began checking the other for injuries.

"I'm fine." Yugi stated, and began slapping the other's hands away. "You really worry too much." When the other still didn't stop his action, Yugi did the only thing that could be done in a situation like that. "Seth!" he whined, making his eyes grow big and round to unleash his secret weapon. Just as he had expected, Seth backed away and began apologizing. The puppy-eyes of doom always worked.

Then Yugi finally realized that they were not alone. The pharaoh was watching the entire ordeal intently, apparently fascinated by their exchange. To keep himself from blushing in front of the other, Yugi said the first thing that came to his mind, non-intelligently as it once again was: "Oh, you're still here." He almost winced at how he had sounded, and began to correct himself: "I mean, don't you have something important to do? Surely you can't have that much time…" He was stopped from his rambling by Seth. Apparently his try to make his first statement sound less offending just made everything worse. Yugi sighed. If he continued treating Atemu like that, then they'd never sort their feelings out.

"He, he, he…" Yugi began chuckling to lighten the atmosphere, biting his lower lip unconsciously. "I'm just going to go back to my room now."

"So, you're going to stay?" Atemu exclaimed, his eyes sparkling once again. He suddenly stood right in front of them. Yugi looked at him, on one hand surprised that Atemu had been able to move that fast, on the other hand examining the pharaoh's eyes for the other's feelings. Hope shone in them. Hope that not everything was lost and happiness that there might still be a chance, Yugi noted as he nodded absentmindedly to Atemu's question. He wondered if he would have been able to see those feelings as clearly as he could now if he hadn't received any powers from the gods.

Yugi then proceeded to look around the pharaoh to the door of his room. Atemu seemed to notice his hint and stepped to the side to let him pass right away. When Yugi's bag came into view, the pharaoh immediately offered a "let me help you", and grabbed for the item, but Yugi moved out of the way. It was time for lecture one.

"I can handle it very well on my own, thank you." Yugi glared at Atemu to emphasize the point of him not being helpless. "I'm not a little child!" When he noticed the crestfallen face of the pharaoh, Yugi added softly: "If you really want to help me than you could arrange for my curtains to be changed. Those white ones are boring." He walked around Atemu and went into the direction of his room.

"Which color would you prefer, then?" Seth asked just as Yugi was about to close the door.

Yugi didn't have to think long about his answer. Sensual crimson eyes appeared in Yugi's mind. "Red." He answered softly before finally closing the door behind himself. "It's my favorite color." He told the empty room around him.

**-to be continued-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I was planning on making this chapter longer, that's why it has taken me so long to update. But somehow nothing seemed to fit in, and I decided to put this part up as a separate chapter. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 4

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J mentioned

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **YAOI, set in ancient Egypt, possible OOCness!  
I sometimes use modern words even though the story is placed in Ancient Egypt. I hope you don't mind.

**Rating:** T

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A small head with tricolored hair peeked around the corner. Bright amethyst eyes watched the happenings in the throne-room with interest. The pharaoh had invited Yugi for the first time in a month to once again join him for lunch, and Yugi was currently waiting for the elder to be done. Nubian salesmen were trying to get a business-deal with Egypt. Trying, because Atemu was obviously not interested in what they were selling. After all, what need was there for something called umbrellas in Egypt? It didn't matter how beautifully carved out of wood they were. It simply didn't rain enough to bring about the need of those rain-protectors as the Nubians called it. How women were supposed carry these heavy wooden protectors was a mystery to Yugi anyways.

The pharaoh's eyes wandered bored around the room until they came to rest upon dazzling lilac eyes. The moment he saw Yugi peeking around the corner, he rose from his regal position on the throne. The guards saw this as a sign to escort the salesmen back outside, no matter how loudly their leader protested.

Yugi didn't leave his place around the corner; he watched the entire ordeal with big eyes, not liking at all what he felt when looking at the salesmen. They were clearly not happy with having to leave without a deal. As soon as the guards had succeeded in dragging the salesmen out of the room, Atemu snipped and the door to the throne room closed with faint sound. Yugi's eyes didn't leave the golden door; his senses were still fixed upon the Nubians, hoping to feel them leave the grounds soon. He was so engrossed in making sure they really left that he didn't even notice Atemu send away the remaining guards and high priests. Only when the pharaoh's face suddenly appeared in front of him, Yugi blinked. His mouth formed an o in surprise.

"Are you hungry, Yugi?" Atemu wanted to know, and then uncomfortably added: "Otherwise… we can just go into the gardens. You seem to like it there."

"Aren't you hungry?" Yugi asked back, wanting to test the pharaoh's reaction.

Atemu frowned, apparently not understanding why Yugi had answered his question with another question. "Why is it of importance to you if I'm hungry when I want to know if you're hungry?"

Yugi smiled kindly at the pharaoh, happy that the elder was trying to learn instead of starting to yell at him. Then he grabbed Atemu's hand, and gently pulled him in the direction of the king's room where he expected the slaves to wait for them for lunch. Atemu said nothing but Yugi could feel that the king was slightly uncomfortable with how he was treated. After all, Atemu had never been dragged through his palace before. As a matter of fact, he had hardly been touched at all.

"Why did you ask me if I was hungry this time? Up to now you didn't care if I was starving or stuffed when you requested my presence at a meal. Why did you ask me this time?" Yugi returned to the topic they had been talking about before, and let go of Atemu's hand, though the feeling of it lingered.

"Am I not supposed to ask you? Do you want me to order you around?" Atemu frowned again, not understanding. "Seth recommended…" he stopped talking abruptly when Yugi took his hand again.

"And why are you uncomfortable when I touch your hands? Am I violating some laws?" Yugi asked innocently, and with the question changed the topic in what he hoped was a subtle way. Atemu at least didn't seem to notice. He was already preoccupied with being flustered, Yugi observed, and thinking of an answer.

"I…" the king began, but didn't continue because he didn't know what to say.

"Well, I suppose I better not touch you then." Yugi stated, and once again let go of the pharaoh's hand. He turned his head away from the elder, pretending to pout, and waited for Atemu to act. Yugi had thought a long time about how to teach the other, and had for now chosen the subtle way. That was why he was asking all those questions, even though he already knew most of the answers. He didn't know how else to teach Atemu. If he was too obvious, then the proud king would get mad at him once again. He had to be careful. Atemu had to learn on his own without realizing that everything that Yugi asked and did was in reality a lesson for the elder to learn.

"N-no!" Atemu responded almost immediately. "I, I don't mind you touching me, Yugi." Then, as Yugi had expected, Atemu grabbed the younger one's hand, and held onto it tightly. Yugi smiled slightly, as they continued walking hand in hand.

Once they were close to the pharaoh's chambers, Yugi distanced himself from the elder once again. He didn't want Atemu to feel too uncomfortable, and the judge of the afterlife had suggested letting the pharaoh get used to his feelings step by step. The guards in front of Atemu's chambers bowed, and then opened the large doors. Atemu entered first, Yugi followed on his heels. They went onto the large balcony, where a beautifully decorated table had been prepared. With a smile Yugi noticed a large plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table. As a matter of fact Yugi had been about to squeal in delight but he managed to suppress it in time. _So he did remember!_

Yugi began stacking pancakes on his plate as soon as they had sat down. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Atemu watching him amused, and somewhat pleased. Yugi was quite content himself. That Atemu had ordered the cooks to prepare his favorite food showed that the pharaoh really tried to please him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Yugi asked in-between bites when he realized after a few minutes that the other was still watching him instead of eating himself. Atemu blinked, then assured that he was hungry indeed, and started eating as well. Yugi happily continued munching his pancakes for some time until he remembered that he had wanted Atemu to try them as well. He took one of the empty plates, put two pancakes on it, decorated it with some fruits and chocolate sauce, and then put it right in front of Atemu's nose with an encouraging gesture, because of his mouth still being occupied with the last bite. How Atemu understood his gesticulation was later on a mystery even to Yugi himself, but the pharaoh seemed to have comprehended what Yugi wanted of him, and ate the carefully prepared pancakes.

Yugi had just finished eating his most beloved pancakes when suddenly a loud crash could be heard from somewhere in the palace. Atemu rose immediately, and went to look for the source without another word. Yugi frowned worriedly, and got up to follow the pharaoh. He was afraid something might happen to the elder. It was after all Yugi's foremost duty to keep Atemu safe and in good health until it was time for the sacrifice.

Yugi had to run to keep up with the king. Then Atemu turned around a corner, Yugi lost sight of him, and when he rounded the corner as well, Atemu was gone. Breathing heavily he looked around, searching for the elder but the pharaoh had to have taken one of the many secret passageways nobody but the king himself knew about.

Sighing Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on the auras he could feel in the castle to find out where the pharaoh was at. Then he turned to his left and hurriedly went to catch up to Atemu, one hand stretched out in front of him to prevent himself from running into the next wall. When Yugi concentrated on auras, everything around him turned a shade of grey or black, and the only things he could clearly make out were the souls in close range. It was therefore very dangerous to go at a fast pace when concentrating on auras.

Luckily it was easy to discern Atemu's soul from those of the other people in the palace, because the pharaoh possessed the brightest soul that Yugi had yet come across. In contrast as to what you would expect, the brightness of a soul had nothing to do with how pure this person was. All that mattered was the strength that the soul possessed. The stronger a soul was, the brighter its light shone, and Atemu had a very strong and powerful soul. Otherwise he would have never been able to control the shadows, and he would never be able to survive in the puzzle for several millennia. Yugi secretly wondered how bright his own soul shone, but he doubted it could ever be as strong as Atemu's.

Yugi could already make out loud voices before he even reached the room Atemu was in. Whatever had happened, it had made the pharaoh quite angry. Seth and Jono flanked the pharaoh's sides in a defensive pose, their weapons pointed at somebody Yugi couldn't make out yet.

"BAKURA!" Atemu hissed angrily at the shadow, and with that solved Yugi's problem of finding out who the disturbance was. So the tomb-robber had paid them a visit, hadn't he?

Yugi stepped forward next to Jono. He wanted to be there to protect Atemu in case of Bakura attacking him. But instead of seeing Bakura when he finally looked at the shadow standing in front of them, he suddenly saw an old friend of him, more specifically a friend of his own time, 3000 years in the future. "R-ryou?" he mumbled confused, closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them again to see if it had been a hallucination. The white-haired hikari was still standing where Bakura was supposed to be at. "B-but how?" Yugi muttered confused, and continued his rapid blinking. Maybe there was something wrong with his eyes?

Then, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Atemu raise his hand, palm stretched forward, ready to attack. Energy accumulated around the pharaoh's hand. "It is time we end this game, tomb-robber." Atemu growled irritably.

Bakura's eyes (or were it Ryou's eyes?) widened in shock, as he realized he wouldn't be able to defend himself against a direct attack. He backed away, trying to escape to save himself from the imminent death.

Yugi could see fear in the gentle brown eyes of one of his best friends, and before he even realized what he was doing, he stepped forward, and grabbed the pharaoh's raised hand, preventing the other from attacking Ryou. Bakura was free to escape unharmed. The energy around Atemu's hand dissipated with a hiss.

_What is Ryou doing in Ancient Egypt? Has he been sent to the past as well? But what for?_ Yugi wondered absent-mindedly, his hand still curled around the pharaoh's.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING!" Atemu yelled. Yugi jumped high in the air at the sudden noise right beside him, but his eyes were still trailing Bakura's movements outside in the gardens (he was trying to escape the sent-out guards), and his mind was still pondering the reason to Ryou being in Ancient Egypt. As a matter of fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the pharaoh's angry reprimands directed at himself and exasperated yelling at everybody else around them. Needless to say Bakura couldn't be caught, and had escaped once again.

"Yugi!" Seth's mentioning of his name finally shook Yugi out of his thoughts and an unintelligible "wha- … huh?" escaped Yugi's mouth.

"Man, why did you protect the tomb-robber, Yugi?" Jono asked. He and Seth were still standing next to Yugi while Atemu had walked back to the door to talk to or better yet: yell at some of the guards.

"The tomb-robber?" Yugi repeated, his eyes widening and blinking innocently. Had that really been Ryou or had his eyes played a trick on him? Did the others just not recognize the difference between the hikari Ryou and the yami Bakura because they had never seen the two of them together?

"You saved somebody you didn't even know?" Jono asked taken aback, and shook his head bewildered. He had misinterpreted Yugi's response, and was now thinking that Yugi hadn't even known Bakura. Yugi was still too confused about the fact of seeing Ryou here in the palace to explain his real reasons. Also he didn't know how to explain without telling them his whole life story and how he had ended up in Ancient Egypt.

"Man, you really have a heart of gold." Jono stated admiringly.

"You don't necessarily have to be proud of it." Seth interjected disapprovingly. "Because of you the criminal was able to escape. He'll probably wrack hammock in the next tomb. Bakura is disgracing our forefathers. He has to be stopped and put away."

Yugi sighed and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry." Had that really been Bakura? After all, Ryou wasn't even supposed to be in Ancient Egypt. Surely the judge of the Afterlife would have told him if he wasn't the only one in the past, wouldn't he?

"Argh! That stupid thief managed to escape again!" Atemu interrupted the silence that had ensued after Yugi's apology. The pharaoh turned away from the door, and the guards he had been talking to did their best to get away as fast as possible from the angry king. Atemu was known for randomly beheading people if he was in a bad mood.

Yugi still looked at the floor, knowing quite well that he needed to explain his actions to Atemu. But what was he supposed to say? _It must have been fate. After all, if I hadn't stopped Atemu, if Bakura had been killed, then Zorc wouldn't get resurrected, and Atemu would never become Yami. Is that why I saw Ryou standing there? Was it a sign? Or is Ryou really in Kemet? But I can't tell Atemu that. He wouldn't understand. It's not time yet._

"Leave us alone." Atemu ordered, and in a flash he and Yugi were the only ones in the room. The pharaoh slowly stepped closer to Yugi, and the boy could sense that the elder was angry at him. He didn't even dare raising his head to really look at the other, afraid that Atemu might take offense in it. After all it had been difficult for Atemu to deal with Yugi's constant criticizing; if he looked up now, the pharaoh might think Yugi was mocking him or something like that.

"So…" the pharaoh said in a tone that showed he was clearly waiting for Yugi to explain himself. He took another step and was now close enough for Yugi to smell spicy scents and to feel the other's body heat.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly, still not daring to look at the elder. "I…I just…" Yugi pouted slightly, still thinking about what to say. He felt Atemu raise a hand, and automatically flinched, expecting Atemu to slap him again. The hand stopped mid-air for a second, and was then softly put underneath Yugi's chin to encourage him to look at the king. Yugi blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the other to be so gentle. Usually Atemu had a really bad temper.

"Shhhh." Atemu put a finger of the other hand on Yugi's lips. "Calm down." Yugi nodded quietly. Now he wasn't only confused because of Ryou but also because of Atemu. The king had never been so patient before. Had the changing already begun?

"Who is Ryou?" Atemu suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Yugi answered confused. How had Atemu known about Ryou?

"I heard you call the tomb-robber Ryou." Atemu explained, his eyes searching for answers and truth in Yugi's eyes. It was impossible for Yugi to lie to those blood-red orbs.

"Oh." Yugi said. He hadn't expected anybody to hear him. "Ryou is one of my best friends." Yugi explained softly, his amethyst eyes never leaving those of Atemu. He wanted the king to know he was telling the truth.

"One of your friends? Why haven't we met him then?" Atemu wanted to know.

"W…well…I …I suppose because he lives too far away." Yugi stuttered. _And about three thousand years in the future._

"So…you have come from a distant land as well." Atemu stated, his eyes getting a pensive look for a moment. Then they focused back on Yugi. "Do you miss your home?"

Yugi blinked surprised. He had never really thought about it. Of course he missed his grandpa and his friends a little bit. But he had always known that he would return to the same time he had left without missing a year, and had therefore never been afraid of them forgetting him or of something happening to them. And to tell the truth without Yami he would have never been happy in Japan. Being here in Ancient Egypt, seeing and talking to Atemu, made him forget how lonely he really was.

"I miss my friends and my grandpa. But I know they'll be alright. They are strong. And some time in the future I'll see them again." Yugi stated, his eyes closed as he reminisced about Jou, Ryou, Malik and Ishizu, Seto and Mokuba, Honda and Hiroto. He could see his grandpa sweeping the ground in front of the Kame Game Shop for the umpteenth time, as he always did in autumn because as soon as he had swept it once, a gust of air blew another pile of leaves in front of the entrance door and he had to start his work once again. Yugi giggled at all the happy memories.

When Yugi opened his eyes again, he noticed that Atemu had stepped away from him. The elder faced the window, an unhappy expression on his face. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Is … is everything alright, pharaoh?" He softly touched Atemu's right arm to get the other's attention. "Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you in any way?"

Atemu directed his gaze back to Yugi and smiled suddenly. "Since when are you concerned of my wellbeing? Usually you are the one who-" he stopped abruptly and turned away slightly. "My wellbeing is of no concern to you." He muttered, trying hard to sound cold and unmoved. But Yugi could already guess what he had been about to say. He felt guilty for making the other believe he didn't like it in his country. He thought about what to say to cheer the other up.

"I like being here. With you." He finally told Atemu. His statement had the desired effect. Atemu turned around again, so fast as a matter of fact that Yugi could feel the gust of wind that the movement had generated.

Crimson eyes scrutinized Yugi's face for the truth behind the statement. Atemu wasn't sure Yugi was telling the truth but the younger one simply smiled reassuringly. He had nothing to hide in this case.

"How is your home?" Atemu finally asked, his voice suddenly sounding husky with emotion, though Yugi wasn't able to discern what emotions the pharaoh was feeling. "Will you tell me about it?"

Yugi nodded, his smile becoming even bigger. "Can we go someplace else, though?" he asked softly. Atemu agreed and the two of them went into the garden. They sat down on one of the marble stone benches right in front of a giant bush of hyacinths. Yugi could hear the bees hum all around the bush. His eyes followed the movements of one especially large one.

"My homeland is called Japan." Yugi finally began.

"Ja…pan?" Atemu tried to pronounce the foreign word. Yugi smiled and nodded encouragingly, thinking back of the time when he had taught Yami foreign words. Like microwave or refrigerator. He had liked teaching Yami. It had made him feel as if he was needed. Yami had never needed anyone safe him. He had liked that feeling very much. He had been very selfish when it came to Yami's attention, even though Yami himself would have never called it selfishness. Sometimes Yugi wondered if Yami had been able to see the real him. His other half had always believed him to be pure, good-natured and innocent. Yugi didn't really think he was all those things.

"And what is this Ja-pan like?" Atemu interrupted Yugi's train of thoughts.

"It's green." Yugi laughed softly. "We have giant woods. And grass everywhere. It's a large island right in the pacific ocean." Then he remembered that in Ancient Egypt nobody knew about the pacific ocean. "Well, we call the water around it pacific ocean. It's just a name. Meaningless."

Atemu listened intently. "No name is meaningless, Yugi. To be able to call somebody a name gives you a certain amount of power over that person. It's the same with animals, rivers, plants… You can only name what you can tame."

"Is this why nobody is allowed to call you by your birth name, pharaoh?" Yugi wanted to know.

Atemu nodded slowly. "One day I hope there will be a person that I can permit to call me by my name."

Yugi was silent for some time, pondering the statement and the longing he could see in crimson eyes. Then he asked: "If I ever called you by your name, would you kill me?" He thought back of the time when Atemu had asked Yugi to call him by his birth name when he had locked himself up in his room.

Atemu searched Yugi's eyes for any signs of disparagement. He could see none. Yugi wanted to know the truth. "It would depend on when you would call me by my name. But I suggest you wouldn't do so unless I permit it."

"Don't worry, pharaoh. I will not call you by your name as long as you haven't given me any power over you." Yugi said. "But now back to Japan. As I said it's a pretty large island. Not the largest of the earth but a pretty large one. We have different seasons: spring, summer, autumn and winter. In spring Japan is mostly pink. Then the Sakura-trees are in full bloom and their blossoms are pink."

"Sa-kura trees?" Atemu inquired.

"That's how we call our cherry trees." Yugi explained. Then he remembered that they didn't have any cherries in Ancient Egypt. "It's a red fruit with a stone in it. They are pretty sweet. Summer and autumn are not really special. Sometimes there are monsoons or tsunamis but nothing special. Don't worry about the expressions. It's nothing really important." Yugi added when seeing that Atemu was about to cut in with a question again. "These seasons are not really different from yours. Except that Japan is a lot greener. We don't have a desert. But the greatest difference to Kemet can be seen in winter. Then Japan is white. That's because of the snow."

"Snow?"

"It falls from the heavens a kind of like the rain but it is much lighter than water. It is white and cold. But in reality it's just frozen water." Yugi explained a kind of awkwardly. _How do you explain snow? It's bad enough to find vocabulary that's fitting enough to describe our things. Egyptians never experienced the cold. Therefore I have to try to paraphrase the meaning._

"Frozen water? What does it mean?"

"In the winter it gets very cold. We have to put on a lot of clothes because of that. Otherwise we'd freeze to death. We also invented a lot of things to produce heat in our living quarters. After all, an open fire isn't quite effective if there are no openings to let out the smoke. And because of the winter we made a substance that is see-through and is put into the windows to keep in the warmth." Yugi frowned, concentrating on his explanation. He'd always been bad at explaining things. Why Yami had never complained was a mystery to Yugi. Maybe it had been because of their mind-link? He had always been able to show Yami the meaning behind his words.

"When water gets too cold it becomes snow. And instead of rain snow flakes fall to the ground. They are white, powdery and really cold. If you catch them with your hands then they melt and become water again because of the heat. You can do a lot of things with snow. Snow-ball-fights, snow-men. You can ski, snowboard or simply sledge. Or you can skate on ice. Ice is a different kind of snow. When it gets cold enough even for small lakes or puddles to freeze, then a layer of ice is created on top of this lake. If it's stable enough you can walk or skate on it. Sometimes even cars can…" Yugi stopped himself there. If he began explaining cars to Atemu then he'd never finish his explanations. And he had realized that he had lost the pharaoh a long time ago. All this explaining was confusing the king. Atemu frowned.

Yugi sighed dejectedly. He had known he was a bad explainer. There was only one way he knew of to explain those things to Atemu. "How about I show you? Sometimes pictures are better than words."

"And how do you plan on showing me?" Atemu wanted to know. He leant forward slightly, showing that he was interested.

Yugi smiled. "Simply." He scooted closer to the pharaoh. So close that they were only a breath apart. Then he leaned his forehead against Atemu's. He whispered "like that", closed his eyes and concentrated on the pictures he wanted to show the other. He knew that Atemu's powers were strong enough to pick up the pictures he was thinking about. He just had to make sure that Atemu didn't find out about him coming from the future and especially nothing about Yami or his own feelings. There were some things that had yet to be left alone.

"Your country is quite beautiful." Atemu stated once Yugi was done showing him pictures. "I wish I could see it one day." Crimson eyes turned wistful as he thought over what he had just learned.

"Maybe you will." Yugi stated softly. He knew that Atemu would one day see Japan. But when that time arrived he wouldn't even remember that he had once wished to see it.

"Yes. Maybe." Atemu repeated but he didn't really believe it. He was the king of Kemet. He wasn't allowed to travel to distant countries. He was supposed to protect his land, his people. To lighten the mood Yugi began telling Atemu something about his friends. He mentioned Jou's and Seto's likeness to Jono and Seth but he didn't mention that they were their reincarnations.

Suddenly, Yugi had just been thinking about what to tell Atemu next, the pharaoh softly cupped Yugi's right cheek and turned his head so that their eyes met once again. The crimson pools darkened with the intense feelings that Atemu experienced in that moment.

"You are beautiful." Atemu whispered enthralled, not even really noticing what he had just said. Yugi blushed a bright red, and tried to turn away from Atemu's intense gaze. But Atemu wouldn't let him move. Instead his hand began to trace the curves of Yugi's face as if in trance. In the end Atemu's thumb came to rest on top of Yugi's lips which he had been tracing just moments before.

Yugi was breathing faster; Atemu's fingers had sent shivers through his entire body. How this simple contact could effect him such was almost scaring him but he was sure it was proof that what he was feeling for Atemu, what he had always felt for Yami, was a strong feeling and not just a feeble high school crush. He truly loved the pharaoh with all his heart. He always had and always would.

"Will you allow me to… may I kiss you?" the pharaoh then asked.

Somehow the question didn't really surprise Yugi. He had been able to see the wish in Atemu's eyes. Or maybe Atemu had let him see it in his eyes. Yugi was about to respond, when he suddenly saw Jono walk around one of the many trees in the garden, apparently searching for the king. With a small squeal Yugi distanced himself from Atemu (actually he jumped away as if stung by a bee).

Atemu turned around, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Jono! If that isn't one of your leisurely walks, which for your sake I hope it isn't, then how about you announce your presence before interrupting me! Like from the entrance of the garden…a hundred feet away…before you interrupt whatever I'm doing!" Atemu rose, the air around him cackling with power and annoyance.

_Uh-oh…he is mad at Jono for interrupting. _Yugi sighed softly when he saw Jono run away from the angry king. Atemu followed with fast strides, not running yet but clearly in haste, his mind set on making Jono pay for his interruption. Yugi lost sight of them when they entered the castle. _I just hope they don't hurt themselves. It's kind of funny though to see Atemu acting like a teenager and not like a king for once. I suppose he forgot about it in all the commotion. Or he just needed to work off steam._

Then Yugi's thoughts returned to what had just been about to happen. _What did I plan on saying before I saw Jono? Would I have allowed him to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for bearing with me for so long.** I know I always say I'll try to update sooner the next time. Hopefully I'll one day be able to really do so. I've already begun working on the next chapter, so right now the chances are good that the next one will be up soon.

If Zorc isn't the name of the god or whatever this creature is that Bakura summons in the last season of Yugioh (Memory Arc), then please tell me the real name. That's the name that was used in my country but you never know what mistakes or changes they make when translating everything.

**Thank you all for your reviews!** I know I haven't really answered any of them but I'll try to do so soon. **I was really happy about them** though! I always am when reading that you guys like my stories.

P.S.: **Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 5

**Author:** Erudit

**Thank you guys for your great reviews!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth walked up to Yugi, who was still sitting in the garden the way that Atemu had left him. "Did I just see the pharaoh chasing Jono through the palace or was that a hallucination?"

Yugi chuckled, amused at the high priest's face expression. "Indeed. You saw the pharaoh chase your boyfriend. Jono decided to interrupt us at a most inconvenient time."

"Did he now?" Seth looked up interested, his eyes sparkling with hidden amusement. "Pray, tell: what were the two of you doing?" His smile turned dirty as he began thinking about the possibilities.

"Not that kind of things!" Yugi exclaimed, a bright blush rising to his cheeks. He fidgeted on the bench uncomfortably. "We were just talking."

"Oh." Seth sounded disappointed. "Why should his highness get mad at Jono for interrupting your conversation? He does it all the time."

"Well…" Yugi became even more uncomfortable and started playing with the hem of his cloak. "Actually I think he was just about to kiss me when Jono barged into the garden."

"I knew it!" Seth punched the air with his right fist, and then remembered that he wasn't alone. Yugi looked at him with big eyes, mouth fallen open in surprise.

"What?" Seth asked innocently. "Don't look at me like that. I do it all the time. I'm not some stuck-up, boring man like Mahado."

Yugi giggled. "Mahado isn't stuck-up." He then defended the other high priest, his favorite card. "Well, not all the time at least." He added when Seth looked at him with a raised eye-brow.

"Help me, help me!" Jono yelled as he crossed through the garden once again. He ran straight towards Seth and Yugi, and stopped in front of them out of breath. "P-l-e-a-s-e" he said, panting. Atemu was at his heels, apparently not troubled at all, he looked as if he had just risen from a nap. Jono screamed hysterically an "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I swear it will never happen again!" and picked up running again. Seth had to jump to the side to avoid getting trampled over. Atemu followed Jono, this time with slower, more carefully planned steps. Yugi was too surprised by the entire ordeal to do or say anything. He leaned a little bit forward to keep track of them. Seth did the same, an amused expression on his face.

"The last time I saw him do this, we were still little kids." The high priest stated thoughtfully.

"Really?" Yugi looked back up at Seth. "I would have thought Jono did that more often. He always plays hide and seek with your little brother."

"I wasn't talking about the pup."

"Oh." Yugi looked back to where he'd last seen Atemu and Jono. They had entered the palace once again. "I kind of like this side of him. I wish he'd show it more often. Most of the time I feel as if talking to somebody who I'll never reach with my words, who'll never care about what I think and desire."

"He was taught to be a god, faultless and above anything and anybody else. Only lately he has come to realize..." Seth softly tried to explain, and then broke off, realizing that he had once again said too much. Yugi just nodded wordlessly, understanding that the other wasn't at liberty to tell him anything. Seth was Atemu's closest and practically only confidant. Nobody knew the king better than him.

"I hope I can always remain the way I'm now. I wouldn't want to hide my true self just because of growing up." Yugi uttered dejectedly, picturing himself in a tight uniform, saluting to somebody in a military manner, his eyes without sparkle and soul. He shuddered.

"I don't think he'll ever let anybody change you." Seth assured.

Yugi looked back up at the other. "As long as he lives he might not let them. But we both know he hasn't much time left."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That evening found Yugi laying in his room, thinking about everything that had happened so far. He had realized this day that his time was slowly running short.

"Almost half a year has passed." He muttered to himself, his eyes trailing the patterns of his burgundy-colored curtains. Only after he'd asked the king for their color to be changed he had remembered that in Ancient Egypt curtains couldn't be dyed yet. It had taken Atemu a lot of magic to effectively dye the curtains red. Yugi could still feel his power embedded in it, not only because of the color but because the pharaoh had weaved in protection spells as well.

Yugi closed his eyes, deciding to take a short nap. He felt drained even though he had hardly done anything that day. "Must have been all the excitement." He told himself, and thought back to Bakura. He still didn't understand how he could have mistaken Bakura for Ryou. The two of them were completely different. He was just glad that the pharaoh hadn't hit him again as he had almost expected him to.

"**_You did very well today, my pharaoh." Seth's voice suddenly cut through the air. "I daresay Yugi was impressed of you."_**

"Huh? What!" Yugi opened his eyes in confusion, sat up hurriedly and looked around. Had he just heard Seth talking to the pharaoh? Nobody was in sight. His room was empty. "Well, that was weird." Yugi said and lay back down. He closed his eyes once again. He was probably just really tired and began imagining things.

"_**Do you really think so?" The pharaoh asked, sounding insecure.**_

"_**I would never dare to lie to you, son of Ra." Seth assured.**_

Yugi opened his eyes again, and blinked several times in confusion. What was happening? Why did he hear them talking to each other when he was apparently alone? Was this one of his powers he hadn't yet realized he possessed?

"_**How are the preparations for the ball coming along?" Atemu wanted to know.**_

"_**I would think very well. I've ordered everything to be made as you wished for."**_

"_**Good."**_

"**_Will you ask him to accompany you, your highness?" Seth wanted to know._**

Yugi sighed. Hopefully he'd learn to control this new power. Now he even heard them when he didn't close his eyes. He really didn't want to run around, always listening to things that nobody else could hear. It would be difficult to concentrate on what he was supposed to be hearing.

"_**He will want you to ask him, my pharaoh. You can't just assume that he'll-" Seth stated, his voice sounding troubled.**_

"**_Don't bother yourself, Seth." Atemu announced. "I've already made sure that nobody dares to ask him for a dance."_**

"_**You shouldn't-"**_

"_**It is time that you once again learn your place, Seth. You've spent too much time with Yugi apparently. Just because I tolerate his constant criticism, doesn't mean I appreciate yours!" the pharaoh snarled.**_

"_**Of course. Forgive me, your highness." Seth apologized.**_

Yugi's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with Atemu? There he had been thinking the pharaoh had finally changed his ways only to discover that nothing had changed at all. The nerve of Atemu prohibiting others to dance with him! Yugi rose from his spot on the bed, and angrily changed into the silver cloak he always wore when in public.

"**_Will his room be ready by tomorrow evening?" Atemu asked impatiently._**

"_**I will take care of it myself, my pharaoh." Seth assured.**_

"**_Good. I want him to move in right after the ball."_**

"**_Are you sure it is wise-" Seth tried to protest but Atemu cut him off._**

"_**Didn't we just talk about your objections?"**_

"_**But you should ask-"**_

"**_Enough of this now, Seth. Go back to organizing the ball. I want everything to be as I planned it." The pharaoh ordered and then threatened: "Do not embarrass me in front of him."_**

Yugi's entire frame shook with anger when he was finally representable enough to leave his room. How dared Atemu talk like that to his most faithful friend? Seth had always defended the pharaoh, he'd always helped him and this was how Atemu thanked him? And why did Seth even defend the pharaoh the way he did when Atemu treated him like that? How was it possible for a friendship to blossom on such grounds?

"Where is the pharaoh?" Yugi growled at one of the servants in front of Atemu's chambers. The boy cowered in fear of Yugi's flaming eyes, and stuttered that the pharaoh was inside his chambers, and wished to not be disturbed. Yugi entered without announcing his presence, too mad to care what the pharaoh would say or do about it.

The sight that met his eyes was unusual, at least when considering the fact that he'd just heard Atemu talking to Seth. Seth was nowhere to be seen, and Atemu was sprawled out on his comfortable bed, eyes closed, and obviously resting. Yugi didn't find it strange, though, because Seth could have left already and he wouldn't put it past Atemu to yell at his servants even from the position he was currently in.

Crimson eyes flew open in surprise when one of the slaves hastily announced Yugi's presence, ignoring the fact that Yugi was already standing in the room, and could have introduced himself. Propriety had to be kept.

"Yugi!" Atemu greeted with a smile, either not noticing Yugi's anger or, more likely, ignoring it. "How can I help you?"

Yugi waited for the slaves to close the door to Atemu's room once again, after all he didn't want to blow up on Atemu in front of the entire staff, before innocently asking: "I heard there was a ball tomorrow?"

"A ball?" Atemu asked confused.

"Yes, a ball." Yugi stated crossly. "You know, this occasion where people dance and celebrate…"

"I know what a ball is." Atemu barked, now getting angry as well. "But you have been misinformed. There is no ball tomorrow."

"What?" Yugi exclaimed confused, not knowing what to believe. "But I heard you…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"You heard me?" Atemu asked, and rose from his position on the bed. Yugi could feel the pharaoh's power reaching out and searching their surroundings for foreign magic. He stopped after a few seconds, having found nothing.

"You must have been mistaken. I can assure you there is no ball planned. At least none that I know of." Atemu joked, apparently finding the entire situation rather amusing.

"Oh." Yugi didn't know what else to say. He felt guilty for already having believed the worst of Atemu. Maybe he'd seen into the past? But that couldn't be. Seth had mentioned his name and there had been no ball for as long as he'd stayed in Kemet. Had he seen the future then? But that was hardly better than having seen what was supposed to have just happened. It showed that his presence had no effect on the pharaoh. If Atemu still treated people like that in the future…

"Would you want me to hold a ball then?" Atemu inquired.

"Oh, no, no, no." Yugi answered immediately, his hands raised to emphasize his point. Great, now Atemu obviously thought Yugi had never heard anything and had actually just wanted to hint at the fact that he wished for a ball. God, was that embarrassing.

"Well, we haven't had one for a really long time. I'll have to talk to Seth about this…" Atemu said nevertheless, talking to himself, and walking up and down his room in search for various things. Yugi looked up at the mention of Seth's name, his own mortification once again forgotten. Atemu would ask Seth to take care of the preparation. So it had been the future that he'd seen!

"We really don't need a ball." Yugi hurriedly announced, hoping that Atemu would change his mind. "It will just keep people from working. They'll need to prepare themselves for the ball several days beforehand, and then they'll have to sleep off the effects of having been up the entire night the days following it."

Atemu stepped towards Yugi with a smile, admiration shining in the crimson eyes. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. I don't mind. And everybody needs some time to unwind. Isn't that what you tried to tell me over the past few months?"

Yes. That had been exactly what he'd tried to explain to the king. Yugi couldn't deny it. But the talk that he'd overheard…he couldn't let anything like that happen. He needed to prevent it by teaching the pharaoh beforehand not to act like that, and the best way to do so would probably be to supervise every meeting between Seth and Atemu. "I want to help prepare the ball."

"I'm quite sure Seth will be able to do it on his own. And you'll have a lot of other, more important things to do." Atemu remarked.

"Yes, but you've even more important things to do. You shouldn't bother with things like that. Let me help Seth instead of you." Yugi offered, desperate to prevent what he'd heard.

"If I let you do all the work, then it wouldn't be a ball held by me but a ball held by you." Atemu pointed out. "It's really kind of you to offer your help, Yugi, but there is no need. I think I can handle a little bit extra work. And don't worry, I won't forget about what I'm supposed to do." Atemu once again stopped in front of Yugi with a smile, then walked towards the door to go talk to Seth.

Yugi hurriedly said the only thing that came into his mind: "And who will you go with?" In his vision, Atemu had forbidden his people to ask Yugi for a dance so that Yugi had no choice but to stay with the pharaoh. If Yugi got Atemu to ask him out now, then at least part of the vision wouldn't come true. And he'd be able to change the rest as well.

Atemu stopped and turned back around. "With you, if you want to."

Yugi smiled broadly and nodded. He knew what it meant for the pharaoh to ask him to accompany Atemu in front of all his people. Also, by having asked, Yugi knew that what he'd heard in his vision wasn't going to happen. At least not in the way he'd heard it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi slept in the next day. There was nothing important he was expected to do, and he had been really tired from the day before.

"Uwaaaaaah!" Yugi yawned loudly when finally waking up. Suddenly he realized he was not alone; somebody stood next to his window and was watching his actions. He jumped slightly and then instinctively stopped moving all together, automatically generating a shield to protect himself from the invader. At that point he realized it was Jono. The blonde-haired guard was watching him amusedly.

"You scared me." Yugi pouted, and relaxed. He stretched and got up to change his clothes. When sleeping, he never wore as many things as when walking around in the palace. Therefore a change of wardrobes was necessary.

"Had a nice sleep?" Jono wanted to know. The guard turned back towards the window and continued looking outside, just as he had done while Yugi was sleeping.

"Yeah, and I needed it too." Yugi answered, while hopping through his room in search of one of his sandals. "Where did I put it?" He muttered under his breath.

"Next to your bed." Jono told him. He had gone back to watching his friend, apparently thinking that nothing in the gardens could be half as interesting as what Yugi was doing.

"Thanks." Yugi put on the missing sandal and was now ready to do whatever Jono had come for. "So, what's up?" he wanted to know interestedly.

"Hungry?" Jono asked in return.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up surprised. "Why?" He couldn't imagine that Atemu had invited him again. The pharaoh had been quite busy lately, and with his newly made plans of a ball he shouldn't have time.

"He, he, he…" Jono scratched his head embarrassed. "Because I'm hungry, and you know the cooks aren't as strict about how much we take out of the kitchen when you're in the group." Brown eyes widened until they resembled the eyes of a cute, young dog as Jono added a "please".

Yugi nodded defeated.

"Great!" Jono smiled broadly, padded Yugi's back, and left the room, knowing fully well that Yugi was going to follow him. Yugi just rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. When faced with the thought of food, Jono really was a puppy.

They had just entered the kitchen when another door flew open and in came a young woman that looked just like Tea with the exception of the clothes she wore. The woman's breasts were barely covered by the linen cloth that was carefully wrapped around them in an effort to make them appear bigger. Her navel and her ears were pierced, and Yugi realized she had to be one of the pharaoh's concubines. A really short, see-through skirt was the only other thing she wore, safe plain, sandy-brown sandals.

"What are you doing here, Teana?" Jono inquired, and uncomfortably glanced at Yugi. "You know concubines are not allowed in this part of the palace."

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, Jono. The last time I was told about it, guards were supposed to be situated around the palace to guard it, instead of being in the kitchen, devouring the food for the next month." Then Teana's eyes fell onto Yugi. "So this is the high priest everybody is talking about." She scrutinized him until Yugi fidgeted nervously.

"He looks a bit scrawny, don't you think? I suppose his eyes are nice, they have an unusual color, but his nose is too big and his mouth too small. He looks rather young for his age too, showing he has no experience; probably has been sheltered since infancy." She snarled in disgust and then continued her examination. "I'm surprised you're not afraid to hurt him, he's so small. And look at his long, thin fingers; a clear sign for thieves."

"He is no thief." Jono declared through clenched teeth. Yugi was too surprised by Teana's behavior to say anything.

"His white skin, disgusting. Have you never been outside, your holiness?" Teana questioned mockingly, and then stated satisfied: "All in all I can see nothing special about him."

"You do realize that I can hear you?" Yugi asked, his voice carefully leveled as to not betray any feelings.

"Well, good for you. At least something that works even if nothing else does." Teana answered cheerfully and with a sneer upon her face. Yugi was once again stunned into silence by her rude behavior. He wondered what he had done to get her so angry at him. He hadn't even met her before.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Teana." Jono said once he had regained his voice. He looked at Yugi apologetically.

"Of course." Teana bowed mockingly. "It would be rather rude to breath in the precious air that was supposed to be for his holiness alone. I do hope he doesn't suffocate now." And with a victory smile directed at Yugi she once again left the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry." Jono rushed to say as soon as they were alone. "Just forget what she said, she's like that all the time. Nobody around here likes her but the pharaoh can't send her away, as she was a gift from one of the countries we have alliances with. Apparently she once was a princess…"

Yugi nodded numbly, and tried to smile. The hatred he'd been able to feel when she'd been in the kitchen. He wondered what he'd done to offend her so.

"If she behaved like that back in her country, then it's no wonder they wanted to get rid of her and sent her to us." Jono said, trying to lighten the mood. "We don't have to stay here, if you don't want to. We can always go somewhere else." He then offered.

Yugi shook his head. "No, you said you were hungry, and so am I. I see no need for us to leave." He gestured towards one of the tables, and they sat down, waiting for the cook to offer them something to eat.

After the delicious meal Yugi decided to visit Atemu's chambers to find out what the other was doing, and if the pharaoh had some work Yugi could take care of. Jono had had to return to his post somewhere in the gardens, and had therefore left Yugi to himself. Seth was currently still in his temple, trying to get answers on difficult topics, and was consequently unavailable as well.

Suddenly Yugi picked up an angry voice in one of the rooms he'd just passed by: "Did you see the pharaoh? Running around like a fool half the time, daydreaming the other. This is all this stupid high priest's fault."

Yugi stopped dead, heart beating fast. This person was talking about him! He slowly crept closer to where the voice came from. "You're right. The high priest has become a problem indeed. The pharaoh puts more trust in his opinion than he should." A deeper, cold sounding voice agreed.

"We have to find a way to get rid of him." The first one declared. "It's the only way for us to regain some control. The last time I dutifully suggested we raise the taxes once again, his highness would hear nothing of it. He actually told me that they were too high anyways, and that if he did do anything, he'd rather reduce the amount his people had to pay. Can you believe it? Obviously the high priest put him up on it. The king is evidently thinking with other body parts than his brain at the moment."

"It won't be easy. As far as I've been told the pharaoh has ordered his most trusted high priests and guards to protect his holiness. I'm sure that Isis would know of it if we planned to murder him. A plan like that could easily backfire." The second one calmly reminded the other. Yugi turned slowly white, and decided that he should probably leave. If they found him listening in on their talk…

Yugi rushed around the corner, trying to put as much distance between himself and those two lunatics. When he finally felt he was far enough away he leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath again, and thought about what he'd just heard. He had been so intent on helping Atemu and his people that he'd failed to notice some people weren't as pleased with his suggestions as they probably should have been. The entire council had most likely lost a large amount of power over the pharaoh's decisions. Yugi had tried hard to get Atemu to make his own decisions, based on trying to help his people and his own knowledge and experience, instead of just listening to his advisors who could be telling him anything they wanted. Yugi might by now be the council's enemy number one for all that he knew. And he couldn't even tell Atemu about what he'd just overheard because if the pharaoh did something about it, this animosity would only get worse.

When a hand suddenly gripped Yugi's shoulder, Yugi knew he'd been caught. He did the only thing he could think of: scream, and hoped that somebody in the palace heard him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yugi?" The pharaoh's calm voice slowly cut through the haze in Yugi's mind. It took a few more seconds for him to realize that it had been Atemu who had gripped his shoulder, not two crazy council-men.

"God, you scared me." Yugi sighed, relieved it hadn't been any of the council-members.

"That much was obvious." Atemu stated with a soft chuckle, though worry was evident in his voice. "Are you alright, Yugi?" The pharaoh's second hand came up to softly rest on Yugi's forehead, fingers slowly tracing patterns in hopes of making Yugi feel better.

Now that Yugi felt relief hit him, the adrenalin that had been pumped into his system just seconds before began breaking down in its components once again, and Yugi's legs suddenly weren't able to keep him standing anymore. He would have hit the floor very awkwardly, had Atemu's arm not sneaked around his waist to keep him steady. For the first time he'd been in Ancient Egypt he felt himself relax against the pharaoh's chest. He closed his eyes, his breathing still unsteady, trying hard to forget what he'd just heard a few minutes ago but sadly failing utterly.

"Will you tell me about it?" Atemu asked, worry still laced into his otherwise husky voice. Yugi nodded slowly, knowing that after his reaction from before he had to tell Atemu about it even if it could result in everything just becoming worse. As soon as he felt he could trust his own legs again he suggested they went to Atemu's room to talk privately. Some of the guards had come running because of Yugi's yell, and were still standing around them, waiting for the pharaoh to dismiss them. He didn't want them to know about what he'd heard although he was sure that soon the entire palace would have learned about what had just happened and how he had just reacted. He could only hope the council-men didn't connect it with their little talk otherwise he'd be really in trouble.

Silently they walked towards Atemu's room, where the pharaoh finally dismissed his guards. Only after the door was closed and they were alone, they began talking again.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, Yugi?" Atemu offered while he gestured for Yugi to sit down on the bed. He was still worried about Yugi's pale complexion. "I've got grapes and wine. But I can ask a servant to bring you something else if you want to."

Yugi shook his head while sitting down. "No, I'm fine, pharaoh. Really." He insisted when seeing Atemu's doubtful expression. "I just…overheard something I shouldn't have." Yugi gazed at his shoes, thinking about how to tell Atemu.

"Was it something I said?" Atemu asked confused.

Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head immediately. "No. It was two of your council-men. Or at least I think they belong to your council. I don't personally know any of them." He sighed. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he should have spent more time with people of the past he didn't know about than with those he knew so well.

"Yugi." The pharaoh probed gently, and Yugi could feel him sit down next to himself. He looked up to gaze into concerned crimson eyes.

"Can I show you again?" Yugi asked hopefully, thinking back to how he'd shown Atemu pictures of Japan. It was a lot easier and also faster to explain things through a mind-link. The pharaoh nodded, and bowed his head, so that their foreheads could touch once again. Yugi closed his eyes, and relayed what he'd heard to the other, telling him immediately that if he reacted in the wrong way because of it everything could just become worse.

When the pharaoh had seen, felt and heard all of it Yugi could practically feel that the other was furious. Crimson eyes were blazing angrily, and Yugi grabbed Atemu's hand just in case, afraid that the other would jump up and banish the entire council into the shadow realm. He found himself sighing, knowing immediately that he shouldn't have told Atemu anything. Now the pharaoh would treat the council even worse, maybe even completely neglect his advisors, and they would immediately blame Yugi for it.

"Little one." Atemu said softly to get the other's attention. Yugi jumped at the nickname, having never before been called that by anyone save Yami. He looked up, surprised at the compassion and love that he could glimpse in the pharaoh's eyes.

"I promise I'll never let anybody hurt you, Yugi." Atemu's hand rose to Yugi's cheek, then he bent down to softly kiss Yugi's forehead. "Never." He repeated while pulling a wide-eyed and furiously blushing Yugi into his arms.

-To be continued-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok. That's it for this time. At first I wanted Yugi to get kidnapped but I'm not sure if I should let something like that happen. It seems so cliché now that I think about it. Almost in every story he gets kidnapped by someone and Atemu has to rescue him. Please tell me what you think about it.**

**Please review!**

**Ah, before I forget it: Does anybody know how to put up names for the chapters in the index menu? I always see it in somebody else's story but I've got no idea how to do it myself. I'm simply dim-witted when it comes to things like that, sigh. If anybody could explain how to do it to me that would be great!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 6

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J mentioned

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **YAOI, set in ancient Egypt, possible OOCness!  
I sometimes use modern words even though the story is placed in Ancient Egypt. I hope you don't mind.

**Rating:** T

**Thank you guys for your great reviews! And thank you all for telling me how to put up the names of the chapters! I'm sorry it took me so long once again. Every time I try to be faster and only end up slower .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Yugi!"

Yugi sighed. He had just fallen asleep and already somebody was trying to wake him up again. He pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the voice. It didn't work.

"Yugi!"

With a groan Yugi finally gave up, pushed the pillow off, rubbed his eyes tiredly, and grumpily looked around for the source of the voice. His gaze fell onto his old friend, the judge of the afterlife.

"Good morning." Yugi grumbled. "Or should I still say good evening?"

"It's already morning." The judge said in his all-too-familiar booming voice. "I've come to congratulate you on the good work you're doing. The pharaoh is getting more and more the person he's supposed to be. The wall he's built around himself since infancy has begun to crumble, and soon you won't be the only one profiting from it. Others have already begun to notice…"

"Yes." Yugi shuddered when thinking back to Atemu's council-members. Who knew what plans they were conjuring up to get rid of him.

"Do not worry yourself because of them. They are no danger to you." The judge said, his loud voice amazingly calm and comforting. Yugi looked up in wonder, not really understanding what the other said. Why shouldn't he be concerned about it?

"They might try something, yes, but your powers will protect you. Most of them you haven't even discovered yet because there was no need for them but you will be able to defend yourself against any of the council members. They are not powerful enough to hurt you. Their magic tricks are quite harmless." The judge explained, and Yugi sighed relieved. The powers he'd recently acquired were still so new that he tended to forget about them. Up to now it had always been Yami who had protected Yugi.

"But now back to the topics I came to discuss with you." The judge looked around, and with a wave of his hand once again a chair appeared in front of Yugi. The old man sat down with a groan. "Age seems to be catching up with me lately. It's more present in this realm than in others."

Yugi sat up completely and leaned forward to signal he was ready to listen. A cozy blue blanket was wrapped around his bare feet, and he could see Atemu sleeping on a couch to the left. Apparently the king couldn't hear the judge of the afterlife or Yugi talking otherwise he'd already woken up. After he'd told Atemu about the council-men, the pharaoh had insisted that Yugi remained in his chambers until a room next to the pharaoh's was prepared for Yugi. Atemu didn't want to let Yugi out of his sight, afraid that something might happen to him. The king could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be, not even Yugi's whining had had any effect, thus resulting in the two of them sleeping in Atemu's chambers, Yugi on the bed and Atemu on a couch close by.

"I am going to tell you about two important things. One concerns this power that you've lately become aware of; your power to see glimpses of the future. I'd like to explain it to you since I can feel that you're unsure whether to believe in it or not. First off I'd like to assure you that this power of foresight has been given to you by the gods. It is no trick played on you by any kind of evil. It is supposed to help you see and realize things that you usually wouldn't find out about Atemu. Therefore all the visions will always in some way concern him even if it does not seem so. This power is very difficult to master even for gods, so don't expect yourself to be able to control it. Whenever you're in need of advice or whenever we find another character fault in Atemu, we'll send you one of the visions to get you started on trying to get rid of it. Atemu can only sacrifice himself when his heart is pure and full of love for you and his people. This might sound harsh now, but we aren't really trying to change Atemu, we're just trying to get him back the way he was before he was crowned. His council worked many years on making him harsh and uncaring for his folk. They have succeeded to the point where only true love was able to break through the walls the pharaoh had erected. It is time he realizes once again who he really is. We will send you any vision concerning misbehavior on Atemu's part; it's up to you which of the visions you'll try to prevent from happening by teaching him that his behavior and thinking is wrong. You just have to remember that every action has a counteraction. That means everything that you try to change might as well backfire. But I'm quite sure you'll find the right way. If anybody can than it's you."

Yugi stared at the judge unblinkingly, trying to understand what he'd just been told. This speech had been much too long and much too complicated for three o'clock in the morning. He yawned tiredly, his head spinning slightly, and finally nodded, thinking he'd grasped the essence of what the judge had wanted to tell him.

"Now to the other thing I wanted to tell you about. It's about Teana."

"Teana?!" Yugi exclaimed surprised. He thought back to the rude girl he'd met just the day before. He scrunched up his nose, not really wanting to have anything to do with the grouchy concubine.

"I can see the two of you have already met."

Yugi nodded, and sighed. "Yes. I had the pleasure."

"I'm quite sure you have noticed the anger and resentment that surrounds her like a suffocating cloud?" The judge questioned. After seeing Yugi nod, he continued: "It's not solely directed towards you as you might have come to believe. She has that feeling towards every living being, and sometimes, I think, even towards every dead thing."

Yugi for the first time since he'd argued and fought with Anzu back in his time felt pity for the girl, because it was obvious that Anzu was Teana's reincarnation. He wasn't very fond of the girl anymore but to hate everything and everybody…

"I've come to you with yet another request. This one, as you've probably already guessed, is concerning Teana. I know she wasn't behaving very nicely towards you, and she probably won't for quite some time. Right now she even considers helping the council to murder you, if my sources are correct." The judge of the afterlife sighed at Yugi's gasp. "But nevertheless you have to help her."

"Help her?" Yugi repeated puzzled. "I don't understand."

The judge nodded softly, and continued with his explanation: "Teana needs saving just like the pharaoh, and you, once again, are the only one we can ask to do so."

"But how?" Yugi asked.

"There are two things people like her need." The judge started to explain. "The first thing is love. Love can change almost everybody and everyone. Only people who are able to feel love for somebody or something understand the true meaning of living. In Teana's case I don't ask you to find her a boyfriend but I want you to return something to her that she's thought lost for many years. I want you to return to her the one person that she loved above everything else."

"And who is this person?" Yugi wanted to know, eager to help even a person who disliked him greatly.

"Her little sister. Her name is Kisara."

"Kisara?"_ Wait, where have I heard this name before?_

"Teana believes her sister to be dead. It is up to you to prove her wrong and to reunite two sisters. That will be the key to defeat the darkness in Teana's heart. Kisara has been kidnapped by two Nubians who once worked closely with the king of thieves, Bakura. He is the only one who might know where they are hiding at now. That is why we had to get you to prevent Atemu from killing him. Bakura is the key. You have to find him, and reunite Teana and Kisara. It is essential not only for her soul but for your former friend Anzu's soul as well. If Teana's heart isn't freed from the darkness it lives in now, then you and Anzu will never become friends. You understand the meaning of that don't you?" The judge studied Yugi intently. "Anzu was your first, and for a long time only friend. Who knows what would happen if the two of you had never met. You might have died before ever meeting Yami. Your entire future life would change. That is something we cannot risk. Not anymore. Now that you've ventured into the past it is essential for you to exist otherwise the entire past will be turned towards the worse again because you'll have never met Atemu."

Yugi stared at the judge, swirls of confusion in his eyes. "I think it would be better if you visited me again when I'm fully awake to tell me all this one more time. Right now nothing really makes sense."

"Don't worry. It will. When the time is right." The judge nodded towards Yugi one last time, and disappeared, leaving the younger one to his confused thoughts. With a groan Yugi lay back down, and fell asleep right away, dreaming of Teana being hunted by a dragon, and Ryou yelling at him that if he wanted to save her he had to slay the dragon with a pancake.

With a scream Yugi woke up three hours later just to find himself staring into concerned looking crimson eyes. Atemu was bent over him, and had apparently just been about to shake him awake. Yugi fell back down onto the bed with a sigh. This night had really turned out to be a waste of time. He'd probably have felt more rested and awake had he not slept at all.

"Are your dreams troubling you, little one?" Atemu asked worriedly. Yugi shook his head, not wanting to trouble the other with his problems and tasks. Then he rubbed his eyes, yawning sleepily. He stopped his movements once he realized Atemu was still watching him. He unconsciously gulped at the intense look in the pharaoh's eyes, and then asked the other about breakfast to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach that Atemu's passionate gaze had triggered.

"The slaves are currently preparing the table on the balcony. In a few minutes everything should be ready. If you want to, you can take a bath in the meantime. Everything should be prepared to your liking." That said Atemu walked back towards his mahogany desk, where dozens of papers, scrolls and folders lay. Yugi noticed the pharaoh was not yet wearing any jewels save the millennium puzzle. He had apparently not deemed it necessary to put on his formal wear when alone with Yugi.

Yugi staggered, still somewhat disoriented, into the pharaoh's spacious bathroom. He could smell the soft fragrance of roses, which were strewn generously over the water in the giant, golden bathtub. While he undressed, he wondered whether Atemu had ordered it to be like that because of him or if the pharaoh always took a bath in midst of roses. With a soft sigh he slipped into the water.

"Is everything to your liking, little one?" Atemu asked. He was leaning against the door in a relaxed pose, his crimson eyes twinkling and looking directly at Yugi.

Yugi yelped surprised, wondering how long exactly the other had been standing there and watching him, and then sank down deeper into the water, a blush covering his cheeks as he tried to prevent Atemu from seeing any essential body parts by accumulating the rose petals all around him.

"Do you always scare your guests like that and intrude in their privacy?" Yugi asked, trying hard to sound scolding but knowing all the same that he was failing miserably. Atemu chuckled and slowly stepped closer to the bathtub. Yugi watched his every step suspiciously. What was the pharaoh up to?

"I would hardly call that intruding, little one." Atemu corrected, his husky voice sending shivers up Yugi's spine. Atemu stopped in front of Yugi. "Intruding would be…" he raised a hand to Yugi's left shoulder and softly began tracing patterns over Yugi's sensitive skin. "…if I did this."

Yugi watched the tanned hand dancing gracefully over his own milky skin with fascination. Even though the hand remained over the water and therefore touched nothing else but his shoulders, collar and neck, Yugi felt his breathing grow shallow and his heart beating rapidly. He jumped slightly, exposing more of his skin to Atemu, when the door to the bathroom suddenly was shut by the pharaoh's magic.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi stammered, face beet-red, when Atemu eased himself down into the water to join him. Yugi hadn't even realized that Atemu had undressed as well.

"Joining you." Atemu stated simply, and then added with a sexy smile: "That way we'll be saving water and the slaves won't have as much work to do."

Yugi looked at the pharaoh with wide eyes, not believing that was really happening. He scooted as far away from Atemu as possible but the other just followed and Yugi ended up with his back pressed against the wall. "Stop it!" he yelled exasperated when Atemu came even closer.

"Stop what?" Atemu whispered innocently, his head now so close to Yugi that the smaller one could feel the pharaoh's hot breath skating across his skin. "Stop looking at you, stop talking to you or…" Atemu paused deliberately to look into Yugi's eyes heatedly. "…stop wanting you?" he finished huskily, crimson eyes openly showing his want and love for Yugi.

"You're not stupid, little one. Surely you must have known my interests." Atemu continued when Yugi just stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing how to handle the situation. "I know I've always prided myself in showing no emotions but you've made it more than clear that you wish for me to express myself, to show what I really feel, to say what I really think."

Yugi took a deep breath to steady his frantic breathing and to calm his wildly beating heart. Atemu was so close.

The pharaoh raised a hand and softly cupped Yugi's cheek. "Let me kiss you, little one." The pharaoh said, dark crimson eyes focused entirely on Yugi's mouth.

"I'm not sure that's a good-" Yugi's protest was cut off by Atemu's mouth descending on top of his. In that moment he realized that the pharaoh hadn't been asking for his permission; Atemu had just ordered him to let himself be kissed! Angrily Yugi managed to push the pharaoh away. Cursing faintly he waded back to the place where he'd put the towel and his clothes. He climbed out of the water.

"Yugi?" Atemu followed him. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi didn't answer right away, not trusting his own voice. At the moment he was too angry to sensibly tell Atemu what he'd done wrong this time. He held up his hand when he felt the pharaoh close up to signal the other not to come any closer. Atemu either didn't understand or simply ignored it. Yugi was pretty sure it was the latter.

"Yugi…" Atemu began once again. "What is wrong? I don't understand-"

"That's right, you don't understand." Yugi irritably cut the pharaoh short, his patience having run thin. "You never do! Why can't you once in a lifetime listen to what others are trying to tell you? You always only see and hear what you want to see and hear!"

"I only perceive what I want to perceive?" Atemu asked unbelievingly. "Really, Yugi, do you always need to find mistakes in others? Is it impossible for you to just admit that somebody is without faults? Can't you just-"

"Nobody is without faults, Atemu." Yugi said steely. "I am not and you most certainly aren't either!"

"Well, I'm trying to be for you, am I not? Because apparently that is what you are looking for! I have listened to everything you have told me. I have waited for months to really make a move on you even though I have wanted to ever since we have met!"

"Yes, you've been really patient." Yugi scoffed, thinking back to the time when Atemu had first kissed him a few months ago.

The pharaoh missed the sarcasm. "Well, do you not think it is time we deepened our relationship?"

"Gee, Atemu, if you're that desperate, why don't you get yourself a whore!" Yugi yelled exasperated because the pharaoh had once again not understood anything he'd been trying to tell him. Grumbling underneath his breath about sex-obsessed pharaohs he left the bathroom, not missing to slam the door into Atemu's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe he ordered me to let him kiss me." Yugi sighed once he'd left the pharaoh's chambers and had cooled off a bit. If he hadn't been told by so many different people that Atemu really loved him, he would have believed it was all about sex and nothing else. But since he knew the truth he could do nothing but hope that somebody explained to the pharaoh what he'd done wrong because Yugi had the sinking feeling that his own advice would meet deaf ears. "Or maybe he thinks it's some kind of weird foreplay." Yugi muttered with a frustrated roll of his eyes.

Yugi frowned when he heard Seth calling his name. He hurriedly turned left and went down another hallway in hopes of evading the high priest. He was pretty sure that Atemu had told Seth about what had happened, and Seth was now looking for him to tell him off.

He turned left again and had finally reached what he'd been looking for – Mahado's door. He had decided that he should keep away from Atemu for some time, and had thought it best to go looking for Bakura, and start working on the second assignment he'd received from the judge of the afterlife.

"Come in!" Mahado's gentle voice stopped Yugi's worries that the high priest was in his temple at the moment.

"Yugi!" Mahado exclaimed surprised. Yugi had, after all, never before visited him in his room. They'd only talked to each other when meeting in the hallways by chance or when dining together. "How can I help you?" The high priest asked, his voice sounding friendlier than it probably would have if he hadn't known about Atemu's feelings for Yugi. Mahado was usually one of the more guarded high priests, and he was overprotective of the pharaoh.

"I'm looking for Bakura." Yugi told the other immediately, afraid he wouldn't dare asking if he waited any longer. "I was wondering if you could point me to him?" Yugi gazed at the Millennium Ring for a second, then looked back up into Mahado's eyes, ready for the cross-examination he knew he was about to receive.

"Bakura?" Mahado asked surprised, and looked at Yugi suspiciously because he'd heard about the thief-king's last escape thanks to Yugi. "May I ask as to the reason for it?"

Yugi quickly told the other what he'd heard about Teana's sister, and that he'd been told Bakura might know something concerning her whereabouts. Mahado was smart enough not to ask where Yugi had had that information from, which led Yugi to assume the other knew something about his link to the gods. Mahado was, after all, a friend of Isis, and Yugi couldn't believe that she hadn't had any visions about him.

"In the north outside of the city, where the sun never shines, is an old temple that once belonged to the pharaoh's family but has long since been deserted because of all the tomb-robbers that broke into it." Mahado told Yugi once he'd heard the entire story. "We've known for a while that Bakura likes to spend some time there when he's doing business in the city." Mahado spat out the word business in a way that clearly told he was talking about robberies.

"He doesn't know that we've found out about this or maybe he simply doesn't care." Mahado continued with a frustrated sigh. "The chance that after yesterday's disaster he's still at the temple is great."

Yugi nodded, and thanked the other gratefully. He turned around to leave but was stopped by Mahado.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Bakura is dangerous. He won't let you live just because you've saved his life. He doesn't know the meaning of the word honor. And most of the time he isn't alone. You'll have to watch out for other thieves as well. I'll accompany you."

"No." Yugi shook his head vehemently. "There is a greater chance I'll be able to talk to him if I'm alone. He'll think we've come to kill him or to deport him into prison if he sees more than one of us. He'll immediately start to fight. If I'm on my own, he'll feel safe enough to come into the open and talk to me."

Mahado nodded defeated, knowing that Yugi was right.

"Oh, and please don't tell anyone where I'm at as long as they don't directly ask you. It wouldn't be of any help if the pharaoh marched in when I'm talking to Bakura."

Mahado agreed to this as well. "Good luck, Yugi." He said when Yugi left the room. "And take care." Yugi heard Mahado utter just before he closed the door.

Yugi deliberately chose hallways that he usually didn't take to make sure he wouldn't run into Seth by mistake. He was confident the other hadn't given up on looking for him yet. Seth had always been persistent.

With a relieved sigh Yugi stepped out into the sun and went to the main gate which led into Thebes. By the time he'd finally reached it his cloak was drenched. It was terrible hot outside these days, and Yugi guessed summer was approaching though he'd no way of knowing for sure.

A little bit concerned Yugi noticed that Jono was one of the guards stationed at the main gate. He wasn't really afraid that the guard had heard about Seth looking for him but he feared the two of them would talk to each other sooner or later and then Atemu would find out he'd left the palace. He could just hope Seth wouldn't have time to visit his boyfriend during the day. That would give him enough time to talk to Bakura without being disturbed. Maybe he'd even have enough time to return without anybody else noticing his absence.

"Yugi!" Jono greeted enthusiastically, obviously glad to have somebody to talk to. The other guard completely ignored Yugi. "Are you going into the city?" Jono wanted to know after Yugi had waved at him. "I'm surprised his highness is letting you out of his sight." Yugi smiled sheepishly, and Jono winked at him conspiringly. "Don't worry, Yugi. I won't tell him as long as I don't see any need for it. Just don't take too long. I don't want to have to worry about you."

Yugi assured Jono that he planned to be back soon and thanked him for keeping it a secret. He quickly looked at the other guard, doubting Jono could guarantee him this one's silence as well. Then he cheerfully said his good-bye to Jono, and headed towards the city. Luckily he'd by now learned his way around the city, and therefore needed no help in finding the temple Mahado had told him about. As a matter of fact he'd often passed it by without realizing what it was. He'd have never thought it to be a temple as it didn't look anything like the ones he'd seen before.

After having walked through the buzzing and bustling city, the area around the deserted temple seemed eerily quiet. The desert began right after the temple, and Yugi guessed that to be the reason for Bakura having chosen that temple for his secret hide-out when being in Thebes. If he should ever be found out, he could easily escape into the desert. Most guards didn't think it necessary to follow a thief into the desert. They couldn't imagine anybody surviving the dry heat for longer than a few hours.

When Yugi realized that the main entrance to the temple was boarded up and additionally sealed with a few spells, he went around to the back-side, looking for another entrance. How did Bakura get into this old building? As if on cue a snow-white cat appeared from around the other corner, and for a second it looked as if the feline was looking at Yugi, before it entered the temple through a small hole that was just large enough for Yugi to squeeze in as well. He would have probably missed it, because it was hidden behind a larger stone. Yugi entered without hesitation, guessing that Bakura and his friends used this entrance as well, and hoping that it therefore wouldn't collapse while he was still in it.

Once his eyes got used to the darkness inside the temple, he saw that the snow-white creature was sitting only a few feet away from him on one of the broken down pillars that lined the hallway he'd entered, and was looking at him with a slightly tilted head and glowing yellow eyes as if waiting for something. Yugi blinked surprised and stopped walking, afraid of what it might do if he came any closer. The cat seemed to be larger than any he'd ever seen before. Or maybe it was his imagination running wild. Maybe cats always appeared larger in small, stuffy hallways that seemed to have been deserted for centuries.

Just when he began looking for a way around the feline, the cat stretched its limbs languorously, jumped down from the rocks and entered one of the three hallways that the one they were currently in turned into up ahead. After a few feet the cat stopped once again and looked back towards Yugi as if waiting for him to follow. Yugi decided he might as well tag along. At least the animal seemed to know its way around whereas he himself would've had to trust his luck on finding Bakura. And without Jono or Jou around to boost his luck, he rather didn't want to leave everything to fate.

The snow-white being led him through various hallways and around every obstacle they encountered, strengthening Yugi's trust in the feline. The only thing that was left for Yugi to do was carefully watching on which tiles on the floor he stepped if he didn't want to end up in an ancient trap. The cat was too fast for Yugi to see on which tiles it was stepping, and Yugi guessed the animal was too light to trigger one of the traps anyways. In his head he recited the old stanza that Yami had once told him, and by doing so he sometimes imagined hearing the spirit's voice again, gently chanting verse after verse to a sick Yugi to finally enable the younger one a peaceful sleep.

"_Up left you go, start one, two, three,_

_Watch the steps, I'm warning thee._

_Black, then white, then white and black,_

_One step right, don't look back._

_Now you jump, not once but twice,_

_Just look out you won't jump trice!_

_Step left again and two steps forward,_

_Then go right and keep your guard._

_Jump again, miss two not one,_

_In this game you'll play the pawn._

_Two-steps-opening, enemy to the left,_

_Hit him hard or he'll be cause for your life's theft._

_Continue onward, one two three,_

_Then jump right, missing one with glee._

_Three forward and then left again,_

_This is our master plan._

_From the beginning one more time_

_You'll have to recite this ancient rhyme."_

Yami had told Yugi that all Egyptian temples were built in a manner to let the poem work. Apparently it was written down on a sacred stone which was passed onto the next pharaoh at every pharaoh's death. You just had to look for a sign on one of the tiles on the ground to know where to start speaking the rhyme. When Yami had first recited the poem Yugi had been too sick to really pay attention but now he was glad that Yami had said the stanza again and again. Apparently his at that time unconscious mind had remembered the words that had been spoken.

"I wonder if Bakura knows the saying as well or if he's simply a mastermind at evading traps of all kind." Yugi wondered aloud, needing to hear something in the quiet and dark temple, once he had crossed the hallway with the numerous traps. The only light came from his right hand which held a glowing white ball. He wasn't even sure himself how he had managed to conjure up such a thing, he had just waved his hand in the darkness without seeing anything and suddenly the ball of light had appeared.

"If you ask me, he's simply a genius." Another voice cut through the silence, taking Yugi by surprise. He hadn't realized that he wasn't alone anymore. A third voice followed, this time laughing pleased. Yugi recognized it to be Bakura. At the same time some candles flickered to live, and began spending light, finally illuminating the entire room. Yugi's bright ball disappeared but he didn't even notice. He was too engrossed in watching the four people that had joined him in this room. Or maybe he had joined them? He really didn't know.

"Why did you bring him here, Sekhmet? He is one of the stupid pharaoh's high priests." Bakura reproached the cat. _How fitting_, Yugi thought, _naming a cat after the goddess Sekhmet, the more dangerous side of Bastet. If I remember correctly she is believed to appear in the form of a lion_.

The cat simply meowed and curled itself around the thief-king's legs. When seeing Bakura like that one could hardly imagine that the other was usually killing anybody who he believed to be in his way. "Argh, even you desert me now, Sekhmet?" Bakura looked angry, but he didn't shoo the cat away, confirming Yugi's suspicion about Bakura having a heart after all. _To think Ryou could've had a happy ending if the spirits hadn't had to disappear._

"Do you want us to take care of him, boss?" one of the henchmen asked, already rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"No." Bakura shook his head, his eyes never leaving Yugi. "I'll do it myself. He is, after all, the pharaoh's favorite. It will be a pleasure." Bakura smiled evilly, and then added offhandedly: "Leave us alone!"

Yugi watched the others leave, not really afraid about being alone with Bakura but slightly anxious of what the other might try. After the judge's assurance of his powers Yugi didn't really think himself to be in any danger.

"What do you want, priest? Why did you come here?" Bakura sneered once they were alone.

Yugi sighed. "I came to ask for your help."

"Oh, really? How interesting." Bakura raised an eyebrow and mockingly asked: "And what makes you think I'd be in any mood to help you? Maybe you fell and hit your head too hard, so let me help you remember: I detest your pharaoh. Why then should I even consider helping him?"

"Maybe I didn't express myself clearly." Yugi said in the same voice that Bakura had used just before. "I'm not asking you to do anything for his royal highness. I'm asking you to help me. He has nothing to do with it. And the reason for you helping me is because even though you pretend to be heartless, I'm sure you would like to prevent anybody from suffering the way you did yourself."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked warily, his eyes now narrowed to slits. Yugi realized that he took on a defensive stance. He had expected that by talking about Bakura's past, he'd raise suspicions but he deemed it to be the only way to get the other's help. After all, Bakura had suffered cruelly when his entire village had been wiped out by Atemu's father. Luckily Yugi had been told about it by Ryou who had needed somebody to share those secrets with, and had found Yugi to be the perfect person for it. After all, Yugi knew what it meant to share one's body with an ancient spirit, and Yugi was one of those persons who valued friendship and trust highly enough to not tell those stories around. That was also why Yugi was the only one who had known about Ryou being in love with his dark half. When they had had to banish Bakura into the shadow realm, Yugi had done it with a heavy heart. Had there been any other way to get out of Bakura's game with keeping Bakura alive, then he would have chosen that one. As it was, they had all been doomed to lose their dark halves.

"I am talking about the very thing that you always accuse the present pharaoh off. That he killed the people of your village, leaving nobody to survive but you. Nobody deserves such a fate, I'm quite sure you'll agree." Yugi said in a conversational tone, trying to get Bakura's guard down again. "I will not condemn his highness for something done by his forefathers, and I don't know what you expect of him. There is nothing he could do that would cancel out the wrong done before. If he were to give up his Millennium Puzzle, as you might have wished for, then it would probably fall into more ill suited hands that wouldn't simply kill one village but the entire Egyptian population. The same holds true with him surrendering his throne. He has done nothing wrong as of yet, and as far as I can judge he is at least trying to make things better which is more than one can expect."

"You would defend him, of course." Bakura scoffed. "I had expected nothing else from one of his priests."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You, off course, think everybody and everything is against you, and lives just to please the pharaoh. Others find faults as well; they just use more useful methods of correcting them. If we all started to throw a tantrum, kill everybody who opposes our opinion and steel from people whose life isn't necessarily better than our own, then order couldn't be kept and we would be thrown back in time about two thousand years to an era were cities didn't exist and everybody lived on his or her own, starving to death because of not finding food or drowning once the next flood comes. Civilization only works if we all work together, everybody doing what he is best in and providing for the others in that field."

"Ra, I'm surprised the pharaoh is keeping you close to him!" Bakura exclaimed, sounding somewhat amused. "From what I've heard about him, he isn't very fond of criticizing and people moralizing about what the life should be like."

Yugi pouted, and retorted: "I'm criticizing him, yes, but he doesn't need to be taught basic elements of civilization and of why we shouldn't try to bring it down." Yugi intentionally emphasized the word he.

Bakura glowered at Yugi's sharp remark. "Listen, priest. I really don't need one of your lectures. If you think talking is helping, then go to people who are willing to listen and stupid enough to believe. I've learned a long time ago that people can't change anything just by talking about it."

"How good of you to agree with me in that point. You are, of course quite right. And that's why I am asking for your help. You see-"

"Stuff it, priest, I'm not interested. And you are beginning to annoy me!" Bakura raised a hand and summoned a glowing red ball, sizzling of energy. He threw it in Yugi's direction.

Yugi sighed and deflected the ball of energy with ease. "Maybe I should tell you that I'm great in defense. Your little magic stunts won't bring about anything except maybe amusing me." It wasn't usually Yugi's style to talk and behave like that but he had the sinking feeling that he would only get the tomb-robber to agree if he behaved similar to him. He deflected yet another sphere of energy, this time sending it flying back towards Bakura who had to duck to evade it. "Why don't you at least listen to what I have to ask from you? I'm not even doing it for myself." Yugi began once again, sighing softly at Bakura's stubbornness.

"What is it with you priests and wanting to help anybody? Is that truly making you happy?" Bakura wondered with a frown. He lowered his hand once again, and signaled Yugi that he was listening.

"When you see the people that you've helped, how happy they are, then you cannot feel but happy yourself. I don't expect anybody to completely forget about him- or herself, a little selfishness is appropriate, but to help others from time to time is something anybody should at least try." Yugi said with an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you've helped others before. You might just not have called it such because you thought it a weakness." Yugi challengingly looked at Bakura, waiting for an objection but none came. "But now back to the help I need. I'm looking for somebody. Three people in fact. Two of them I've been told once were your friends. I don't know whether you still are acquainted or if you are enemies now but it doesn't really matter. I only need to know where to find them. You won't have to accompany me or anything. Just find out for me where they are at or where I'm most likely to find them. Do you think we can come to an agreement?" Yugi raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"You are talking about finding three persons but only want me to find two of them?"

"Well, you see: I'm hoping to find all three together, and if not, then the two I'm looking for will surely lead me to the third, after some persuasion." Yugi smiled innocently, and let a similar globe of energy appear in his hand, as Bakura had done just minutes before, to signal what exactly he meant. With a whizzing and hissing sound the ball of energy dissolved again once Yugi didn't concentrate on it anymore.

"And who are you looking for?" Bakura asked with a lopsided grin at Yugi's action.

"Two Nubians. I don't know much more about them safe that they once worked with you, and have a thing for kidnappings. Do you know any such people?"

"I might." Bakura answered with a smile. "But I'm sure I'll only remember once you told me who the third person is and why you want to find him. Am I guessing correctly that you are looking for somebody who was kidnapped by those two scoundrels?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. And it's no he, it's a she. I'm looking for a girl. If my information is correct, she was a princess. Her name is Kisara. Her sister believes her to be dead, and therefore has no pleasure in living. She hates everyone and everything. Her only joy is to hurt others. I plan to reunite them, in hopes of it having a positive effect on both of them." Yugi explained truthfully. "I'm sure you would have been grateful if you had been told about former neighbors or family members had they survived. I'm quite sure you can empathize with what she is feeling. Help me reunite those two sisters. Help me make them happy." Yugi looked at Bakura imploringly, trying to read if he would get a favorable answer.

Bakura smirked, his dark eyes twinkling in the dim light of the candles, and then nodded. "I think I know who you are talking off. I never had many Nubian friends. They are too frisky. There is a rundown watchtower a few leagues outside of the city. It's their hide-out, I think. At least it was the last time I talked to any Nubians. But I will check it out for you. Meet me at the entrance of this temple tomorrow morning at sunrise and we'll go there together."

Yugi was about to protest, he really didn't need or want Bakura to come along but the king of thieves insisted Yugi wouldn't find the watchtower otherwise.

"Didn't you just tell me a few minutes ago that I should help others from time to time?" Bakura asked sarcastically. "If you have to get me involved, then at least let me do it my way. I like to finish the things I started. I will accompany you. Your defense powers might be strong but I've yet to see your attacks. You'll need my help. And at least then we'll be even. You rescued me in the palace, not that I wouldn't have escaped sooner or later, but you helped me nevertheless, and the expression on the stupid pharaoh's face when you stopped him is enough for me to want to return a favor." Bakura laughed, this time not evilly but simply amused. It was a change to all the other laughs Yugi had heard of him before.

"In front of the temple at sunrise." Yugi repeated, and nodded. "I'll be there. Don't be late. And you better be alone. I don't like surprises." He added the last part just in case.

"The same applies to you. I don't want any guards or priests accompanying you." Bakura warned. "I'd be highly displeased."

"Then we have an understanding." Yugi agreed with a small smile. "Now, will you kindly show me back to the exit?"

Bakura laughed again, shaking his head in amusement, and signaled his cat to once again lead the way. "Have a nice day, priest." He said, and disappeared in another direction.

"Thank you, Sekhmet." Yugi said to the cat with a big smile. "For leading me to him, and for guiding me back." The cat simply walked past him and entered one of the hallways. Yugi once again summoned a ball of light, and followed the cat with a sigh. Just like her master.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where have you been?!" Jono yelled once Yugi arrived at the gate leading to the palace. "The pharaoh is already searching the entire city for you! He is even talking about sending troops into the desert!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. Atemu really knew how to make a mountain out of a molehill. "I was barely gone three hours, Jono. I thought you wouldn't tell anybody about my excursion." Yugi pouted, once again applying his cuteness-factor. Nobody could be angry at a pouting Yugi. His eyes grew to a size at least twice as large as they normally were; the light reflecting off of them made it seem as if tears were accumulating in them. His lower lip quivered slightly, adding to the effect of him being close to tears.

Jono sighed. "I'm sorry, Yugi. But Seth was looking for you everywhere. He asked every single guard, and after my college over there telling him you left the palace, I couldn't do anything but say the same." Jono shot an evil look at his comrade, who was once again looking in another direction, but apparently listening in to their talk, judging from the way he uncomfortably shifted on his place.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, Jono. I more or less expected to be found out. I was just surprised by your greeting." Yugi amended, and then asked worriedly "Do you know why Seth is looking for me so anxiously?"

"It's because of the pharaoh. Apparently he's in one of his tempers again. Threw out all his servants and locked himself in. He doesn't talk to anybody. And since you were the only person he let in the last time, Seth was hoping to get you to talk to the pharaoh. He himself was close to a nervous breakdown." Jono explained with a wry smile.

"Oh." Yugi said, relieved that Seth didn't know what had happened between him and the pharaoh. "Well, then I suppose-"

"The problem is already solved." Jono interrupted with a smirk. "Once Seth found out you had left the castle, he rushed back to the son of Ra's door, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process, I might add, and told his highness about it, shouting through the locked door I've been told." Jono winked at Yugi, alluding to the high priest's reproach from last week that they shouldn't yell in the castle. "It didn't even take three seconds for the pharaoh to throw open said door, and to storm into the hallway anxiously. You should have seen him, he didn't even wear his formal clothes yet. Seth tried to get him to change but his highness was so worried about you that he ignored every suggestion that didn't include finding you." Jono shrugged, still smiling. Obviously he enjoyed the lack of propriety from both the high priest and the pharaoh himself. "Like I said, the son of Ra is looking for you in person." He finally repeated.

"Oh." Yugi said again, this time with a worried frown. Apparently Atemu had worked himself in frenzy. Did he fear Yugi had just left to not return? "Well, what do you suggest I do?" he asked Jono with pleading eyes. "I don't want to get beheaded by his highness for making him worry, and I don't want to get chased through the gardens by your boyfriend, threatening to turn me into a snake for making Horus worry and miss a day of work." Yugi sighed. He really didn't want to face them now.

"Glabellas, search for the pharaoh and the high priest Seth, and tell them high priest Yugi has returned. They can blow off the land-wide search." Jono ordered the other soldier, with a wink at Yugi. Yugi embarrassedly looked at his feet. The other soldier nodded, bowed once at Yugi and Jono, and left for the city.

"Now, why don't you go inside the palace? I'm sure Isis knows of your return. She'll have ordered some slaves to prepare food for you. You should eat something. After all, you've already missed breakfast." Jono smiled encouragingly. "I'll try to deal with Seth and his royal highness to get them to blow off some steam before they go talk to you. Don't worry about Isis. I'm quite sure she understands your point of view. She always does."

Yugi nodded, wondering what Atemu had told them about their argument. How else was Jono supposed to know he hadn't had any breakfast? Atemu must have said something. He could only wonder how much. With a fake cheerful wave back at Jono he went towards the palace, wondering what the rest of the day would bring. What if Atemu locked him in, so he wouldn't disappear again? Okay, maybe he wouldn't exactly lock him in but what if he didn't let him out of his sight instead of it? Or if he ordered guards to follow him wherever he went? He needed to get away in the morning if he wanted to meet Bakura. And he needed to be alone. If he didn't manage to meet Bakura alone, then his entire second mission would probably fail. He would never find that deserted watchtower on his own, and Bakura would've lost all trust and interest in helping him.

With a deep sigh, and a thoughtful frown on his forehead Yugi entered the palace, and went up to Isis, who was waiting for him at the end of the hallway with a gentle smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you very much for continuing to read my chapters even if it takes me entirely too long to update!**

**Please review! I really need to know how you liked this chapter, and I'm always open for suggestions on the next.**

**As far as I know Horus was one of the names Egyptian kings were called by. If this information is wrong, then please tell me so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 7

**Author:** Erudit

**Thank you for your great reviews! I know I don't really deserve them (I always take much too long to update) but thank you anyways. I'm always in a good mood when I see I received another review.**

Some of you suggested including more of the other high priests. I've begun to introduce some of them in this chapter (Mahado already had his first appearance in the last chapter), and I plan to have them reappear in my future chapters. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I'm always glad about suggestions. It helps me continue writing the story. Please keep on doing so!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Yugi!" Isis greeted with a gentle voice and a small smile. "I am glad you have returned. The entire palace is in an uproar because of your disappearance. The pharaoh was worried you might have left because of what has transpired between the two of you this morning." Yugi looked at the floor embarrassedly. So they really knew what had happened! And here he had been hoping Atemu wouldn't want anybody to know.

"Do not worry, I doubt Horus plans on telling anybody. There are some things not meant to be shared, and this event is one of them. Nobody except me knows about it." Isis touched her necklace for a moment, and then smiled at Yugi. "Let's go into the kitchen. I've been told you like to eat your meals there, and you must be hungry." Yugi nodded, and slowly followed the priestess, still trying to decide whether her knowing everything was a good or a bad thing.

"You've found Bakura?" Isis interrupted Yugi's train of thought, and caused him to slightly jump in surprise.

"Y-yes." Yugi stuttered worriedly. What if she misunderstood his intentions? From a bystander's point of view things might look different from how he himself saw them, caught in the emotions and actions as he was. What if she decided to intervene? From what he knew about Isis she wasn't prone to act upon everything she knew and saw in her visions…most of the time she just watched, and offered her advice to those she thought were in need of it. But then it would be enough if she decided just this once to step in and interfere with what Yugi tried to do. All she had to do was tell Atemu that he was seeing Bakura, and his plans of finding Teana's sister would be for naught. Atemu would never let him go anywhere near the old temple. But then again, Isis had never been stupid. She probably knew enough about her visions to not act upon them as long as she didn't know the details.

"About your problem…why don't you just ask Horus to let you go?" Isis suggested, oblivious to Yugi's train of thought. "I'm sure you can get his royal highness to agree even to things he doesn't particularly want to agree to." The young woman smiled knowingly at Yugi, and opened the door to the kitchen. They went towards the small room adjoined to the kitchen. "And after today's events he's in an especially good mood to make it up to you. You can practically get him to agree to everything. But I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you?" She winked at Yugi.

"How does it work with your visions?" Yugi asked curiously, once they'd sat down at the stone table, and Isis had told him to take some food. "Do they come spontaneously or do you get a warning beforehand? Do you simply see things or can you feel them as well?" He bit into a prune, careful of not having juice run down his hand and chin.

"Who are you talking to, Yugi?" Mahado asked, and scrutinized the younger one as if trying to discern whether Yugi was still sane or had turned crazy after talking to Bakura.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up to where he'd last seen the high priestess. "A minute ago Isis was still there!"

Mahado nodded, understanding dawning in his eyes. "Yes, Isis tends to do that. She appears when she has something to tell you, and vanishes just as fast. It's a mystery." Mahado sighed, and sat down next to Yugi, taking an apple out of the basket and examining it.

"There are times when his royal highness gets annoyed at her for just appearing and disappearing whenever she wants. Horus likes to be in control of everything. But I think I'm telling you nothing new in that aspect." Mahado smiled, and took a bite of his apple. The Millennium Ring had been laid onto the table, and Yugi took his time to curiously examine it. The last time he'd held it, it had been without its powers, and the color of the gold had been dulled. Now it was glowing eerily, and Yugi could feel its energy.

"Mana!" Mahado suddenly yelled, grabbed his Millennium item, and rushed towards the door. Yugi nearly fell off his chair in surprise at the usually calm priest's outburst.

"What did I tell you about sneaking off into the kitchen? You're supposed to do your homework! What will the pharaoh say, should he find you here?" Mahado scolded his pupil, pulling her out of the kitchen and into the room Yugi was still sitting in.

"But Master, Atemu-pharaoh never comes into the kitchen." Mana protested.

"How many times have I told you not to call his highness such?" Mahado asked with a sigh.

"Oh, hi Yugi!" Mana chirped, and waved at Yugi, who had begun eating grapes, and was watching them amusedly.

"And don't call high priest Yugi-

Mana! Are you even listening to me?" Mahado shook his head after receiving no answer. "Apparently not. I wonder why I'm even trying." He muttered underneath his breath.

"How are your studies going, Mana?" Yugi asked with a smile, having heard Mahado but not mentioning upon it. "Have you learnt the new spell you were talking about the last time?"

Before Yugi could receive an answer, though, the door to their room was opened once again, and Atemu himself entered.

"Your highness." Mahado greeted softly, and bowed, touching Mana's shoulder to remind her of doing the same.

"How are you Atemu-pharaoh?" Mana asked, pretending to not have felt the tab on her left shoulder. Mahado sighed exasperated, and Yugi snickered silently, finding Mana's behaviour amusing. She liked to annoy her mentor.

Atemu nodded at both of them, and was about to directly approach Yugi when he apparently remembered one of Yugi's reproofs, and turned back to the other two. "Thank you, Mana. I'm quite well." He said, his voice hoarse, and the response somewhat late. "If you wouldn't mind leaving us alone…there's something I need to talk to Yugi about."

"Of course, light of the Nile." Mahado bowed again, and grabbed Mana's hand, forcefully dragging her away. Yugi watched them leave, feeling nervous about once again being alone with the pharaoh. He didn't dare looking at him, expecting him to be angry.

"Won't you even look at me anymore?" Atemu asked worriedly, and stepped closer towards Yugi but still not close enough to touch him or to invade his private space. Yugi looked up, surprised at not sensing any anger coming from the pharaoh as he had expected.

"I…just wanted to tell you…" Atemu began awkwardly once Yugi looked at him, "…that I…" he sighed, and turned away from Yugi to collect his thoughts. "I mean to say that I'm…" Another sigh at his inability to tell Yugi he was sorry.

"It's alright." Yugi interrupted the pharaoh's non-intelligible tries at apologizing. Atemu was trying, that was enough for the moment. "I'm not mad at you anymore." He softly added when Atemu turned back around to face him. Smiling amethyst eyes met grateful crimson ones.

"I'm glad." The pharaoh confessed, relief evident in his voice. Then his gaze came to rest on the plate filled with fruits that still lay in front of Yugi. "That's all you're eating?" He exclaimed surprised. "Why didn't you order pancakes?"

"Why should I have?" Yugi asked back. "Fruits are healthy." He shrugged his shoulders, picked up a grape and gracefully plopped it into his mouth. "And it tastes good." He added with a pleased sound. "Besides, I can't always eat pancakes. What would be the specialty about them then? I like them because I hardly ever get them."

Yugi motioned for Atemu to sit down. There were still some things needed to be said. "I'm sorry for my outburst this morning." Yugi said softly once Atemu had followed his invitation. He needed Atemu to understand his reaction, and he wanted the pharaoh to see how easy it could be to apologize when one was talking to a friend, when one had nothing to fear. Atemu tried to object to Yugi's apology but the younger one would have none of that. "No, please let me finish what I meant to tell you. Just listen to me." Atemu frowned worriedly but said nothing.

"I know I overreacted but…" Yugi paused, searching for the right words, "…I'm not ready for it. Please give me more time." This explanation had been simpler than he had originally planned but Yugi found it brought across the important point and that was all that mattered. Had his explanation been longer, the pharaoh might not have understood it. He looked towards Atemu to judge his reaction. The pharaoh couldn't be mad because of that, could he? Atemu frowned again, or maybe he didn't even stop in-between, Yugi couldn't say.

"Do you love him so completely that nothing I do can touch your heart?" Atemu asked desolately, and looked at Yugi with sad eyes, as if the younger one was a lost case. "Will my desire, my wish always be in vain?"

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, wondering how they always managed to misunderstand each other. _What in the world made him think I'm in love with somebody else?!_

"So you aren't in love with anybody else?"

"Why should I be?" Yugi asked back. "Or maybe I should have asked who you imagined I was in love with?" _Great. I probably said hello to some unsuspecting guy in the city or in the palace and now Atemu thinks I'm having a secret relationship._

"I'm talking about that God that you yourself mentioned in the past!" Atemu growled frustrated, his fists clenched in aggravation. "That Yami!"

Yugi couldn't help it. When he realized Atemu was jealous of himself, he began laughing full-heartedly. "You-hou-hou… a-ha-ha-re… je-he-hea-lous … o-ho-hof Ya-ha-ha-mi?" he asked in-between laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Atemu asked bewildered, and slightly insulted. He got up, and was about to leave when Yugi's hand grabbed his own. The soft touch stilled Atemu's movements but the ancient king didn't turn back around to face Yugi. Too great were his feelings for him to hide, and he didn't want Yugi to see how much he suffered because of his own assumption.

Yugi had stopped laughing when he realized Atemu was about to leave, and now looked up at the pharaoh from his sitting position with love shining in his amethyst eyes. _My proud king. He'd rather leave seemingly untouched than show his feelings to anyone; even me. He thinks it's a weakness. He believes I'm his weakness when I'm supposed to be his greatest strength. In that aspect he's just like Yami. It took me a long time to show Mou hitori no boku that he didn't need to hide his feelings, although if I believe the judge of the afterlife then he hid his most important feeling till the day he left me, so I can't really consider my teaching a success. _"You are right." Yugi whispered, "And at the same time you are wrong."

Atemu turned back around, angry at Yugi's cryptic response. "I am? Well, would you care to enlighten me then?" Yugi flinched slightly at the angry and hurt aura that began to surround the pharaoh. "Or is it too much for an angelic being like you to explain yourself to such lowly gods as myself?!"

Yugi sighed, ignoring Atemu's jibe, and suggested: "It's a long story, and for nobody else to know, pharaoh. We should go to a place where we'll be undisturbed."

"Very well." It was obvious Atemu would have liked to hear the story right away, he wasn't used to waiting for his answers, but he knew that sometimes the walls had ears, and he respected Yugi's wishes.

They went back to the pharaoh's chambers, both of them sitting down, Yugi on the bed, his legs crossed and his arms playing with the sheet nervously, and Atemu on one of the chairs, which he had pulled right in front of Yugi. The pharaoh was looking at Yugi expectantly, his face stern and his eyes a dark crimson, which signalled that Atemu was either angry or sad, while Yugi was looking for the right words to begin. How did you explain to somebody that you had met his future self, a ghost to be exact, and had fallen in love with him?

"Well…" Yugi began softly, "I did tell you I was from a different country, from Japan…you remember me telling you about that, don't you?" Yugi looked up hopefully, and received a curt nod from the pharaoh. "Good, good." He cooed softly, while wringing the bed sheet uncomfortably.

"What I didn't tell you though, is that I'm not only from a different country…but also from a different era." He looked up once again to see if Atemu understood what he was saying. "I'm from about three-thousand years in the future. Everything is different from what it is like now, there are a lot more people, we invented a lot of things that made life easier…magic doesn't exist, or maybe our generation just isn't as receptive anymore, we generally overlook a lot of things…there is so much to do, so much to see and learn, that we don't have time to really experience anything." Yugi looked at his hands, turned them over and traced his lifeline on the left hand with the index finger of his right one just like Ryou Bakura once did, back in the future. "Pretty much everything changed…except the people…they are still the same, we are still the same. We make the same mistakes again and again because we think we learned of our past when in reality we didn't. We can't use magic, but we invented things at least as potent as any magic could be." He fell silent slowly, knowing he had already said too much. Atemu didn't need to know what the earth would look like in the future, and Yugi was in no position to judge his fellow citizens.

"And Kemet…have you ever been to Kemet in your time? It does still exist, doesn't it?" Atemu suddenly asked, surprising Yugi who had never thought the pharaoh would believe him so easily. Maybe it was because of the magic Atemu had been surrounded with his entire life, maybe it was because his strong belief in the gods…he probably didn't think it weird that anybody had the power to travel through time.

"Yes, I have." Yugi answered, tears accumulating in the corner of his eyes, as he thought back to what had happened when he'd last been to Egypt.

"What is wrong, little one?" the pharaoh asked worriedly, his ardor to learn something new and his fears for Yugi's health making him forget he'd originally been angry at Yugi for not telling him about Yami. In the blink of an eye he'd left his position on the chair, and knelt in front of Yugi, his fingers softly trying to dry Yugi's tears. "Please don't cry." Atemu whispered. "Whatever you have seen surely can't be so bad to be worthy any of your tears." To Atemu's utter horror that sentence only made Yugi cry even harder than calm down as he'd hoped.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered in-between sobs, and then turned beet-red when he realized that Atemu had pulled him onto his lap and was rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shhhh." Atemu murmured, and pulled Yugi even closer, not noticing how red Yugi had already turned because of his actions.

"You asked me about Yami." Yugi said, knowing Atemu wouldn't have pressed him to continue on that topic at the moment but he wanted the pharaoh to finally know the truth. The arms around Yugi stilled their motions, and Atemu stiffened.

"He left me…when we were in Egypt. He left me all alone." Yugi continued softly, his eyes staring into the distance unseeingly, tears once again accumulating but he held them back.

"Why?" Atemu exclaimed confused, once again putting Yugi's well-being over his own jealousy. "Why would he want to leave you? How could anyone ever want to leave you?"

"Some people don't have the choice." Yugi defended his dark half's motive softly. "You will have to leave me as well."

"You compare me with him?!" Atemu called out indignantly.

Yugi smiled wryly. "You two are very similar to each other. That's why I care for you both so much." Yugi slowly looked back towards Atemu, and touched the pharaoh's cheek tenderly.

"You don't have to be jealous of Yami." Yugi continued after a minute. "Everybody else might be, but you have no reason to." Atemu frowned, not understanding what Yugi meant to say. "Never you." Yugi repeated to emphasize the point.

Yugi looked away from Atemu once again. "Yami had to leave me…because he wasn't allowed to stay, just like I wouldn't be allowed to stay in your time if you didn't sacrifice yourself. He too was from a different time, and when his destiny was finally fulfilled he had to leave." Yugi paused, shifting on Atemu's lap to make himself more comfortable.

"He never told me if he rather wanted to stay than to leave, and I never asked him. I've been informed recently he loved me, but he never told me, he never showed me; and I never told him how much I cared for him. He probably knew that he shouldn't tell me…even more so when he finally remembered who he really was." Yugi mumbled, talking more to himself than to Atemu. "He knew he shouldn't tell me…because I told him in his past that he never told me…" Yugi whispered, his brows furrowed. _So that's why he never told me anything, that's why he left me without telling me the truth…because I told him he didn't…because I'm telling him now that he won't say anything…_

"I don't understand." Atemu interrupted Yugi's train of thought.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up surprised. For a moment he'd forgotten he had been talking to Atemu. "Oh…" he frowned, thinking how much he was allowed to tell Atemu. Would the gods be mad at him if he told Atemu that they'd meet again in the future, in his own time?

"When I was still a boy my grandfather gave me a puzzle to solve that he'd found on one of his excavation tours in Egypt. This puzzle was the same you are right now wearing around your neck." Yugi touched the item almost reverently. "It took me eight years to finally put it together." He smiled sheepishly. "It was quite difficult, the pieces always seemed to change…but I finished it in the end. And it granted me my greatest wish."

"Your greatest wish?" Atemu repeated. "You wished for love?"

"No." Yugi shook his head with a gentle smile. "I wished for a real friend. And that wish I was granted upon solving the puzzle, although I didn't realize it at first."

"So, Yami was the friend you met?"

"He was one of them, yes. Though probably my best, and quite different from the others. You see, he was no human. Yami was a spirit bound to the Millennium Puzzle that I freed when solving the puzzle. When I freed him our souls bonded, we began sharing a body, my body." Yugi looked slowly back up to Atemu, biting his lower lip nervously. Did Atemu understand what he tried to tell him?

"He was a spirit bound to the puzzle? Was he one of my successors then?" The pharaoh wanted to know.

Yugi shook his head. "No. But at first we didn't know anything about him. He'd forgotten his past; he didn't know who he'd been when he'd been alive. He didn't even remember his own name. I gave him the name Yami which means darkness in my own language. I dubbed him Yami because he called me his light, his hikari."

"Hi-ka-ri." Atemu mumbled, stumbling over the foreign syllables. "And did you ever find out who he had really been? What his real name was?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "It took us years to discover the truth about his past. And when he finally knew his real name, he left for the afterlife. He was finally free. And I was once again alone." Yugi got up from the position Atemu had held him in. He went over to the pharaoh's desk, and poured himself a glass of water, while carefully facing away from Atemu. He smiled wryly at the similarity between his own actions and Atemu's. But after sharing a mind-link for about three years, it would have been a miracle if they hadn't rubbed off on each other.

"What was his real name then?" Atemu finally asked, having noticed right away that Yugi had kept that detail from him.

"His name…" Yugi mumbled, "…his name was Atemu."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, so much for that." Yugi said while pouring himself another glass of water. Right after he had told the pharaoh that Atemu himself was that Yami he'd always been jealous of, they had been interrupted by high priest Seth who had come to remind the pharaoh that he still had to meet the ambassador from the southern Egyptian provinces. Atemu had been extremely displeased, to say the least, and had left the room, grumbling underneath his breath while Seth had apologized several times for the disturbance.

"At least he now has time to think about what I told him. Although I fear the meeting with that ambassador will not go as well as everyone has hoped it would. He will be quite distracted." Yugi sighed, and turned towards the comfortable, large bed he had been sitting on just minutes ago. Distractedly he bent down and straightened out the folds in the bed sheet with one hand while sipping his drink.

A knock on the door almost made him spill the water all over the bed. Seth entered the room once again, and watched Yugi's action.

"What were you doing in the city today?" the high priest then wanted to know.

Yugi had been expecting that question, and knew what to answer: "I was trying to help some people. That was what I did before you found me in that temple and took me with you. I kind of missed doing it." He looked at Seth sheepishly. "I didn't think I would create such a commotion. I'm sorry, Seth, for making you worry. I promise I'll let you know the next time." He sighed, and looked back at the now straightened out bed sheet. "I'm not used to being cooped up in one place all the time, and I don't have any tasks in the palace…sometimes I feel kind of useless. That's why I wanted to take up helping people again." _At least it's partially true. I hate lying but I can't tell him one of the people I'm working with is Bakura. He'd never let me out of sight again, thinking I got corrupted by the tomb robber._

"I understand your reasons." Seth acknowledged. "But I don't understand why you didn't tell me right away. Did you think I wouldn't let you go? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you explicitly." Yugi answered right away. "But you take your duties very seriously, and I thought the pharaoh had told you to not let me leave the palace. I was afraid you'd try to stop me or even convince me to not go, and I didn't want that to happen. Had you convinced me, I'd have still felt this restlessness, and had you tried to stop me I'd have had to trick you which wouldn't have been good for our friendship. And I would have never wanted you to do anything against his highness' orders."

Seth nodded slowly. "I see. For a moment I thought you and his royal highness had been in another fight, and you had left to teach him one of your lessons." He laughed softly. "I'm glad that was only a figment of my imagination."

"Yes." Yugi smiled shakily, hoping he was convincing the high priest. "What ever made you think we had been fighting? You know I never fight with anybody. I'm the most peaceful person you'll ever meet. I hate arguments."

"As you've shown us time and again." Seth said sarcastically. "I don't think we've ever had a person who's tried to pick a fight with his royal highness as often as you have. Except that thieve king maybe. You seem to believe the simplest way to teach somebody is to quarrel with him all the time."

"Well, forgive me." Yugi said with a smile, knowing the other was just joking around. "But obviously all the other methods you high priests tried before me weren't working well."

"Touché." Seth gave in with a smile. "But we've already established the fact that we trust each other. I have total faith in any of your teaching methods. After all, they are obviously working already." His gaze swept over to the bed pointedly.

"What is it you're trying to tell me?" Yugi asked warily, his gaze following Seth's. "Why are you looking at the bed in this strange way?"

"Oh, am I?" Seth retorted. "I was just wondering what the two of you have been doing in the bed before I interrupted you."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. _Hentai!_ "Please keep your thoughts to yourself! We were doing nothing of that kind!"

"Why then did you just turn as red as a tomato?" Seth asked with a broad smile. "Don't worry about me. I do it with Jono all the time."

"Argh, I didn't want to hear that." Yugi cried out, pretending to cover his ears with his hands. "I'll never get those pictures out of my mind."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Seth stated sourly.

"Did you come for any other reason besides snooping around in my and the pharaoh's personal life? Or do you just like bugging me?" Yugi finally asked.

"Well…actually…" Seth began, "now that you mention it…"

"I knew it!" Yugi raised his fist in the air, and did a victory dance. It was always fun to joke around with Seth; especially when his reincarnation Seto Kaiba spooked around in the back of your mind. It was strange how different they acted in certain situations, and how completely alike their behavior was in others.

Seth chuckled. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I wouldn't usually ask for your help but the priests of Sakkara have complained that their high priest has lately taken up to performing strange rituals, and I have been selected to visit the temple, and judge his faith in our Gods once more. The problem is that the New Year is approaching soon, and his royal highness is expecting me to write the prayers for the rise of the Nile, as I do every year."

"Since I can't believe you'd ask me to visit Sakkara in your place, I can only assume you'd want me to write the prayers in your stead." Yugi stated. "Which I will do, of course. You are, after all, my friend."

"Thank you, Yugi. Naturally I don't expect you to write a sermon without having any experience, therefore I've already enlisted the other priests' help with any questions you might have. Also, Jono is supposed to show you all my notes on the past New Year prayers, and the notes I've already made for his highness' speech throughout the year."

"Good." Yugi nodded. "That was very sensible of you. I'm relieved. But when will you leave, and more importantly: when will you return?"

"I'm leaving tonight. And if everything goes according to plan I'll be back right before the New Year festivities begin." Seth explained.

"Then let's hope everything goes according to plan. You will take some of the guards with you, won't you? Who knows what that shrewd high priest will do if he really practices the dark arts. He might challenge you, or attack you when you least suspect it." Yugi said worriedly.

"I will be on my guard. And I'll have two guards accompanying me. It's one of the pharaoh's rules anyways."

"Are you taking Jono with you?" Yugi asked with a knowing smile.

"No. I don't want him to be anywhere near a person that might attack us with dark magic." Seth said determined. "I already told him he'd be staying here. He's not happy about it but he respects my wishes."

Yugi nodded slowly. _You_ _probably wanted somebody to keep an eye on me as well._ "We'll both miss you."

Seth nodded in agreement. "You don't mind me leaving you alone once again, do you? I'd like to spent the last few hours with my little puppy."

"No, no. Go ahead. If you're happy, I'm happy." Yugi smiled broadly, and waved good-bye. _Three-thousand years have passed, and he still calls him puppy._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was already quite late when Atemu was finally able to leave the meeting. Yugi had been waiting for him ever since sunset, and had because of his boredom already eaten about three quarters of the meal the slaves had brought for him and the pharaoh.

"You're finally back." He whispered sleepily.

"You didn't need to wait for me, little one." Atemu said, his voice softer than it had ever been before. Apparently he'd already digested what Yugi had told him before. "You seem tired. Go to sleep."

Yugi shook his head. "I'll wait until you're done eating. Although I fear I might not have left enough food for you. Do you want me to get more?"

"It will be quite enough. I'm not very hungry anyways." Atemu said, and sat down across from Yugi. "What did you do while I was in that absolutely pointless meeting?"

"You know quite well no meeting is useless." Yugi protested weekly, much too tired to really want to argue about anything. "It gives you the opportunity to study him. Should he ever become your opponent, you'll know how to deal with him."

"You are right of course, as always." Atemu admitted. "I just would have rather spent the time with you instead of with him."

"Mhmmm." Yugi mumbled, already fast asleep.

When Yugi woke up the next morning it was just a few minutes before sunrise, at least as far as Yugi could tell it. He hastily got up, noticing subconsciously that Atemu must have carried him to bed, and scrambled over to the pharaoh's desk, ready to write the pharaoh an explanatory note, when he realized that Atemu was already awake, and watching him from his position on the couch.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up." Yugi said, while stepping closer to the other.

"You didn't. I already was awake."

"Oh." Yugi mumbled. "Why?" Then Yugi's gaze fell onto the couch, and he guessed he knew the answer. "I suppose it must be uncomfortable for you. You should sleep in your bed instead of me. The couch is good enough for me."

"No." Atemu shook his head. "You deserve the best of everything. I will not let you sleep on the couch as long as there is something better around."

"Well…" Yugi bit his lip unsurely. "The bed is quite large…I suppose we could both sleep in it…that is if you don't mind sharing a bed with me."

"Mind it?" Atemu chuckled, his eyes sparkling in the dark, openly showing his desire.

"I didn't mean doing that!" Yugi exclaimed a little louder than he'd planned. Underneath his breath he added: "You're almost as bad as Seth." His cheeks turned red once again.

"Too bad." Atemu stated.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Yugi said with a sigh. "Now go and lie down on the bed. You should at least try to get some sleep 'till Mahado shows up."

"And where are you heading to?" the pharaoh wanted to know.

"I would like to go into the city once more, if you would let me go. There was something I couldn't finish yesterday." He looked at Atemu with big eyes, trying to look as cute as possible.

"I suppose there is no way I could say no without sounding like a tyrant, is there?" Atemu asked rhetorically, and then told Yugi that he could go into the city as often as he liked, as long as he promised to return.

"Thank you, pharaoh." Yugi smiled at the other, then bent down and softly kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the evening. Have a nice day!" He waved, and then left the room. Once he'd closed the door behind him, he started running as fast as possible, hoping he wouldn't be late. On his way outside, he passed Mahado and Jono, waving at the latter and telling the first that he was continuing his search, urging the other to tell Atemu everything he knew if he didn't return in the evening in case Bakura was playing a foul game.

**- To be continued -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! Next time we'll finally see Yugi and Bakura trying to find Kisara. I hope I'll for once be able to update sooner. I'll attempt to at least. As mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, I've begun to include more of the other high priests in my story. You'd do me a great favor if you could tell me some of the names of the other high priests. I only know the German ones, and I'm not sure they are the same. Thank you very much for your help!**

**And, as always, please keep reviewing my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 8

**Author:** Erudit

So I did get some reviews after all! I had thought up to now that nobody had liked my last chapter  . didn't send me the reviews, grrrrr. Either something doesn't work with my e-mail-address or has a problem because I didn't get any update-notices either, sigh. Anyways, those of you who reviewed:** Thank you for your great reviews!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are late." Bakura said grumpily once Yugi arrived at the entrance of the rundown temple.

"Actually, I'm not. We agreed on sunrise, which, as you should know, lasts several moments. The sun has not completely risen yet, therefore it's still sunrise, which means I'm not late." Yugi retorted.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, come on, we don't have time to lose. Soon it will get too hot for us to cross the desert."

Silently they made their way through the sand. Bakura didn't seem in a mood to speak, he most likely never was, and Yugi didn't know how to start a conversation with the thief-king as every topic he could think about would probably end in an argument, and he most certainly wasn't in the mood to squabble. He was also afraid Bakura might lose track of their direction if he concentrated on something else, and then they'd be lost because Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to find his way through the desert on his own. The city had long since disappeared from view, and there was nothing but sand around them. It was a complete mystery to him how Bakura could orient himself in these surroundings but he trusted the thieve-king in that aspect. If everything else failed, Yugi would just have to teleport himself back into the city. He wasn't quite sure how to but he knew he had the powers since he had done so once before.

After what seemed about an hour but might have been less, Bakura turned towards Yugi, saying: "I'm helping you find the watchtower but don't expect me to risk my life for you. If you get into trouble you'll have to get out of it on your own. I'm not playing babysitter."

Yugi chuckled dryly in response. "Don't worry. I usually don't get into trouble. And if I did, you'd probably just make it worse instead of helping me." It was funny how easy it came to him to talk like that. Maybe his dark half had rubbed off on him; or he'd just watched Yami long enough to know how to act, how to respond like the other. Yugi was an expert in character study. He was good enough in pretending that even his closest friends hadn't been sure sometimes if they were talking to Yugi or to Yami.

Bakura simply rolled his eyes, apparently having expected a similar answer.

"Aaaaah!" Yugi yelled just a few minutes later, jumping at least two feet high in the air, and by doing that, ruining every aspect of his suave facade. A snake had appeared out of nowhere, and was now slithering over the sand in-between him and Bakura.

Bakura turned around in surprise, ready to fend of any attackers, and when he saw what Yugi was looking at, he burst out laughing full heartedly. "Oh my, is our little high priest afraid of snakes?" He mocked, and then he continued: "Don't worry, that's a cobra."

Yugi pouted inwardly at Bakura's laughing, and rolled his eyes outwardly. "Well, thank you. I suppose it's always a relief to know what killed you." That just made Bakura laugh harder.

Yugi scowled. After all, it was a natural reaction to be afraid of snakes. "Aren't you afraid of it? It might bite you." He said, sounding almost accusingly. _Great, so much for being like Yami._

"I doubt it will bite me as long as you're around." Bakura said, and crouched down to take a closer look at the snake.

"Well, I suppose I'd rather drink my sweet blood than yours as well." Yugi mumbled, and tried to take a step back when the cobra came even closer to him.

"Don't move." Bakura warned in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the snake, watching it interestedly. It slithered over one of Yugi's slightly trembling feet, almost as if it didn't notice that the ground it was gliding on had changed. Yugi sighed relieved once the snake was disappearing behind one of the dunes.

Bakura got up once again. "You are the first high priest I've ever met that hasn't done anything to offend the pharaoh and still is afraid of cobras." The thieve-king looked at Yugi in a funny way. "For a second I thought you might have betrayed his royal ass' trust, and the cobra would kill you."

Yugi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really not know?" Bakura looked at Yugi as if he had grown a second had. "Hmm, interesting." He mumbled. "Must be because you aren't from Thebes; maybe people in the provinces don't know."

"Don't know what?" Yugi asked sharply, slowly losing his patience.

"Or you are simply stupid." Bakura continued as if he hadn't heard Yugi's interruption. "Come to think of it I've never heard of you before the last six months. You just appeared out of nowhere."

_Shit. _Yugi thought. _What if he guesses correctly that I'm not from this time; that the gods sent me to Atemu…?_

Bakura turned towards Yugi with an evil grin. "What did you do that the pharaoh promoted you to high priest so fast? Did you lick his dick well enough?"

For a moment Yugi didn't respond. He was too surprised by the question. Then he used one of his spells to bury the tomb-robber up to his neck into sand, muttering curses underneath his breath while walking away from Bakura. _How could he even suggest-!_

"Wait!" Bakura yelled after a few minutes when he'd finally managed to free his arm enough to use a spell himself. "The watch-tower is in that direction." He pointed towards the sun, and Yugi turned around grudgingly to re-join Bakura. The thieve-king shook out his clothes, in hopes of freeing himself of all the sand. "Great." He growled. "Now I have sand everywhere. Even in places where most certainly no sand belongs in!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have asked such a stupid question." Yugi retorted, still feeling slightly insulted. "For your information: I didn't need to do anything to become high priest. My powers spoke for themselves."

They continued their journey in silence, both not in the mood to talk with the other.

"The cobra is the guardian of the pharaoh." Bakura suddenly interrupted the silence. "That's why it would never hurt you. It only hurts those that are a threat to his pompous ass. As long as you are under the pharaoh's protection a cobra would never hurt you. And as long as I'm in your company, working with you, a cobra won't hurt me either."

"Oh." Yugi said, feeling suddenly foolish. He should have known that the cobra was one of the animals believed to protect the pharaoh. After all he'd read many books about Ancient Egypt.

"It's better not believing in those things anyways. You never know when the pharaoh changes his mind. One day he sends out people to help you fend off the enemies, and the next day he burns down your entire village to create powerful magical items." Bakura growled angrily.

Yugi looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. I'm sorry wouldn't help Bakura, it would just redirect the thieve-kings anger towards him. And Yugi didn't know any reason for why Atemu's father had burned down Bakura's village to create the Millenniums items. He was sure there had been a reason behind his actions, but he'd never been told.

"You shouldn't blame the pharaoh for something his forefathers did." He protested weakly, knowing it would just make Bakura even angrier but nevertheless needing to defend his love.

"Pah!" Bakura exclaimed.

Whether he added anything else or not escaped Yugi's notice because the younger one had another vision. This time he saw flames all around him, burning down some kind of building. He seemed to be right in the middle of it, the flames churned at his clothes, he was sweating and breathing got difficult. It was so hot! The smoke burned in his eyes, he could hardly see anything in front of him. All he knew was that he had to get out of it.

The images seemed so realistic that Yugi forgot how illogic it was that he suddenly found himself inside of a building, surrounded by fire, when he'd just been in the middle of the desert. He didn't even realize that he had another of his vision. Sweat was beading from his face, while he tried to use his magic to put out the flames. He managed to put out some of them, knowing that if he didn't succeed soon he'd faint from exhaustion, but almost as fast as he'd put them out the fire was back again. It seemed like a lost case. He'd already used his powers too much. He felt so tired.

"Yugi!" Bakura yelled and shook him. "Yugi!"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked confused, and looked down to the sand between his fingers. It seemed that during his vision he'd dropped to his knees. His breathing was still faster then normal, and his heart was racing wildly because of his vision. He forced himself to calm down, and shakily stood up once again. "Sorry." He muttered, and put a hand to his head. Whenever he got a vision he seemed to develop a head-ache. He rubbed his temples in a soothing motion.

"What was that just now?" Bakura asked worriedly. "Are you one of those freaks that go into spasms every few minutes?" He looked at him as if to scrutinize his sanity.

"No, no." Yugi coughed, his mouth still feeling dry in reaction to the imagined heat. "I just had a vision." He waved it off. _They seem to get even more realistic every time I have another one. I might have died if the vision hadn't been interrupted by Bakura. But what does it mean? Is a fire breaking out in the palace? The judge of the Afterlife said all my visions would in some way be connected to Atemu but I didn't see him anywhere. I don't even know when it's going to happen. Damn, that's so confusing. I just hope it won't happen while I'm gone._

"We should get going. I'd like to reach the watchtower today if you don't mind." Yugi said, his voice sounding softer than the contents of the sentence would have let onto.

"We'll be there soon anyways." Bakura said grumpily, glancing one last time at Yugi skeptically before continuing to walk into the direction of the rundown watchtower.

Bakura had been right. It didn't take them long to arrive in front of the Nubians' hide-out. They could already make it out from a certain distance, and Bakura began leading Yugi towards it, making sure both of them were hidden from view by one of the dunes in hopes of arriving undetected.

Yugi looked towards the sky, wondering how long it had taken them to cross the desert. It seemed as if it was almost noon. _So that's why it's so hot, and I'm beginning to get hungry._ He sighed almost inaudibly. _If it took us about six hours to get here, then we'll never be able to return home until sunset. Even if we turned back right now we could just make it in time if everything would go according to plan. Atemu will kill me once Mahado tells him about where I'm at and who I'm with. I should have known I couldn't be back by nightfall!_

Yugi's thought were cut off when he suddenly heard Bakura fall to the ground in front of him. He looked towards the other in surprise, realizing the thieve-king had been hit by something that looked eerily like a boomerang except that it didn't fly back towards its owner but lay next to the tomb-robber. Bakura was knocked out cold, a bruise already forming where he'd been hit. Yugi knelt down next to him worriedly, checking for a pulse. With relief he noticed that Bakura had really just been knocked out. The pulse was steady.

Before he could think about what to do, because apparently somebody had discovered them after all, he was already surrounded by a troop of armed Nubians. They pointed their weapons right at him, stilling his motions. He raised his hands in silent surrender, not daring to fight while Bakura was lying motionless right next to him. He hoped they'd bring them into the watchtower. It would be much easier to take care of those guards inside, and he'd be able to find a hiding place for the two of them until Bakura woke up again. Besides, it would be easier to take the Nubians down one by one inside of the watchtower than outside of it, where they'd be plain in sight.

One of the Nubians stepped closer, forced him to rise and step away from Bakura. The thieve-king was picked up and carried inside. Yugi was relieved to see they wouldn't just leave him lying in the desert. He wasn't sure anybody would survive the intense heat without any shadow and water. They probably wanted to keep him as a slave, or maybe somebody had recognized him.

Two of the remaining Nubians searched Yugi for weapons, and when they didn't find any, they made him follow the other two who were carrying Bakura. One of the Nubians picked up the boomerang-like item, and pocketed it inside of his sash.

His capturers didn't make any sound while leading him inside. They didn't even talk to each other, Yugi noticed. Apparently everyone knew what he was supposed to do. They seemed to work well together. Yugi was pleased. If they worked so well together as a team, then they'd probably get problems facing enemies alone. It would be easy to take out the entire troop if he took them down one by one. They'd be helpless without the rest of their team.

He wondered whether he should knock them out now that he'd entered the watch-tower or if he should wait where they'd bring them. Maybe he'd be brought to the same place Kisara was at. That would safe him a lot of trouble. Otherwise he might be locked into a different room, and then he wouldn't only have to look for Kisara but for Bakura as well. Not even mentioning him needing to use his magic to escape his prison.

They entered a dark hallway, leading them deeper inside the watchtower. This part of the old building seemed to be intact, because no sun shone into the hallway. Yugi took advantage of the darkness, and with a simple knock-out-spell his capturers were taken care of. Why he even knew this spell was a mystery to Yugi but it was as if somebody had imprinted the words into his mind.

After he had made sure that his spell had really worked, Yugi bent down to Bakura, who had had a soft landing on top of the knocked out Nubians. He began dragging the thieve-king into a corner where he'd be out of sight, and then he covered up any traces of his whereabouts. Once he had taken care of that he went back to the Nubians, binding their wrists and ankles together with a tight cord he created with his magic. He gagged them, and heaved them one by one into another dark corner, hoping they wouldn't be found by their comrades too soon. Then he went back to Bakura.

The thieve-king was still unconscious when Yugi sat down next to him, and he thought how he could bring Bakura into a safer place. Somehow he knew his knock-out-spell wouldn't work for more than a few minutes, and once the Nubians had woken up, they'd surely try to make noise to alert their friends. If he stayed in the same hallway, they'd be found in no time at all. If only he knew how to transport himself and Bakura into a different hallway. The last time he'd tried it, it had happened without him really realizing it. And now that he wanted to do it, he had no idea how it was done. He sighed frustrated.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was suddenly in a different hallway, Bakura still lying next to him. _Great. Could anybody please explain to me how to work those powers?_

"Ugh. What hit me?" Bakura mumbled groggily when slowly regaining consciousness. "If I get my hands on the person that did this…"

Yugi looked at him worriedly. "How do you feel?" He whispered, and held up three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

Bakura sat up, and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling it down. "Three." He said hoarsely, and scanned his surroundings carefully. "We are in the watchtower." He realized, and then he looked back at Yugi. "How did we get inside? The last thing I remember we were still outside in the desert."

"The Nubian guards took us inside." Yugi explained dryly. "I brought us to a safe place. But they'll probably start looking for us soon if they haven't already."

Bakura got up, and looked up and down the hallway. "We should get going. It's dangerous to stay in one place. They'll find us easier."

He was about to go but Yugi stopped him. "No. We'll stay here until the first guards find us. It's easier for them to find us if we move in the hallways openly."

"Moving targets are more difficult to find." Bakura protested.

Yugi sighed frustrated. "We'll move once the first guards find us. It's too risky if we go before that. We might run right into them. Besides…" Yugi added mockingly, "…moving didn't help you before. You were hit nevertheless, weren't you?" He raised one of his eyes, challenging the other silently.

Bakura simply growled and glowered at Yugi, and then he went back into the recess Yugi was hiding him. Silently they waited for their first victim.

They didn't have to wait for long. Only a few minutes later two Nubians entered the hallway, looking everywhere for them. Bakura jumped out in front of them, and knocked them out before they had a chance to react. They dropped to the floor with a heavy thud.

Bakura bent down, and searched them for weapons, pulling out several knives, and pocketing them himself. Yugi frowned disapprovingly. Then he bent down, and secured their wrists and ankles with another magic rope. They dragged their former pursuers into the recess, trying to hide them as good as possible.

"Let's go." Bakura said, and practically hauled Yugi through the hallway. They turned right and went into another corridor. Yugi realized right away that that passage was strewn with traps, as was normal for temples. He guessed the hallway was leading to the treasure chamber. Or maybe the watchtower had its own praying hall.

He softly began reciting the stanza that Yami had taught him: "Up left you go, start one, two, three,

Watch the steps, I'm warning thee." Before he could continue, though, Bakura interrupted him, and simply pulled him over the black and white tiles, not even watching where he was going.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Yugi whispered, looking down at the floor frantically, almost expecting the floor opening up underneath them because of Bakura's carelessness.

"Chill." The thieve-king ordered. "I've never stepped into a trap so far, and I most certainly will not start doing so now."

Yugi watched Bakura interestedly while he made sure to step only on the tiles that Bakura stepped on. He realized that the tomb-robber used some kind of magic to distinguish harmless tiles from traps. _So that's how he manages breaking through all of Atemu's barriers. He uses his magic. Tricky. But I shouldn't have expected less of someone who calls himself the king of thieves._

Suddenly he was pulled to his left, and tried to make himself as small as possible. Somebody was coming. The two Nubians were knocked out by Bakura just like the last ones had been. Only a few seconds later they lay tied up and gagged in one of the many corners of the hallway. Bakura had originally wanted to activate one of the traps, and throw them into it but Yugi had prevented that action by mentioning the noise it would make.

They continued walking through the hallway noiselessly, Bakura leading the way, and Yugi following him carefully. In the distance they could already make out a dimly lit room. Yugi guessed it was the treasure chamber. They slowed down, both not knowing what to expect.

"Let's go inside and jump on them, taking them by surprise." Bakura suggested. "If we're fast enough, we'll be rid of them all at the same time. "

Yugi shook his head. "It's too dangerous. They are too many. Let's circle around the room, and take them down one by one."

"That will take much too long." Bakura protested impatiently. "By the time we knock out the next two, others will already have found the first ones, and they'll be freed. If we do it your way, we'll be stuck in this watchtower forever."

"And if we do it your way, we are practically committing suicide!" Yugi growled. "The risk is much too high."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinking you had some spunk. If you are too scared, then you can watch me taking care of them from the sidelines."

"Bakura! Watch out!" Yugi yelled and pulled him down as suddenly the boomerang-like weapon cut through the air once again. They had been discovered.

The weapon just barely missed them, and got stuck in the wall behind them. Bakura jumped up, and angrily hurled two of his knives in the direction the boomerang came from. Yugi looked around frowning, trying to take in how many enemies surrounded them, and looking for an escape-route at the same time. He unconsciously dodged a spear flying through the air, and was pushed into a small hole by Bakura only seconds later.

Realizing the gap was a shortcut into another hallway, Yugi used his small height to his advantage, and crawled through the opening. He knew Bakura wouldn't be able to follow him, and planned on returning to the thieve-king, surprising their enemies by approaching them from behind.

While he tried to find his way back, he thought about which spells he could use to attack the Nubians. Bakura had been right. He had a lot of defensive skills but he wasn't good in attacking his enemies. He followed the noise into another antechamber but to his surprise it wasn't the one Bakura was in. Either they had left into another room themselves, or the hallways were organized in an ancient maze. He decided to continue following the noise for a little bit, and if he didn't find Bakura that way soon, then he'd once again try to teleport.

He turned left, picked up a large piece of wood that had somehow ended up in the watchtower, and silently approached one of the Nubians from behind. With a loud noise the Nubian's head connected with the piece of wood, and the man fell to the ground unconscious. Yugi didn't even bother checking up on his enemy; he knew his hit hadn't been hard enough to kill the other. He raised the piece of wood once again, and managed to hit another Nubian, who had turned around when hearing his friend's moan. Then, the piece of wood broke, and he had to disregard it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Bakura fighting three Nubians at once, while he himself had to duck to evade another attacker. He used the temporary knock-out spell once again, and moved away to prevent being buried underneath the other.

Another Nubian tried to attack him, this time with a smoldering spear that was supposed to burn him. Yugi used a simple deflecting spell; the flames went ablaze, and he made them crawl back up the spear to reach its owner's hands. The Nubian let the spear fall with a pained cry.

Yugi raised the flames into the air, his powers were able to do that much, and he hurled it towards his next attacker. It was difficult for him to create something to attack his enemies, like a globe of lightening or blazing fire, but once something was introduced into a fight, then he could use it until there was nothing of its energy left. As long as the flames were burning, he could use them to defend himself. He didn't like the thought of hurting anybody but it couldn't be helped. He could only hope they'd be smart enough to run away instead of fighting him and Bakura.

Another Nubian was apparently smarter than Yugi's former adversaries; he had a bowl full of water and put out the flames, effectively cutting of Yugi's mechanism of defending himself. Just when he wanted to jump at Yugi, though, Bakura had reached him, and took care of him. Finally the two of them were reunited once again.

"We need to get out of here!" Bakura told him hoarsely, while taking down another Nubian. "One of these stupid oaks started a fire at the end of the hallway!" He had to yell over the noise everybody was making. Yugi looked towards the end that Bakura had indicated worriedly but he couldn't make out any flames. Hoping the other had been mistaken, he took it upon himself to fling the water-sand-mix, which had resulted when his former foe had put out the flames, onto his next attacker. He managed to hit the other right into the face, and the Nubian turned away, roaring because he'd gotten the mixture into his eyes.

Then he began to smell the smoke that the fire had already created. He bowed, steering clear of another attack, and Bakura took care of his adversary for him. He picked up the spear his former enemy had lost because of the flames, and used it to defend himself from another Nubian. Where all of them came from was a mystery to him. There always was another attacker once they had taken one of them down. It was tiring, and Yugi was sure Bakura wouldn't be able to defend him for much longer. He'd already used a lot of his energy.

In the meantime the fire crept closer to them, and Yugi realized that somehow during their fight the Nubians had managed to bring them closer towards the flames while they themselves had moved to the opposite site of the fire. They obviously planned on not letting them out of the watch-tower alive. And evidently Kisara had not been kept in this watch-tower (because he couldn't imagine them sacrificing her to the flames) unless they had already brought her away.

He turned towards the flames, and tried putting them out, while he left Bakura to fend for them both at the other side. He tried using his mind power to put the fire out, succeeding slightly but sadly not as well as he'd have liked. It got hotter by the minute, and he was already beginning to sweat. From time to time he used one of the flames and threw it over Bakura's head towards his enemies, trying to finally scare them off so that they could at least flee but he only succeeded in creating another fire in front of the exit, sealing the Nubians into the flames with them.

The fight was suspended as the Nubians themselves began to fear for their lives. They tried putting out the flames, just as Yugi was still trying on the other side, but neither succeeded.

A few minutes later it was almost impossible to breath. The heat around them had consumed most of the oxygen, beads of sweat were dropping from Yugi's face, his eyes were burning, and he was coughing because of the smoke. He tried to concentrate even harder, hoping to at least teleport himself and Bakura out of this mess, but he still didn't know how to. No matter how hard he concentrated on the fact that he wanted to get out of the watchtower, somehow it didn't work. Either the Nubians had put up a strong magical barrier, which Yugi doubted strongly, or the carbon dioxide had fogged up his brain too much for him to use any of his spells correctly.

He felt Bakura getting limp, and tried to hold him up. Why he himself hadn't passed out before the thieve-king was a mystery to him. Bakura was taller, and usually the shorter ones passed out earlier because the carbon dioxide didn't rise in the air but instead sank to the floor. Maybe the magic in his system gave him more resilience, he didn't know. Most of the Nubians had passed out long before Bakura.

He once more raised his hands and muttered the spell to extinguish some of the flames that crept dangerously close to Bakura. He managed to put out some of them, knowing that if he didn't succeed soon he'd faint from exhaustion, but almost as fast as he'd put them out the fire was back again. It seemed like a lost case. He'd already used his powers too much. He felt so tired.

He sank to the floor drained of most of his energy because of all his attempts to save Bakura and himself. The room around him seemed to spin. He could barely concentrate on breathing. He closed his eyes desperately, wishing somebody would safe him, thinking of Yami, or maybe it had been Atemu, he couldn't be sure.

He sucked in a breath of fresh air, having teleported Bakura and himself out of the building in last minute, and then he fainted, not even realizing that he had ended up outside of the burning watchtower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Put out those irritating flames!" somebody yelled.

"Surrender now or pay the price!" Another voice chimed in.

"Argh!" someone howled in pain.

Yugi moaned when he regained consciousness. His muscles protested at every move he tried to make. His lungs contracted painfully with every breath, as if they couldn't suck in enough oxygen to satisfy their need. For a moment he was disoriented, and then he remembered what had happened in the rundown watchtower.

"Ba-kura?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from all the carbon dioxide he had inhaled previously. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times to clear his view, and then began looking around him in search of the thieve-king, hoping Bakura had survived as well. His gaze came to rest upon the tomb-robber who was tied to a horse, still unconscious. What had happened?

He frowned confused, and coughed a few times, trying to sit up.

"Don't move." Isis reproached him. "You are much too exhausted to do anything anyways." The high priestess knelt down next to him and offered him a bottle of water. He took it gratefully, and drank it greedily.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where we were at?" Yugi wanted to know once he had satisfied his thirst.

"I'm surprised you would ask." Isis said, taking back her bottle and stowing it away. "You should know that I have visions concerning all the high priests. When I saw you cornered by flames, I knew I couldn't stay silent anymore. I had to tell Horus of your whereabouts. He would have killed me if anything serious had happened to you. He was already quite displeased by us not telling him you were doing something with Bakura." She sighed, and turned away from Yugi, watching the pharaoh knocking out some of the Nubians that had survived the flames.

"Not even my necklace will tell me of my punishment." She muttered, touching the collar as she always did when talking about it.

"He will punish you?" Yugi asked worriedly, feeling guilty for having gotten the high priestess involved in his affairs.

"He won't only punish me but Mahado as well. When I told him of my vision, Mahado reacted quite obviously to the notice and gave himself away. Horus postponed any punishment to the moment you were brought home safely."

Yugi looked at the floor miserably, wondering how he might be able to persuade the pharaoh not to punish the high priests for having covered for him. Isis turned around, and went to assist Mahado in putting out the last flames that were still burning, eerily illuminating all the people fighting in the darkness. Yugi didn't know what time it was but he guessed it was close to midnight. He had been unconscious for quite some time.

When he heard a groan coming from Bakura's direction, he turned back to look at the thieve-king. Bakura was slowly waking up. The first thing the tomb-robber noticed was the heavy metal chain that had been tied securely around his wrists because he tried to get up, and was pulled back down by his bonds. Yugi watched him trying to get loose for some time before beginning to crawl over.

Bakura looked up when hearing Yugi's approach, snarling spitefully: "Have you come to laugh it me now?" He murmured a spell to get loose but nothing happened. Bakura had already used too much magic that day, and there hadn't been enough time for him to recharge his batteries.

"Don't be ridiculous." Yugi whispered, partly because his throat still hurt and partly because he was afraid Atemu or one of the high priests might notice what he was up to and stop him. "I didn't tell his royal highness anything about our meeting. As you know quite well, he has other high priests that are able to inform him of such things." He grabbed both of Bakura's hands, stopping his tries of breaking the chain apart. "Now hold still." Yugi ordered softly, closing his eyes and concentrating on the bonds. He had also used up most of his magic that day, but unlike Bakura his powers recharged faster, and he was able to make the chain around his arms disappear.

After he had used the same spell to relieve Bakura of the bond that had tied his feet together, he leaned back exhausted. "You should leave now while they are still distracted." Yugi looked towards Atemu, watching the other how he gracefully dodged a spell, and threw his sword at his attacker. The Nubian wasn't as successful. He suffered a direct hit. The Millennium Puzzle started glowing as Atemu created a magic shield around himself to block another attack. Yugi could feel the dark energy surrounding them all.

He looked back at Bakura who'd stood up, and was watching the king's fight with a scowl upon his face. "You're much too tired to fight the pharaoh at the moment." Yugi reminded the other, afraid the tomb-robbers face expression hinted at him wanting to join the battle. "You will just lose."

Bakura snorted but nevertheless turned away and slowly went in a direction that probably brought him back to the city, but Yugi couldn't be sure; it could have been a complete different direction as well. Bakura left without another word, without once looking back at Yugi. Yugi rolled his eyes, not having expected anything else from the thieve-king. Then he turned around and began watching Atemu once again.

The pharaoh had in the meantime put up a barrier around all of the remaining Nubians, effectively making escape and attack impossible. They had lost the fight.

Mahado and Isis had put out the flames. Shada, who had up to that moment been on the other side of the burned down watch-tower returned to Atemu's side, and, raising his Millennium Balance, he walked through the pharaoh's barrier, and entered the first Nubian's mind. What he was hoping to find, Yugi didn't know; maybe Shada was trying to judge the other. Only a few seconds later he exited the Nubian's mind, the man sacked to the ground lifelessly, and Shada went into the next person's mind.

Yugi watched the entire process, feeling slightly sick. His head hurt, there was a ringing in his ears, and he sensed the dark energy around him stronger than he ever had before. Another Nubian body hit the ground, and another mind was entered. It was disturbing. Yugi could just hope they hadn't been killed. Maybe they had just passed out from exhaustion of having somebody intruding into their mind? Even though the Nubians had tried to kill him just a few hours ago, he still didn't want them to suffer.

He got up shakily, and staggered over to Atemu, his legs still too weak to fully carry his weight. He grabbed Atemu's arm, to a certain extent to make him aware of his presence but more because everything around him had started spinning, and he didn't want to completely lose his balance. "Stop, please stop it." He whispered before passing out.

-tbc-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please don't kill me!!!!!!** I promise I try to update as soon as possible! I've already begun writing the next chapter but I never know when I'm hit with writers block, so I can't promise it will be up soon but I will try to at least have it up for Christmas. If everything goes the way I want it, then it might even be up sooner.

Thank you for the names. You've all been a great help to me, as always!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 9

**Author:** Erudit

**Warning: This chapter is over-sentimental in some parts!!!! If you don't like sappy stories, then please wait for the next chapter.**

**Thank you very much for your great reviews!**

I'm always in a good mood when reading them. My parents and friends are beginning to wonder why I'm smiling and laughing so much when sitting in front of my computer. I fear they might force me to take a drug test soon.

Sadly it took me much too long once again to get this chapter done. As you noticed, its way past Christmas . I'm sorry (as always, sigh). I hope you'll, like it at least. I tried to make it worth its wait but I'm not sure I really managed to do so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ugh" Yugi groaned when waking up. He felt sand beneath his fingers, and gripped it unconsciously. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was him helping Bakura escape. And then…everything went blank.

"Ah, you're finally waking up." A booming voice said to his left.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the person talking to him. The voice seemed familiar… but he wasn't able to put it to a face for the moment. He blinked surprised when he saw the being that had been talking to him. It was a goat.

He picked himself up from the floor, dusted off his cloak, and carefully approached the goat. "Uhm, hello? Have we met before?" He crouched in front of the animal that was watching his every step nervously. "Your voice sounds familiar, of course." Yugi continued, fearing he'd insulted the animal. "I just can't place it at the moment. You see I just passed out-"

"Stop talking to the goat. You'll just scare her. I'm over here." The booming voice interrupted Yugi's monologue.

Yugi looked up, and smiled when recognizing the judge of the afterlife. "Oh, hi!" He waved cheerfully, and then looked around for the first time. "Where are we?"

The judge of the afterlife sighed. "In my house."

"That's your house?" Yugi's jaw fell. To him it had looked like a dusty cellar. "Well, it looks very…nice." When he saw that the judge didn't look very convinced, he hastily added: "And you even keep pets. That's good. I've always wanted a puppy myself." He smiled shakily, and then, more to himself: "Goats are probably not that easy to handle though."

"That's my wife Selena." The judge stated, his voice not showing any emotion.

"Oh!" Yugi blushed embarrassedly. "I'm so sorry. Wait, I didn't mean it the way it sounded like! I meant I was sorry I didn't recognize her. I most certainly didn't mean I was sorry she was your wife."

"Maybe we should just talk about a different topic." The judge suggested. "You're just digging yourself in deeper and deeper."

"Yes, I suppose it would be best." Yugi agreed, still looking at the judge's wife. "Wait a moment, Egyptians don't know goats. How come she's a goat?" He frowned confused.

The judge heaved another sigh. "Very well. First of all, she is no goat. She simply tends to transform herself into one when scared. And when you suddenly popped up, you most certainly startled her. Secondly, she is a Greek goddess, hence show some respect."

"I didn't know that was possible." Yugi said, frowning. "A Greek goddess marrying an Egyptian god, I mean."

"We can marry anyone we like to." The judge stated somewhat sourly. "Besides, in our realm there is no difference between us. We are all equal. Only you humans argue about which gods are the right ones."

"I see." Yugi said, nodding slightly.

"Now back to why you're here. I've finally found out where Kisara is kept."

"Really? Why then did you send me after those Nubians if you were looking for her anyways? Do you even know what troubles I had to go through? Bakura and I nearly got killed!"

The judge just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, I've found out where she is kept. That's also the reason why we had to make you faint."

"So that's why the pharaoh's shadow magic suddenly affected me so strongly!" Yugi yelled, glaring slightly at the judge, though it looked more like a pout this time.

"Yes. We lowered your natural defense to the pharaoh's dark magic. I'm sorry about it. But the pharaoh would never allow you to go to Sakkara without a good reason."

"Wait-" Yugi interrupted. "Isn't Sakkara the city Seth has been called to?"

"Exactly. The high priest of Sakkara wants to sacrifice Kisara to his gods. Apparently they promised to increase his dark powers if he sacrificed a princess. He bought Kisara only a few days ago from the Nubians." The judge of the afterlife explained.

"And how can I convince the pharaoh that my fainting spells will only stop with me visiting Sakkara?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Simple. Sakkara is one of the few Egyptian cities on the coast. You just have to convince his highness that you need a change of scene, and salt-air is even in this time wildly known for its positive effects on health."

"Ah, yes." Yugi said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "And of course I'm not used to that dry desert air. It always makes me feel faint."

"I can see you're catching my drift." The judge laughed. "And now it's time for you to wake up in the mortal realm." The judge of the afterlife bowed to Yugi, and snapped his fingers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yugi slowly regained consciousness he felt cozy and warm. He was lying on something incredibly soft, was covered by something equally soft, and the scent of exotic spices filled his nostrils. He stretched languorously, and buried his face into the soft thing underneath his head, a pillow he realized drowsily. He felt much too comfortable, and still much too exhausted, to even think about opening his eyes. It was strange; he hadn't felt any fatigue while talking to the judge of the afterlife.He

"Your highness, king of lower and higher Egypt, you should really-"

"No."

"But-"

"Do not annoy me, Shada. I will not leave this room until he awakes."

Shada sighed, admitted defeat, and left the room.

"You know he is right." Isis stated. "You cannot help Yugi by sitting at his bed all the time."

"…" Atemu didn't answer.

"What do you think he'll say once he wakes up and learns you've been sitting here all the time instead of continuing to talk to that southern ambassador?" Isis prodded.

Atemu muttered something about annoying high priests underneath his breath. Then he said loud: "Do not forget your place, Isis. I said I will not leave this room. Any further arguments will do nothing but annoy me."

"As you wish, my pharaoh." Isis said, giving up much sooner than Yugi would have expected. The Isis he knew would have put up a fight. She'd have told Atemu about some particularly nasty event that would happen some time in the future because of his decision.

"Have you found out why he passed out yet?" Atemu asked after a few minutes. Yugi heard shuffling of papers, and guessed that Atemu was at least doing his paperwork while watching over him. He wondered how long he had been unconscious if the high priests were already trying to convince their pharaoh to leave his side. It had to have been longer than just a few hours.

"Not exactly… we're hoping Yugi will be able to tell us more when he wakes up." Isis confessed.

Atemu snorted displeased.

"Up to now Yugi didn't react to your shadow magic this way, your highness…" Isis defended herself hastily, afraid of displeasing her pharaoh even more. "…but it is very likely that in his exhausted state his own magic was too weak to protect him from the darkness. He is a being of light, as you well know, my king, and light cannot survive in pure darkness for long."

"So you are saying that I can't use any magic while he is around?" Atemu asked, his voice low and full of displeasure.

"Well…" Isis laughed nervously, a habit she usually didn't show. Obviously Atemu had either put her on probation for not telling him about what Yugi was doing or she was still awaiting her punishment, and tried to get back onto Atemu's good side. Yugi would have to try to get Atemu to drop his charge. After all, it was his fault that she was in this mess.

_Well, _Yugi thought,_ sounds like the judge of the afterlife is right. It should be easy to convince the pharaoh. He sounds exceedingly worried. And it will help his decision that Seth is already in Sakkara. He won't have the excuse that I'd be unprotected. The only problem is that I still have to write the New Year prayer for Seth. Either I get it done before I leave or I have to take all the papers with me, and work on it during my journey. I just have to remember taking them with me; because if I don't get it done, Seth is going to kill me. Unless the pharaoh kills him first, that is._

Yugi groaned, deciding to show the others he was waking up. He'd heard enough while pretending to be asleep for the last few minutes. The shuffling of papers and Isis' pacing stopped immediately. Yugi could almost feel two pairs of eyes fixing themselves on him.

Yugi slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring his arms' protests. He opened his eyes, and blinked a few times to disperse the red dots that seemed to dance around him. He opened his mouth to say something to Atemu but started coughing instead. Tears rose to his eyes in reaction, and he began blinking furiously again, trying to calm down and stop his coughing fit. A glass of water was pushed into his hands, and he greedily gulped the liquid down. With a sigh he let himself fall backwards into a lying position once again, hardly noticing how somebody took the now empty glass back. His coughing had finally stopped.

"Leave us alone." He heard Atemu order. As his eyes were once again closed, he couldn't be sure what the pharaoh's facial expression was like, but the sound of his voice alone gave him the creeps. Usually Atemu put some warmth into his voice, at least when Yugi was present, however it was void of any kind of feelings right now. Obviously the pharaoh was angry. The important question at the moment was whether Atemu was angry at him for letting Bakura escape or still at Isis for not telling the pharaoh about Yugi's plans. He dreaded it was the former.

Yugi heard the door close behind Isis, and opened his eyes again to look at Atemu, now able to make out the pharaoh clearly. The pharaoh stood stiffly next to his bed, his gaze still fixed at the door. "I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled, deciding it was best to jump to the difficult and possibly dangerous part right away. The sooner they talked about it, the sooner he'd have it over with.

Atemu turned around to look at Yugi, his gaze not wavering in the least. Yugi fidgeted slightly but kept his gaze locked with Atemu's. He wouldn't back down from an argument. After all, he was Atemu's equal.

"Sorry what for?" Atemu finally asked, his voice somewhat lower than it usually was when talking to Yugi. Apparently he was highly displeased. "Sorry for meeting with that damnable tomb-robber? Sorry for helping him escape not once but twice? Sorry for putting yourself and with it myself in danger? Sorry for lying to me?" His voice rose, and in the end he was nearly yelling at Yugi. The younger one could sense Atemu's shadow magic come to life around them, and already he was beginning to feel its effects again.

He gasped at the pain the shadow powers induced, and begged Atemu to stop. The pharaoh's eyes widened in concern and possibly in fear as Yugi's eyes closed, and the boy fell back onto the bed, out cold for the second time.

When Yugi became conscious of his surroundings once again, he faintly heard Atemu yelling at somebody to fetch Isis and Shada. He sat up slowly, glad that his body wasn't reacting the way it had reacted the last time, and put a hand to his temples, gently massaging them. All this shadow magic was giving him a head-ache. Luckily he only seemed to have been out for a few minutes. But if his fainting spells continued like that, soon everybody would call him a pathetic weakling. And he most certainly didn't need a repeat of that time in his past when he'd been called shrimp and other, much worse, words by school bullies.

"Yugi!" He heard the pharaoh yell, and a second later Atemu stood next to his bed worriedly. "How do you feel? Are you hungry? Do you remember your past? You don't have black outs, do you? Do you even remember who I am?" A warm hand was laid onto Yugi's forehead as if to feel his temperature.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Yugi mumbled. "It's just this dry air. Where I come from we've lots of rivers and lakes. It's much more humid. I suppose my defense mechanisms aren't used to it yet as well as I'd have liked them to be. And every time I get upset…" He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the feeling of Atemu's hand on his forehead. It had always had a calming effect on him when Yami had touched him. "I'm sorry." He then muttered.

"What for?" Atemu asked, his voice much softer now, probably because of what had happened before. Yugi could feel the bed give way as Atemu sat down next to him. Automatically Yugi moved closer to the pharaoh, seeking warmth and, in a strange kind of way, reassurance. Atemu embraced him immediately.

"For not telling you the truth." Yugi said, his head buried into Atemu's chest. He could feel the arms around him tighten. "I wanted to!" He rushed to explain, and forced himself to look back into Atemu's eyes. He had to make the other understand. "But if you had known I needed Bakura to help me, you'd have never let me go."

"Of course I wouldn't have! He's a scoundrel!" Atemu bellowed.

"He's not bad all the time." Yugi said softly, this time not daring to look at Atemu's face in fear of what he'd see. "I know he does a lot of things that aren't right…but he agreed to help me. That speaks for him, doesn't it? Besides, there is no true good or evil. All humans have a little bit of both."

Atemu growled. "And what did you need his help for? You know I would have done anything for you if you'd have just asked."

Yugi looked up again, slightly surprised at the pharaoh's admission. He had known Atemu felt strongly for him, of course, but he had never expected the pharaoh to admit it. "There are some things you can't help me with." He uttered. "I was looking for somebody. If you or any of the guards had started asking questions, he'd have just disappeared. I knew Bakura had access to the information. He even guided me to the person's hide-out."

"You were looking for a thief?!" Atemu asked unbelievingly, his voice rising once again.

"I had my reasons!" Yugi defended himself. "Why don't you trust me? It's as if you'd expect me to betray you any moment." He pouted softly, and looked to the floor.

"I trust you." Atemu said resolutely. The pharaoh put his hand underneath Yugi's chin, and forced the younger one to look back up again. "I trust you completely, Yugi. Never doubt it."

"Then why can't you trust my choice in getting Bakura's help?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Because I've known Bakura since my youth. And he's never been anything but a thief and murderer, heartless in any respect. He stole even from the poor, and laughed when slaughtering another victim." Atemu's face twisted in disgust. "You don't even know him. And you think much too highly about people in general anyways. I don't think there is a person you wouldn't be able to defend."

Yugi looked at Atemu thoughtfully, wondering when the pharaoh had studied him so closely. It was as if they'd known each other for years. His easy trust in people he didn't even know had always been one of his biggest faults.

"You should be grateful." Yugi attempted to joke, although he wasn't able to completely hide his pout. "Otherwise we might have never gotten along."

"I'm not like Bakura." Atemu growled, not tolerating any comparison to the king of thieves.

"No, you're not." Yugi agreed. "But if I'm too trusting, you're too suspicious of everybody around you. I wonder if there has ever been a person you'd have called your friend. Life is very lonely that way." Atemu looked hurt, but said nothing.

"You are wrong, by the way. I've known Bakura for a long time. And even though most of the time he tried to kill either me or my friends, I know he keeps his word once it is given. And he was the only one here I knew who was able to help me find a former ally of his. So, as you can see, I had my reasons for engaging his help." Yugi lifted his hand and softly put it on the pharaoh's left cheek. "You have to trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you. But I am foremost a high priest, and as such I have tasks to fulfill."

"I wish you'd not want to leave the palace." Atemu sighed, lowering his head in defeat, and closing his eyes for a moment. "I cannot bare the thought of something happening to you. And even though I control all the lands surrounding Thebes, I can never be sure you are truly safe; one of my enemies might try to hurt me through you."

Yugi smiled sadly, his hand caressing Atemu's face. "You can't even be sure in your own palace." He thought back to what he'd heard some of Atemu's council men say just a few days ago. "The more people become aware of your affection for me, the more they'll try to use me against you."

Atemu opened his eyes, glaring at Yugi. "How can you say something like that as if it didn't matter? Aren't you afraid something might happen?"

Yugi shook his head slowly. "Not really." He thought about it for a moment. "You know, I've been afraid of almost everything my entire life. But I trust you…and all my other friends. I'm sure if I ever truly needed help, one of you would be there. Besides, I've already reached the goal I came here for."

Atemu looked at Yugi confused. "And what did you come here for?"

Yugi smiled, his eyes glittering with emotion for the person sitting in front of him, so smart most of the time, and then, sometimes, so dense. He changed his position in Atemu's arms, moved upwards slightly, so that his and Atemu's mouth were only a breath away from each other. "I came to see you again." He whispered, tilted his head, and slowly moved to close the distance.

A shiver ran down his spine when their mouths met, he felt his stomach doing flip flops, and his fingers tingled from the sensation of Atemu's skin against his own. Yugi felt a warm sensation spreading throughout his body. He could hardly think anymore, so intense were all his feelings. The pharaoh's mouth was hot against his, and the older one skillfully opened Yugi's mouth, as though there had been nothing wrong by Yugi starting their kiss. Their tongues met in a sensual dance. Yugi more felt than heard the other moan into their kiss; he was pulled against Atemu's chest and therefore ended up on top of Atemu's thighs. He could feel the heat emanating from Atemu's body, mingling with his own. Then, Atemu's hands dipped underneath his shirt, for the first time touching Yugi's sensitive skin. The younger one stiffened involuntarily, hardly noticing himself because he was too engrossed in experiencing what Atemu tasted like. It was a mixture of chocolate, mint and something he had never tasted before, something entirely new.

They broke apart for a second, leaving Yugi gasping and breathing in air greedily, only to have Atemu's mouth descend onto his own again. This time the older one gently nibbled at Yugi's lower lip, slowing down a little bit, because he had apparently felt Yugi's stiffening when the kiss had gotten too intense.

One of the pharaoh's hands remained at the spot on Yugi's stomach, feeling the muscles underneath it contract in anticipation, the other one rose to Yugi's face, caressing it for a moment, and then buried itself into Yugi's hair, tousling it affectionately.

Yugi felt his own hand wander down Atemu's chest as if it had a will of its own, stopping right above Atemu's navel because Yugi's legs were blocking its descend further down. The pharaoh moaned again as Yugi began drawing slow circles around Atemu's navel.

"Your highness-" Isis began after having opened the door. She stopped dead, and a second later they heard the door being shut behind her once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now you probably all know why it has taken me so long to write something like this…because I really suck at it!!!!!  I'm sorry. I hope you'll still continue reading my story, though. I'll try to improve my skills. If anyone has tips on how to tell scenes like that in a more graphic way, feel free to let me know. I'm just really unexperienced.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi was as red as a tomato when the two of them broke apart. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. His hands gripped at Atemu's clothes, and he would have liked to bury his head into Atemu's chest, making the world around him disappear. _That must have been the most embarrassing moment in my entire life!_

Atemu growled angrily, his eyes throwing daggers at the door. He hated being interrupted, especially when he was doing something with Yugi.

"You did send for her." Yugi mumbled, trying to calm the other down. He was afraid Atemu would banish the high priestess into the shadow realm. "She didn't know what we were doing."

Atemu growled again. "She usually knows everything. The necklace guarantees it. Thus stop defending her. She deserves any punishment I bestow on her."

"Pharaoh!" Yugi whispered despairingly, raising one of his hands, and forcing the pharaoh to look back at him. "Please don't hurt her." Atemu looked at Yugi unmoved, his eyes showing no understanding. "She just did what you asked of her. You sent for her! It would be highly unjust-"

"That's quite enough." Atemu said, entangling himself from Yugi's embrace. "I've been pharaoh for many years now. I'm quite aware of what I should or shouldn't do." Atemu might as well have hit Yugi. Tears rose to Yugi's eyes, and he began to furiously blink them away. It was always easier to be angry than to be hurt.

"I suppose you have no use for me then, pharaoh." He got up from the bed as well, walking to the door hurriedly. "A king demands respect and devotion…but never love." He opened the door, seeing Isis and Shada standing to the left, waiting for their pharaoh. "Once you want to stop being pharaoh, we can talk about this." Yugi told Atemu without turning back, nodded at the two high priests, and walked down the hallway with determined steps, not even pausing when he heard Atemu yell his name.

Once he had reached his old room, and had locked the door behind him with a spell, he sat down in front of the table and began perusing the notes Seth had left him, from time to time copying down the most prominent phrases.

"I can't believe he had to ruin that moment by behaving like a complete asshole once again." Yugi muttered, angrily scratching out a word he had misspelled for the third time already. "But at least that way I'll get my work done." Surprisingly Yugi wrote extremely well when he was angry. While others would have been distracted by the happenings, he could concentrate on his work without really thinking about the past, only feeling and using the pent-up frustration and anger. That had always been one of the reasons for his being so good in school. When working on something, he poured his soul into it, and nobody was able to distract him. Not even a pharaoh he had secretly been in love with for many years.

Yugi scribbled away furiously, not even pausing when one of the pharaoh's slaves brought him food. He actually didn't even notice the slave's presence, otherwise he might have wondered how the slave had gotten into his room. Page after page was filled, read through again and again, and some sentences were crossed out only shortly after having been written. At the beginning the words on the papyrus had sounded harsh but they had soon been replaced by softer, more fitting words once Yugi had completely immersed himself into his topic.

He had just begun reading through Seth's page of suggestions once again, checking off each idea he had already added into his texts, when suddenly somebody knocked at his door. He looked up for a second, and then continued looking at the list as if he hadn't heard anything. The person outside knocked again, this time louder.

Yugi rolled his eyes, not in the mood to talk to anybody, even less to the pharaoh. He was still angry at the other. He turned back towards the text, and began sorting through everything he'd already read through and the few last pages that he hadn't looked over yet. He took the first scroll that didn't look familiar to him, and studied the prayer closely. Up to the moment he'd only ever listened to prayers; never before he'd had to write one himself. That was the reason why he had put it off until the very end.

When the person knocked a third time, and interrupted Yugi's thoughts once again, he angrily yelled: "Go away! I'm busy!" While he was able to completely concentrate on his work, he couldn't just block out noise once he'd realized it was there.

With a sigh he began reading the prayer for the third time, hoping an idea would hit him on how to write something like that himself. He'd probably have to ask the other high priests eventually. Or he'd work on it with Seth's help once he was in Sakkara.

"Yugi!" the pharaoh called out from the other side of the door. "You've been in your room for an entire day now, and haven't even eaten a single thing. Please let me in."

Yugi growled at hearing Atemu's voice, still very disappointed, and began thinking about locking himself into the bathroom just in case Atemu gave up asking and simply blew open the door or whatever his royal highness did when losing his patience.

"Please, little one!" Atemu continued. "I swear I didn't do anything to Isis. Please stop being mad at me."

Yugi sighed, giving up his tries at continuing to work on the New Year Prayers. He went to the door, and sat down in front of it, his back leaning against the wood. "Very well," he said, "I stop being mad at you for hurting Isis. If indeed you didn't do anything to her. But I'm still mad at you for how you continue to treat me."

"How I treat you?" the pharaoh asked, his voice close to Yugi's ear, suggesting the other had sat down as well. Yugi almost smiled at that thought. Yami would have most certainly sat down. His dark half had been exceedingly stubborn – and patient.

"I don't understand. I thought I treated you fairly well." Atemu said.

"Well…" Yugi began through clenched teeth. "It depends on who you compare me with, I suppose. You are right, compared to how you treat your various slaves or concubines you treat me better. Does that mean that is what I am to you? Somebody to please you whenever you want it? Somebody who you can discard as soon as you are busy with other things?"

"No!" Atemu yelled. "Of course not." He added more softly a second later.

"Then why do you always treat me as though my opinion didn't matter? As though I didn't deserve your attention?" Yugi asked challengingly. "Are you afraid of what the others might say about you? Or is that what you really, deep inside of yourself think about me?" He knew it was unfair of him to force Atemu to decide whether or not his feelings for Yugi were serious but he didn't have a lot of time left in this era to slowly convince the pharaoh to be more open about his feelings.

"You, you know what you mean to me. I've told you time and again. I showed you." Atemu stammered, not used to being put on the spot about his feelings. You usually weren't taught how to be romantic when you were a young prince. Yugi would have almost felt sorry for him.

"You've told me you wanted to have sex with me." Yugi stated heatedly. "If that is all you seek, you might as well take one of your concubines into your bed."

"Don't say something like that!" Atemu yelled. "How could I ever take a whore into my bed when all I can think about is you? When all I ever wanted is you?" Yugi remained silent at that confession.

"Don't you understand what you mean to me?" Atemu continued "I can't imagine a life without you. The thought I could lose you is driving me crazy. During the day I do nothing but think about you, and in the night you fill my dreams. When you're not close to me I feel as though I had just lost one of my vital body parts. When you're close I feel as if I'm dying and being reborn at the same time. My hands are shaking and I lose control of even the simplest action." The pharaoh paused, and Yugi could hear his heavy breathing even through the wooden door.

"If you asked me, I'd do anything for you." Atemu continued softly. "Nothing means more to me than you, Yugi. I'd give up my entire kingdom to see you happy. I'd sacrifice a thousand lives, including my own, to save yours." Tears ran down Yugi's cheeks, dropping down onto his clothes. He'd never heard anybody saying something like that to somebody else. Not even on TV. Obviously you didn't need to be taught how to be romantic. Some people simple were.

Suddenly Atemu was standing next to him, apparently able to teleport as well. Yugi looked up at the pharaoh with teary eyes. Atemu crouched next to him, and began wiping away Yugi's tears.

"If I had known you'd cry if I told you this, I would have said something different." He said worriedly, obviously mistaking Yugi's reaction as some kind of a rebuff.

"No." Yugi shook his head, trying to stop crying. "That was the most beautiful thing anybody ever said to me."

"I suppose I should have told you sooner." Atemu said, pulling Yugi closer to himself. "But I thought it was quite obvious."

"I believe it was…in some way." Yugi mumbled, his head once again buried in Atemu's chest, his favorite hiding place. "But I always like hearing you say it. I wasn't sure you really meant what your actions signaled."

"Well, then I will have to repeat it more often…to avoid confusion on your part." Atemu joked gently, caressing Yugi's face again.

"That would be nice." Yugi agreed with a smile.

"By the way, I positioned guards at both ends of the corridor, ordering them to kill anybody who tries to enter the hallway in search of any of us. I hope you can forgive me for doing so, little one."

"Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled outraged.

"It's Atemu, little one." Atemu said, kissing Yugi's nose. "For you I'll always be Atemu." Atemu continued kissing the younger one's nose until Yugi was cross-eyed because of his tries to make out what the pharaoh was doing.

"A-temu?" Yugi repeated slowly, as if not sure he'd really be allowed to say the name. After all, the pharaoh could have meant he was allowed to use it when thinking about him now or maybe he could only apply the name on special occasions.

"Yes." Atemu nodded firmly, his voice sounding pleased, and Yugi suddenly found himself being cuddled like a giant teddy bear.

"May I kiss you again?" Atemu wanted to know after a few minutes.

**-tbc-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's it for this time.** I hope the chapter wasn't too mushy in your opinion (and at the same time it hopefully was enough fluff to earn the category romance for this chapter). Sadly it's very difficult for me to write scenes like that, even more so if they're supposed to be innovative. There are so many love stories circulating around that it's almost impossible to write something somebody else hasn't already said. Please don't kill me if you get the feeling it's nothing new! Originally, I didn't even want to write this in this chapter (blame my fingers).

Next time Seth should have a reappearance (unless I change my mind once again. He should have appeared in this chapter already). I don't know yet whether or not Bakura will appear. Yugi's search for Kisara is continuing, anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 10

**Author:** Erudit

**Thank you for your great reviews!**

**I'm sorry it took forever. I've been done with this chapter for quite some time but didn't like how it turned out. I tried thinking of something better and read through it again and again but could only think of minor changes. I hope those of you who still read my update****s like it better than I do. Let me know what you think of it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We should have asked Jono to join us." Yugi remarked, and took a bite of something that looked and tasted somewhat like tuna sandwich.

"So?" The pharaoh commented absentmindedly while skimming through a scroll Mahado had brought him just a few minutes ago. His left hand was lying comfortably on Yugi's thigh, only leaving its place to unroll the scroll a little more from time to time.

A few minutes later Atemu looked at Yugi over his papers, saying: "You know quite well he'd just be moping around now that Seth is in Sakkara. He probably wouldn't even eat anything."

_So he does know a__bout their relationship! And I always thought he was too blind to notice._ "And you wouldn't be sulking if I had to leave on a mission?" Yugi asked teasingly, and then stuffed a rather large piece of his tuna-sandwich-look-alike into his mouth.

"A pharaoh doesn't sulk." Atemu stated sternly, his left hand once again leaving Yugi's leg to unfold the scroll a little more. Then he looked back up at Yugi, smiling gently at the younger one. "But I would miss you."

Yugi cheerfully prepared another piece of bread, and then offered it to the pharaoh. They had been sitting in Yugi's room for about one hour when suddenly Yugi's stomach had growled, reminding both of them that he hadn't eaten anything for quite a while. Atemu had immediately dragged Yugi into the kitchen, and had more or less ordered him to eat something. Yugi had obliged for once; he'd been hungry anyways.

"Does that mean you'd let me go, if I wanted to?" Yugi asked once Atemu had taken the offered bread. He was still thinking of how to bring up Sakkara; not sure whether he should tell Atemu the truth or stick to the lie the judge of the afterlife had prepared for him. There wasn't much time left to dawdle after all; otherwise, Kisara could get killed before he even got there.

The pharaoh sighed. "I want you to be happy. If you desire to leave, I'll do nothing to stop you."

"It's not that I want to leave you forever or something like that!" Yugi rushed to explain, not liking the crease on Atemu's forehead. "I'd just be gone for a few days. I'd be back for the New Year Ceremony for sure. It's just that I still have to find that person I was looking for."

"The one you don't want to tell me about." Atemu stated darkly. "The one you asked Bakura to find for you…"

"Well…" Yugi hesitated, feeling how Atemu once again got angry. His body still responded sensitively to Atemu's magic. "Yes." He agreed, "You're right. But I won't need Bakura's help anymore, if that's a relief to you. I now know where the person is at."

"Why don't you let me accompany you, then? Or even better: remain here, safely in the palace, and my guards will find him and bring him to you."

"It's not that simple." Yugi clarified. "I'm sorry, Atemu but I have to go alone. You can't leave the palace without Seth being here to take up your place in your absence. The people need their king; more now than ever. And I have to go myself. I don't know what will happen once I find that person. I cannot put other people's lives in danger."

"But you'd willingly sacrifice your own." Atemu said sourly, looking at Yugi with tired and worried eyes. They both didn't like talking about this subject.

"Yes, I would sacrifice my life if the need arose." Yugi admitted. "But I'm certain there won't be any necessity for something that drastic." He bent forward slightly, brushing his lips over Atemu's reassuringly, whispering a soft "don't worry".

"Yugi," Atemu breathed, his eyes closed from the sensation. Then he pulled the younger one closer to really kiss him. "You know I will do nothing to stop you, little one. But I'll worry about you immensely. That is something I could not stop even if I wanted to." The pharaoh sighed for the umpteenth time, leaning his forehead against Yugi's, and cupping the younger one's cheek softly. "I think I care too much about you, little one." He muttered, closing his crimson eyes once again.

"You can never care too much." Yugi admonished, hugging his pharaoh.

"But it hurts." Atemu said, for once sounding like a little child, and Yugi was sure he would have pouted, had he not thought it beneath himself.

"Sometimes it does." Yugi agreed. "But most of the time it makes you feel happier than ever before. Aren't you happy, pharaoh?"

"I'd be happy if you stayed – here, with me." Atemu answered curtly, nevertheless smiling at Yugi.

"Maybe you'd worry less if you knew I wanted to go to Sakkara?" Yugi suggested. "Seth will be there to protect me."

"Maybe." It didn't really sound convinced.

"Now I'll let you get back to work." Yugi said, trying to wriggle free of Atemu's embrace. The arms around him tightened.

"I can work like that."

"You might." Yugi said, laughing slightly. "But I can't eat."

Just as Atemu had let Yugi go back to his food, a knock on the door announced somebody's need to talk to the king. Atemu gave his permission to enter, and Mahado informed him dutifully that the Southern Ambassador was once again waiting for him in the throne room. Then, they were left alone again.

The pharaoh got up, and rolled up his scroll. "I'm sure he waited to tell me about that until you were nearby." He said with a scowl. "They are all thinking I'm calmer and more devoted to my work when you're present."

Yugi looked up at Atemu with a disarming smile. "You know, the sooner you talk to him, the sooner you'll get rid of him. But, if you insist, I can come and interrupt your discussion after a certain amount of time, saying there was something really, really important I needed your help with." His smile turned impish.

"Thank you, little one." Atemu ruffled Yugi's hair; he seemed to like doing that. "But you're right. I should get this business done once and for all. I'll see you later." He touched Yugi's cheek in an affectionate gesture, and left the room.

Yugi ate his last slide of bread slowly, and began cleaning up the mess he'd made until he got interrupted by Jono.

"Did the pharaoh tell you to clean tables and dishes as a punishment for joining the tomb-robber on one of his tours?" Jono asked jokingly.

"No." Yugi answered with a slight smile, tilting his head to examine his work.

"It's clean." Jono surmised. "You could probably eat directly from the table now; without using any of the plates. Where is his royal highness anyways? I thought he was with you." Jono looked around as if expecting Atemu to magically appear in front of him at any moment, scolding him for his disrespectful behavior.

"Talking to that ambassador once again." Yugi answered, breathing heavily, as he tried to carry all the plates and leftover food at once. The pile began to topple over, and the plates on top would have crashed to the floor had Jono not jumped to Yugi's aid and caught them.

"Here, let me help you." Jono took half of Yugi's plates and together they carried it into the adjoining room. Some of the slaves would clean it later on. Yugi would have done it himself but the last time he did, he afterwards had to listen to one of Atemu's long lectures about the proper behavior of his high priests. Some things just weren't worth the trouble.

"Was the pharaoh very angry?" Yugi wondered, although he himself had gotten to feel enough of Atemu's fury anyways; as much as he'd ever wanted to feel at least.

"I don't think the word angry quite describe the state he was in." Jono told him. "He was livid; yelling at everybody and everything; condemning every one of us to a painful death if you'd get as much as a scratch on your trip."

"I'm sorry I got you all into trouble." Yugi sighed. "I suppose I should have thought of that beforehand. He didn't really kill anybody, did he?" Yugi looked at Jono with wide eyes, anxiously awaiting an answer and thinking about all the people he had come to care for in his time in the past.

"Just the Nubians, once you were found. And they deserved it, if you asked me." Jono answered grimly. "They wanted to kill you, after all."

Just then they were interrupted by a slim man with long black hair: "Uhm, excuse me…are you high priest Yugi?"

"Yes, I am." Yugi answered politely, and with a kind smile, wondering if he had met that person before. He didn't seem familiar.

"I am Shahim, one of Horus' younger counselors. Actually I was just chosen a few weeks ago." The man scratched his right ear sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could help me with something for a second, your holiness. I would have tried asking my colleagues but they are not very friendly towards new faces." The young man frowned, and then looked at Yugi hopefully.

"Of course I can help you." Yugi exclaimed, smiling encouragingly. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, it's in this room just behind the corner. Horus asked me to take care of it for him but I have no idea how. And if any of the other counselors find out about this, they are going to report me." Shahim looked deeply troubled by his instructions.

"Don't worry, Shahim!" Jono said, patting the man's shoulder encouragingly. "We'll help you!"

"Actually…only high priest Yugi can help me." Shahim interrupted in a hurried manner. "Horus' orders, you know? I'm not supposed to show it to anybody. But I'm sure he won't mind me showing it to one of his most trusted high priests."

"Oh." Jono's enthusiastic expression fell, and he began scrutinizing the counselor when feeling unwatched. "I understand of course. I will wait for you outside, okay Yugi?"

Yugi nodded in response but Shahim said immediately: "There is no need for you to wait. It might take some time for high priest Yugi to be able to help me. You'd just get bored. I'm sure he'll be able to find you, once you're done." Shahim smiled at Yugi innocently.

"Yes." Yugi agreed after a short pause, noticing the glimmer in Shahim's yellowish eyes. _It's a trap._ "I suppose Shahim is right. I'll meet you outside once I'm done, Jono."

"Are you sure?" The guard looked at Shahim skeptically.

"Yes." Yugi answered firmly. "Don't worry. We'll meet later." He just hoped Jono had realized that Shahim was up to something. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with whatever that counselor had planned on his own.

Shahim favored him with a radiant smile, apparently not having noticed that his victim had already seen through his charade, and led Yugi to the afore-mentioned door. "After you, your holiness." He gestured, opening the door, and letting Yugi step inside.

Yugi frowned suspiciously. Usually he'd never risk going into a dark room first, but he had already decided to play along with whatever this Shahim was trying to do. He wouldn't be able to do anything about the counselors as long as he didn't have proof they wanted to harm him. He entered the dark room, asking Shahim whether he planned on turning on the light, still feigning ignorance. He sensed the motion even before Shahim had really begun, managing to step out of the way when the counselor tried to knock him out. His newly acquainted senses had once again saved him.

Shahim, realizing he had missed, turned on the light, and then locked the door to prevent Yugi from escaping.

Yugi turned around, becoming conscious of the other people in the room. His assumption had been right. Some of the counselors had put their plans of trying to get rid of him into action. But he couldn't believe they had really tried it in such a blunt way, asking him to follow them in front of some other person, and even trying to harm him inside of the castle. If he was judging Jono correctly, the guard was already on his way to inform Atemu of what had transpired. They had taken a great risk. That could only mean they were very sure of themselves. Or this Shahim was simply stupid and hadn't thought about this.

"Hello, high priest Yugi." One of the counselors greeted him with a slightly twisted smile. "How nice of you to join us." The group laughed at the joke, confirming Yugi's suspicion about them being sure of themselves. Either they had seen to it that Atemu would be too busy to help him, or they had planned something that was supposed to get rid of him before Atemu arrived.

"You are risking a lot for something that shouldn't have bothered you at all." Yugi told them calmly. "I've never even tried to undermine your position. If I had, you wouldn't even be in the palace anymore." He had figured it was the same as it had been when talking to Bakura. If they thought he wasn't afraid of them they'd become unsure of themselves. It was just like playing a game. You could win even when you didn't have the best cards if you were able to make your opponent believe you had the better cards. Luckily, it was very simply for him to pretend to be Yami.

"You will soon lose that proud smirk of yours!" One of the counselors yelled, glaring at him outright.

Yugi looked at him slightly surprised. They really believed they were the victims in this case? And he the evil culprit? Obviously they didn't respond well to his Yami-impersonation. But it was already too late to change plans.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" He wanted to know, sticking to what had worked so well on Bakura.

"We won't do anything." Shahim said, putting a special emphasize on the we. "He will be the one putting you back into your right place." Shahim gestured to a figure that had been hidden from Yugi's view up to that moment. A big man with scars all over his face, arms and chest stepped closer. The floor vibrated softly with every step the man took, and a chain rattled at the heavy movement of his arms. Only when the giant man was close enough Yugi realized his hands had been cuffed by a giant chain. That had obviously been the origin of the rattling noise. He would have felt sympathy for his opponent if he hadn't been too worried about himself. There was a lot he could do against magic. But against muscles he didn't stand a chance; unless, of course, he could out-smart the giant.

"May we introduce you to Oalaola, high priest Yugi?" One of the counselors said, stepping forward slightly. "He is one of the pharaoh's best fighters. Highest rank in both defense and attack. Horus has taken him on almost every dangerous mission. You could call him the pharaoh's favorite."

"Just like you." Shahim said from his position next to Yugi. "We would all like to see which favorite will win, in the end. After all, the pharaoh deserves only the very best. What would he do with somebody that is only always second best?" Shahim smiled at Yugi innocently, as if he hadn't been implying he wanted one of them to die. Yugi guessed he was an expert at pretending to be something he wasn't in reality.

"Just a question, before you leave, Shahim." Yugi stopped the other from joining the counselors in the back of the room. "Are you really a counselor? Or just somebody that needed the money really bad?" He looked at Shahim with a meaningful smile, knowing he had hit a nerve when Shahim had to be held back by some of the council-men to not try to attack Yugi on his own. "I see." Yugi said softly. "Well, I hope the money you got will be worth it."

"Not all of us have a pharaoh to afford our various desires and sprees." Shahim growled through clenched teeth, still being held back by the other counselors. "Some of us work hard to support our families. We can't all play with murderers and thieves just because we like the thought of Horus rescuing us!"

Yugi knew he was alluding to Bakura but didn't even respond to Shahim's anger. It wouldn't help any of them if he started to explain his actions, and it would only make it more difficult for Shahim when he realized Yugi wasn't the person people had made him believe he was. Sometimes it was simpler to remain clueless as to what people were really like.

"If I were you, I'd leave this room now." Yugi told the council-men instead. "After all, I wouldn't want to get your expensive robes dirty. And once the duel has started, I can't guarantee for what is going to happen." He was glad they really turned around to leave the room, even though it was probably just because they didn't like the sight of somebody being killed and less the thought of their clothes getting dirty. It would be easier for him to get this Oalaola on his side if they weren't in the room to talk against what Yugi had to say.

One of the counselors remained in the room and stepped once again up to Oalaola, opening the chain around his hands, and therefore enabling him to move free. "Just as I promised you, guard; this is high priest Yugi. Remember, the pharaoh will reward you with everything you have ever dreamed of, once you defeated this one. When his holiness is dead, you'll be the one taking up his place again. Nobody will be ranked higher in Horus' favor anymore." The counselor said to Oalaola, and then turned towards Yugi. "It was nice meeting you, high priest. Such a pity we didn't become acquainted better." He laughed cruelly, and then turned around to follow the others into the next room, where they were obviously going to wait for Oalaola to be done.

"You don't honestly believe what they are saying?" Yugi asked once they were alone. Oalaola didn't answer but instead began to attack. Yugi could do nothing else but try to escape his powerful punches. For once his small size came in handy. "Obviously you do believe what they are saying." He stated, once again ducking to evade an attack. He side-stepped and let himself fall onto the ground, rolling out of the way when Oalaola tried to kick him.

He tried to focus on his opponent's eyes, wanting to read Oalaola's mind in hopes of discovering why one of the pharaoh's most respected guards would want to kill him but his opponent's eyes focused on everything else but Yugi's face. It was futile to try to read his mind like this, Yugi noted with a pout, wishing his powers had already developed more.

"Well, let me tell you: the pharaoh will never reward you for killing me." He transported himself to the other side of the room, glad that he had at least managed to control his teleporting powers. Then he thought of why he hadn't simply teleported himself outside of the room, and almost missed Oalaola's next move. Only his instincts from the past saved him from pain. "Never knew I'd ever be grateful to all those bullies that tried to beat me up." He muttered underneath his breath.

"I don't know why you even listen to them." He tried a different approach. "Have they ever been nice to you? Why should you do something that will obviously only make them happy? There is nothing they can give you in return." He dodged another attack, discovering the chain on the ground in the process, and picked it up. There had to be something he could use that for.

"Obviously you're better than them." He continued, sidestepping another time, and watching Oalaola's hand getting embedded into the wall. How somebody could get that strong was a mystery to him. "Otherwise they'd have never asked you for help." He used his magic to wrap the chain around Oalaola's legs. Luckily his opponent didn't pay any attention to something happening around his feet. He was completely focused on Yugi.

"Can you even talk? Don't you have an own opinion?" Yugi asked, trying to sound mocking. In any normal situation he wouldn't have dared challenging somebody as strong as Oalaola unless he had wanted to commit suicide but he trusted his magic, and he hoped the chain around Oalaola's feet would do the rest.

Oalaola charged forward angrily, planning to use his body mass to simply crush Yugi to death. But only after a step he began to stumble, the chain around his legs doing its work, Yugi once again stepped out of the way, watching Oalaola heavily fall to the ground. Then he looked around for something to knock out his opponent but the room was empty.

Yugi carefully stepped away from the warrior once Oalaola tried to get up. His opponent was obviously very angry. He was breathing heavily, whether from exhaustion or from rage Yugi couldn't say for sure. With one motion of his hands Oalaola ripped the chain into pieces.

_So much for using that escape route again. Now I can only hope he'll eventually get tired. The floor is made out of stone, so there is no sand to throw. He doesn't need fire __to hurt me, as his fists are effective enough, and there isn't any water around. I'm completely helpless. If an idea doesn't hit me soon…_

Yugi sighed, and jumped high into the air with the help of some of his magic, evading another one of Oalaola's kicks. But he hadn't expected the warrior to try to punch him at the same time, and only his teleporting powers saved him. He reappeared on the other side of the room, a hand raised to his heart, trying to calm down from the shock. He should have seen it coming. Somebody who had fought for many years on Atemu's side couldn't be completely stupid. Once again he wondered why he hadn't teleported into the safety outside of this room. Usually his powers would have ensured that without him explicitly thinking about it.

He escaped another attack by speeding up his movements but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his speed at such high a level. He'd soon be exhausted, years of exercise or not. Then, while throwing the remains of the chain into Oalaola's face, he sensed somebody had put up a barrier to keep him from escaping that room.

_So, that's why I didn't __automatically teleport outside!_ Yugi exclaimed inside his mind.Out loud he asked Oalaola: "Why do you even want to be higher in Horus' favor? Aren't you happy the way it is now? He respects you as one of his best warriors, and takes you on his most important missions. What else do you want?" Again, no answer.

Yugi frowned. He felt as if talking to a wall. No matter what he said, Oalaola didn't react to it. At least not outwardly. He should just teleport himself outside. Now that he had realized it had been a barrier that kept him from teleporting outside, it should be child's play to break the spell. After all, only Atemu's and maybe Seth's magic were a match for him. But on the other hand he didn't want to flee from a fight. That would just show everybody that he was really a coward, always needing the pharaoh's help. And he wasn't sure whether Atemu would really let him go to Sakkara after a scene like that.

While sidestepping another series of punches, he scrutinized his opponent, looking for a weak spot he might be able to use. _Maybe I should pull down his pants? But I'm not sure I want to see what's underneath it. And he might not even care about it. I could try knocking him out with one of my spells but I'd have to experiment with the strength of it. He is practically a giant; it might not even work the first time I try. And should it work, he could wake up much sooner than anticipated. I simply don't have enough experience with people as big and tall as him._

"Do you really think you can solve every problem by using your fists?" Yugi started up again. "I mean, sure it has worked well for you all this time but can't we just talk about this?" Oalaola reacted by attempting to grasp his arm to keep him in place for his next punch.

"Don't you think it's a little bit unfair…you against me?" Yugi continued, slipping behind Oalaola with a series of quick steps. "I mean it's obvious I'm no great fighter. Don't you have something called fighter's honors? You know: don't hit women or children?" Still no response. But that didn't matter in this case. His words were just supposed to distract his opponent from what Yugi was really up to. Yugi stretched out his foot, anticipating Oalaola's next move to turn around and try to hit him in one motion once again.

The giant tripped over his foot, stumbled a few steps, trying to regain his balance, while Yugi hurriedly stepped out of the way, afraid of getting punched by mistake. That would be just his luck. Evading every attack gracefully and getting hit in the end while his opponent tried to remain standing.

With a loud thudding noise Oalaola fell to the ground, breathing heavily. They were both a little bit exhausted because of their running around. Before Oalaola could get up again, though, the door was blasted open, and in stormed Jono, yelling something about rescuing mission going according to plan C.

Yugi blinked, as Jono stopped in front of him, hair grey from the dust the explosion had generated, telling him in-between heavy breaths: "Sorry…took long … door sealed."

"You came just right moment, Jono!" Yugi smiled, grateful his fight was finally over. _And I didn't even have to run away._

Mahado and Shada entered as well, both of them holding their millennium items in front of them. Yugi could make out the faint glimmer that appeared whenever the items were used. They looked at Oalaola, frowning simultaneously. "Why am I not surprised that they used him?" Shada muttered grimly. "Now where is the rest of those cowards?"

"They are in the next room." Isis told the others, gesturing to the door the counselors had disappeared behind only about an hour ago. While Shada and Mahado went to said door to take care of the royal advisors, Isis stopped in front of Yugi, just as Jono had done before.

"I'm glad you are alright, Yugi." She said with a gentle smile. "I was worried about you. But you seemed to handle things quite well…in your own way." She turned to look at Oalaola who was currently dragged out of the room by a heavily panting Jono, who had to stem his whole body against Oalaola's weight to be able to even move him. Apparently the guard had knocked Oalaola out.

"Horus wanted to come as well but I assured him our help would be enough. It's better for all of us if he finally finishes his talk with that southern ambassador." Isis continued, as if having read Yugi's thought. He had wondered why Atemu had not appeared.

"He is beginning to get on my nerves with all this talk about exotic plants and strange spices; If he had thought about bringing some of the things with him on his journey, then he wouldn't need to talk so much about it…but leave it to ambassadors to always forget the most important things." Isis frowned annoyed.

Yugi chuckled amused. He'd never ever heard Isis talk so much. The high priestess was usually pretty quiet. It was comforting to hear her behave like a normal human for once.

"Why don't the two of us leave this place?" Isis suggested. "I'm sure Shada and Mahado can take care of those counselors on their own."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu had not been pleased by Oalaola's behavior, Yugi recalled while sitting in a coach on his way to Sakkara. He hadn't been allowed to be present when Atemu had announced the former warrior's punishment. The pharaoh hadn't even told Yugi what he had decided on, which meant it had been something really bad, and Atemu had feared Yugi wouldn't agree with it; which probably meant Oalaola was dead by now.

Had it been any other decision, Yugi would have complained about Atemu's lack of trust in him but he understood Atemu's need to punish those that had tried to hurt him. Yami had been like that as well: hardly ever showing mercy to those that had threatened Yugi's well-being unless his hikari was standing right next to him and stopped him. Besides, Yugi had been relieved that the counselors wouldn't be able to bother him anymore, although Shahim had mysteriously disappeared before Shada and Mahado had been able to arrest him. Yugi was quite sure it had been Shahim as well who had put up that barrier that had kept him from teleporting out of the room.

Suddenly Yugi's thoughts were cut short because he felt somebody quickly approaching his carriage. He waited for the guards to detect the stranger but oddly enough they neither shouted nor stopped the carriage. _It has to be some kind of priest or magician. _Yugi realized, closing his eyes and concentrating stronger on the intruder. Did he know him? Was that stranger planning an attack? In front of his inner eyes he pictured something that always reminded him of a scan of his surroundings. He couldn't see any colors, only variations of black, grey and white, depending on the strength and the character every person had. How he was able to distinctly recognize a person when just sensing his abilities in a weird mix of black and white was a mystery to Yugi but somehow it always worked.

"Bakura!" he realized and only a moment later a shadow appeared on the outside of his carriage. Yugi could see him through the drawn curtains, marveling at how the guards didn't notice his presence. Then, the curtains were pushed open, and the tomb-robber himself entered. Bakura shook out his hair, leaving sand everywhere on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi exclaimed surprised, watching the other carefully. What was the king of thieves up to? "And how did you get in here without them noticing?" He gestured towards the guards on each side of the carriage. Atemu had forced him to take them along even though he had insisted it wasn't necessary.

"Well…" Bakura sat down on a pillow in front of Yugi, wearing a smug smile. "I am the king of thieves or have you forgotten about that already?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. King of braggarts would suit him better.

"I know of some spells…" Bakura didn't care to elaborate any further, obviously not wanting to share his secrets. "Only that stupid pharaoh-" he ignored Yugi's glare "and apparently you are able to see through my great hiding talents." He frowned slightly, and with some imagination you could have seen a pout forming on his lips.

"You asked me to help you find that princess." Bakura continued when realizing Yugi wasn't going to comment on what he'd said. "And when I finally agreed to assist you in that search, I meant it. That means I'll accompany you to Sakkara. And you won't get rid of me until she is found – dead or alive."

Yugi sighed. "I don't even want to know how you found out I was traveling to Sakkara." Bakura smirked in response.

"But you'll get a lot of problems if Seth or anybody else sees you in Sakkara." Yugi carried on, trying to make Bakura see reason. Atemu would kill them if he found out he'd let Bakura accompany him. Or even worse…he'd be completely disappointed in him.

"Don't worry." Bakura boasted. "Nobody will notice my presence. Besides you, that is. Now stop talking; otherwise your guards might become suspicious."

Yugi would have liked to stick out his tongue at Bakura but refrained from doing so, limiting himself to a pout. He looked outside into the desert once again, ignoring Bakura's subtle tongue-clicking. Obviously the tomb-robber was bored, and now tried to annoy him. But if he was hoping for a reaction, then Yugi would have to disappoint him. After all, Yugi was one of the most patient people that Bakura was probably ever going to meet…even when he wanted to hit the other with something. It wouldn't do him any good anyways, as there were only pillows around. No use to waste precious energy.

He thought back to what Isis had told him about Oalaola once they had left that sticky room where he had more or less successfully fought with the guard. Apparently Oalaola had been one of the pharaoh's highest ranked guards, just as the counselor had informed him at the beginning of their acquaintance. He had been responsible for the pharaoh's safety himself. Atemu had always taken him on his trips into the city and on various more important missions. That had actually been when Yugi had first met Oalaola, although he himself didn't remember. The one time he had accompanied Atemu into the city…or had it been Atemu who had accompanied him? He couldn't really remember anymore… No, he had wanted to get Seth to accompany him but Atemu had gone instead of the high priest… Yes, that was how it had been.

Anyways, Oalaola had been one of the guards that had been supposed to protect Atemu. And when Yugi had been hurt because he had protected Atemu from getting harmed, Oalaola had been made directly responsible for Yugi almost dying. Oalaola had failed doing his job; and Atemu had degraded him from head guard to a common guard as punishment. And even so, Oalaola had been lucky. If Yugi remembered correctly, Atemu had ordered the rest of the guards to be beheaded. At least Jono had told him so back then. The former head-guard probably blamed him for that as well. _It is after all much easier to blame somebody else than to blame yourself_, Yugi thought with a sigh.

Yugi had just taken out some of the notes he'd scribbled on one of the papyrus scrolls in hopes of finally getting the prayer for the New Year Ceremony done when he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It took him a few minutes to fully register what he didn't like; at first he'd thought Bakura was trying something funny. Then he realized it was the aura of the city they were coming close to. _I suppose we're almost there._

He had never felt so much dark energy in one place before. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he shivered involuntarily. That definitely wasn't a good sign. Now he almost wished Atemu had accompanied him. Bakura looked paler than usually as well, signaling Yugi that he felt it too even though he pretended not to notice anything.

Then, just as suddenly as he had felt it, the dark aura was gone again as if it had just been turned off. Yugi sighed relieved, although a frown signaled he was trying to figure out where all the dark energy had gone off to.

"They probably performed a ritual." Bakura informed him.

"Hmm?"

"You can only feel so much dark energy at one place when somebody is performing a ritual to call upon the dark gods." Bakura explained. "I've been at rituals like that before…they are never pretty. Always involve killing people and sacrificing things you like. Just like the former pharaoh did when he created the millennium items..."

Yugi opened his mouth, wanting to defend his pharaoh but he closed it again when realizing he didn't know how. Bakura could be right, after all. He couldn't say for sure how the millennium items had been created. And a lot of people had been killed to create them.

"I just hope Seth is still alright." He muttered, looking outside through the curtains thoughtfully and slightly worried. If the high priest had been here all the time, then he surely had felt the dark energy as well. Who knew how often rituals like that were performed… What if they had killed Seth and sacrificed him to their dark gods? He could only hope that either Seth was too strong for them to openly attack him or that they didn't want to risk being found out by their pharaoh, and therefore didn't even try harming Seth.

"Don't worry. I've tried to kill him several times and never succeeded. He's fine." Bakura said.

"Hmpf."

Yugi could make out buildings outside of the carriage. Everything looked normal as though nothing had happened just a few moments before. But they had probably not even felt anything, and had therefore no reason to behave differently.

"Your holiness!" one of the guards called out to him from outside.

"Yes?" Yugi asked, throwing Bakura a warning glare when he heard the tomb-robber's sniggering.

"We're almost there." The guard informed him dutifully.

Bakura rolled his eyes. As if they hadn't been able to tell that on their own.

"Thank you, Shibou." Yugi said, "please let me know once we're in front of the temple."

"Of course, your holiness."

"You should try to get out now and hide somewhere in the city." Yugi told Bakura. "Seth will be waiting for me at the entrance of the temple. He will sense you. And you're no help to me if you're dead."

"How nice of you to worry so much about my well-being." Bakura said mockingly, and then disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but smoke behind.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What a show-off."

"What?! Did you say something, your holiness?!" One of the guards yelled.

"No, no! I didn't say anything. You must have imagined it." Yugi told them.

**- To be continued -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry, no ****Seth after all in this chapter.**

**I'm not a hundred percent sure what I'm going to write in the next chapter but if**** everything goes according to my plan (that I thought of just recently) it should explain some things about Bakura. And perhaps Yugi will finally find Teana's sister.**

**Does anybody know the name of the demon/god that Bakura is at the end of the anime series? I can't remember.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 11

**Author:** Erudit

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yu-Gi-oh! I also don't own any movie mentioned.

**Warning: **Bakura's history is entirely made up. I don't know how much has been told about it in the manga or the anime, and can't say if I'm remotely close to the storyline. Please don't be disappointed if I'm far off. Also, because of all the telling, this chapter might start out quite boring. But some things have to be told.

**Thank you for your great reviews!**** You guys are great!**

By the way, this chapter is longer than any I've written for quite some time. I hope you enjoy reading it! .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Yugi walked along one of the corridors. He turned to his left, trying to make out a familiar portrait, room or something. He had gotten lost. But somehow it didn't matter. Deep inside of him Yugi sensed he was still going in the right direction. He was looking for something. Or had he been looking for someone? He wasn't sure. He only knew he had to keep walking to wherever his feet were taking him._

_It was dark outside. He knew it even though there were no windows. He turned left one more time, entering a dark hallway he was sure he had never been in before. He kept going, passing a few closed doors, until he finally came upon a dead end. He stopped in front of it, and waited. Only a second later, as if it had been expecting him, the wall in front of him opened to reveal a small staircase. He went downstairs, entering a large ceremony room he had never been in before, although he had supposedly been shown all areas used for prayers (some of them so small they didn't even deserve that name). They had wanted him to get acquainted to the rooms because Seth had arranged for him to hold a ceremony._

_In the middle of the room was a giant chalice, filled with something that looked like green flames. A shiver ran down Yugi's spine. He felt uncomfortable, as though somebody was watching him. But when he looked around, he couldn't make out anybody. Yugi stepped forward, although he didn't know why. Around the goblet on the floor had been drawn a circle out of chalk with weird words written on the outside. He didn't know what they meant. They weren't hieroglyphs. Something in him registered, though, as if he had seen signs like these before. He didn't know how to pronounce the words but he knew what they were used for. It was a spell to summon one of the dark gods._

_He stopped right in front of the circle, not daring to enter. Something bad happened to persons not worthy of entering the circle. He carefully stepped around the chalk lines and went towards the back, knowing this was what he was supposed to do._

_The green light was reflected from water in a basin on th__is end of the room. He stepped towards it and peered at what looked like a reflection of the room behind him. It was somehow different, though he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. He bent down to examine it more closely._

_It was then that he heard a low chant coming from behind him. He spun on his heels to face the person, feeling dark magic pulsate around him. It almost made him dizzy although his own power rose to protect him. He couldn't make out who was calling for the dark gods because the person was hidden by a black cloak, something very rare in Egypt. A golden Ankh hang from the top of the hood were the face was supposed to be. Yugi idly wondered whether or not the person was able to see what was going on around him or her._

_A dark spiral formed around them, wind whipped at Yugi's clothes and tore holes into it. He winced when his skin was cut. But he couldn't move. It was as though he had been paralyzed. Something was holding him in place. He could hardly breathe anymore, and felt all thoughts disappear. His mind was completely empty. He got a headache. Then he heard a loud sizzling noise from all around him, and his eyes were involuntarily drawn to a giant shadow with glowing yellow eyes, hovering high above him. It was too dark for him to make out anything else._

_Then the shadow moved towards him at high speed. Yugi knew he had to get away from it but he couldn't move. His head felt as though it was about to burst, his skin burned because of the dark energy the creature above him emitted. He heard somebody laughing in the background as the creature came closer and closer. Dark magic surrounded him, stronger than any of his own, white magic. The immense pain Yugi felt when his entire protection had evaporated into thin air couldn't even be put into words. He faintly heard somebody yell but didn't know if it had been him or somebody else._

_Slowly, as if in slow motion, the world around him turned black. The last thing he saw were giant yellow eyes right in front of his own. The eyes were cold enough to freeze an entire volcano even without the magic surrounding the creature. They reached for his soul and took it into a tight hold, not allowing him to escape. In the distance he still heard a dark laugh and somebody's yell: "Nooooooooooooo!"_

With a start Yugi woke up, covered in cold sweat, one of his hands clutched over his heart. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, and immediately turned towards his nightstand to light one of the candles. He gripped it, wanting to bring the light and warmth closer towards him, but had to put it back onto the nightstand in fear of burning himself because of his shaking hands. He looked around, making sure his dream hadn't followed him into the real world. And even when he had made sure that nobody was in his room (he even looked under his bed and into the small wooden closet), he couldn't really relax.

He had had that same dream for the past three days he had been in Sakkara. But never before had it advanced that far. The first time he had only entered the last hallway, and had woken up after reaching the dead end. The second night he had come into the secret ceremony room. He had seen the green flames and the white chalk lines on the floor. But this night…this night he had dreamed the entire thing. There was nothing more for him to see. He had dreamed of his own death. No, not really, Yugi reminded himself, still feeling the ice-cold grip on his soul. That dark creature had taken a hold of his soul, not allowing it to go into the afterlife. That creature had planned for him the worst thing that could ever happen to a creature of light. He had wanted to pull him into the darkness. In Yugi's mind appeared a picture of a movie he had watched with his friends, Lord of the Rings. He wondered if he would have become like those Ringwraths in the movie.

But not even the thought of one of his favorite movies could cheer him up. Shakily, he decided to change clothes and go for a walk. Outside, of course. He wouldn't dream of walking through the dark hallways in the middle of the night after having had such a dream. With any luck either Seth or Bakura would be awake somewhere, and he could spend some time with one of them. He was in desperate need of company.

He stepped outside, onto his little balcony, and gazed at the stars twinkling above the city. A sight like this was impossible to see in his own time. The city lights almost made them disappear. He smiled softly, feeling his mind and heart come to rest. He loved nights like this. His problems seemed so little compared to the galaxies out there. And the thought that Atemu might still be awake, and perhaps watching the same sky, also made him happy.

"Aw, how cute; little Yugi is feeling homesick. Is the bed not soft enough for your taste, high priest?" Bakura mockingly interrupted Yugi's thoughts. "Or do you miss the Pharaoh's warm body next to yours?" The tomb-robber sniggered at that idea.

Yugi glared at him. "Why am I not surprised that you're still out there, ruining what up to now has been a perfect night." It was a lie, of course. But Bakura would never know.

"I'm taking a walk. It's not forbidden, is it?" Bakura answered, glowering right back. "I would have done it during day but somebody" special emphasize on somebody "told me to stay hidden because he didn't want anybody to know of our acquaintance."

"So its my fault that you run around with the tablet of Djoser." Yugi stated calmly.

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed, and opened his cloak to look underneath for said tablet. "How did you know-"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders casually, and said: "I know many things." He hid his smile by pretending to yawn.

Bakura rolled his eyes. Then he turned around and leaned against the balustrade lazily. "You're quite perceptive of things going on around you." He mumbled finally.

Yugi smiled, gazing at the stars once again. "It's a beautiful night." He breathed in deeply the cool air. "Do you always work during the night?"

"Generally. It's easier that way. There's hardly anybody out at that time of day. And it's not as hot."

"Did you really watch the ritual for the millennium items?" Yugi inquired.

Bakura sighed, and frowned. "Why do you want to know? I'd just be telling you things you don't want to hear. You rather think of your pharaoh as a perfect being without any fault."

"Nobody is perfect." Yugi objected softly. "I want to know what you saw back then. Please tell me, Bakura."

Bakura was silent for some time. Then, he slowly began telling his story: "I was eight years old when it happened. There was a water shortage in our village and my mother asked me to get some water from one of the bigger cities about a day away. I left home in the evening. During day it would have been too hot. When I came back home two nights later, I could already see the burning flames from the distance. My eyes burnt because of the smoke, and I began running towards the city. I thought of my friends, and family. I wanted to help them, save them from what I thought was a fire broken out by the villagers not being careful enough." Bakura paused, his eyes staring into the distance unseeingly. Yugi kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Upon coming closer to my village I could make out some of the pharaoh's guards. I was surprised they were helping us, and was about to run towards them when I suddenly saw them brutally dragging a few knocked-out villagers through the sand towards one of the rocks close by, leaving behind trails of blood. I hid out of instinct, and followed them. I still didn't suspect the pharaoh to be involved in anything." Bakura snorted. "I thought some thieves had stolen their uniforms."

"How can you be sure it wasn't some thieves?" Yugi asked when Bakura didn't continue. "Did you see the pharaoh?"

"No, not him. But I saw Akhenaden." Bakura growled, his hands gripping the railing so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Akhenaden?" Yugi mumbled, more to himself, wondering where he had heard that name before.

"High priest Akhenaden. One of the pharaoh's most trusted allies. Keeper of the Millennium Eye." Bakura spat out.

_Ah, right. Seth's father._ Yugi remembered. He hadn't met him so far. The high priest was busy somewhere in the south. "High priest Akhenaden was there?"

"Yes." Bakura answered, his whole body shaking out of suppressed anger. "He was the creator of the Millennium items. Working in the name of the pharaoh of course."

"The guards dragged your fellow villagers to Akhenaden?" Yugi tried to get back to Bakura's story.

"Yes. He was standing next to one of the bigger rocks close to the village. Next to him was some kind of chalice with green flames burning in it."

_Green flames?!_ Yugi's eyes widened involuntarily. He thought back to his dream.

"You know what that means, I see." Bakura concluded, not having missed Yugi's reaction. "I didn't, back then. But I was soon to find out. I remember how I marveled at the strange white markings around the goblet. Quite naive, wasn't I?" Bakura laughed coldly, closing his eyes for a moment. Yugi watched him empathetically. He wished there was something he could do or say to stop Bakura's pain. But there was nothing.

"I crept as close towards the high priest and his guards as I was able to without them noticing my presence." Bakura continued finally. "I was quite good…even back then." An empty smile graced his lips, and he sighed.

"I hid behind a small rock, peeking around its edges from time to time. I didn't dare making my presence known. From close up I was able to see that there were more knocked out villagers. The guards had laid them in a large circle around the chalice. A hundred villagers…minus one. Just enough for the spell Akhenaden had planned to perform. Ninety-nine souls to create the Millennium objects. Did you know they needed innocents for this ritual?" Bakura chuckled. But it was empty. Yugi turned away from him, not able to bare the tomb-robber's facial expression any longer.

"Later on it was said they used prisoners for the ritual. They said to create the items you had to use souls that had been infested with dark spirits. What a lie. As if a dark ritual would accept a tainted soul. If anybody ever thought about this, they would come to this conclusion right away. But people never think. They always believe what they are told as if it were the ultimate truth."

"I am sorry." Yugi said after some time. "Truly." He didn't dare looking back at the tomb-robber.

"I believe you." Bakura answered quietly. "Unfortunately it doesn't help. Nothing does."

"Probably not." Yugi agreed with a sad smile, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Did you know the items were made out of pure gold? It's the only metal strong enough to hold such extreme power. Every other metal would have burst at the attempt to seal so much magic in it." Bakura mentioned a little later. "I saw them pour it into the designated forms. It was a beautiful sight. I still dream of it night after night."

Yugi kept quiet, not daring to ask whether or not Bakura dreamed of the rest of his experience as well.

"I couldn't seem to lift my eyes from the sight. I was as if frozen. I'm not even sure I breathed during the ritual." Bakura said, his voice gentle as if he was telling some children a fairy tale. "I didn't realize the villagers died. They never moved during the ritual. At least I didn't see them moving. And none of the guards moved either. They were held in place just like me." Bakura took out a white pebble of his right pocket and threw it in the direction of a tree about thirty feet away from them. He missed.

"I think it's the intense magic that Akhenaden called upon to do the ritual. The entire air around us was purple even though it was night and should have been dark. I was able to feel the magic as well even though I was still quite some distance away from the chalice." Bakura made a motion with his hand, and the pebble flew back into it.

Yugi smiled. "Nice toy."

"Yes. Thank you. Just a little thing to spend my time." Bakura threw it against the tree one more time. Again he missed.

"You have to work on your aim, though." Yugi scolded. "For a tomb-robber you're pretty lousy." Bakura snorted in response.

"After some time the purple light disappeared, and the green flames went out. It got really quiet. Then the guards pushed the large stone in which they had poured the gold on tree trunks und began carrying it away. Just like those slaves at the pyramids." Bakura threw the stone one more time. This time he hit the tree.

"I didn't move from my spot until I was sure they had left. Then I went to check upon my people. I thought they were still asleep, or knocked-out, whatever. I wanted to wake them up. When I checked up on them I realized that the bodies had already turned cold. They were all dead. I couldn't find any additional external wounds. It looked as if they had all died in their sleep – simultaneously." Bakura stopped, and Yugi saw him wipe at his eyes secretly. He didn't mention it, though. He himself had cried over much more stupid things.

"Well, that's all there is." Bakura finished harshly. "Now don't go saying I didn't know what I was talking about." Yugi didn't respond. He knew Bakura was just trying to appear unfazed but nobody who had experienced what the tomb robber had gone through would be left untouched.

They stood next to each other for quite some time, listening to the chirping of crickets, and watching the empty streets below.

"I've always blamed myself for what has happened." Bakura whispered. "I've kept thinking if only I hadn't left my village. If I had been there… I might have been able to stopped them."

"There was nothing you could have done." Yugi said vigorously. "Stop beating yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that!" Bakura roared. "Nobody in my village knew magic. They were all helpless. It was my duty to protect them."

"What do you mean?"

"Even when I was still a baby it had been obvious that I was one of the few gifted ones. I could control the shadows around me. Since only priests are able to use magic, it was only logic that I would be joining the sacred ranks as well, once I would be older." Bakura told Yugi. "My entire childhood I spent with the local priest who taught me everything he knew. If you are destined for the holy profession you had to be taught from early on. I can't even remember a time where I wasn't taught. I spent more time in church than anywhere else."

"You were supposed to become priest?" Yugi asked surprised, and with a slight smile. It was hard to imagine. But now he understood why Bakura was able to use magic, and to call upon it so easily.

"The ceremony took place exactly one week before I was supposed to work at the temple of Dahschur under one of the more well-known high priests who was supposed to teach me everything I needed to know for the future." Bakura continued. "I had already been tested, and was granted a very good place. There were a lot of people who didn't have enough power to serve the gods. Anyways, I had been informed that I was supposed to move to Dahschur to work under high priest Amenemhet. It was a great honor, and I was looking forward to it. But I also wanted to spend the last week at home, with my family. Until then I had often joined our local priest on his journeys to learn more about our world."

Bakura snorted. "You can only imagine that I wasn't interested in joining one of the temples once I had seen the ritual take place."

"But why?" Yugi asked confused. "It would have been a great opportunity. Somebody with your talent…you would have achieved a lot."

"Do you honestly think I would have joined those goons that killed everybody I knew and cared for?!" Bakura bellowed. "I despised them…and still do. I would have betrayed everything I believed in if I had joined them after what I had seen."

"But they didn't do anything." Yugi protested. "You can't blame all priests for what one of them did."

"They knew about it! They knew what Akhenaden had planned, and none of them even tried to stop him." Bakura argued. "You are also guilty if you watch and let it happen without helping the victim. I would have thought you of all people would think so." Bakura glared at Yugi.

"You are right." Yugi said sadly. "If they really knew what high priest Akhenaden was up to, then they were guilty of ignoring what had been happening around them. Their minds were not strong enough." He stared into the distance, thinking about how likely it was that they had really known. He would have to talk to Atemu about that. Though it was probably better he wouldn't mention Bakura was involved in his desire to know the truth.

"But why do you hate the pharaoh and the younger priests that much?" He wondered. "They have done nothing wrong. They were barely out of their childhood, just like you. You can't honestly think they were in a position where they would have known anything, even more so had been able to do something."

"Probably not." Bakura agreed. "But the same blood, the same beliefs, and the same spirit rest in them. Somebody has to pay for what their forefathers did. I will not rest until they beg for forgiveness. All I want is for them to acknowledge that my village has been wronged. I want the entire kingdom to know how easily a village can be sacrificed nowadays."

"I only hope…" Yugi began, "that, should this event ever happen, should they ever ask for your forgiveness…that you'll be able to give it. I would not wish you to make the mistake that Akhenaden did, all those years ago." The king of thieves didn't respond.

"It's getting late." Bakura stated after some time. "Or maybe it's getting early." He smiled wryly. "You should go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." Somehow he had apparently found out about Yugi's ceremony.

"I'm not tired." Yugi objected. "I'll accompany you-"

"No." Bakura cut him off. "I'll go on my own. There's no need for you to know where I spend my time at." He jumped down from Yugi's balcony without waiting for an answer. Yugi watched him disappear in the darkness, wondering if the tomb-robber didn't trust him enough to tell him were he could be found at.

He went back inside, his mind still occupied with what he had heard from Bakura. His room was dark, the candle having long since burned down. He crawled back under his blanket (which was mysteriously still warm), and closed his eyes, his dream forgotten for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though Yugi had spent most of the night up and about, he still woke up earlier than Seth. Or maybe he had woken up that early because of his lack of sleep during night. He often found himself not able to sleep when having been awake for a long time in the evening in spite of being tired.

After waiting for his friend for about an hour, he decided to go and rouse him. They still had to talk about the ceremony he was supposed to hold this evening. And the prayer for the New Year ceremony had to be worked over as well. There was a lot to be done. The past few days they had spent talking (mostly about Jono and Atemu), and they had been looking around for people who might practice dark rituals. He had secretly been looking for Kisara as well but hadn't found a trace of her.

Yugi stepped onto the small balcony that was adjoined to his room, and peeked over to the left where Seth's balcony was at. The gap between the two of them was too large to just jump from one side to the other; at least for him. Bakura would have managed to, no doubt. It would have been simpler if he had just picked the lock to Seth's room, or do whatever was needed to get inside. But there were servants running around the hallways, and he didn't want them to spread the rumor he and Seth were having an affair.

Rolling his eyes, he looked around for something to use to climb over to Seth's room. Then, hitting his head because of his own stupidity, he remembered that he was able to just teleport. Why he had never thought of that at the beginning annoyed him but couldn't be helped. Even after spending almost a year in the past with these special powers, he still tended to forget about them.

He went back inside to prevent people from seeing what he was doing, closed his eyes in concentration, and felt the by now familiar tingly feeling he always got when moving from one place to another in such short a time. First he got cold, as if somebody had emptied a bucket filled with ice-cubes onto him. Then, he got immensely hot as though he had just stepped onto burning coals.

Seth lay on top of his large bed, cuddling his pillow with both arms as if his life depended on it. He probably thought it was Jono. _Sometimes I really wish they had cameras back in this time. _Yugi thought. _That would have made a great picture._

"Rise and shine!" He bellowed, loud enough to even wake the neighbors, if they hadn't been up by then already. Seth groaned into his pillow, but other than that he didn't even flinch. Yugi frowned. That hadn't gone well. Who would have suspected that Seth was such a sleepy-head? He put his finger to his chin in a thinking manner he had often observed others do.

A few minutes later he yelled straight into Seth's right ear: "Jono is running around the hallway naked!"

The reaction was instant. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" Seth jumped out of the bed wide-eyed, and ran towards the door about to yank it open. Then, he suddenly stopped, remembering where they were at. He groaned, and leaned his head against the door.

"You-hou-hou shou-hou-hould ha-have see-heen you-hou-hour fa-hace!" Yugi laughed, almost falling off the bed because his body was shaking so much.

"Very funny." Seth stated. But he was smiling as well.

"How did you get into my room anyways?" He wanted to know once Yugi had somewhat calmed down. "Don't tell me the tomb-robber taught you how to break into somebody else's property."

"What makes you think I need Bakura to teach me something like that?" Yugi asked teasingly. "I teleported inside." Then, turning serious, he raised a finger the way his grade school teacher had always done when starting a lecture about proper public behavior. "You should know better than to keep me waiting for so long. You are familiar, after all, with how impatient I always am."

"I'll join you in the old library in one minute. It's the best place in this temple to work in if you want to be undisturbed." Seth informed him. "Do you think you could get us sent some food there as well? I'm starving."

Yugi nodded, smiled, and left the room. This time through the door, though (after having checked that nobody would see him). Whistling a soft tune, he went towards the library, Seth's shocked face still present in his mind. On the way he asked one of the slaves in the hallways for something to eat.

"You hardly slept this night." Seth stated, once he had joined Yugi in the library. Yugi looked up surprised. How had he known?

"I heard you wander about." Seth answered the unspoken question. "And I heard you yell something." He added as an afterthought. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes." Yugi sighed. "Sadly not the first one since I've arrived. I'm beginning to wonder if it's a bad omen." _Luckily he only heard me. If he had heard Bakura…_

"Quite possibly." Seth agreed. "But now that you have dreamed about it, you can prepare yourself for whenever the event actually takes place." Yugi wondered whether or not you could ever prepare yourself for the situation he had dreamed about but didn't mention upon it.

"Well, what kind of ceremony am I supposed to hold this evening anyways?" He wanted to know instead, slightly nervous because of the approaching doom, as he called it. "You realize I've never had to hold any ceremonies before. I'm completely helpless…and probably hopeless too. You have to teach me." He implored, looking at Seth with big puppy eyes for good measure.

"The new year is approaching fast. You could comment upon it." Seth suggested. Yugi sighed forlornly. He had been working on Seth's prayers for so long that he didn't want to hear anything about New Year anymore. At least not for now.

Seth chuckled, seeing his pout. "Maybe we'll find something else. In these scrolls over there has been listed what themes have been used over the past few years. Maybe you'll find an inspiration. In the meantime I'll look through what you have written down for me." Seth sat down in front of one of the large tables, and began intently studying the scrolls Yugi had taken with him from the palace.

For a few minutes Yugi allowed himself to glower at Seth's back displeased, and then he began to follow the high priest's recommendation. It wouldn't do him any good to not prepare anything for the evening just because he didn't want to hold the ceremony. It wasn't the people's fault that the local priests had chosen to honor him by letting him hold a ceremony… although Seth could have helped him find an excuse not to hold the ceremony. But the high priest had apparently thought it an adequate punishment for leaving the palace and, consequently, Atemu.

Seth and Yugi both stopped their work for a short moment when one of the slaves brought the ordered food, and then continued, eating a piece of fruit from time to time.

They carried on like this until late in the afternoon with Yugi scribbling down notes at high speed, and Seth skimming through Yugi's work occasionally praising him for what he had written down, and sometimes helping Yugi in his dilemma to find the right words.

"Are you ready, high priest?" Seth asked Yugi finally, wrapping up his last scroll. It was a rare occurrence that Seth called Yugi high priest as they both knew Yugi was, by traditional standards, no priest. But then again, he had been sent by the gods, and which priest could really claim such a thing?

"Not really." Yugi confessed, biting his lower lip nervously. "But I don't think I could have done any better even with a week's time of preparation. I'm simply not made for these kind of things." He somewhat hoped Seth offered to hold the ceremony instead of him. But he didn't.

"You should take a short bath. It always helps me relax." Seth recommended.

"Yes. Especially when Jono joins you." Yugi added naughtily.

Seth turned red. "W-well…" He stammered, for once at a loss of words.

Yugi laughed merrily, and finished up correcting his notes. He just hoped he would be able to read what he had jotted down later on. It would be pretty embarrassing if he didn't know what to say in front of all those people.

"I think you're right. I'm going to take a short bath." Yugi agreed. "What will you do in the meantime?"

"There is something I have to take care of before your ceremony begins." Seth looked at the door uncomfortably, making Yugi wonder whether he was hiding something. "I'll meet you at the assembly room. We'll face the local priests and people together, okay?" The high priest smiled encouragingly at Yugi, and the younger one dismissed his former thought. His nerves played tricks on him, he was sure of it. Seth had no reason to keep secrets from him.

"Okay. See you later…and thanks!" He picked up his things, waved at Seth, and left the library in search for his room. It was difficult to believe that such a small city held a large temple like this. He wondered what the priests did with all the spare rooms.

He jumped down a couple of stairs, always taking a few steps at once, trying to suppress what lay ahead of him. He had never been able to talk in front of many people. In the past Yami had helped him overcome this fear but now that he was alone once again…he wasn't sure he had the courage to hold the ceremony this evening. It was giving him the chills just thinking about it.

Yugi sighed forlornly, and opened the door to his room. He noticed immediately that somebody had been inside while he had been gone. There were still traces of magic around. He looked under his bed, onto his balcony, into his closet, and, of course, into the adjoining bathroom but the person had already left. He was alone. With a frown he looked around his room once more, trying to find out if something was out of place. Had the intruder stolen something?

A knock on the door brought him out of his contemplations. He opened the door to reveal a couple of slaves, carrying large wooden bowls filled with hot water. "Thank you." He smiled at them gratefully. _Seth must have sent them. _He himself had forgotten to ask for water for his bath because of all his worrying. The slaves entered the bathroom and set to work while Yugi began looking through his small pile of clothes. _What should I wear tonight?_

Suddenly a small slip of papyrus fell down onto the floor. He put the pile of clothes onto his bed, and bent down to pick it up. In the meantime the slaves were done with preparing his bath. He could smell the scent of vanilla coming from the bathroom, and sent them another grateful smile while they busily left his room. "Thank you!" he yelled just before the last one closed the door to leave him alone. He looked back to the piece of papyrus.

_**Good luck tonight. Will be watching you.**_

Bakura had apparently left him a note. Unless somebody else had stealthily entered his room and left a note like that. Yugi smiled and went onto his small balcony, yelling as loud as he could: "Thank you!" hoping Bakura had heard him. Then he hurriedly went back inside before the people, who had been walking around outside and were now looking for the source of the noise, noticed him.

Humming a soft tune because somehow Bakura's words were more encouraging than others, he decided to wear his white cloak with the golden hem. It glittered softly in the evening light, making it appear almost ethereal. It had been one of Atemu's more expensive gifts, and fit him perfectly. He liked it very much, and hoped it would give him some of the comfort the ancient king had always offered at occasions like this. Once he had made his choice, he put the rest of the clothes back into his closet, and took his chosen set of clothes into the bathroom.

While looking at himself critically through the mirror, he stripped himself of his clothes, and then lowered himself into the bathtub with a low sigh. He leaned his head back against the rim of the tub, closing his eyes, trying to forget the world around him. Maybe they would forget about him if he didn't leave his bathtub. Maybe it had been a joke that he was supposed to hold the ceremony. Who would let a novice hold a ceremony anyways?

Then, feeling a prickling sensation, he immediately sat upright in the bathtub, and opened his eyes. Somebody was beginning a dark ritual. Even though he sat in hot water he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. Hurriedly he stepped out of the water, got dry, and put on his clothes for the ceremony. It was time to investigate what was happening in this temple. And if he was really lucky, he would catch the dark priest in the act, bringing to an end this black magic circle or whatever it was that apparently had chosen Sakkara as domicile.

Yugi calculated he still had about half an hour until he was supposed to meet Seth. Although he couldn't be sure about it since he hadn't been able to take his watch back into Ancient Egypt. He kind of missed the comfort of always knowing what time it was. How the Egyptians ever managed to be on time was something he hadn't found out yet. He himself was usually late unless one of the other priests got him.

He left his room, and went into the direction he felt the dark energy emanate from. _If Seth feels this energy as well, then I'll soon bump into him. _Which was better anyways, because he was somewhat afraid of what would happen to him should he bump into the dark priest alone. He was able to cope with guards, thieves, Nubians and other people that either couldn't use dark magic or weren't intent on directly killing him but he wasn't sure if he could deal with a high priest adept at using dark magic. After all, it was much easier to learn and use effective black magic than to do the same amount of damage with white magic. That was why people so easily turned towards the dark arts.

Yugi walked along one of the corridors of the temple. He turned towards his left, trying to make out a familiar portrait, room or something because he had already gotten lost. But it didn't matter as long as he followed the traces of magic he felt.

There were no windows in the corridor but he knew instinctively it was getting dark outside. He turned left one more time, entering a dark hallway that somehow seemed familiar although he was almost sure he had never been in this part of the temple before. He kept going, passing a few closed doors, until he finally came upon a dead end. He stopped in front of it, frowning displeased.

"I suppose I have to turn around and find another way." Yugi mumbled. He always felt the need to talk out loud when feeling uncomfortable. And he always felt uneasy when walking in spooky dark hallways all by himself. He was sure had there been portraits, he'd have felt as though the people in the painting were watching him. He had always had a vivid imagination.

He had just turned around to walk away when he heard a soft squeak coming from behind him. Then he felt a cold draft, making him shiver even though his cloak usually kept him warm. He turned back towards the dead end. The wall had just opened up to reveal a small staircase!

Yugi's eyes widened as he realized why the surroundings had seemed so familiar. He took an involuntary step back, and tried to keep breathing. His heart was beating twice as fast as usually, the blood running through his ears sounding so loud that he was sure he couldn't hear anybody approaching even if the person wouldn't try to come closer silently.

He forced himself to calm down, as he was close to hyperventilating. _Breathe, just breathe_ he chanted inside his head. After all, he knew what could happen to him once he entered the secret ceremony room downstairs. He just had to keep from the back and everything would be fine. If he kept close to the chalk ring, the dark priest couldn't begin his summoning; without fighting him first at least.

After telling himself one more time that he was prepared for every occasion downstairs and had nothing to be afraid of, he boldly entered the small staircase and went downstairs into the secret room.

Even before he left the staircase he could already see the green light from the flames inside of the chalice emanating from downstairs. He realized belatedly it was the only light that illuminated the stairs.

He stopped dead when he suddenly heard a soft murmur coming from inside of the room. _That didn't happen in my dream!_ He almost wanted to turn back and search for Seth to get his help but stopped himself at last minute. After all, he was a responsible high priest now and no coward. It wasn't bad to be afraid; you just had to turn your fear into something useful.

He continued downwards, carefully watching the steps to avoid any kind of noise. It wouldn't help him if he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the rest of the stairs, alerting all those people inside of the room of his presence.

Once downstairs, he peered around a corner, and watched a hooded figure walking to and from the chalice several times, muttering something Yugi didn't understand. It already seemed to be some kind of ceremony but it most certainly wasn't the ceremony Yugi had dreamt of.

He realized that the figure in front of the chalice wasn't the only one in the room. Four or five hooded figures stood on each side of the room. Some of them were dressed in black and others in grey. They all had an Ankh hanging down from the top of their hood in the way he had seen in his dream. From time to time they joined the murmur of the figure standing by the chalice, their voices reverberating from the walls and creating an eerie sound.

Now Yugi almost regretted he had chosen his white cloak. Had he put on a black one, he would have been able to hide himself better. But the white material glowed greenish in this light and would surely strike someone's attention. He couldn't even take of the cloak because his underwear was white as well, not even mentioning his alabaster colored skin. Even though he had spent so many months in Egypt, his skin was still fairly white; compared to Atemu's, Seth's or any other Egypt's at least.

He was so immersed in his thoughts he almost missed that the low chanting had stopped. Only the rustling of clothes alarmed him that the hooded figures were moving.

"Prepare for the final ritual!" Ordered one of the figures, probably the one who had held the ceremony but Yugi couldn't tell for sure. The hooded men or women left through a small doorway to the right that Yugi couldn't remember having seen in his dream.

Once he was alone, he allowed himself to breathe freely again and fully entered the ceremony room. The green flame still burned in the chalice but seemed somewhat subdued. He could make out the by now familiar white chalk lines on the floor.

With a low scraping sound the door to his right slowly closed on its own.

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine. He felt ill at ease, as if somebody was watching him. But when he looked around, he couldn't make out anybody. Yugi stepped forward, towards the goblet, his eyes tracing the chalk lines on the floor. He stopped right in front of the circle because he knew he wasn't allowed to enter.

Then, hearing soft sobs coming from the back of the room, he carefully stepped around the chalk lines and went to the other end of the room. Somebody else was in this room with him. Had they planned on sacrificing somebody tonight? He had to find out.

There were two water basins on either side of the room, each of them reflecting the green light in a supernatural way. Without even examining the reflection more closely, he knew that in it could be seen several things that weren't present to the normal eye and yet were there at the same time. Basins like these were used to read auras of the people coming down here. They were supposed to warn their owners from all ill by showing it in their reflection beforehand. Sometimes you could even see your future play out; if you had the time to examine it more closely, that was. And sometimes you had to pour a mix of herbs into the water to get the wanted result.

Yugi went farther into the back, trying to make out what lay ahead of him. It had suddenly gotten dark. Had there been a barrier to keep the green light from reaching this far without him noticing? He summoned a glowing ball of light in his right hand with an elegant motion, and held it in front of himself to illuminate the dark corner.

A young woman with long, light blue, almost white hair lay curled up in a fetal position on top of a small blanked. She wore grayish-yellowish linen cloths, and was tied to the wall with a thick rope. She hadn't noticed him yet, and was crying silently.

He stepped towards her, and slowly bent down to get her to notice him without immediately startling her. He felt her tremble when he lightly touched her shoulder.

"Shhh." He murmured comfortingly, and looked back towards the chalice worriedly. They were still alone. But probably not for much longer. He had to get her out of there. "I'm here to help you."

The young woman sniffed silently, and turned her head to look at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Yugi tried to smile encouragingly, and took a hold of the ropes, disintegrating them into nothing with a spell. "Do you think you can walk?"

It was then that he heard a low chant coming from behind them. The cloaked figures had returned and recommenced the ritual! He spun on his heels to face the origin, feeling dark magic pulsate around him. It made him fell dizzy even though his own power rose to protect him. The globe of light in his hand disappeared almost instantly. He couldn't let them see him and this girl!

The young woman started crying once more. She was terrified.

"Shhh." He attempted to calm her down, and tried to help her up, hoping the cloaked figures wouldn't notice. Worriedly he kept shooting glances towards the main room. A dark purple spiral formed around the group of people, and slowly moved towards Yugi and his company. They had planned on sacrificing the girl to the dark gods! And he had gotten right into the middle of it.

Strong wind picked up, and tore holes into his clothes. He winced and blinked back tears when his skin was cut. He tried to raise a barrier to stop the wind but the dark magic around him was already so strong that his own magic failed him. Turning towards the young woman he discovered she didn't fair much better.

When trying to move over to the left where the wind didn't seem as strong, he realized he couldn't move his feet. It was as if something was holding him in place. He got a headache, and could hardly make out his surroundings anymore. He had turned teary-eyed since the sand carried by the wind irritated his eyes. He didn't even know if the girl was still with him or if she had been able to escape the wind-spiral.

Suddenly he became aware of a sizzling noise all around him. These scenes were all too much like his dream. He slowly began looking up, already knowing what he would see there. A giant shadow with glowing yellow eyes hovered high above him. It was the source for the wind and all this noise. If only he knew how to stop the ritual or how to keep the dark spirit from advancing towards him!

Somebody was yelling something at the distance but he couldn't understand what the person was saying. He didn't even know if it was a man or a woman.

Then the shadow moved towards him at high speed. Yugi knew he had to get away from it but he couldn't move. His head felt as though it was about to burst, and his skin burned because of the dark energy the creature above him emitted. The demon was cackling a high-pitched laugh that went through skin and bone as it came closer and closer.

Dark magic surrounded him, stronger than any of his own, white magic. His entire protection left Yugi, making him feel the extent of dark magic around him. He doubled over in agony, his hands gripping the sand painfully. His knuckles started bleeding, and he felt as though he was thrown through the air at high speed.

He blinked a few times, and fought hard against loosing consciousness. There had to be something he could do! Giant yellow eyes appeared in front of him. Then, the eyes turned away towards something Yugi couldn't make out. He felt a slight pull of magic surrounding him, protecting him from the darkness. In comparison to the dark purple aura the demon emitted, the new magic seemed to be a golden color. Yugi watched it fascinated. Whose magic was this? Somewhere deep inside of him he already knew the answer to this question but at the moment he wasn't able to think clearly about it.

The wind slowly died down, enabling Yugi to see what was going on around him. He realized the yellow eyes hadn't turned away from him. Somebody had jumped between him and the creature. But who? Had Seth arrived? All he could recognize where the colors black and white. But Seth never wore black!

He heard the person in front of him yell something but the words didn't register. He couldn't understand what he was saying.

The golden aura around his protector was slowly getting weaker, the dark magic of the demon overpowering the person as well. Yugi moved a step forward, and tried to yell a warning but found he couldn't make a sound. Or maybe the wind around had been so loud that his ears had gotten damaged.

Then, everything moved in slow motion. The shadow advanced towards Yugi's protector at high speed. Yugi could do nothing but watch. He was frozen in place. He had already fought so hard for so many minutes that he was too exhausted to even move a muscle. He probably would have fainted if something weren't still keeping him frozen in place. Inside of his head he screamed at himself to move and do something to help the person in front of him but it was in vain.

The giant shadow surrounded Yugi's protector, making him disappear for a minute. Yugi could only guess the person now suffered the fate he had dreamed of. He died yet didn't die at the same time. The demon seeped inside the now stiff body in front of Yugi, mingling with the spirit and soul of his new host, completely dominating it. No human would have been able to oppose the demon for long. The person was forever lost unless someone managed to seal the demon away.

Finally Yugi realized who the person in front of him had been. "Ba-ku-ra." He whispered brokenly, tears running freely. He saw the king of thieves turn around to look at him. The brown eyes locked with lilac ones but held no recognition anymore. It was as if Bakura had turned into a complete stranger. Chills ran down Yugi's back. It was the demon that was now looking at him through Bakura's eyes.

With wide eyes Yugi could do nothing but watch how Bakura disappeared into thin air. "Nooooooooo!" he yelled, crying uncontrollably. He fell onto his knees, tears running freely down the cheeks of his lowered head. "No." he whispered again and again in-between heartbreaking sobs.

**-to be continued-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well, that's it for this time. Thank you for continuing to read my story! I hope you like this chapter as well! And thank you all for telling me the name of the demon Zork. I can't believe I forgot about it! Must be my age, sigh.

Originally I had planned on having Yugi faint once again but then I thought this gets kind of old. I just like the thought of him passing out of exhaustion it seems. I hope you agree this version is better.

To all Harry Potter fans out there: have fun reading the next (and last) book! I'm sure I will.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 12

**Author:** Erudit

**Warning: **(slight) fluff at the end of the chapter.

**Thank you for your great reviews!**** I don****'t know what I'd do without them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„No." Yugi sobbed. _This isn't what should have happened. Bakura should have never…_

A hand touched Yugi's shoulder softly, trying to offer comfort it couldn't give at the moment. Yugi didn't even notice.

"Why?" he whispered without realizing he was talking out loud. _I was sent to the past to help Atemu! I was supposed to fight the shadows! And now I made everything worse than it was__ before__! If I hadn't been sent into the past, then Bakura would have never been in Sakkara, __and__ the demon could have never taken possession of Bakura's body._

"Yugi…"

_If I hadn't been here, this would have never happened! Because of my presence Bakura is now…_

"Yugi…"

_It's all my fault. Everything Atemu has to go through…Only because I'm present…was that why I was__ sent into the past? If I hadn't been here, Zorc might have never been born…_

"Why?" Yugi whispered repeatedly. _Why did you do this, Bakura? Why did you jump in front of me? Why did you sacrifice yourself? How am I ever going to repay you? How will I ever be able to save you?_

"Little one" A callused hand cupped Yugi's cheek, and he felt a pair of lips gently brush over his forehead.

"Pharaoh," Yugi hiccupped, finally recognizing the person who had been trying to comfort him during the past hour.

Atemu wiped away Yugi's tears but they were soon replaced by new crystal drops. "Please stop crying, little one." He pulled Yugi closer, and the smaller one buried his head into Atemu's chest, seeking comfort.

Somebody entered the room, and told Atemu quietly: "There's no trace of him anywhere. He's probably left Sakkara, my pharaoh."

Atemu sighed. "It was to be expected. The tomb-robber has never been one to linger. Thank you, Seth."

"How is he?" the high priest asked carefully.

"Unchanged, unfortunately." Atemu admitted.

"He probably needs some time to recover from what has happened, my pharaoh." Seth recommended. Then, he hesitantly added: "Once again I can only beg for your forgiveness, my king. If I had paid better attention…it was my duty to protect him from all harm. I failed you. I'm awaiting your punishment."

Before Atemu could respond, though, Yugi spoke up forcefully: "Do not blame yourself for what has happened, Seth. None of it was your fault." He looked at the high priest determinedly. "If anybody is to blame, it is me. I should have been able to deal with that shadow demon." He turned away abruptly, shook off Atemu's arms, and got up, walking to the window to look outside. He couldn't bear looking back at the other two of them. He was too ashamed of himself. _I have betrayed them all; Atemu, his high priests and Bakura alike. Due to the fact that I have taken Bakura to Sakkara…_

"How can you say that?!" Atemu bellowed angrily, interrupting Yugi's thoughts. "It was a very noble act of you to try to prevent Bakura from calling up his shadow creatures."

"What?" Yugi whirled around surprised, and looked at Atemu with wide eyes. What was he talking about? Had they not seen what had really happened in the secret ceremony room?

"Of course, I would have preferred you had not been involved…" Atemu continued, oblivious to Yugi's inner turmoil. "The local priests who were snared into helping Bakura will have to be punished adequately, naturally, but in the end they're not the first ones corrupted by that tomb robber." He growled.

"Is that what the priests are saying?" Yugi asked with a frown. He couldn't believe it! _What cowards!_

"Yes. They confessed to it right away." Seth confirmed.

"Well, then they are lying!" Yugi yelled. "It's easy to blame somebody who isn't present to defend himself, isn't it?" He snorted disgustedly.

"But Yugi, we saw-" Atemu began.

"You apparently saw nothing!" Yugi cried. "Bakura saved me! I would have been dead if it hadn't been for him! He sacrificed himself for me!"

"Better late remorse than none." Seth amended softly. "He must have realized how wrong his-"

"No!" Yugi yelled impatiently. "Aren't you listening to what I'm telling you?!" He panted angrily. "Bakura saved me from the local priests! They are the ones who called upon the dark Gods; the only ones! Bakura didn't have anything to do with it!" He looked at them imploringly, hoping they'd believe him.

Atemu and Seth looked at each other questioningly, not knowing for certain whom to believe. Yugi, who could have been blinded by his unexplainable friendship to Bakura, and who most certainly was still in a state of shock…or the local priests who had served Atemu faithfully up to now but had appeared slightly out of spirit when questioned, as if caught in the act.

Yugi seeing the hesitation in the two of them, sniffed indignantly, and stomped past them in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going to?" Atemu panicked. "You're by no means well enough to-"

"That's for me to decide, I'd say." The younger one grunted disappointedly. "I'm not spending my time with people who think me a liar." He pouted gracefully, opened the door, and stumbled outside, not having seen the step.

"Yugi!" He heard Atemu shout worriedly but ignored it while closing the door behind him, trying to keep the last bit of his pride still intact.

He turned around a corner and leaned against the wall, trying to calm his erratic breathing. He slowly closed his eyes, listening and waiting for Atemu to follow him. Yami, at least, would have always followed him. The spirit would have never let Yugi get away during an argument. He had always insisted in talking it out, never wanting to part on angry terms.

Atemu didn't follow him, though; either because Seth had kept him or because Atemu had yet to learn that character trait. Yami might have adopted that attribute from Yugi himself after all the time the two of them had spent together in one body.

"Hey there, buddy!" greeted Jono overly cheerful in that moment.

"Aaaaah!" Yugi yelled, clutching a hand to his heart, and jumping about a feet high into the air. He raised his other hand in defense, almost expecting a shadow demon to be attacking him. Then, he recognized the guard's voice. "Jono." He sighed accusingly. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Jono scratched his head sheepishly. "I thought you saw me approaching. You were looking at me the entire time."

"Oh." Yugi blushed. "I was lost in thought."

"Are you hungry?" Jono inquired. "We should get us something to eat."

"Well…" Yugi faltered, thinking of the local priests and servants they might encounter on their way. He didn't think he was ready to face them yet. "I'm not really hungry, Jono. Sorry." He looked at the guard's sad face. "But you don't have to keep me company. Go and get yourself something to eat." He smiled at his friend encouragingly.

"How about I get something to eat for the two of us?" Jono suggested. "Even though you might not be hungry, you really should eat something. It will help you feel better, believe me!" He posed in one of the classic victory-positions with one of his hands raised high in the air. Yugi had taught him those at the beginning of their acquaintance because he had been so used to Joey doing them all the time that he had missed them.

"My room's just around the corner, two doors down. Why don't you go and wait for me in there?" Somehow Jono had realized Yugi's fears; or it had simply been coincidence. Maybe he had just thought Yugi didn't want to mingle at the time being.

Jono pushed Yugi into his aforementioned room, and onto his bed. He told the smaller one that he'd be back in a minute, gave him a book that Seth had left laying around after his visit, and left to get some food.

Yugi stared at the book contemplative, too tired to actually read. He doubted sincerely any fictional story could keep up with what was happening in his life.

He had been used. All this time he had actually believed he had been sent into the past to make Atemu fall in love. How ridiculous that sounded now that he knew the truth. They had never needed him for the pharaoh. He had only been sent there for protection, and because Bakura was bound to meet him eventually during one of the king of thieves' many trips into the palace. The Gods had known that only one of the hikaris would be able to gain some of Bakura's trust. Only true innocence had been able to do that. And Bakura's own hikari they hadn't been able to use, obviously. Atemu would have had Ryou killed before he could have even stated his intentions. Everything, Yugi's entire role in the past, had been a game. And he'd been a meaningless pawn.

Yugi angrily threw the book against the wall, but sadly gained no satisfaction from it. Now he had to apologize to the high priest for tearing off the thin cover. He sighed miserably, and angrily at himself at the same time, and got up to collect the strewn about pages of the book from the floor.

"Do not worry." A booming voice told him, echoing from every side of the room. "High priest Seth has never liked this book. It was one of Mahado's less useful gifts."

Yugi whirled around, and glared at the pompous figure of the Judge of the Afterlife. "You…" he growled, in his mind searching for adequate swearwords; but none came to his mind. He'd never been the right person for things like this. He limited himself to continuing to glare at the judge in the meanest and most reproachful way he could.

"Now, hold your hula-hoops." The judge said, holding up his open hands to appease him. "Don't get carried away by things you only assume. After all, you don't know the real truth."

"What is the real truth, then?" Yugi demanded mockingly. "Are you going to finally let me in on this great secret?"

"But you already know the truth." The judge said cryptically, with a lopsided grin.

"Humph." Yugi turned around angrily. It would have been too much to expect a direct answer. After all, he was just a pawn; one out of millions. Why let him know his true purpose?

"Yugi…" the old man said gently, as though he was a father speaking to his child. "You greatly underestimate your role in this game, as you call it. You've never been a pawn. In the eyes of the Gods, a pawn has only one meaning, one purpose: he lives. And though he might have an impact on other people, he never has to make choices that can end somebody else's life or sustain it."

Yugi frowned, not sure if he liked that definition. To him, every person's life was equally important. There were, of course, people that meant more to him personally but he'd always thought in death it didn't matter anymore of you had been a nun, a king, a hard working man or something else, as long as your sins could still be forgiven.

"Don't forget: you were the one thinking of pawns. I only told you how it would be if your classification was correct." The judge reminded him.

"And, is it correct?" Yugi asked sharply.

"Perhaps." The Judge of the Afterlife shrugged nonchalantly. "There are, of course, people who have more meaning in life than others, who are more important on the whole. But most of the time they became important because they chose to be. There are possibilities for everyone; choices to be made that determine the future of yourself and those around you." The judge walked over to where the pages of the book lay strewn about. He bent down, and picked up the cover of Seth's book. The pages magically flew back to their original place, and were sealed back into the cover of the book. He handed it back to Yugi, telling him that Seth might still have some use for it in the near future.

"You chose to be important. Or perhaps your generous heart did. You chose to fight the darkness; you chose to help Atemu." The judge enumerated. "Or maybe I should say: you chose to help Yami; because that's who he was back then. You, just like any mortal being, were born with light and darkness inside of you, carefully balanced, and equal. Only your choices made you a hikari, a creature of light. Just as Atemu's choices, and his teacher's guidance perhaps, made him an excellent wielder of shadow magic."

"So you've come here to tell me I'm not a pawn?" Yugi concluded, while putting Seth's book back onto Jono's desk. "You've not denied that my real purpose here was to let Zorc manifest in Bakura. I didn't recognize him back than or in my dreams but I'm sure it was Zorc now."

"Your real purpose was, and still is, what I told you from the beginning: to show the pharaoh the true meaning of love. Bakura's transformation was always a minor drawback in your being here but-"

"A minor drawback?!" Yugi asked, aghast. "Is that really what you think of it? He kills thousands of people, almost destroys the entire world two times…" he left off, not knowing how to continue in his exasperation.

"If Bakura hadn't accompanied you, if you hadn't been sent into the past, then Zorc would have taken over Seth's body." The judge confessed after a large pause. "And Atemu would have been dead the next day."

"What?" Yugi looked up at the Judge of the Afterlife with wide eyes, not believing his ears. _Zorc would have taken over Seth?_

A crashing sound in front of the door shook Yugi out of his stupor. He saw the judge vanish out of the corner of his eyes while he walked to the door and opened it.

"Nothing happened, nothing happened." Jono panted while balancing two giant trays. "That cup was empty anyways."

Yugi hurriedly helped him getting the things inside, his head still spinning from what the Judge had told him.

"Did you raid the entire kitchen?" Yugi asked after they had put down the entire load of food onto Jono's bed because of lack of space on his desk.

"Well, it seems that you made quite an impression on the kitchen ladies." Jono said with a big grin. "When I told them I was bringing this food to you, they didn't stop loading things to eat onto the trays until I was hardly able to hold them anymore."

"Really? But I've never even spoken to any of them." Yugi mumbled confused, blushing a bright red.

"Some people obviously don't need to talk to have others lying at his feet. I'm proud of you." Jono padded Yugi's shoulder vigorously, laughing loud at the younger one's deepening blush.

"Honestly, they were quite worried about you. Kept asking me questions and all." Jono frowned displeased. "I didn't tell them you were waiting in my room, of course. You're under my tight protection, buddy." Another victory sign followed. "Nobody, and I say nobody, will come close to you while I'm watching over you."

"He, he, he…" Yugi sweat dropped. "Thanks, Jono. I feel much safer already." He looked down at all the food on the bed, still not hungry but liking the smell of some of these things. Apparently those kitchen ladies, as Jono had called them, had even remembered his favorite meals that he had ordered the past few days while being in Sakkara.

He carefully sat down on one corner of the bed and grabbed a piece of apple pie that people in Egypt were really good at making. He would have never suspected apple pie had existed back in Ancient Egypt. Now he finally understood why Yami had liked the cake so much in present Japan. It had to have reminded him of his home.

"What are you guys doing in Sakkara anyways?" Yugi wanted to know, and quietly added: "The pharaoh should not have left the palace."

"Seth informed his royal highness that you would be holding a ceremony today." Jono explained. "Horus wanted to surprise you with his presence. He and Seth arranged for him to arrive shortly before the ceremony. I, as the head of the royal guards, was allowed to accompany him, of course. It originally had been planned that the four of us would return to the palace together the day after the ceremony. I don't know if recent events will delay our departure but from what I've heard his royal highness wants you out of harm's way as soon as possible. We'll probably leave tomorrow morning once you have slightly recovered."

"So that's what Seth had to do when we parted ways." Yugi realized. "He seemed so nervous that I had guessed he was hiding something. I forgot about it until now, though."

"Yes." Jono nodded, while stuffing an entire sandwich into his mouth. "de faaa-oh ooo-daaa uuu shuuu-ooo."

"What?" Yugi leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Jono, but I didn't understand a word."

"I said the pharaoh ordered Seth that you should not know about his arrival. He was to keep it a secret." Jono repeated indignantly, once he had gulped down the sandwich.

"And who takes care of things in the palace?" Yugi wondered. "Is it that easy for him to leave the throne? He's responsible for all those men!" He wildly gestured outside.

"Mahado and Isis are taking care of things." Jono tried to calm Yugi down. "And if you ask me they are more than capable of substituting from time to time. Isis gave me this, by the way." He gave Yugi something wrapped into a silver linen cloth. "I don't know what it is." The guard shrugged. "You know her mysterious ways. She just said you knew what to do with it."

"Thanks, Jono." Yugi carefully opened the silver cloth. In it lay a beautifully designed silver necklace that had obviously once belonged to a woman. He stared at it for some time, not knowing why Isis should give him such a thing. He could feel some shadow magic in it but it was not very strong and did not seem to be made for attacking somebody.

"Hmm, I think I've seen this somewhere before." He mumbled, talking more to himself than to his friend. "But where?"

"Perhaps in a painting?" Jono suggested, while picking out a red apple, and taking a giant bite.

"Yes, perhaps." Yugi agreed, still having come to no conclusion. He was distracted by watching Jono eat the apple. With only two bites the guard had somehow managed to devour the entire thing. Yugi shook his head, as always puzzled by how much fit into Jono's mouth.

A knock on the door prevented Yugi from getting back to the subject of finding out where he'd seen the necklace before. He unconsciously wrapped the silver linen cloth back around the item, and watched as Jono went to open the door.

It was Seth. The high priest entered, looking at Yugi carefully all the time, as if expecting the younger one to jump out of the window at any moment. "You're not going to run away, are you?" He asked warily.

"No." Yugi answered tersely. "But I might ask Jono to throw you out of his room if I'm bothered." He wondered if Jono would really do that if he asked for it. He couldn't really imagine the head guard throwing out his boyfriend. But Seth smiled, apparently relieved by this answer, and promised he'd behave, with a shrewd look at Jono. The high priest obviously thought his boyfriend capable of defending Yugi like that.

"Can I join you?" Seth asked finally, while stepping closer to the bed. Jono looked at Yugi questioningly, to the younger one's surprise. Was that what Jono had meant when saying that he wouldn't let anybody near Yugi? Had that included his boyfriend?

"Of course." Yugi answered for the two of them with an inviting gesture. "Where is his royal highness?" He looked back to the door as if expecting Atemu to stand in front of it, waiting for Yugi's permission to enter. "He did not send you in to talk on his behalf, I hope."

"No." Seth shook his head. "He wanted to go after you right when you left. He was quite worried about you. But I convinced him to talk to the local priest first. It's easier to get the truth out of them while the events are still fresh in their minds, if you know what I mean." Seth looked at Yugi pointedly, and picked up a grape to pop it into his mouth.

"He's going to read their minds?" Yugi asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." Seth nodded. "It's not that we don't believe you, Yugi." He continued hurriedly, when seeing the younger one's face expression. "We just have to find out which of the priests were responsible for calling upon the shadow demon. It is important that we only punish the guilty ones, and I found it difficult to believe…that is to say I hoped not all of the priests were involved with dark magic."

"It's very noble not to punish all the priests for something that maybe only few of them committed." Yugi agreed. He looked back down onto the trays and chose a sandwich to eat. After having started eating something he had realized that he was hungry after all.

"Of course we also aim on finding out the entire truth about the ritual." Seth added cautiously, as if afraid of Yugi's response. "There might be some things that from your position couldn't be seen, things that you didn't want to see perhaps."

Yugi looked up sharply. "What you are saying is that you still think Bakura is the culprit." He wanted to get up disgustedly, his newly-found hunger forgotten once again, but Seth's hand stopped him from moving.

"Yugi…" Seth began, trying to calm the younger one down. "You would do the same things if you were in my place. You know we have to check everything. You wouldn't have known if Bakura was somehow involved. The priests might have done all the work for him. He might have planned from the beginning to merge with the demon lord."

"No." Yugi said stubbornly, glaring at Seth. "Bakura was not evil. He might have done some bad things but he never killed people he thought were innocent. He would have never placed an entire city in danger while summoning a shadow demon."

"But how do you know those things?" Seth questioned. "You've only met him a few weeks ago. You've never had any contact with him besides those few hours in the desert where he almost got you killed."

"That wasn't his fault!" Yugi interrupted angrily.

"How can you explain his presence in Sakkara then?" Seth demanded. "Why was he here? There are no great treasures in this city. The pyramids are too far away to consider this a good starting point. He had no reason whatsoever to be in Sakkara." Seth paused for a moment, thinking he had brought up the major point in his favor, but continued before Yugi could say anything in Bakura's defense. "Unless of course, you consider him being somehow involved in this dark ritual; even if he just brought the right materials for this summoning. Did you know he once aspired to be a priest? He underwent all the studying, the selection… He would know everything about those rituals. Bakura was so good in those things that even high priest Mentuhotep wanted him to become his student. Back then he was still working in Dahschur. About a year ago his royal highness had him beheaded because he liked to play with the dark arts too much. Almost sacrificed an entire city to a creature he called Leviathan."

"Are you done?" Yugi asked impatiently. "Then, perhaps, you let me explain some things."

"You still believe in his innocence?" Seth asked stunned. "After all the things I told you about him?"

"Perhaps Yugi is in love with the tomb-robber." Jono suggested quietly. "He hopes to convert Bakura back into a good, loyal Egyptian."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jono." Yugi said irritably. "Bakura and I are nothing but good friends. And we have been friends for quite some time." He looked back at Seth pointedly. "I've known him for much longer than you think, Seth. And I also knew it had once been planned for him to become a priest. It's not his fault that the man who wanted to teach him was a fanatic of dark magic. I'd like to know how many people, who would have liked to teach you but didn't get the chance, favored the dark arts. You can hardly blame him for that. And for his reason to be in Sakkara…he was accompanying me." Yugi picked up his sandwich once again, taking a bite while letting Seth digest the last bit of information.

"What?!" Seth and Jono yelled. "How…why…what…" Seth stuttered, completely at a loss of words. His face had turned all white, and he looked at Yugi as if he had just lost his best friend.

"Are you going to complete these questions?" Yugi asked finally, having finished his sandwich. "If not, then just listen to what I tell you now. Bakura accompanied me out of the same reason he was in the desert with me. He was helping me looking for somebody. A girl, to be precise. At first I thought she was held by those Nubians but later on I found out she was kept in Sakkara. That's why I came to join you. And Bakura accompanied me from the beginning. I told him to stay invisible because I knew you'd never trust him. There are, of course, aspects in him that even I cannot approve of but he knew the people I was looking for better than anyone else and I knew to trust him once he gave me his word."

"The girl you were looking for…" Seth asked weakly.

"I believe she's the one that should have been sacrificed to the shadow demon. I was trying to save her down there. That was my only purpose. Where is she anyways?"

"We brought her into the room adjoined to yours." Jono told him. "She wouldn't leave your side. She was quite afraid of everybody she didn't know. Only his royal highness was able to calm her down. He put her under a sleeping spell, so that she might recover. One of the royal guards that came here with you is stationed in front of her door. We thought you might want her to be protected though we didn't know her reason for being with you."

Yugi nodded. "I'm glad. I was afraid she might have run away and got into trouble." He looked back at the silver cloth onto his laps, finally remembering where he'd seen the necklace before. It belonged to the princess.

"She is Teana's sister." Yugi explained once Seth had recovered enough for them to talk. "She was kidnapped a few years ago when the two of them were sent to the palace. The late pharaoh didn't send anyone out looking for her. Teana has been very angry because of that. I was hoping to restore some happiness in her. Seth, I think she has some potential. You should try to teach her."

"Who? Teana or her sister?" Seth asked, resigned.

"Her name is Kisara." Yugi informed them. "I would like you to teach her, Seth. I'd do it myself but you both know I'm no real high priest." He smiled at his friends. "She might be important in the future…for the safety of the palace." He only hoped he hadn't given away too much.

"If it is your wish, and if she has real potential, as you say, then I will teach her." Seth promised.

"Good." Yugi's smile widened. "Then give her this from me, please." He gave the necklace, still carefully wrapped in the silver linen cloth, to Seth.

Seth put it into his robes carefully. "I'll go and talk to her once she's awake. But for now I'd like to see you eat something, Yugi. One sandwich can hardly be enough to fill your stomach."

"It might not be enough to fill Jono's stomach," Yugi laughed, "but I'm quite full."

"Hey! I resent that." Jono pouted. "You make me sound as though all I did was eating."

By the time Atemu joined them in Jono's room, the three occupants had finished their meal. Most of it had been eaten by Jono and Seth, but Yugi had been forced to at least nibble on some food.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu looked tired, Yugi noticed while watching him. The king had probably not rested since he had arrived in Sakkara.

"You should try to sleep." Yugi suggested quietly. Their talks had been strained, to say the least, ever since Atemu had returned from his talks with the priests.

He had bee furious back then. Not at Yugi or Seth, of course, but at the local priests. Apparently most of them had thought it fun to call up the dark Gods. Every other week they had held a ritual with one of them calling upon the dark powers, and the others sealing the shadows away once again. It had been their training for emergencies. How were you ever supposed to fight shadow demons if you had never met one before? It had been the ultimate test for the priests to prove their skills. They had practiced these kind of ritual for years.

Then, about two or three months ago, a dark presence had manifested itself over the temple. It had gotten stronger with every ritual. By the time the priests had become aware of it, it had been too late. The demon lord had been to strong for them.

That had been about all Atemu had been able to reconstruct from the local priests' hazy memories. They had lived through the past few days as if it had been a dream. Each of them had apparently been controlled by Zorc.

Yugi knew the pharaoh was worried. Atemu had realized the potential that rested in that shadow demon. Zorc had been able to control all those priests... And now he was able to roam the world, free of his former bonds that had kept him in the darkness. Combined with Bakura's talent and inclination for revenge, you didn't have to be Isis to be able to predict that trouble lay ahead of them.

Yugi also knew that Atemu was especially worried about him. The pharaoh hadn't left his side since his return from the local priests. It had been difficult to convince him to wait outside the bathroom when Yugi had had to go for little boys.

Seth had been left to deal with the priests. It had been difficult to punish them because they had all been possessed by the shadows but no priest should have done what they did. They had put the entire city in danger because of their over-estimation of their own powers. Seth had had them excommunicated. Now the temple of Sakkara was more or less empty, waiting for a high priest from Memphis to reestablish its community. None of the former priests would ever be able to work in any temple anymore.

They had deserved a more severe punishment in Atemu's eyes because of Yugi's involvement but when Yugi had been told that they had not been in their right state of mind when they had tried to sacrifice him, he had asked Seth for a mild sentence. After all, they had not originally planned to sacrifice his soul. And nobody would have been strong enough to resist the demon lord. He and the pharaoh had argued about this matter for hours.

"I will sleep once we are back in the palace." Atemu responded, eyes closed out of concentration. He was scanning their surroundings. He had been doing that about every three minutes, and his shadow magic was beginning to give Yugi a headache.

"We have about fifteen guards accompanying us, and Seth and Jono are out there as well." Yugi tallied. "Don't worry that much, pharaoh." He knew quite well that if Zorc really planned on attacking them, none of the guards stood a chance, but that was beside the point.

"Please stop, Atemu." he tried again, and touched the pharaoh's cheek with his right hand. The king's eyes flew open at the contact, his concentration broken.

"Little one..."

Yugi was glad Kisara had wished to see more of the outside world. Otherwise she wouldn't be riding a horse but sitting in the carriage with the two of them. Atemu looked at him as though he was about to ravish him.

"Ugh...Atemu?" Yugi asked unsure, unconsciously scooting a little bit away from the ancient king. The look of desire in the elder's eyes was scaring him. He was not ready yet. His heart started beating thrice as fast as it was supposed to, his hands were getting sweaty and shaking slightly, and to Yugi's shock he realized he was trembling. He was sure he was close to a panic attack.

_He is comi__ng closer!_ Yugi's mind screamed when he saw Atemu closing the gap between them. He was stuttering something unintelligible, hoping to somehow stop the king's approach.

Atemu touched Yugi's sides gently, attempting to keep him still. Yugi stared at the pharaoh with wide eyes and tried to free himself of the king's grip by wriggling uncontrollably.

"No...please...Atemu...stop..." he muttered in a shaky, high-pitched voice. Then he noticed that Atemu had done nothing but embraced him. The king was hugging him, first gently, and then tightly, brushing kisses into Yugi's hair.

With a sigh and immense relief Yugi relaxed into the pharaoh's embrace. _He...he only wanted to hold me_Slowly, his erratic heartbeat calmed down, and his breathing evened out.

"Are you alright, little one?" Atemu asked, pausing in his ministrations for a moment.

"Yes." Yugi responded sheepishly, raising his head to look at his magnificent king. His cheeks were tinted a deep red because of his embarrassment. He had completely overreacted! Atemu probably thought he was still under shock because of what had happened in the dungeon. Or worse...he thought Yugi was disgusted of him!

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, lowering his head once again, and staring at Atemu's glittering Millennium puzzle as if his life depended upon it. He didn't know what had come over him. He had suddenly been so afraid that Atemu would ask for more than he was yet ready to give. How pathetic was that? He was sitting all alone with his true love, whom he would most likely never see again after a few months, and he was afraid of losing his virginity!

"It's alright." Atemu soothed his worries. "It's alright. It's only natural to be nervous, little one. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything until you're ready. We have all the time in the world." Atemu underlined that statement with a kiss onto Yugi's forehead. "I will always wait for you."

There was no need to mention that they didn't have that much time left. At that moment it didn't matter. Life was much easier, anyways, when you didn't think of all the problems looming ahead. The next few hours would belong only to the two of them. Until they reached the palace, they'd forget about everything else.

"There is something I've wanted to show you for some time." Atemu finally said, his fingers tracing patterns over Yugi's back.

"Really? What is it?" Yugi asked curiously, opening his eyes a little and turning his head to look at the older one.

Atemu searched his left pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper.

Yugi took it confused, and opened it. On it stood in Atemu's beautiful handwriting: _how can I make him happy?_

Uhm..." Yugi looked from the paper to Atemu and back to the paper again. What was the meaning of that? Who had the pharaoh written about?

Atemu looked out of the window uncomfortably. "Do you remember when I locked us into the secret room of Isis' temple?

"Yes." Yugi answered slowly, thinking back to their arguments. He had told Atemu he'd never forgive him, back then. "Atemu..."

The king raised a hand to stop Yugi from apologizing. Then, he softly traced Yugi's cheek. "You wanted to know what I had planned on asking the Gods. I didn't want to tell you..."

Their eyes met for a short moment. Yugi could see the love shining in Atemu's eyes. The king had changed a lot over the past few months. Or perhaps Yugi himself was more open to see Atemu's good side.

"That was my question." Atemu explained. "I kept it after our... argument to remind me of what was really important." The king smiled at Yugi fondly, his hand still tracing Yugi's cheek.

_How much Atemu has__ changed in the past few months... Or have I really been blind?_ Yugi thought back to when Atemu had tried to seduce him, how the two of them had argued...how the elder had seemingly wanted nothing but having sex with him.

He was almost afraid to ask the next question but he had to know. "Is it alright to ask a question like that?" Yugi avoided looking at the other, almost certain Atemu was disappointed in his question.

"I mean, aren't there a lot of more significant questions to be posed? Won't the Gods get angry when bothered by a trivial question like that? At least to them it must seem unimportant." He looked down at his fingers. What would have any of the high priests said had they been able to read that question? They would have probably been disappointed in Atemu. They always had such high expectation of their king. They had always told him that the pharaoh only asked questions of utmost importance.

"I don't see why the Gods should think that question insignificant." Atemu defended himself. "After all, you've been a gift from the Gods to me…to us. When we were told of you, the holy ones made sure we knew of your rank among them."

Yugi stared at Atemu slightly confused. "What do you mean? I'm no God." Please don't tell me he is only being this nice to me because he thinks I'm an omnipotent being! Yugi looked up at the pharaoh fretfully. "I told you I was sent to you from the future." He finished quietly, and lowered his head again.

"I know." Atemu assured him. "You might not be a God in conventional standards but you're a God to me." Atemu tilted Yugi's head up to force him to look at the pharaoh. "Nothing and nobody means more to me than you, little one." He bent down to kiss Yugi. "And nothing is ever going to change that." He whispered before their lips met.

Sparks flew in front of Yugi's closed eyes. His lips felt all tingly and there was a warm, comfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yugi's heartbeat accelerated as he opened his mouth to Atemu. He turned his head unconsciously, granting the king better access.

Spicy flavors invaded his senses, and goosebumps rose on his arms when Atemu pulled him even closer. Their bodies seemed to mend together. Yugi didn't know anymore where he ended and Atemu began.

His hands wandered underneath Atemu's cloak until he felt warm skin beneath his clammy cold fingers. Atemu cringed at their contact. Yugi mumbled an apology against the elder's lips.

Atemu chuckled and untangled Yugi's hands from behind him. He pulled them between their bodies and concentrated on getting them warm.

They had been sitting in comfortable silence for some time, Yugi's hands gently held in-between Atemu's larger ones, when the carriage slowly came to a hold.

"Are we back at the palace already?" Yugi exclaimed surprised.

"So it would seem." Atemu sighed. There wouldn't be much time for the two of them to be alone now that they were back at the palace. With the New Year Ceremony coming up, and the Ball following, they'd both be kept busy.

They had barely exited the carriage when Isis approached them. It was obvious something had happened in their absence. Her face was crestfallen and pale. She looked worried, and immediately stepped up to Atemu.

The two of them talked silently to each other, out of Yugi's earshot. Only once he heard her mention Bakura.

Yugi turned to Seth and Jono. Both were looking as worried as he felt. Kisara stood next to them, and weakly smiled at him when she noticed him looking. Even though he had introduced her to Seth, she still felt comfortable only in Yugi's presence.

Yugi stepped up to his friends and suggested they found Kisara's sister. It was time to reunite the two siblings. It didn't look like Atemu and Isis would be done talking soon.

"I wonder why Mahado didn't join her. That isn't like him." Seth mentioned once they were out of hearing range. He looked uncomfortable at the thought of not being included in the talk. Usually Atemu had him notified about any problems in the palace.

"Perhaps he's taking care of whatever went wrong." Yugi suggested. He had the sinking feeling that whatever had happened had really had something to do with Bakura.

"Jono, you know Teana best. Were does she usually spend her free time?" He changed the subject to the topic ahead. Jono lead them into the back of the palace. According to the guard the concubines had their common room there.

"I'm sorry." Kisara whispered to Yugi. "It's all my fault. If you hadn't tried to save me, your friend would have never gotten possessed.

"Nonsense." Yugi told her. "None of this was your fault."

"There we are!" Jono exclaimed. He was about to open the door to the common room, when his boyfriend told him to wait for a second.

Seth was looking to a hallway to their left, which, if Yugi's sense of direction was correct, led back towards the throne room. It was getting a lot lighter at the end of the hallway than it should have gotten.

_It almost looks as though..._ Yugi stepped into the hallway, followed by the others. He had the sinking feeling he knew what Zorc had done.

A gaping hole greeted them were once had been the throne room.

"Oh my-" Yugi exclaimed.

"Dear Ra." Seth sighed. Jono stared at the remains of the room with wide eyes and Kisara stepped closer towards Yugi, grabbing and holding his hand as though her life depended upon it.

Atemu and Isis joined them, both shaken by what they were seeing. The pharaoh ordered Jono to get a group of guards ready to go looking for the tomb robber.

"Where is Mahado?" Seth asked Isis. The high priestess told them Mahado had followed Bakura into the desert to challenge him to a Shadow duel. Something in her eyes told Yugi she knew what the outcome of the fight would be. The two of them exchanged a look while Seth assured the pharaoh that Mahado would be alright. The magician was Atemu's best friend, after all.

"Bakura attacked us with a shadow creature while you were gone." Isis reported. "It was extraordinarily strong. We had trouble defeating it even though we had expected the fight. Not even our Millennium items were helping." She sighed as she looked at the debris. "The Ring reacted strangely to Bakura's presence. Mahado realized he had to defeat the tomb robber if he wanted to continue having control over his item. Bakura is trying to take it over." She turned around to walk away, probably wanting to consult the Gods. "You know of the duel's outcome, off course." She declared over her shoulder. "It's his fate. It cannot be changed anymore."

Yugi watched her walk away, feeling tears gather in the corners of his eyes._ Yes. I know the outcome. But I wish I didn't._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next update! I can't make any promises (you know me too well by now) but perhaps there will be one by Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

It was about one o'clock in the night, Yugi guessed

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 13

**Author:** Erudit

**Thank you guys for always waiting for my updates!**** If it weren't for the great reviews you always leave behind, I probably wouldn't even try writing anymore.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was about one o'clock in the night, Yugi guessed. He didn't know for sure, off course. The grass around him still emitted the warmth of the previous day, keeping him comfortably warm in the otherwise cool night. He inhaled the fragrance of the lotus flowers that decorated the artificial pond to his right. But not even the sweetest scent could disperse his uneasy thoughts. He felt as though he had to get up and run somewhere, do something. The time was slipping through his fingers like sand. Had somebody told him the Gods had worked a spell for the time to pass by faster, he wouldn't have been surprised.

_I should go to bed_, Yugi admonished himself. But he couldn't get his limbs to move. They were as heavy as lead. He felt as though he was glued to the ground. In only about two hours Seth would pick him up at his room, and the two of them would prepare the last things for the New Year Ceremony. They had to start before sunrise, as some of the ingredients apparently disintegrated when exposed to light. Yugi had originally suggested carrying the ingredients to Seth's temple in the evening before but he had been told it was forbidden to do so.

The stars glittered above him temptingly, and normally Yugi would have loved that sight; but not that night. He'd had a dream again. One of those that told him what would soon become reality; if it hadn't happened already. Mahado had lost his Millennium item to Zorc… and his soul.

Yugi plugged a blade of grass and fiddled around with it absent-mindedly. Atemu would be devastated. Mahado had been the pharaoh's best friend. Yugi himself had hardly had any contact to the magician because Mahado had spent most of his time either with Atemu or with tutoring Mana. The young student too would have a difficult time, now that her teacher was gone.

He looked up towards Atemu's dark windows. The elder had left with a group of guards shortly after they had seen the remains of the throne room. That had been about a day ago. Jono had been told to remain, and to make sure nothing whatsoever would happen to Yugi. The pharaoh was even more protective than normally about Yugi's well-being. It had taken a lot of arguing from both sides to allow Yugi to still leave Atemu's chambers. The king would have liked to lock Yugi away as he did with his other treasures.

Seth was in charge of the palace in Atemu's absence, as usual. However, since the high priest was kept busy with the upcoming festivities, Shada had offered to tend to questions concerning Egypt, and Isis was overlooking the restoration of the throne room in the meantime. They had hoped to restore it to its original glory until the celebrations began but Yugi wasn't sure they'd manage. There was still much to be done. And the traces of dark magic were difficult to get rid off.

Yugi yawned, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. They stung from his lack of sleep. He got up from his stretched out position, and turned to look at the dark pond. Mahado's face appeared in front of him, as though he was standing there instead of him, and it was his reflection Yugi was looking at.

_Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts_, he reminded himself, to no avail. In front of his inner eye he saw Mahado's soulless body fall to the ground again and again, like a puppet without strings. The Millennium ring glittered beguilingly as the king of thieves bent down and picked it up, his evil laugh making the ground beneath him shake in fear. Dark violet swirls circled around Zorc, swallowing up any trace of light, even though Yugi knew the duel had take place during the day.

Yugi forced himself to think of Kisara's and Teana's reunion. They had looked very happy at finally seeing each other again. He'd never seen Teana smile like that. She had appeared to be truly content, and for once looked actually beautiful. Yugi grinned upon remembering it. The siblings had spent the entire day talking to each other. It had been easy to get Seth to give the concubine the day off. Yugi could only hope that Teana's newly gained happiness would reflect in her behavior towards others.

Seth had promised to start teaching Kisara after the ball. Yugi had offered to assist him, although he wasn't sure he'd really be able to help. But he knew it would be important to harness the powers he'd sensed deeply buried inside of her.

Yugi entered the palace at a snail's pace, staggered upstairs jadedly, and was about to enter his room when he became aware of a commotion in the pharaoh's chambers. He changed direction instantly, and went to the source of the noise curiously.

Atemu had returned already! He could see the pharaoh standing proudly in the middle of the room. But behind his mask Yugi glimpsed how tired the king of higher and lower Egypt really was. They had probably ridden non-stop to the ancient kings' tombs in order to find Bakura and Mahado, and had come directly back after stumbling upon Mahado's dead body. Atemu had very likely insisted they took the corpse with them.

The pharaoh was currently yelling at one of the servants irritated. Jono was by his side, trying his best to calm him down, but it was no use. Atemu was too upset about Mahado's death to listen to his head guard's voice of reason. Yugi wished he could take the pain from his love but knew that couldn't be done. Nothing could make that ache go away. Atemu would forever remember this day. That was how it was supposed to be.

Seth and Shada appeared, both in their nightgowns. One of the servants had most likely fetched them. They listened to their king's orders patiently, as though there was nothing wrong with their apparel, blanching upon finally hearing the bad news. Jono looked as if close to tears; Seth looked immensely worried, putting a hand on Jono's shoulder to keep the other from sagging to the floor. Shada tried his best to keep any emotion from showing on his face, his hand betraying his uneasiness by wandering to the glittering golden Ankh attached to his attire.

Yugi sighed sadly. He knew there had been nothing he could have done. Some things had to happen, no matter how painful they were. Nevertheless he wished he had been able to do something. It was terrible to know the future, and still not be able to do anything about it. How Isis managed it all the time, he didn't know.

At that moment Seth finally noticed him, even though he had passed Yugi only about a minute ago. He looked partly relieved on seeing him there, and even more worried on the other hand. He walked up to Yugi, drawing the others' attention towards him as well, and asked quietly: "What are you doing up that late?"

Yugi thought it better not to mention he'd been up for hours, ever since his last dream. He blamed his presence on the noise coming from this room, even though it sounded very shallow. They seemed to believe him because they looked slightly guilty at depriving him of his beauty sleep.

"Yugi…" Seth whispered, after making sure Atemu was occupied otherwise. The pharaoh was busy telling people quietly what to do with Mahado's remains. It almost looked as though he tried to keep the entire affair from Yugi. He didn't know, after all, that Yugi had heard their entire previous talk, not to mention that he had already dreamed of Mahado's defeat, and probably knew more about it than Atemu himself. The younger one turned towards Seth, and signaled him to continue.

"Do you think you can talk to him? He needs to get some rest." They both looked at Atemu for a second. He was moving about the room agitatedly. "And he needs to empty his mind for the ceremony this evening. It's important."

Yugi nodded, and smiled weakly. "I'll do my best. But I can't promise anything. You know how he is." They watched as Atemu literally threw the slaves out of the room with a wave of shadow magic. Shada hurriedly left as well, probably fearing the same treatment. Jono edged closer towards Seth and Yugi, eyeing Atemu worriedly. It got quiet all at once.

"What about the preparations?" Yugi inquired, reminding Seth of what they had planned to do that day.

"Don't worry about it. Jono will help me." Seth assured.

"You should get some rest as well." Yugi continued, and looked at Seth out of the corner of his eyes. The high priest looked as tired as Yugi himself felt.

"I will." Seth pledged, with a wink to Jono. The guard blushed slightly, and scowled at his love for his insinuation in front of innocent Yugi.

Yugi smiled weakly, and went up to Atemu. The king was still walking about the room but Yugi's closer presence forced him to a halt. Out of the corner of his eyes Yugi noticed how Seth and Jono quietly left the room. They were alone after that.

He looked at Atemu worriedly. It was as he had feared. Atemu was very upset. More than the others probably knew. But Yugi could feel the tendrils of Shadow magic swirling around the king aggressively. He was still sensitive to it. More than he wanted to be, actually.

He stepped closer to Atemu, ignoring the growing headache, until he was close enough to hug his king. He buried his head into Atemu's chest, knowing the elder could never give into his grief as Yugi himself could. He tightened his hold on the king, and waited for Atemu to relax into the embrace, hoping to offer at least some solace.

It took much longer than it ever had before. Even after an argument, Atemu had always been ready to forgive Yugi and make up. This time he stood erect, hands shaking in anger. Yugi knew, nevertheless, that Atemu was keeping most of his anger inside. Had the king been alone, he'd probably have destroyed half of his room already in his fury. It was easier to be angry than to be sad. Much easier, Yugi knew out of experience. He winced slightly, when thinking of Anzu. Unfortunately, though, all of Atemu's anger had been turned towards Bakura. He didn't know yet how to correct that mistake.

After some time Yugi managed to steer the two of them in the direction of Atemu's bed. The pharaoh had relaxed enough for them to lie down, Yugi in Atemu's arms. Eventually, Yugi fell asleep, snoring softly. He'd always easily fallen asleep when his other half was around. He never felt safer than when Atemu was close by.

They still lay in the same position when Yugi woke up again. Atemu's fingers were drawing slow circles on Yugi's back, making goosebumps rise on Yugi's arms. He opened his eyes, and looked sleepily at Atemu. The pharaoh was staring at the wall distractedly, a forlorn expression on his face. He hadn't even noticed Yugi had woken up.

Yugi frowned, still worried about the other, and touched Atemu's cheek gently. The king turned to him surprised. "Yugi! How long have you been awake?" The hand on Yugi's back didn't stop drawing its circles.

Yugi shook his head with a smile, and pulled Atemu towards him, kissing him tenderly. Atemu responded almost immediately. Yugi, aware that Atemu was still caught up in his anger, began nibbling onto Atemu's lower lip, until the other sighed, thereby unknowingly granting Yugi's tongue access to his mouth. Yugi didn't let the chance go amiss, and skillfully explored the other's mouth, outlining teeth and every little bump carefully until he was met with Atemu's own tongue. He had learned a lot from the king in the past few weeks.

Their tongues began a skillful dance, one circling the other, as Yugi turned his head further to the side, trying to gain better access to Atemu's mouth. His hands wandered around Atemu's neck almost on their own accord. He'd never had much control over his body in Atemu's presence.

Yugi mewled softly when Atemu finally won their duel, forcing Yugi's tongue to retreat. Atemu's tongue followed immediately, though less aggressively this time. The pharaoh had finally calmed down enough to realize he was kissing Yugi, and to enjoy the feeling of the younger one's body so close to his own.

Although Yugi was still slightly nervous about making love to Atemu, he also congratulated himself on having pulled Atemu somewhat out of his grief. Sadness and anger both weakened your soul, allowing demons to take possession of it. He couldn't allow Atemu to become vulnerable. The king had to be strong for his last fight. Otherwise Zorc would win, and all would be lost.

Carefully, Yugi let one of his hands crawl underneath Atemu's shirt, eliciting a soft moan from the older one. They broke apart to breathe. Atemu looked at Yugi endearingly; his eyes alight with love, though Yugi wasn't ignorant to the sadness lurking in the back.

Yugi cupped Atemu's cheek tenderly and whispered that he loved him. A broad smile graced the king's handsome features.

"And I love you, Yugi." Atemu responded, once the happiness had effectively washed over him. "More than you will ever know." Yugi smiled, probably equally happy.

"You should get some sleep." Yugi mumbled, once he realized the sun was already rising. Atemu would have a busy day.

"I shall try, to please you." Atemu promised. Whether Atemu really slept or not, Yugi didn't know. He fell asleep too soon to find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi was woken up by somebody knocking at the door. He more felt than heard Atemu's annoyed sigh, and then the elder one got up and went to answer, obviously not willing to let anybody intrude on Yugi, whom he still thought asleep.

It was Seth; Yugi immediately recognized the voice, his eyes still being closed. He was about to doze off again, his (almost) sleepless night taking its toll on him, and only caught parts of what was said, fitting them together to whole sentences on his own.

"How are the preparations for the ball coming along?" Atemu asked after being greeted.

"I would think, very well. I've ordered everything to be prepared in the way you wished it to be." The high priest answered.

"Good."

"Will you ask him to accompany you, your highness?" Seth wanted to know, looking pointedly towards the bed, where he assumed Yugi was at. "He will want you to ask him, my pharaoh." Seth continued apprehensively after receiving no answer. "You can't just assume he will-"

"Don't bother yourself, Seth." Atemu interjected coldly. "I've already made sure that nobody dares to ask him for a dance."

If Yugi hadn't been too sleepy to realize what Atemu had really said, he'd have probably jumped off the bed, and given the pharaoh a piece of his mind. But, as it was, he only listened to the beautiful sound of Atemu's and Seth's voices, the message behind them being stored away for later.

"What?!" Seth exclaimed, horrified. "You shouldn't-"

Atemu laughed. "Don't worry, Seth. It was just a joke. I would never force Yugi to spend time with me. Not anymore."

"Oh." Was all the reaction Seth was able to give. He had to steady himself by gripping the doorframe, the shock still cursing through his blood like ice. "Oh."

"Are you alright, high priest?" Atemu asked, sounding somewhat alarmed about Seth's condition. "You look a little bit pale. Really, I should be disappointed that you actually thought me capable of forbidding others to dance with Yugi." The frown was evident in his voice. "But given my previous behavior and obsession with Yugi, I guess you must have thought anything possible. Though the latter one has not changed, I fear."

"Will you ask him to dance, then?" Seth wanted to know once he had regained his bearings.

"Well..." Atemu started mysteriously. "Would you believe that it was actually Yugi who asked me if we went to the ball together?" Atemu smiled broadly.

"Really?" Seth commented, sounding genuinely happy. "I'm glad, things worked out so well for the two of you."

"So am I." Atemu agreed, turning around to look at Yugi, who had by now fallen back asleep again, dreaming of Seth and Atemu talking about him.

"Will his room be ready for tomorrow evening?" Atemu wanted to know.

"The only things missing are the red curtains. Otherwise the room is complete, my pharaoh." Seth informed him. "The curtains are not completely dry yet. But I'll take care of putting them up in Yugi's room myself.

"Good." Atemu sighed. "I want him to be finally able to move in. He has been looking forward to it."

"Well…, actually…, son of Ra, he has moved in already." Seth confessed cautiously.

"He has?" Atemu exclaimed surprised. "When?"

"Right after you left looking for Mahado. I tried to convince him otherwise, my pharaoh, but he insisted upon it."

"I see." Atemu stated, chuckling slightly. "At least he seems happy about it. That was all I ever wanted. Thank you, Seth."

When Yugi woke up a few hours later, soundly rested, he couldn't say for sure whether he had dreamed that talk or really heard it.

He yawned cutely, and rubbed his eyes until he realized Atemu was watching him fascinated. The pharaoh had a huge stack of scrolls lying in front of him on his desk. It looked as though he had begun working right after Seth's visit.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Atemu wanted to know. "I can ask for some food."

"No, that's alright." Yugi shook his head, on the inside debating whether he should go to his own room to take a bath or ask Atemu if he could use his bathroom.

"Uhm…pharaoh…would you mind it terribly if I took a bath in your…?" he trailed off, pointing embarrassedly towards the door to Atemu's giant bathroom.

"Be my guest." Atemu offered, and immersed himself back into his work. "I would join you myself if there weren't so many things to be looked through."

Blushing bright red because of Atemu's words, Yugi went hurriedly into the bathroom before the other decided work could wait. He closed the door behind him, hearing Atemu's soft scratching on one of the scrolls. After kindly asking one of the slaves to start the bath, Yugi quickly went to his own room to gather some clothes. As he didn't know whether he'd have enough time to change before the ceremony or not, he took the outfit he had planned to wear for the ceremony, hoping it would appeal to Atemu. Then, he returned to Atemu's bathroom, and offered the slaves to take a break until he was done.

Yugi had comfortably rested in the huge bathtub for about an hour, when Atemu slowly entered the room. The younger one resisted trying to hide his body, although he blushed furiously again.

"Enjoying your bath, little one?" Atemu asked huskily, trailing his fingers on the rim of the bathtub. His eyes were alight with desire. "Come and join me for lunch on the balcony, Yugi. I would enjoy your presence." Though it was worded more like a request, Yugi knew it was meant to be an invitation. He nodded immediately; somewhat relieved Atemu hadn't jumped him. For a moment it had looked as though the older one had really debated doing so. The pharaoh turned around, and left the bathroom at a fast pace.

Barely a few minutes later, Yugi stepped out into the bright sun, dressed in an elegant silver and blue outfit. The only things missing were his silver slippers. He had left them on the bed in his own room. His hair hung down, still wet, and leaving cool drops on Yugi's skin with every movement. He had used a little of Atemu's khol to highlight the brightness of his eyes. A few days ago, he had asked Seth for silver earrings to match his outfit. They had been left in his own room as well, waiting to be put in later on. Then, he would be ready for the festivities.

Atemu was already expecting him with a rich meal. "What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Atemu enquired, after speechlessly staring at Yugi for a few minutes, entranced by the beauty before him.

Yugi shrugged while helping himself to some salad. "I'll probably assist Seth with the preparations for tonight. If there's anything left to be done that is."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"But I want to." Yugi insisted. "And what will you be doing? Do you have to greet early arriving guests?"

Atemu sighed. "Yes, probably; if Shada can't keep them from entering the throne room. That's where I'll be; even though I've been told it has not been completely restored yet."

Yugi noticed the pharaoh's pained expression. Normally Mahado would have taken care of that instead of Shada.

"Some of my advisors wished for an audience." Atemu continued. "It will be the last one for the year, after all."

Yugi nodded, trying hard to smile. He wanted to ask Atemu what he felt about Mahado's death, and Bakura's involvement. They had to talk about it. But the time was not right yet. He had to be patient. "I'll visit you in the throne room, a little bit later, if you want." He offered instead.

"You can; if you want to distract me." Atemu smiled charmingly, and slowly rose from the table even though they had just started eating. "I have to go." He said apologetically, brushing a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi nodded, understanding that the pharaoh had a busy day. He only hoped Atemu wasn't working so hard to keep himself from feeling pain. If you did that, the pain only grew, and, when finally unleashed, was very capable to hurt more than the original cause for it.

"You finish your meal. I don't want you to faint tonight. I'm planning on dancing with you as often as possible." Atemu mentioned right before he left his chambers, making Yugi blush once more.

Yugi stopped eating soon after, his appetite having left him together with Atemu's company. He asked the slaves to clean the table, offering them to eat whatever they liked, and went to look for Seth after putting on his beautiful earrings and slippers. He found the high priest in his temple, looking at the altar with skeptical eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi wondered, tilting his head to the side and scrutinizing the altar himself.

"Hmm?" Seth turned around surprised, not having noticed Yugi's arrival. "No, no I think everything is where it is supposed to be. What are you doing here? You should be spending your time with his royal highness, diverting his thoughts from recent events."

Yugi smiled weakly. "He has work to do; or at least he's trying to find something to occupy himself with. Jono is with him, I suppose?"

"It looks like it. He left me some time ago when I asked him to help me carry the statue of Horus closer to the door." The high priest gestured towards a massive sculpture out of white marble. It looked as though it weighed a ton. Some priests scurried around it, cleaning the floor and the walls almost professionally.

"You know the ceremony consists of the pharaoh carrying it outside…it would take much too long for him to carry it through the entire room as well. That's why we always place it as close to the door as possible." Seth explained. "Later on, half the city will be standing outside, waiting for the great God Horus to be reunited with his soul."

One of the most important parts of the New Year ritual consisted out of the statue being exposed to sunrays, thereby allowing the soul of the god (represented by the rays of the sun) to be reunited with his body (represented by the giant sculpture). This was also the reason for Seth's temple being the host of this ceremony. To begin with, it was the temple of Horus; the only one that was in possession of the adequate statue. Secondly, it was closest to the grand fields, allowing more people to watch what was going on. And thirdly, it was furthest from the palace itself, making it easier to prevent people from entering and perhaps stealing something. You had to be careful, after all. The last but not least reason was that it was also closest to the Nile, and since the ceremony also consisted out of the obligatory walk for the pharaoh to the great river's shores, it only made sense to use Seth's temple. And if everything went well, the Nile would soon rise again, hearing the pharaoh's prayers, and answering them with the necessary water, and humus.

Seth stepped back from the altar, and the two of them walked quietly outside. "Instead of doing work, he should prepare himself for the ceremony." Seth said, picking up on their previous subject of discussing Atemu. "He has to clean himself, both spiritually and bodily."

"I'm sure he's aware of that fact." Yugi answered, sounding more certain than he felt. In reality, he was worried Atemu would be too distracted for the ritual to work. The Nile would not answer his prayers this year if it didn't believe Atemu's requests to be sincere.

"I will inform him of it nevertheless." Seth told Yugi, and the two of them walked in the direction of the throne room. Yugi realized for the first time that the path had been magnificently decorated. He wondered whether it was for the ritual or for the dance later that evening.

"You will have to clean your body and soul as well." Yugi announced when they entered the palace, and the distractions came to an end. "You will be assisting the pharaoh, after all."

"That is true." Seth agreed, his voice somewhat loosing its impatient tone. He smiled, knowing he was in no place to chastise his king when he himself wasn't any better. "I will begin right after making sure he has returned to his rooms."

They entered the throne room. Seth immediately went to talk to Atemu. The king was standing next to the last pillar that had not yet been restored to its original beauty. He looked lost in thought, while pretending to listen to one of his advisors.

Yugi remained next to the entrance, realizing Jono was not present, as he had originally expected. Perhaps he was checking up on the guards positioned around the palace? Atemu had made sure everybody knew security was supposed to be tight that night. They were expecting a lot of important guests. Atemu was anxious about Bakura suddenly showing up.

The advisor was an old man; he had probably seen quadruple as many summers as Atemu himself. And that was saying a lot in Ancient Egypt. The longer Yugi thought about it, the more the advisor reminded him of his own grandpa.

At that moment the advisor was jumping up and down agitatedly, flailing his arms widely, obviously in an attempt to catch Atemu's attention, having noticed the king's lack in it. It didn't work, though, because of Seth showing up.

The high priest bent down, and whispered something into the pharaoh's ear. Atemu nodded after some time, and then followed Seth out of the throne room, after affectionately ruffling Yugi's by now dry hair. That left Yugi alone with the advisor.

"Am I right to suppose you are that high priest I've lately heard people talking about?" The old man approached Yugi slowly. "Yugi, isn't it?"

Yugi nodded warily, not sure what the man had heard about him. He thought back to how the other advisors had reacted to his presence.

"I've heard only the best things of you, high priest." The advisor continued with a smile, pretending not to notice Yugi's uneasiness. "If only half if it is true, I'm sure we'll become good friends. I'm on your side already." He added as an afterthought.

Yugi smiled back brightly. "I'm glad to hear it. I confess you're the first advisor I've met who doesn't think I'm in his way, and should go back to where I came from."

The old man laughed, sounding very similar to Sugoruko. "That's because I'm actually trying to do what's best for Khemet, and not what's best for me. There is a great difference, you know?" He winked at Yugi, causing the younger one to giggle.

"I know this is somewhat sudden considering our brief acquaintance…but can I ask you a favor?" The old man inquired after some time. "I've tried to catch Horus' attention but he's kept busy with the upcoming festivities, understandingly."

Yugi sized the other up, and then nodded, motioning for the advisor to continue.

"There have been rumors of a strange cult in the city. Somebody is looking for followers. I was sadly not able to find out more, safe that recently many people have gotten sick, and have not recovered yet." The old man looked at Yugi intently, watching his reaction. "I'm worried about this, as you can probably understand. These rumors have to be checked out, the sect needs to be broken up. I was hoping you could tell our great king about this, later on. Or send the guards out yourself, if you would be so kind."

"I will." Yugi assured him immediately. "Of course."

"Thank you, high priest." The advisor said, bowing deeply. "I am indebted to you." He turned around, and slowly left, limping slightly.

Yugi decided he would take a walk into the city to check out the cult himself. He still had one or two hours left, not that he could be certain about it. On his way he passed Jono, who was indeed talking to some guards, showing them where they were supposed to be standing, and what they were supposed to be doing. He waved enthusiastically upon seeing Yugi but unfortunately didn't have time to accompany him.

It wasn't a long walk into the city but Yugi took his time, carefully checking his surroundings. He couldn't sense anything wrong at the moment but knew a few places where a sect was most likely to gather. Groups of people passed him, bowing deeply upon perceiving him to be a priest. They were already on their way to Seth's temple, waiting impatiently for the Ceremony to begin.

Yugi strode into a small passageway, which he knew would lead him into one of the poorer parts of town. He had never been there before but Jono had sometimes mentioned these streets, and the kind of people who lurked in the shadows. Yugi was certain he would find somebody who could tell him more about that new cult.

Even though the eyes watching him from behind windows and closed doors made him feel uncomfortable, he pretended not to notice anything. They would not dare attack him unless there was a group of them. And even then they could not really harm him; the powers he had been granted by the gods for his mission would be enough to protect him.

The further he went into that suburb, the more obvious it became that the people living here couldn't even afford to buy themselves some food. Yugi's heart grew heavy upon seeing the tattered houses and remains of buildings, which weren't even supposed to house people anymore. On more than one door hung a self-made amulet with the symbol for the Goddess Sekhmet unevenly grated onto it, signaling that at least one member of the family had fallen sick. There had either been an epidemic or the advisor had been right, and somebody had stolen these people's souls. Yugi couldn't be sure until he had seen at least one of the patients.

He stopped upon seeing an extremely skinny child, not older than five, sitting in front of a shabby entrance. There door itself was missing. The child looked as though it hadn't eaten in months. The stomach was beginning to swell, showing signs of great starvation. He bent down, and handed the young boy a coin of gold, asking him to fetch his mother. Atemu had insisted on Yugi always taking at least some money with him in case of an emergency.

Only a few moments later an old woman appeared, looking haggard. She smiled relieved upon seeing Yugi, showing off her missing teeth. She mumbled about her husband and brother being sick almost unintelligibly and invited Yugi inside with a wave of her scrawny hand. She obviously believed Yugi to be a healer, and he did not correct her, hoping to find out the cause for the people's sickness.

Once he had entered the dark room, he could sense immediately what had happened to that woman's husband and brother: their souls were indeed missing. Sadly, that also meant there was nothing he could do to help them until he found the culprit. A missing soul, unfortunately, could not be regained as easily as you could regain your health. Yugi bent down, laying one hand onto the forehead of one of the men, closing his eyes in concentration, and trying to find out how long ago their souls had been taken. It seemed as though it had only happened recently. Perhaps that meant the culprit was still in the vicinity, looking for other victims. He had to hurry.

Leaving the house hastily, he ignored the woman's desperate calls, and began to concentrate on any traces of magic in his surroundings. It was impossible for any normal mortal to seal a soul away. Only people with enough knowledge of magic, and enough skill to really put their knowledge to good use were able to do such a thing. That included any kind of priests, because their magical powers were one of the criteria they were chosen for, and people like Bakura, who should have become priests but had chosen not to.

If it had been Bakura, Yugi would have felt it. He had spent enough time in the tomb-robber's presence to be able to recognize his magic immediately. Even now, with his spirit being fused together with Zorc's, Bakura still left a unique trace of magic behind. Yugi had felt it in the throne room.

With a sigh Yugi stopped sensing for dark magic again. The person had either put up a really good shield or he was not doing anything at the moment. He looked up at the sky unhappily, scanning for the sun's position to determine how much time approximately he still had left. He had to turn around soon. But he didn't want to give up yet. There had to be somebody somewhere; he was sure of it.

Turning around another corner, he came upon two poorly dressed men who had drunk too much, judging by the way they were careening from one side of the street to the other while trying to walk into Yugi's direction. Yugi looked away uncomfortably, hoping they would not become aggressive. Some people did the stupidest things when being drunk, and he couldn't afford getting hurt or ruining his clothes. Atemu would have his head if he ever found out where he had been at during the afternoon. He also didn't want to hurt these men. They seemed to have enough troubles in their lives already without having to face several bruises, not talking of what Atemu would do if they were ever mentioned to him.

He passed them without hesitation, knowing fully well from childhood experience that they would have jumped him immediately, had they sensed any kind of fear in him.

Turning around another corner, he suddenly realized he had no idea where he was at. He had been so focused on finding the source for these missing souls that he hadn't paid attention to where he had been walking to. Growling angrily at his own stupidity, he looked around for a tall building, hoping to find his way back from up there. "How can anybody be so careless?" He scolded himself angrily.

Yugi knocked at the door of the tallest house he had been able to make out in his vicinity. A good-looking, young man opened the door, and looked at him expectantly, obviously wondering what somebody like Yugi did in front of a place like that. Yugi asked him politely if he could go onto his roof for a moment, and handed him a coin of gold when the man hesitated. The man smiled widely upon receiving so much money, and opened the door a little bit wider, letting Yugi come inside.

Yugi asked him whether he had noticed any strange happenings recently while the man guided him to a staircase that apparently led to the roof. Unfortunately the man had not been able to notice anything because he had just returned from a long journey to the south. He was a merchant, and hardly ever home. Yugi thanked him nevertheless, and went onto the roof, looking in the direction of the palace immediately, though he guessed he could have just asked the young man for the right way instead of trying to figure it out on his own. He supposed it was a twisted kind of pride that he didn't want to ask for directions. He told himself it would have looked strange if somebody as great as a high priest had gotten lost.

The young man followed him onto the rooftop although it was obvious he had never done so before. It was usually much too hot for Egyptians to step onto the roof. With a kind smile the man pointed out the most prominent houses in an attempt to help Yugi find his way back without openly insinuating Yugi's lack of knowledge. Yugi nodded, showing no sign of not knowing what the other was talking about, inwardly thanking the kind man, and wondering why somebody as fine as him lived in a neighborhood like that. It had obviously been a generalization when he had been told this suburb was poor, and home to most criminals of the city. The woman he had talked to before had been polite as well, after all, even if she perhaps was not as educated as most people he usually spend his time with.

Yugi had just been about to turn around and walk back inside, when he suddenly sensed a wave of magic, and saw a bright green light coming from one of the streets that lead to this house. Feeling very daringly, and fearing to loose the source of magic again, he yelled a thank-you over his shoulder, and simply jumped from the rooftop. Luckily there was a marquee down below him to catch his fall, and his magic worked to slow him down as well.

He landed, quite ungracefully, onto his butt. He stood up as fast as possible, ignoring the ache he now felt in certain body parts. He went in the direction he had seen the green light coming from, ignoring the worried cries of the nice man from up above. On his way he brushed off his clothes, in hopes of reducing the amount of dirt he had exposed them to because of his bold move.

Yugi had seen this kind of light before, and he shuddered upon remembering it. It hadn't been the best time in his life, to say the least. The most prominent picture still engraved in his mind was that of a green seal with mysterious writings closing in on Yami, and of him pushing his other half out of the way when realizing what that seal meant.

He had expected back then, upon being reunited with Yami, that the other would ask him why he had risked his own soul to save Yami's, but his other half had never raised that topic. There had been a time when Yugi had thought that Yami hadn't asked because he knew Yugi's reasons for it, and didn't want to talk about it because he didn't feel the same way, and didn't want to crush Yugi's hopes so ruthlessly, hoping that the younger one would eventually get over it on his own. Now that he thought about it, he guessed Yami had been as afraid off talking about it as Yugi himself had been. If the judge of the Afterlife was right about Yami having always loved Yugi, that was.

"The seal of Orichalcos." Yugi hissed. "That can only mean Dartz is here, looking for innocent souls to feed to his Leviathan." He had to put a stop to that. They had enough problems as it was without somebody trying to resurrect giant serpents.

He entered the street he had seen the light coming from. By now the seal had finished his work, and Yugi almost stumbled over a soulless body of a young girl. Dartz or one of his followers (Yugi didn't exactly know whose work this had been) had already left. Knowing that he would have come across the culprit had the other come his direction, Yugi followed the road as fast as possible, trying to catch up with the other.

He was in luck. The criminal had apparently found another victim, and had stopped, because Yugi once again saw the bright green glow. A shiver ran down his spine. This dark magic was almost as bad as the magic he had felt when Zorc had been about to kill him.

Yugi ran around the corner, yelling loudly: "Halt!" With a surge of his own white magic, he suspended the Orichalcos seal, stopping the ritual before completion. The person turned around surprised. It was Shahim!

"You?!" Yugi exclaimed surprised. He had known that the fake advisor had been up to no good, but he hadn't expected him to turn to such drastic measures. Around Shahim's neck hung one of the obligatory necklaces with the glittering green stone that Dartz gave to all his followers.

"Oh, it's you again." Shahim simply said, looking back down to his victim. The old woman still had her soul but she was very weak; Yugi could sense it. She would probably die if Shahim launched another attack.

"Why are you doing this? Hurting your own people?" Yugi asked, on one hand really interested what twisted reasons Shahim had for his actions, and on the other hand wanting to distract Shahim from his goal. "I thought you were all for a better life for your people."

"These aren't my people." Shahim said disgustedly, and spit onto the old woman. "Just look at them. Thieves, rapists, slaves… worthless scalawags! Taking away room, food and air from us. They are not worthy of being alive. None of them."

"I'm sorry you think so." Yugi said, sadness clearly etched into his voice.

"Oh, please. Don't pretend you think otherwise." Shahim snorted. "I've spent enough time with people like you to know how you work. You wish them gone just like anyone else. You just don't want to get your hands dirty. You're waiting for them to kill themselves, to finish the business for you."

"I don't know who you've spend so much time with to think you know so much about me." Yugi responded heatedly. How could anyone talk like that, and actually believe the things he said? "Perhaps those advisors that wished to kill me…but I can assure you, you don't know anything about me."

"You like playing innocent, don't you? Well, you might fool your precious king but you won't fool me with your act. I've seen the way you treat people below your rank." Shahim declared.

"I'm sorry for you." Yugi repeated. And he really meant it. Before, he had thought Shahim to have been corrupted by those counselors but now he realized that Shahim had simply gone mad. There was no hope for him left. His soul had been corrupted by darkness.

Shahim laughed evilly. "And I'm sorry for you." He put a hand to the green stone around his neck, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the power of the Orichalcos. "I will seal your soul instead of hers. The master will be very pleased." A dark smile curled around his lips.

Yugi shook his head sadly. Shahim was not powerful enough to be a threat to him. He closed his eyes as well, and folded his hands together, in the same way he had seen Christians do when praying. In front of his inner eye he could see, and trace the magic around him, the souls of all the people in vicinity, the warmth of friendship and trust, and the darkness of betrayal and sickness. The darkest part in front of his inner eye was where Shahim was standing at, currently chanting quietly in hopes of summoning a strong seal for Yugi's powerful soul. Then, the darkness was replaced by a bright white light, and the green amulet around Shahim's neck shattered.

Yugi opened his eyes again, and looked at Shahim, who had fallen to the ground exhaustedly.

"How…why?" Shahim muttered, not understanding the reason for Yugi's strength. Only love was powerful enough to defeat the darkness.

Shahim got up again slowly, staggering slightly. He looked at Yugi with angry eyes.

Yugi stared back at Shahim, not moving. He knew the other was about to attack him physically after having realized his magic was not strong enough to do the job. "Shahim…" He uttered softly. "You have to stop your anger. Don't you have family? Don't you love them? Have you never been happy? Is there nobody you want to be happy? Don't let the darkness corrupt you." He tried to guide his soul back into the light.

"What do you understand of darkness?" Shahim growled. "And as for your questions: there is only one person I want to be happy, only one person I truly love. And that is me. My family was killed by your oh so great pharaoh. And now I will kill what is dearest to him. Even if it is the last thing I will ever do. I will kill you, high priest Yugi! I will get my revenge." That said, Shahim charged towards Yugi.

Yugi braced himself for the attack, concentrating his magic to put up a barrier. But Shahim never got close enough to hit his barrier. He was stopped a few steps in front of him and flung against the wall to Yugi's right with a strong flow of dark magic.

"That is quite enough, Shahim." A deep voice said. "You've done enough for tonight."

Yugi turned to look to the newcomer. It was Dartz. He looked just the way he had appeared when Yugi had met him in his own time. Perhaps his clothes were a little bit more old-fashioned but other than that it was the same man. Around his neck hung a glittering silver talisman with the seal of Orichalcos delicately drawn on it. Their eyes met, and locked, measuring each other up.

"So, you are the famous high priest Yugi." Dartz said with a charming smile. If Yugi hadn't known about Dartz's real character, he would have thought him a nice man. Fortunately, he was aware of what Dartz was really like. "Your name has been mentioned several times in my presence."

"Really?" Yugi asked, doubtfully. Shahim had probably lamented about how terribly selfish Yugi was or something like that. "I know a lot about you, as well, Dartz."

"Get up, Shahim." Dartz said, turning towards his henchman. "It is time for us to leave."

"But-" Shahim protested, however was cut of by Dartz's angry look. "As you wish, master." He got up slowly, not even wincing when stretching his hurt limbs.

"You do realize I will be on a look-out for your ritual from now on, don't you Dartz?" Yugi asked, sounding pleasantly, but looking at the other with sharp eyes. "I would suggest you leave this city. Better yet, leave Khemet. You will not be successful here. I will always be in your way."

"I suppose, you will." Dartz agreed, though Yugi couldn't be sure the other really meant it. "But don't believe the illusion that you can keep me from achieving my goal forever. I can wait; centuries, if necessary. But I suppose you know that already, don't you?" The man smiled pleasantly, his amulet glowing slightly.

"I only know that you will never succeed in taking over the world, no matter how many times you will try." Yugi answered. He turned around slowly, knowing fully well that Dartz was not strong enough to defeat him. Leviathan might have been but Dartz was not. The seal of Orichalcos was not strong enough to seal a soul as pure as Yugi's, as long as Yugi didn't wish for it. It had never been strong enough for that.

"Leave Khemet, Dartz! You will not find what you are looking for as long as I am alive." Yugi said before turning around the corner. He had to hurry if he didn't want to miss the entire Ceremony. He would probably already miss the beginning anyways, and had yet to make up an excuse for not being there. Luckily, he had written the prayer himself. Therefore, if somebody asked him about it, he would be able to answer.

He knew Dartz would heed his advice; after all, his own future was proof enough. Dartz himself had said he hadn't been able to seal Atemu's soul in Ancient Egypt. He hadn't told them the reason for that but there had been a reason. Dartz would leave. Yugi wouldn't have to worry about him at the time being. And the souls that Shahim had sealed away had been freed when Yugi had shattered the amulet Shahim had worn around his neck. Yugi might not have won the war yet, but he had at least won one battle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thank you very much for reading this chapter! Please review, if you liked it.

Only one or two (or maybe three .) more chapters are missing, depending on how much I'm writing, and on all the things I still want to put into this story. After this, there will be an epilogue, taking place in Yugi's time to wrap up everything.

I just wanted to warn you beforehand that it's very likely that some events differ from what you've seen in the show; partly because I don't remember them correctly, and partly because they have to be different to fit into my story. I hope you still keep reading, though, and won't be too disgruntled about it. If there are any points that are very important to you and you want them unchanged, you can tell me about them, and I'll try to work my story around it. Otherwise, just wait for what I've dreamed up for you.

Unfortunately, though, I probably won't be able to continue this story until February. I've got a lot of tough finals coming up, and have to study.

A belated "Merry Christmas" and "Happy New Year" to all of you!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 14

**Title: **For You I'd Do Anything – Chapter 14

**Author:** Erudit

**Thank you for ****all those great reviews! **

**I'm terribly sorry for the long delay! I was in an accident, and when I finally got out of the hospital, I had so much catching up to do in all my classes that my parents restricted my computer access ******** (One would think they'd be happy about me being alive, pout.)**

**To make up for the postponement, the following chapter will be extra long.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yugi finally arrived in front of Seth's temple, entirely out of breath and probably a little bit sweaty, though he hoped no one would notice, he was greeted by a giant crowd. The moment he saw this, he knew he'd never make it up to the front on his own. They'd crush him, probably without them even noticing.

From where he was at he couldn't even say for sure if the ceremony had begun yet. All he could hear were the cries of the crowd. They were ecstatic. He'd never seen anything like it. You couldn't compare it to the crowd when he had played Duel Monsters. His fans had been more civilized, and also more disinterested, Yugi had to confess. Nobody's life had depended on whether he or Seto Kaiba won a duel. At least none they knew of.

It couldn't be compared to their own religious events either. In his time, most young people didn't go to church, to a mosque or a temple unless they were forced to (or they had really bad grades, and were grasping to anything to get a positive mark). Over ninety percent of the people you met when going to mess were old people. With all these new inventions and fresh insights into biology, the young generation had kind of lost its beliefs.

"Yugi!" Jono's loud voice could be heard over the euphoric crowd. Yugi turned around, and looked into every direction, not quite sure were the voice was coming from. He couldn't see the head guard anywhere.

"Over here!" Jono shoved a few people roughly out of his way, and finally made it to Yugi's side. "I've been looking for you. Where in the name of Ra have you been? Do you know how difficult it was to keep his royal highness from noticing your disappearance? I had to make up lies, telling him you were in the bathroom, and else." Jono grabbed Yugi's hand, and dragged him through the crowd, in the direction of Seth's temple. "I'm probably going to end up in hell." Yugi thought he heard Jono mutter.

Once up front, he ended up face to face with one angry looking high priest. Seth's blue eyes were blazing angrily at him, flames dancing in them. "Where in the world have you been?" Seth hissed. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how worried I was? After all the things that have happened recently…one would think you'd have learned by now to be more careful!"

"Shhh…he is looking over." Jono intervened quietly, tugging at Seth's long sleeve, and looking at the pharaoh with a bright smile. Atemu had just noticed Yugi's presence, and was checking him for signs of injuries. Yugi tried to look as thought he had not just been thoroughly scolded, and Seth nodded at his king respectfully, not betraying his feelings.

Once Atemu's attention returned to the ritual, Seth turned back towards Yugi. "I'm glad to see you're alright." He uttered, having calmed down somewhat. "Let us hope his highness can concentrate on what he is supposed to do now. We have enough to deal with without any angry god's wrath. People will get worried if the Nile doesn't rise soon. The last thing we need right now is a panic."

"I'm sorry to have worried you guys." Yugi said softly, refraining from telling them what he had been doing. There was no need for them to learn of Dartz. They would never meet him in this life. Zorc would be more than enough for them to deal with.

He listened quietly to Atemu's strong voice, droning out what was said exactly. He knew the words anyways, having been the one putting the prayer together. He would have liked to sit down a little bit to rest, the day finally catching up on him but he couldn't show this sign of weakness at the moment. His friends needed him to be strong. Atemu might interrupt the ceremony if he felt something was wrong with Yugi.

He followed the ceremony outside, walking next to Seth who wanted to make sure Yugi didn't disappear once again, and therefore walked so close to him that their shoulders brushed every now and then. Jono strode on his other side, making sure nobody else came too close to him, his left hand placed dangerously close to his weapon.

Yugi didn't notice any of those things; he concentrated on not stumbling over his own feet. Up to now he hadn't noticed how his search for Dartz, and their little talk, had drained his energy. He wouldn't be able to do much this evening. Perhaps he could take a short nap before the dance. Atemu would be very put out if Yugi didn't want to dance.

After agonizing long minutes, the ceremony was finally over. Yugi could tell by the cheers resounding from all sides, while he was rushed back to the palace by Seth and Jono. Normally he would have objected, reasoning that people would find it strange if he was absent, but he was too tired to really mind. He only hoped the Gods would forgive him for not paying much attention to a ritual in their honor.

He entered his room, and was fast asleep the second his head hit his pillow. He didn't even hear Jono's amused chuckle or Seth forcefully dragging his boyfriend out of the room, and closing the door behind them, giving Yugi some privacy.

_At first Yugi didn't realize what it had been that had woken him up. He lay still while listening to his surroundings. Then he heard it again. Somebody was screaming. As quietly as he could__, he got up, realizing suddenly that Atemu was lying next to him. He wondered when the pharaoh had come to his room but it was not the right time for questions. Something was wrong._

_He opened the door, and peeked outside. After not seeing anything move, he stepped outside, and quietly closed the door behind him. Atemu was obviously very tired if he hadn't reacted to the noise up till now. There was no need to wake him._

_He met Seth and Jono a little further down the hall. They both looked as worried as he felt, and without saying anything to each other they continued walking down the hallway together._

_A bright red light flashed at the end of the hallway for a second, but was gone so soon that Yugi thought he might have imagined it. The noise that had originally woken him had died down. He could only faintly hear somebody say something from where the light had been coming from._

_Yugi was about to enter the room but Seth stopped him with a hand, stopping Jono in the process as well, shaking his head at Yugi's carelessness. You didn't just enter a room that was perhaps full of enemies. He motioned something, and Jono nodded, obviously understanding what the high priest was trying to say, even though Yugi himself didn't. What were they planning to do? Jono disappeared around the corner. Perhaps there was another entrance on the other side of the room, Yugi thought._

_After waiting for a few more minutes, Seth seemed to signal him that he was going to enter the room now. Yugi frowned, not really understanding why he had been stopped in the first place when they were going to go inside after all. He agreed nevertheless, and motioned that he would accompany him. Seth might have wanted to disagree, but hadn't been paying attention to Yugi anymore, and therefore could do nothing to prevent it. They entered the room together, quietly._

_The first thing Yugi saw was Isis, passed out on the floor. There was no blood surrounding her body, so he was hoping she was just knocked out. Then, his gaze fell upon a hooded creature in the middle of the room. Somehow he knew that that creature had been waiting for them, though he didn't know how he could be so sure about it._

_Seth had raised his millennium item, ready to put it to good use, but hesitated when the man in front of them raised one of his hands in silent surrender. You didn't attack somebody that was no threat. Yugi wanted to say something, to tell Seth that he had a bad feeling about this, that he didn't think that man to be harmless, but found he couldn't say anything. It was as though he had lost his voice. He frowned confused. What in the world was wrong with him? He hadn't felt that man using any magic, so it couldn't have been him. But why__ wasn't he able to say anything?_

_The man raised his other hand, and took of his hood slowly, showing his face to them. Yugi gasped slightly, when recognizing that person but Seth didn't seem to notice. It was Akhenaden!_

_Yugi wanted to step forward to make sure the former high priest couldn't attack his friend, but found to his surprise that he once again couldn't do anything. It was as though he was frozen stiff! What kind of weird magic did Akhenaden possess?_

_Seth seemed to say something but Yugi couldn't understand a word. Obviously the former high priest had not only sabotaged his voice but his hearing as well. Yugi could feel himself get angry. He felt desperate to do something. Seth was in immediate danger!_

_Frustrated he could do nothing but watch the two of them talk. Jono had not reappeared, and no matter how much Yugi concentrated, he couldn't break the spell he had been placed under. He was helpless as long as Seth didn't realize what was going on._

_Akhenaden stepped closer to Seth, putting a hand on Seth's shoulder and talking to him intently. Yugi wished he could at least understand what the former high priest was saying. Was he telling Seth that he was his father? Did he want to corrupt the high priest? Seth shook Akhenaden's hand off his shoulder, and took a step backwards, clearly not trusting the former high priest himself. Yugi could see him looking at Isis for a short moment. He guessed whatever Akhenaden had just told his son had not outweighed Isis' condition. Luckily Seth didn't just trust the former high priest._

_Yugi saw the Millennium Eye glitter as Akhenaden skillfully used it to read Seth's mind. Even though another millennium item could usually protect its owner, Akhenaden had possessed his item far longer, and was much more practiced in dipping into the shadow powers than his son. He overpowered Seth easily, and the high priest fell to the floor, holding his head and crying in agony. Yugi could do nothing more than watch._

_Then, Seth shakily got up, throwing his father away from him with an angry burst of white light. He was using his powers without control at the moment, having realized that Akhenaden could otherwise overpower him again._

A loud noise had Yugi sitting upright in his bed. He heard Atemu grumble next to him. When had the pharaoh entered his room? He forgot that question when he realized Jono was banging against the door in a desperate manner, and calling out for them to help him. Yugi ran to the door, opening it for the head guard, while Atemu smoothened out his now wrinkled clothes inconspicuously.

"What's wrong?" Yugi wanted to know worriedly. "What happened, Jono?" He continued after receiving no answer from his distraught looking friend. "Is something wrong with Seth?" He asked, feeling uneasy about the last dream he had just had.

Jono nodded, and stammered something about the throne room. Atemu and Yugi left Jono in the charge of one of the guards that had appeared because of the noise. They went to the throne room hurriedly, immensely worried about Seth. It had not been too long ago that Mahado had been killed…nobody wanted to lose somebody else. They entered the throne room together, Atemu for once not trying to stop Yugi from entering a place where he could be harmed because he was too distracted himself to even think about it.

The first thing Yugi could make out was Isis' prone form on the floor. He could detect her still being alive, which was a great relief for him. Then he noticed Atemu was yelling at somebody. Seth was kneeling in the middle of the room, holding his head as though he had a major headache. The pharaoh was following somebody outside. Yugi guessed it was Akhenaden but couldn't be sure about it. Quite confident of Atemu's powers, he chose not to follow the king, but instead opted on sitting next to Seth, trying to relief him of his pain. He knew from his own experience that it hurt a lot if you tried to stop the owner of the Millennium Eye from reading your thoughts.

He embraced Seth gently, and put his palm on his friend's forehead, kneading it gently while infusing his fingers with some of his healing magic in hopes of making the pain fade away. He stopped only when he heard a sigh and felt Seth slowly relax into his embrace.

"That idiot!" Seth growled, curling his hands into fists. "He really thought I'd believe all that bullshit." Blue eyes blazed at Yugi angrily, lips set into tight lines, as Seth straightened himself. "As if I would ever think about-" Seth didn't continue that sentence.

Yugi threw him a questioning look, and refrained from lending his friend a hand. Seth clearly didn't want any help at the moment.

"I hope his royal highness drags his lousy ass back into one of our dungeons." Seth grumbled. Before he could say anything else, though, he was tackled by an anxious looking Jono. Yugi turned towards Isis, noticing with surprise that Shada was already taking care of her. He hadn't even realized the other had arrived.

Atemu returned only a few minutes later, unfortunately without Akhenaden. He told some of his guards to help Shada take Isis back to her chambers to rest. Then he turned towards Seth and Jono. "How is he?" Atemu asked Yugi quietly.

"More annoyed than anything else." Yugi answered. "He should perhaps get a little rest, though. When does the dance start?"

The pharaoh sighed. "At nightfall. Some of the guests are already arriving. This is why I lost Akhenaden in the first place. It was easy for him to disappear into the crowd. I couldn't very well attack my own people."

"Do not worry, my pharaoh." Yugi uttered. "I'm sure he is going to show up again." _He will try to corrupt Seth once more._

"I should have executed him when I had the chance." Atemu snarled.HH "He has been nothing but trouble lately. I will never understand why my father ever put up with him."

"He might not have been like this when he was younger." Yugi admonished gently. "The millennium items are very powerful, and quite able to corrupt a weak soul." _Besides, people often have a soft spot for those they love_, Yugi added in his thoughts. He wasn't sure if Atemu knew Akhenaden was his father's brother.

"You might want to get ready for this evening." Atemu suggested finally. "I will make sure those two get some rest." Yugi nodded willingly, kissed Atemu's cheek tenderly, and left the room, not without throwing one last look at Seth and Jono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi stayed close to Shada throughout the evening, while Atemu was greeting his guests personally. All his other friends stayed in bed, resting from Akhenaden's short visit. Yugi and Atemu had agreed to dance later in the night, once the pharaoh had greeted the most important people at least.

It was the first time he was really talking to the high priest. Up to now they hadn't exchanged more than a few sentences, and Yugi suddenly found out that Shada had a dry sense of humor.

He was telling Yugi interesting stories about their guests, and they tried to interpret Atemu's behavior towards them, in case their pharaoh disliked one of them, and it was up to them to salvage the situation. Atemu could be very vocal when angered, not talking of his magical powers.

They came to a halt close to the buffet, and Yugi went to get himself a small snack, remembering he hadn't eaten anything since his late brunch. He was about to try a weird looking, orange colored piece of meat when he sensed a strong source of magic approaching them. He turned around warily, looking for the source. He would recognize that distinct mixture of magic anywhere. Zorc was close by!

Suddenly the torches that had illuminated their party went out. Almost the same moment an explosion shook the ground underneath them. Some people fell to the floor ungracefully; others tried to run away, screaming loudly. Flashes of light illuminated the otherwise dark night, and Yugi could see smoke everywhere around them. He coughed, and tried to breathe as little as possible.

Atemu raised a defensive shield to protect his guests while they were trying to escape. Several guards appeared, and positioned themselves next to their king. Shada had raised his Millennium Item, ready to put it to good use. Yugi more felt than saw Isis and Seth appear close to him. They had probably heard the commotion.

To Yugi's surprise it was not Zorc who appeared the moment they had finally managed to illuminate the terrace once again. Instead, he had barely the time to jump aside as a sizzling fireball was thrown in his direction. Zorc had summoned a giant dragon from the shadow realm!

Seth frowned, as though he had seen that dragon somewhere before but hadn't connected it to Bakura up till now.

Isis helped Yugi back onto his feet, while Seth and Atemu each summoned a shadow creature of their own. Everybody else had to retreat back inside while the individuals fought each other. They would not stop until one had destroyed the other, not caring how many people they hurt in the process. It was not in their nature to care about mortals when being summoned for a shadow duel.

"It is incredibly strong." Isis assessed calmly. But Yugi could see she was worried. She had probably already seen glimpses of how the duel was going to end. Yugi didn't need to see the future to know that Seth's monster wouldn't be able to fight much longer. The high priest was still weakened from Akhenaden's visit, and kept only going because of his master's anger. If only there was a way for Yugi to help him…

"Do you really think that will be enough to stop me, pharaoh?" Zorc's voice resounded from everywhere. He was making it especially difficult for anybody to locate him. "I would have thought you to be stronger."

Yugi sighed, feeling Atemu getting angry. Bakura had always managed to hit the pharaoh's sensitive spot with accuracy. "Try to calm his royal highness down, Isis. It will do us no good if he is too angry to concentrate properly."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" The priestess wanted to know.

"I will try to find a way to distract Bakura." Yugi answered with clenched teeth. It was difficult to talk about Bakura when knowing he was not responsible for anything he was doing. He wished the others could distinguish between Zorc and Bakura as well. But it wasn't the right moment to dwell on those thoughts.

"You know it is the only way." Yugi emphasized, when seeing Isis' uncertainness.

"Very well." Isis agreed after a small pause. "But please, be careful, Yugi."

"Am I not always?" Yugi smiled at her tiredly. "Do not worry, Isis." He added as he saw her doubtful look. "Concentrate on helping those two. They will need any help they can get. You know as well as I that Bakura has gotten incredibly strong because of the demon that now resides in him."

Then he turned left, walking towards another door that would lead him outside. He was glad of all the time spent wandering these endless hallways. By now he knew very well which way to take to get fastest to where he wanted to go. He would sneak outside, undetected by any of their various guests, and would try to lure Zorc away from the palace. At least long enough for everybody to get into safety. Seth could get himself killed if he kept going much longer. He would never stop until he passed out from exhaustion. He had been trained to fight until death, if necessary. Yugi would do anything in his power to prevent that from happening.

He was hit with a wave of fresh air when stepping outside. Up to that moment he hadn't realized how warm it had been close to the shadow creatures. The dragon, especially, had heated up the air around them. Once outside, he only had to walk in the direction he felt Zorc's magic coming from.

Purple swirls made it impossible to see clearly. Yugi was blinking like a madman, and tried several times to wipe the purple tendrils of magic away as though they were spider webs even if he knew it wouldn't actually help. He carefully tried out the floor underneath him every time before taking another step, remembering the explosion from the beginning, and afraid of suddenly falling into a deep hole.

"Zorc! Where are you?" he yelled into the purple swirls around him, knowing the other could hear him from wherever he was at. Yugi wouldn't be able to get much closer. The dark magic around him was already putting a strain on his nerves. His own magic was flaring out, trying to protect him with soothing white light. At least he had somewhat recovered from his meeting with Dartz.

"Yugi…" a cold voice drawled behind him. He spun around to face Zorc. "What a surprise! You were just the person I was looking for. So much energy…what a pure soul…" The demon grinned maniacally. "I can see, asking you to join me would be nothing but a waste of time. I will have to force you, then. My friend over there is keeping his royal highness quite occupied anyways. By the time they will realize you are missing, your presence will already be eradicated." Zorc cackled evilly.

A cold shiver ran down Yugi's spine. It wasn't because he was afraid of what Zorc would do with him, though. He had more or less been prepared to die if it served his purpose; if he could save the others that way. It would be a lie, of course, to say he wasn't afraid of death in general. But that hadn't been the reason for his uneasiness in that moment. As always, it was the way Zorc had looked at him. To have familiar brown eyes, now darkened to an undistinguishable black, look at him with so much hatred was almost too much to bear. It reminded him of the sacrifice Bakura had made for him, of what he owed to Bakura… It was not time to die yet, Yugi knew. There was still something left to do.

He more felt than saw Zorc raise his hand, and summoning a great portion of his shadow magic. Yugi hardly dared thinking about what that meant. Zorc had already summoned a dragon, strong enough to keep both Seth's and Atemu's own shadow creature at bay. To imagine he still had enough power left to attack Yugi on his own…and judging by how carelessly Zorc used his magic, Yugi could only guess he didn't even use his full capacities. He was much stronger than Yugi had realized. Zorc could not pull Yugi into the shadow realm, his soul was too pure and powerful for that, but the demon could very easily kill him.

Suddenly, a roar distracted Zorc, and the demon was occupied with something concerning his dragon. Knowing better than to turn around and grace his enemy with an open rear, Yugi stepped backwards as fast as he thought himself possible. He was afraid of falling to the ground. It would be his doom. He didn't have to be quiet, though, because the shadow creatures and the magic around him drowned out any other noise. Only at a safe distance, Yugi finally allowed himself to turn around, and run away from the palace as fast as possible.

A loud roar told him Zorc had noticed his disappearance. Daringly, he used some of his magic to show the other where he was at, hoping that the other would either not notice he was doing that on purpose or simply not caring about it. People who thought themselves stronger than any other living being often became careless. Yugi hoped Zorc would be the same. He ran through empty streets, in the direction of the desert. It wouldn't help anybody if the demon started attacking the houses or their inhabitants.

He felt Zorc follow him, even though the demon had obviously left his dragon behind. The creature could still be heard fighting Atemu's and Seth's own summoned monsters. Yugi had been hoping for that. The dark priests had summoned Zorc by offering him a pure soul, and the demon must have felt cheated when he had ended up with Bakura. Even though the tomb-robber did not possess a completely darkened soul (Yugi was sure about that because Bakura had saved him), he most certainly was no innocent creature. His soul was probably best considered grey; or perhaps black with white spots. Yugi's own soul was much purer, and Zorc wanted that soul more than anything else. It would give him immense strength; even more than he possessed at the moment. He probably did not realize that he would never be able to possess Yugi's soul in the same way he fed off Bakura's soul.

Yugi had been hoping that Zorc's desire for his soul would be stronger than his need to rule the world. The demon would withdraw all his powers from the palace, and consequently from Yugi's friends, if he had the feeling he needed all his resources. But it would be enough for Yugi if he could distract the demon for a little while until Atemu and Seth had finally managed to defeat Zorc's dragon. He just needed to keep running away from him as long as possible. If he got lucky, the demon would retreat in the shadow realm when feeling his creature had been defeated. If Zorc would continue following him, he just had to think of something to escape unnoticed.

The chilly air burned in his lung with every step he took. It always surprised Yugi how cold it could get in Egypt during the night; especially when you left the city. He ignored the pain, and kept running, not caring where his feet would take him. Zorc was catching up. The demon was probably using magic to get faster to his prey. Having been bullied his entire life came quite handy now. Yugi could run long distances without completely exhausting himself.

The stars above them were twinkling madly, as though cheering Yugi on. That fact, however, remained unnoticed. Yugi concentrated more on the sounds Zorc made by following him, and Zorc didn't care for trivial things like that. The demon had taken to flying after Yugi, supported by nothing but his own magic.

Yugi passed the temple he had first met Bakura at, and then stopped suddenly. Maybe he could distract Zorc long enough in the many corridors of the temple. Maybe he could even lose the demon inside. He still remembered where most of the traps where hidden at. He could only hope that most of Bakura's memories had been lost upon Zorc. It would be much easier for Yugi to escape if the other didn't have the temple memorized.

He crawled through the small hole, entering the dark temple. Summoning a small ball of light, he immediately turned to the only one of the three hallways that actually led somewhere. Sidestepping every trap he remembered, he walked deeper and deeper inside the temple. From time to time he could have sworn he had seen something white out of the corner of his eyes. But when turning around to where he had imagined seeing something, he could never find anything. And he knew for a fact that Zorc had remained at the entrance. The demon probably wanted to wait there until Yugi had to go back to the entrance if he didn't want to starve to death. Yugi had to think of something to lure the demon further inside.

Yugi entered the long hallway with the differently colored tiles that could only be crossed if you knew the right rhyme to go with. Once again he thought back to the time when he had heard Yami reciting the poem:

"_Up left you go, start one, two, three,_

_Watch the steps, I'm warning thee._

_Black, then white, then white and black,_

_One step right, don't look back._

_Now you jump, not once but twice,_

_Just look out you won't jump trice!_

_Step left again and two steps forward,_

_Then go right and keep your guard._

_Jump again, miss two not one,_

_In this game you'll play the pawn._

_Two-steps-opening, enemy to the left,_

_Hit him hard or he'll be cause for your life's theft._

_Continue onward, one two three,_

_Then jump right, missing one with glee._

_Three forward and then left again,_

_This is our master plan._

_From the beginning one more time_

_You'll have to recite this ancient rhyme."_

Whispering the words to himself, Yugi slowly stepped forward. At the end of the corridor he turned around, looking back down the hallway. How would he be able to lure Zorc deeper inside? He thought about hollering but wasn't sure that would help his cause. Zorc would probably just ignore him.

Maybe Zorc would follow him if he realized Yugi was trying to leave through the actual entrance? The demon should be able to sense him using his white magic to break the magic seals on the entrance. The only question was if Zorc wouldn't rather go outside, and await him from the front instead of going through the many hallways that he might not know anything off. But as Yugi couldn't think of anything else, he decided to go along with that plan, and wait for Zorc's move before doing anything else.

He finally reached the room he had first encountered Bakura at, and went to the locked door, crouching against it while closing his eyes in concentration. It would be a difficult task to break the spells. Yugi knew Atemu had put some of them up himself. But if Zorc made his move soon enough, Yugi wouldn't have to finish undoing those seals.

Yugi had been sitting in front of the locked door for about ten minutes, when he finally felt Zorc moving again. The demon was coming closer but he couldn't be sure yet whether the other had left the temple or was walking the corridors. He had to wait a little bit longer, even if that would make it more difficult for him to actually escape.

Yugi focused back on getting the door open. It wouldn't be enough to hold off Zorc anyways. If the demon wanted to get inside, he'd most likely achieve his goal even without Yugi removing the last sealing spells. And if Zorc was in the temple, this former entrance would be Yugi's only escape route. He had to hurry. The demon was getting closer by the minute.

He'd just removed another seal when he finally knew for sure Zorc hadn't tried to follow Yugi through the maze of the hallways but had instead opted for exiting. The demon was only a few feet away from Yugi, on the other side of the door, ready to kill him once he broke the last seal.

Yugi got up hurriedly, and went back the way he had just come from, hoping the door would keep Zorc from entering at least for one more minute, until he was safely hidden in the darkness of the corridors. The little light ball still in his hand wouldn't be enough for Zorc to find him right away, and Yugi was ready to stop the spell as soon as the demon was close by. He wouldn't be given away by his own magic unless he wanted it that way.

Maybe Zorc would finally get careless or impatient enough to follow Yugi inside the temple. Otherwise he'd have a big problem. With both his escape routes easily overlooked, Yugi would never be able to get out of the temple alive. He wished once more he would be able to control his teleporting abilities but his wishes wouldn't help him achieve his goal. At least he knew by now that Zorc didn't have all of Bakura's memories. Otherwise the other would have entered the temple right away. Bakura had been able to walk the hallways with closed eyes, drugged or seriously wounded. Zorc wouldn't have hesitated if he had been sure he knew the path better than Yugi.

The hallways looked different when you came from the other direction. Yugi wasn't entirely sure which tiles he could step on and which triggered the traps. He could only go by memory, and soon discovered it was a lot easier for him to remember what cards an opponent had played than to remember the exact steps he himself had taken only about ten minutes before.

Scolding himself for not having trained his memory properly, he almost ran through the hallway, ducking a few times to evade curses thrown at him whenever he would take a wrong step. Breathing heavily he made it to the end, only barely avoiding being hit by an axe. At the end of the hallway, though, he didn't even have time to check if Zorc was following because a shadow creature appeared in front of him. Apparently he had stepped on enough wrong tiles to summon a protector of the temple. Unfortunately, Yugi couldn't summon any shadow creatures of his own. He was a being of light, and didn't have any connection to shadow magic. Previously he had only been able to summon them because Yami had borrowed him his own magic through their connection. Without his other half Yugi could do nothing.

An imp appeared in front of Yugi, blocking the way. Yugi almost involuntarily took a step backwards before reminding himself that the tiles behind him were the reason for his problem in the first place. That's why he stood his ground even when the imp was approaching him, growling threateningly.

"Uhm…I'm really sorry to have disturbed you." Yugi tried the practical approach. "You see, this evil guy is hunting me…and this was the only way to get rid of him." His words didn't show any effect.

"Please let me pass…he is the one disturbing this temple. Try to fight him, to stop him from hurting even more people." The imp was still approaching him.

"The pharaoh would tell you the same. We are friends…I work for him." He'd tried everything he could think off. There was no way to influence the shadow creature. He had triggered its summoning, and it was thinking of nothing but getting rid of the intruder – him.

That was until another person entered the same hallway. "There you are, little light." Zorc snarled, and stepped on the first tile. A cloud of grey smoke began to surround him; he'd stepped on the wrong tile. It didn't affect him, though; the curse was simply absorbed by his own, much stronger and darker magic.

As if the imp had been reprogrammed, it jumped over Yugi, and landed gracefully on one of the right tiles a few feet away in-between Zorc and him. Its teeth were bared, and the yellow eyes narrowed angrily at the demon.

Yugi used this moment to leave the hallway, running in the direction of the small hole that had been his entrance in the temple. The imp would not be strong enough to detain Zorc for long. It was only to scare off tomb-robbers without any magic powers. Soon Zorc would be hot on his trail again. He had to get away from the temple as fast as possible. A part of him felt sorry for the imp; the shadow creature was only doing its job, after all. But he didn't have time to dwell on that thought for long. They were at war. There was no war without casualties.

"Thank you." He whispered silently, hoping the words would be carried to his savior. It should at least know its help had been appreciated. Yugi wasn't sure if the imp would just be destroyed, and could reappear any time it was summoned again or if it would actually be killed when Zorc destroyed it. This shadow duels could not be compared to the ones he had participated in. There were no cards that could be used again and again to call forward your monsters. These duels were entirely different.

He crawled outside hastily, bumping his head several times in the process. Once outside, he didn't stop to take a deep breath. Instead, he tried to put as much distance between himself and Zorc as possible.

Alas, he was not fast enough. He had barely reached the outskirts of the city when Zorc appeared in front of him, surrounded by purple swirls of light. He had exited the temple by means of teleportation. _Unfair_, thought Yugi, _why can't I use my powers like that?_ He didn't have much time to sulk, though. Zorc was preparing to kill him.

"I think we've played hide and seek long enough. It's time we end this game once and for all." Zorc raised his hand, and was just about to throw a curse at him when he was attacked by something white.

It was Sekhmet! Bakura's pet cat. The giant white cat landed on Zorc's back with all her weight, her claws digging in his flesh. Zorc screeched eerily, and landed sprawled out on his stomach. Sekhmet's weight would have been enough to knock over any person.

"Thank you!" Yugi said again and again, only stopping when the cat started hissing at him, as if she was telling him to get going. He thanked her once more, and then ran away from the scene, hoping strongly the cat hadn't just signed her own death certificate. It had surprised him that she was attacking her own master but he guessed she had been able to sense he wasn't himself anymore. She probably knew Zorc only inhabited Bakura's body, and couldn't sense her master's soul anymore.

He ran through the streets, trying not to think about how tired he actually was. He had used more magic than was his wont, and had been running longer than even the bullies had ever chased him. None of them had been sportive enough to follow him for more than ten minutes, half an hour the most.

On his way he passed many half-destroyed houses. Several fires had broken out in different places of the city. He guessed that had been the work of the dragon before Atemu and Seth had been able to stop it.

"I just hope he will give up on following me." Yugi muttered, throwing a doubtful glance backwards. There was no sign of the demon yet. "Maybe he is regrouping."

When entering the palace, Yugi was greeted by Isis. Everybody else had left, Yugi noticed.

"I have been able to conceal your disappearance." Isis told him. "You have been successful with your plan, I can see."

"Yes." Yugi agreed. "Almost too successful." He winced slightly.

"Where is everybody? Was anybody hurt?" He looked around worriedly.

"Seth had to be transported back to his room. He has overexerted himself, as you prophesized. His boyfriend accompanied him to make sure he would stay in bed this time." Isis reported. "Although he is currently visiting the kitchen to get some food. So he is not really making sure high priest Seth is staying out of trouble. You should check on him." Isis looked at Yugi strangely, as though she tried to tell him something. He didn't understand her hint, though.

"And where is A-, I mean his royal highness?" Yugi inquired.

"I have ordered him to rest as well. He has been put under immense pressure." Isis told him. "When Seth collapsed-"

"He collapsed?!" Yugi gasped, eyes wide, and worry evident.

"Yes. His dragon was destroyed. He was not able to concentrate enough." Isis scoffed. "He should have known better."

Yugi sighed. "He will recover, though, won't he?"

"He would. If he rested long enough. However, he has other plans." Once again Isis hinted at something Yugi didn't quite understand. He only knew that he had to check up on Seth as soon as he had found out about Atemu's condition.

"His royal highness had to summon a second Shadow creature in Seth's stead?" Yugi conducted from what Isis had told him up till now.

The high priestess nodded. "He called upon one of the holy creatures. Slifer appeared at his bidding. It drained a lot of his energy." Yugi nodded, well aware of how much energy you had to sacrifice if you wanted a God to appear.

"I was able to convince him to go to his room to rest." Isis repeated. "Even though he doesn't realize it yet, he will soon need all the energy he can get. It is almost time. You know that as well as I."

Yugi nodded slowly, his tiredness suddenly catching up with him. He felt as though he was a hundred years old. "I'm going to check on Seth now. You should rest as well, Isis. There is no purpose in repairing the damage done to the palace. It might not be the last time Bakura chooses to attack." He looked up, only to notice she had appeared already. "I swear, she is doing that on purpose." He muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi softly knocked on Seth's door, not wanting to wake the other in case he was asleep. But from the hint Isis had made, Seth was doing anything but sleeping. When receiving no answer, he opened the door, peeking inside carefully. Maybe she hadn't been able to distinguish the present from the future, and his friend was asleep after all. His hopes were destroyed, though, when he saw Seth walking around purposefully.

"I don't think I allowed you to enter." Seth said, without looking at him.

"I didn't know I had to ask for your permission." Yugi retorted, slightly insulted.

"Why did you knock, then?"

Yugi shrugged. "Habit, politeness…I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to scare you?" His smile died when seeing Seth didn't see the humor in his answer.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Seth turned around with a sigh, and looked at Yugi as though he had been asked to strip naked in front of the entire staff. Yugi would have found the expression funny if it had not been directed at him. Seth usually didn't mind talking with him. He glanced back at the door unsure, wondering if he should just leave his friend alone.

"You should rest." Yugi reproached softly, it having been the first thing that had come to his mind.

"Do you really think I can sleep now; after everything that has happened?" Seth retorted, anger rising. He turned around, huffing slightly.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, his eyes falling onto a bag made out of linen, lying on top of Seth's bed. He only realized now that the high priest had been busy stuffing things inside of that bag. "You are packing…" he answered his own question. "What for?"

Seth faced him once again, looking at him tiredly. "Strange…almost every day I have to worry about you because you always end up doing something secretly, without telling anyone about it, and the first time I actually plan on doing something I probably should have done years ago, you appear and try to stop me. I should have figured." He rolled his eyes, turned back to his bag, and put a scroll in it. Yugi watched wordlessly.

"I have to do this, Yugi. I could never look at my face again if I didn't do this now." Seth continued, pulling at the cords to close his bag. "And I especially couldn't look at any of you anymore if I didn't do this." The high priest sighed, lowering his head to stare at his hands intently.

Yugi approached him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There will never be a reason to feel ashamed in front of any of us. You're a great person, Seth. Do not tell yourself otherwise. You have not failed us…and you never will."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Seth whispered. "You don't know me…how I am really like. You would despise me."

"I would never hate you, Seth." Yugi said determinedly. "You are one of my closest friends."

"I can't believe he did that." Seth suddenly said, clenching his fists. Yugi was slightly surprised by the sudden change of topic but didn't interrupt his friend. "How could he let Bakura use his dragon?"

Yugi frowned slightly, not sure what the other was talking about. "Akhenaden gave Bakura one of his shadow creatures?" He asked carefully, after remembering Seth's expression upon seeing Zorc's dragon.

Seth nodded. "Yes. I recognize it from when I was younger; when he was teaching us; when he was still a high priest himself." He straightened up again, Yugi's hand falling to the younger one's side.

He spun around, facing Yugi angrily. "How could he turn against us? Against his king?!" A burst of angry energy made a vase to Seth's left explode. Yugi didn't even turn to look at it.

"I can't understand him! What's even worse is that I'm supposed to be related to that…that…scum!" Seth nearly yelled. He dropped to the floor, burying his head in his hands. "How can I be related to someone like him?"

Yugi knelt next to his friend, hugging him carefully, almost afraid the other would push him away. "We can't help our parents. We can only work on ourselves. And you are not like him; you will never be like him."

"How do you know?" Seth looked up slightly. "How can you ever be sure about it? It's in my blood…it's my heritage."

"I just know." Yugi said, looking Seth directly in the eyes. "I know." He repeated, hugging his friend once again, trying to curl around him protectively. Seth slowly relaxed in the embrace, burying his head in Yugi's clothes.

Yugi's eyes fell back towards Seth's linen bag. "You wanted to challenge him to a duel." He suddenly realized.

"I have to." Seth mumbled into Yugi's stomach.

"I will accompany you." Yugi said after some time, in a voice that left no room for discussion. "I will not interfere with your duel but I'm not letting you go alone. The times are much too dangerous for any one-man-shows."

"I've never seen you waiting for any of us to accompany you." Seth protested weakly. Yugi knew it was more pro forma than an actual objection.

"Don't tell me I have to bind you to your bed?" Yugi joked. "You'll have to knock me out if you want to leave on your own."

"Very well." Seth grudgingly agreed. "But we have to leave now. Jono might come back any minute."

"You should at least rest some more." Yugi objected, knowing fully well he was tired himself. "We can always send Jono away with an excuse tomorrow."

"No. He will get suspicious. He is already worried as much as necessary about me." Seth said, getting up slowly from his crouched position. "It was difficult enough to get rid of him for even a short time. Only when I told him I was starving, he was willing to leave me for a short amount of time. We have to leave before he returns."

"You will only lose when you fight Akhenaden now." Yugi tried to reason with his friend.

Seth didn't even listen. He grabbed his back, threw on one of his cloaks, and went to the door, looking outside carefully. "If you really want to accompany me, then you better come now. The coast is clear. We need to leave."

Yugi got up silently, and followed Seth down the hallway. He'd said he'd accompany his friend, and he meant to keep his word; even if he was exhausted.

They passed Kisara, who was looking at them with an odd expression. Then, they took one of the side entrances, which weren't as heavily guarded. Yugi threw one last look to Atemu's chambers. He could see that the other was pacing his room agitatedly, and felt very sorry for leaving without seeing the pharaoh first. But at the moment Seth's safety was more important to him. He couldn't let the other risk his neck for something that might not even be necessary. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, still looking up to Atemu's window.

Seth returned to him with two horses, and the two of them took off.

"Do you know where to find Akhenaden?" Yugi wondered once they had left the palace's grounds. Seth nodded.

"Do you have a plan to defeat him?" Yugi wanted to know.

Seth didn't answer right away. "I'm not sure it will work. His eye…" the high priest trailed off uncertainly. "I do not know yet how to trick it. He keeps reading my thoughts."

Yugi nodded knowingly, remembering his encounters with Pegasus. "I might be able to help you." He muttered finally. "I can protect your mind from being read."

Seth looked as though he wanted to protest for a moment. "Very well." He answered finally. "But I want you to keep out of sight. I don't want him to notice you. He might target you."

"I will try." Yugi agreed. "But I might not be able to conceal my presence completely. His eye might tell him of my presence." Seth seemed satisfied. They continued the rest of their journey quietly, each too tired to talk much.

By the time they had reach the place Seth thought his father was hiding at, the sun was rising. Yugi enjoyed the first rays; in his opinion the night had already lasted long enough. Maybe he just felt that way because he had been up all night.

"Wait here for a few moments before you follow me." Seth told Yugi while getting of his horse. Petting the animal softly for the good job done, he led it over to the shade, and bound its rein to one of the pillars.

Yugi watched his friend disappear between two large stone columns that led up to the temple. Then, he got off his own horse, bound it close to Seth's horse, and quietly trailed upstairs, the same route he'd seen Seth take. Taking care he was hidden from view, in case anyone inside the temple would be looking, he crept closer and closer to the place he felt Seth being at.

"So you've come!" Yugi heard somebody say. He guessed it was Akhenaden, couldn't be sure, though, without actually looking at the two of them.

"Obviously." Seth answered frostily, and Yugi could almost imagine the high priest rolling his eyes.

"I have to confess I'm somewhat surprised at seeing you here." Akhenaden continued. "When we talked the last time you were quite adamant about not wanting to join me."

"I have not changed my mind." Seth said. "I've come to make sure you won't be helping that tomb-robber ever again."

"Oh, really?" Akhenaden laughed. Yugi had never heard such a mad laugh before. It was the laugh of a person wholly corrupted by his Millennium Item. There was no way to save his soul. It already belonged to the shadow realm.

"Why did you give your Dragon to Bakura?" Seth asked through clenched teeth.

"Why shouldn't I?" Akhenaden retorted. "You were not ready to help me, and I wanted to get rid of that pathetic excuse for a pharaoh for quite some time. Bakura came handy. Though I have been told he has not succeeded. What a pity. Just shows us: when you want something getting done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Your attempt to kill my pharaoh ends here." Seth stated. Yugi could feel the high priest call upon his shadow magic. He was summoning one of his dragons.

"Ah, as always…" Akhenaden snorted. "Still into dragons, I see. But you will not defeat me with those weak creatures. If you want to defeat me, you'll have to summon a much stronger dragon. Do you want to try again? Perhaps the blue-eyed dragon?" The former priest laughed again. Yugi could feel him summon a shadow creature as well. It was some kind of zombie, and oozed of strength. Seth would have a lot to deal with.

As Yugi had promised Seth, he was concentrating very hard on concealing his own presence, and on covering up Seth's own plans. If the high priest had a plan to defeat his father, it wouldn't do them any good if Akhenaden knew about it beforehand.

Father and son had started to fight each other as well. While their two summoned creatures fought, they had started to throw curses at each other, blocking them expertly at their turn. Yugi knew that unconsciously, even though he wasn't able to look at them directly. He couldn't quite explain how it worked but he could see in front of his inner eye what the others were doing. He guessed he could see them because he was so worried about Seth's well-being.

Since Seth was still weakened from all his duels before, he had difficulties concentrating on both, his shadow creature and his father. Yugi was frantically searching for a way to help his friend. Sometimes he infused Seth's dragon with some of his own magic; however, he soon realized he couldn't help the shadow creature. His magic was too pure to have any positive effect. The only reason for not completely stopping was that Akhenaden lost some of his conceited behavior whenever he could feel Yugi's magic around him. The former high priest could sense something was wrong.

"How dare you defy me!" Akhenaden yelled angrily. A blast of shadow magic was emitted by his Millennium Eye. Seth was thrown backwards, landing wobbly on his feet. Yugi concentrated even more on his friend's protection, disregarding the tell-tale-signs of having been exposed to too much shadow magic for too long.

Seth reacted to his father's anger by summoning even more shadow magic, in hopes of defeating him. He had to win this duel soon. Yugi knew Seth was at least as tired as him. The high priest wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. For a moment he thought about making his presence known; Akhenaden would be more distracted if he had another opponent. But Yugi had made a promise to Seth; he couldn't go back on his word now. Should Seth faint, then Yugi would do anything he could to protect his friend from death. As long as the high priest was still standing, Yugi could do nothing but watch; even if it hurt him almost as much as it hurt Seth whenever Akhenaden successfully hit him.

Yugi rolled behind another pillar, as a stray curse flew his way. He hoped Akhenaden hadn't seen his movement but guessed that there was too much energy in the air after their long duel to see anything clearly. He couldn't be sure, though, how much the Millennium Eye would help Akhenaden see through the mist. It was certainly an advantage. Seth could only guess by now where his opponent was at. Even Yugi hadn't been able to dispel the magic. Sometimes he would tell Seth where Akhenaden had moved at but he couldn't open a mind link for long. Firstly, it was draining a lot of his last magic reserves, and secondly he was afraid of Akhenaden picking up on the change in Seth's head.

Suddenly a picture of Kisara appeared in Yugi's head, even though he didn't know why. Why was he thinking about her at a moment like this? There were more important things to concentrate on. Like the flames Seth's dragon had belched in his direction! Yugi barely managed to get away this time. Out of breath he crouched behind yet another column. "That was close." He whispered to no one in particular.

"What was that?" Akhenaden wanted to know. "I thought you had come alone?" Yugi could feel the former priest approaching him. _Shit, he either saw or heard me. I should have paid more attention!_

"What in the world are you talking about?" Seth growled, feigning ignorance. "Imagining things already?" While Seth kept mocking his father, Yugi used the time to hide himself somewhere else. When Akhenaden finally reached his former hiding spot, the smaller one was long since gone. Yugi was especially careful to hide his presence from the former high priest. He could feel the other reaching out, searching for him.

Once again Kisara's image came to Yugi. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Obviously his unconscious tried to tell him something. But he didn't know what. Maybe he had forgotten to tell her something? But even if that was the case, there was no reason to be thinking about it at a time like that. He would get himself killed if he didn't pay more attention to what was going on around him.

He saw Kisara sitting down in front of a fire place. She closed her eyes, similarly to what Yugi was doing when concentrating. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, shaking to some extent. If Yugi hadn't been somewhat distracted, he would have felt sorry for her. She seemed to be afraid of something. But he had to once again move behind another pillar, and forgot about Kisara almost as soon as he had seen the scene.

"There it was again!" Akhenaden exclaimed, moving in the direction Yugi was at. The younger one sighed. His column was disadvantageously placed. He should have seen that beforehand. There was no way he could hide himself somewhere else without Akhenaden knowing. If he hadn't been so distracted the last few moments, this would have never happened. He was probably already hallucinating because of his fatigue. There could be no other reason to be thinking about Kisara at a moment like that. The girl was sweet but by no means the person Yugi would be thinking of, had he thought himself in danger.

"It's time to end this charade." Akhenaden hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously in Yugi's direction. Seth said something in hopes of distracting his father once more but it didn't work. Akhenaden was fixed on Yugi's position. Yugi was shaking because of how much magic he was using at the moment to hide his presence. His hands were curled into fists, and his face was as white as a sheet of paper. He was by no means in a condition to fight the former high priest. Even though the Gods had granted him an unlimited amount of magic, he was too young and inexperienced to be able to summon it for long periods of time. He had almost reached his limit. He could only hope Seth fond a way of taking care of his father soon but in his heart he knew that his friend didn't fare any better.

When Kisara appeared in front of Yugi's inner eye the next time, she seemed almost as real to him as the pillars around him. He could feel her presence. Was she thinking of him so strongly back in the palace? She had seen them leave. Maybe she was worried about them, and tried to contact them? He hadn't thought her to be able to use her own magic like that already. Seth hadn't been able to teach her anything yet. They had all been much too busy the past few days.

He turned to look at his charge. Kisara was crying. Frowning slightly, he tried to tell her that everything would be alright, that she didn't need to worry about him. Unfortunately, his words didn't seem to reach her. Or perhaps she didn't believe him.

By now Akhenaden had come to a stop right in front of the place Yugi was hiding at. Yugi concentrated on the former high priest once more, pushing Kisara's picture to the back of his mind. Giving up on concealing his presence anymore, he stepped out from behind the column, making sure his thoughts were at least still protected.

Akhenaden's face was twisted in a strange way, as though Yugi was looking at him through a funny mirror. It was about twice as long as it should have been, much thinner than was normal, and where the eyes should have been, he could only see hollow holes. His mouth stretched from one side of the face to the other; his teeth were elongated, sharp and silver, as though made out of metal. Yugi had seen too much to be scared about an appearance like that but he knew that wasn't a good sign. Akhenaden was so close to the shadow realm that it was already changing his appearance. The former priest would soon be sucked into the darkness.

"Ah, so it was you, holding me up…" Akhenaden said, though his mouth made no movement. The former high priest had opened a mind link to talk to him. It made Yugi wonder if that had been the way Akhenaden had talked all the time. It had always been easier to understand him than to listen to Seth during the duel.

"Why am I not surprised?" Akhenaden continued, successfully cutting off Yugi's train of thought. "But it doesn't matter now. You will die. His sadness and anger at seeing that-" Akhenaden gestured to his son, "will be enough for me to be able to turn him against the pharaoh. I will possess him, lead him. He will be mine!"

Blazing hot energy sizzled around Yugi suddenly, throwing him backwards a few feet, making him yell in pain before he could stop himself. He faintly realized he had landed in front of Seth but it was so difficult to concentrate now. He felt something touch his face, and heard somebody say something. He tried to look for his friends but his eyes wouldn't obey him. He was tired. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. He knew he couldn't sleep now but didn't remember why. What had he been supposed to do? Where was he at anyways? Everything was hazy.

The picture of a young woman appeared in front of him. _Kisara_, his mind supplied after some time, faintly registering what he was seeing. What was she doing here? Was he back in the palace? No, he could hear Akhenaden say something; although he didn't understand what the other was saying. He only knew the former high priest was closer to him than he should be. Was he the one kneeling next to him? No, that had to be Seth.

He could feel anger, so much anger…and pain, and helplessness. Why was he feeling like that? Was he the one being afraid? He didn't remember what he should be afraid of. Was he afraid of everything in general? Or was he feeling Seth's feelings? Was the other feeling like that? He had to tell him something. It didn't matter what he'd say, he just had to make a sound for the other to hear. He wasn't dead. He wouldn't die now. He was only tired…so tired.

Somebody was yelling. Were they arguing? Over him? No, Akhenaden wanted something from Seth. He didn't remember what exactly that had been but it hadn't been anything good. At least he still knew that. Everything else was hidden behind a deep fog. It was difficult to concentrate.

He dimly realized his face was wet. When had he started crying? Or was it raining? But the rest of him seemed dry…if a little burned from Akhenaden's attack. Had Seth cried over him? Couldn't the other see he was just tired? But he couldn't close his eyes…not now. It was important to stay awake. He couldn't remember what for but that didn't mean it was less important. He had to do something. If only they'd stop screaming. Maybe he could concentrate better if they were quiet. What were they talking about anyways?

Something blue was flying over him. Was that a dragon? Kisara was falling to the floor, fainting. What was the girl doing here? He heard somebody scream: "Nooooooooooo!" Then it was quiet. What had happened?

Seth was dragging him away. Where were they going? What had happened to Akhenaden? Why was he being dragged? It hurt. There were stones everywhere from the fight. Couldn't Seth see the stones? Why wasn't the other carrying him? Could he sleep now? Could he close his eyes? Was it finally over?

There was this blue thing again. It seemed to circle them. Or was it simply so large to be everywhere around them? Was that Seth who was talking? What was he saying? Yugi couldn't understand him. It sounded somewhat like "Aiiiiah oooonoooooovaaaaa eeeeuuuuuuugiiiiii." Had a language-modifying curse hit Seth? He didn't make any sense. Every sentence was stretched out three times as long as was usual. Maybe Seth had been caught in a time-warp?

Everything around him turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He isn't as gravely hurt as it would seem." Isis said. "Nothing, a good batch of sleep can't cure, my pharaoh. Though perhaps you shouldn't hold him like that. It could affect his rest." The high priestess bowed, and left the room. She had said everything that needed to be said.

Yugi could feel Atemu's arms around him, his own body pressed tightly against the king's. He wanted to protest at their uncomfortable position but found he couldn't talk. His body felt like lead. He hurt at so many places that he couldn't even say where the pain was coming from. Everything seemed to hurt.

"I've made sure high priest Seth gets his rest this time." Shada said suddenly. Yugi nearly jumped when realizing he was not alone with Atemu. He hadn't felt Shada's presence. "Jono is once again watching him but I've also stationed ten guards all around the room. I do not know what he was thinking! To leave in his condition." Shada scoffed. "He should be lucky they both survived. It could have ended much worse."

"Yes, I know." Atemu sighed. Yugi could feel Atemu touching his face softly. "He must have had his reasons. And Yugi was accompanying him…he will be the death of me yet." The king smiled fondly, and looked at his charge with worried eyes. "Isis said he would be fine. I can only hope she is right."

"She has never been wrong before." Shada countered.

"I have been informed, Kisara has been found." Atemu changed the topic.

"Yes." Shada confirmed. "I don't know what she was doing in the library. Teana has obviously not paid as much attention to her sister as she should. At least she noticed Kisara was missing eventually. The poor girl…to have a sister like that. No wonder she tried running away." Shada snorted. He was no fan of Teana; or concubines in general. "Kisara has been brought back to her room. She fainted, though we have not yet found out why. Isis went to look at her. And I asked a healer to attend to the girl as well. Yugi would have wished for her to be looked after."

"Thank you, Shada." Atemu finally said. "You should get some rest as well."

"If you allow, my king…I would much rather take your place in the throne room." Shada turned that offer down. "I can see you wish to stay with high priest Yugi, and I've had a good night's rest. You must be in more need of sleep than I am."

"Thank you, high priest." Atemu spoke. "You may go now." Yugi could hear the door closing only a short moment later. He was finally alone with his pharaoh.

"How do you feel?" Atemu asked him. Yugi opened his eyes surprised. Atemu smiled gently. "I felt you wake up." He explained. "Can you tell me where it hurts? I might be able to do something about it. Though I'm no experienced healer, of course."

Yugi shook his head carefully, and tried to tell the pharaoh that he couldn't distinguish where the pain was coming from with as few words as possible. Atemu helped him sit up and drink a cup of water. Yugi felt somewhat soothed by the cool liquid.

"What happened?" Yugi wanted to know, once he felt he could talk without making the pain any worse.

"Seth brought you back on his dragon. He finally managed to summon his ultimate monster." Atemu sounded almost proud about it. "He is very tired, though. The blue-eyed dragon used up much of his magic. He won't be able to duel for some days. We can only hope we won't depend on him in that time." The king sighed, worry evident in his eyes. Atemu turned away from Yugi, opting to look out of the window instead of at the young one. He could feel time was running short.

"I've sent some of the guards to fetch your horses." Atemu finally continued, thinking perhaps that part of the story was a safe topic. "Before Seth fainted, he told me he had defeated Akhenaden. He is finally gone." The king still didn't look back at Yugi, guilt now seeping in his aura. Did he blame himself for what Akhenaden had turned into?

"It's not your fault." Yugi objected weakly. "You could not have stopped Akhenaden from becoming what he did become. He chose the darkness. He was not strong enough for the item. You could not have known. Nobody could have." Yugi closed his eyes in pain, and tried to breathe more eavenly. He had talked too much. Atemu turned back to him almost immediately, and Yugi could feel the other trying to ease his pain.

"Perhaps not. We will never know." Atemu said quietly. Yugi was in too much pain to really register what the king had said.

"What happened to Kisara?" Yugi asked after some time, when feeling somewhat better.

"I'm not sure." Atemu confessed. "From what I've heard, it almost looks as though she tried some kind of ritual." He sounded suspicious.

"She is no dark priestess." Yugi said firmly.

"How can you be sure?" Atemu said heatedly. "You were saying the same of that tomb-robber, after all!"

"Bakura is not evil!" Yugi yelled, starting to cough almost immediately. Atemu pushed him back in a lying position, and concentrated on making the pain go away. Yugi felt his tears being gently wiped away.

"Let us not talk about that topic now." Atemu said, not leaving any room for objections. Yugi knew the other would not change his mind about Bakura. There had been too much hatred for too long between the two of them to ever change their feelings about each other. They only stopped talking about it because Atemu knew it was upsetting Yugi, and Yugi was in no condition for an argument.

"She was helping us." Yugi finally realized. "I saw her during the ritual. She was trying to help me." He thought back to his visions. "I did not fully understand at that time. But she was giving us her energy. She was the one helping Seth summon his ultimate dragon. She gave him her powers." Yugi was quiet some time, shocked by the revelation. To use so much energy over such great a distance…it was almost impossible to do so without sending pieces of your soul along with your magic. "She will never wake up." Yugi muttered, tears in his eyes. He had saved her from Zorc, only to let her sacrifice herself in an attempt to stop Akhenaden. This wasn't what he had hoped would happen. He hadn't known about that.

Atemu was quiet for some time, wiping away Yugi's tears. It was a hopeless business, though. As soon as he had dried up some of Yugi's tears, they were replaced by new ones. "Stop crying, little one." Atemu begged, kissing Yugi's forehead tenderly. "Please don't cry."

Yugi tried to do Atemu this favor but he couldn't stop feeling guilty and immensely sorry for Kisara. If only he had been able to control his own magic better. If he had been able to summon more energy, he would have been able to defeat Akhenaden on his own. He wouldn't have needed Kisara's help. Her soul was now bound to Seth's dragon. It was bound to the shadows. Nobody deserved that, even if you did it to help those you cared for.

"Is there any way to restore her soul?" Yugi inquired almost inaudibly.

"I'm not sure." Atemu hesitated. "If what you think is right, then her soul is bound to Seth's shadow creature. Without the piece of her soul, Seth might never be able to summon that dragon again. She has given us a strong weapon."

"Are you saying we shouldn't try to restore her soul just because Seth might be able to summon a stronger creature that way?" Yugi's voice rose once again. He stared at Atemu unbelievingly.

"If that is the only way to defeat Bakura, yes." Atemu answered just as heatedly. "What good would it do us to restore her soul if that just gets all of us killed? To sacrifice one…for the greater good…" he trailed off when seeing Yugi's expression. The younger one turned away from the king angrily. How could he even suggest something like that?

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I know it is unjust." Atemu sighed. "But I have to think of all my people. Bakura has gotten immensely strong. Ever since he merged with that demon from Sakkara…even my strongest creatures are nearly powerless." He paused. "If he attacks the next time, without being distracted for some reason, I might not be able to defeat him again. I will have to call upon all three Gods this time. If Seth has a strong dragon to boost my Gods, then a win might be in closer reach."

Yugi didn't answer. Deep inside he understood what Atemu was trying to tell him but it went against anything he believed in to just sacrifice Kisara. After all he had gone through to safe her… She deserved to live as much as anybody else.

"Would you be so ready to sacrifice my soul?" Yugi wanted to know in a fit of stubbornness.

"That's hardly the same." Atemu protested.

"Yes, it is. You just know me better. You care about me more deeply than about anybody else. You would do anything to save my soul, if it was within your reach; even if it meant not being able to destroy Zorc right away." He emphasized on Zorc, hating it how Atemu still blamed Bakura. Didn't he realize that Bakura wasn't his enemy anymore? That Zorc had taken the tomb-robber's place?

"You're right." Atemu consented. "I care for you more than I should. I would do anything, sacrifice everything, just to save you." He got up from the bed, and went to the window tiredly. "But I cannot stop feeling this way, even if I wanted to. It cannot be helped anymore." He sighed, running his hand through his hair despairingly.

Yugi watched the other sadly. He knew it was difficult for Atemu to feel the way he felt. He was a king, and had been raised to never favor anybody. He was supposed to treat everybody the same, even if that meant to show nothing but distain. Atemu had changed a lot over the past year. He had had to change for what was about to come. For the sacrifice Atemu had to make. There was only one way to defeat Zorc.

"I have to ask you a favor." Yugi said after a long pause. Atemu turned to look at him questioningly, motioning for him to go on.

"Please come back to me." Yugi begged, and padded the spot on his bed that had been previously occupied by his king. Atemu came obediently. He had never been able to turn Yugi down. Yugi carefully buried himself in Atemu's embrace. He stayed like that for some time, not really wanting to talk about the subject he had wanted to broach now. But he knew he was running out of time. He had to leave soon. He had to tell Atemu now, to ask him the last favor, the biggest favor of them all.

Atemu didn't say anything. He reveled in their embrace as much as Yugi did himself. The king probably felt that their paths would soon part. At least Atemu had the chance to see Yugi again, if everything went as it should. Yugi would not meet Atemu again until he died. And for a young boy like him that was an awfully long time to be separated from the one you loved.

"Will you promise to not interrupt me until I'm done explaining?" Yugi asked before beginning. Otherwise he'd never get it done. They'd just start arguing again. Bakura was a soft spot for both of them, though out of different reasons. Atemu nodded, cupping Yugi's cheek gently, and kissing his forehead once more. Yugi sighed in contentment. He wished it would never end. But, as happened with so many good things, time did not suddenly decide to stop to let them experience this moment for longer.

"It's about Bakura." Yugi began, stopping when feeling Atemu stiffening. But the other did not interrupt, as he had promised he wouldn't.

"I know you have difficulties believing me in this aspect…" Yugi continued softly, staring at Atemu's chest. It was much easier to talk when he didn't have to look into accusing and angry looking crimson eyes. Even if the hatred was not directed at Yugi, he still didn't like it.

"But Bakura is not himself anymore ever since Zorc took possession of his body. You have to understand that, while Bakura hated you, he would have never wanted to kill everybody in Khemet. It is Zorc's wish that is now controlling the tomb-robbers body." He stopped once again, knowing he was not explaining this the right way. It was much easier to think about what he was supposed to say, when he didn't have to fish for the exact words. Now that he had to say it, he had problems to say what he wanted to say. The right words were somehow escaping him.

"Bakura has been sealed away by Zorc." He tried again. "Much in the same way as Mahado's soul has been sealed away." He felt Atemu wanting to protest, and put a finger on Atemu's lips, effectively stopping the other from saying something. "I'm in no way saying Bakura and Mahado are the same. I'm just saying that they suffered the same fate, even if under different circumstances. Both their souls have been sealed into the shadow realm, and cannot be freed for the Afterlife until Zorc has been defeated."

Yugi removed his finger from Atemu's lips when he felt the other kissing it. This would just distract him from what he was supposed to do. If Atemu didn't understand him, everything would go wrong. "I know you want to kill Zorc, or Bakura for you. I know you don't care how you defeat him, as long as he dies." He could feel the king nod vigorously.

"The problem is that Zorc cannot be completely defeated if you kill Bakura just like that. As long as the demon inhabits Bakura's body, he cannot be sealed away again. You will just kill the soulless body he inhabits, and Zorc will leave undetected to look for another victim. I'm sure you know as well as me that he will find enough souls not strong enough to keep him from taking over. The war will never end that way. You will never win." Yugi felt Atemu sigh against him.

"The only way to effectively defeat Zorc is to remove his presence from Bakura's body, and fight him once you have exorcized him." Yugi finally looked up at Atemu, trying to see if the other understood what he was saying.

"Zorc can only be defeated one way, Atemu. You have to get Bakura's soul back into his body. Only when Bakura is present as well, you can get Zorc to leave the body, and only when Bakura's soul is present, you will be able to see Zorc himself. Otherwise you will never be able to distinguish the demon from another human being."

Atemu frowned. "Didn't you tell me yourself that Bakura died? You tried for weeks to get me to believe you. How am I supposed to get his soul back?"

Yugi sighed, trying to smile at the other encouragingly, and failing miserably. "There is only one way, Atemu." He paused, and looked down at their clasped hands. "You have to seal him with your own soul." He whispered, fervently trying to hold back tears.

"What!" Atemu hollered. He quieted down once more, though, when seeing Yugi's pained expression.

"I'm sorry, love." Yugi murmured, kissing the back of Atemu's hand. "But it is the only way. Only your soul is strong enough to seal a demon as strong as Zorc is."

Atemu sighed, shoulders drooping.

"You will have to seal your souls in the millennium items. Zorc will be sealed in the item he has taken possession of, and yours will be sealed into your puzzle, of course." Yugi traced said item for a moment fondly.

"Then you have to make sure the items won't be found until the time is right." Yugi rushed on, desperate to get it over with. "Seth will do that for you, if you ask him to. Tell him to destroy the puzzle, and to put it in a charmed box. We have to prevent anybody from unsealing either you or Zorc before the right time comes. There is a family of grave-keepers that you know and trust. Ask them to look after the items, to protect them from any harm for the next generations, as long as it is necessary." Yugi paused, his thoughts straying to Ishizu and Malik. He was the one responsible for their life. Everything they had to go through was his fault. He hoped they would eventually be able to forgive him, though they had every right not to.

"Does it have to be Bakura?" Atemu almost whined. "Couldn't I kill the tomb-robber first, and seal the next person Zorc chooses to inhabit?"

Yugi smiled weakly. "No. Only Bakura's soul will be strong enough in the future to help you defeat Zorc. You need a powerful priest for that. You know as well as I that Bakura is very gifted. Once he chooses to fight Zorc as well, the demon will be forced to exit his host, showing his true self. Only then you can defeat him. If a normal citizen is taken as host, Zorc will never be forced out of his body."

"But one of the other high priests would be strong enough as well." Atemu suggested.

"Do you really want the demon to go after Seth?" Yugi asked surprised. "I always thought you wanted him to be your successor if anything happened to you?"

"I do." Atemu justified himself. "I was just wondering…" He trailed off.

Yugi knew it was hard to sacrifice oneself. Even more so when you did it for a person you didn't care about. Atemu's hatred would only hinder his soul-seal. He sighed again.

"It wouldn't work anyways. If he took possession of another high priest, he would get too strong even for your soul to seal. You know as well as I that Seth, Shada, Isis and every other high priest has a very powerful soul. Otherwise they would have never been able to control their Millennium Items or their shadow magic. Zorc would feed off their energy. You could not seal him anymore. You can only overpower him as long as he is in Bakura's body. And once the two of you have been freed, Bakura will help you defeat Zorc, even if unintentionally. I'm not so delusional to believe he could ever like you…" He chuckled weakly.

"Concentrate on me, Atemu. Remember my love…do not think of Bakura or anybody else. Just think of me, of what you feel for me, and your seal will be stronger than anything Zorc would have ever expected." Yugi hugged his pharaoh tightly, burying his head into Atemu's stomach. He held on for dear life, feeling tears run down his cheek. He was crying for both of them; for what should have been, but never could be.

"We will meet again, won't we?" Atemu said after reflecting for some time over what Yugi had told him.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "I will put your puzzle back together when the time is right. I will do anything to help you achieve your goal." He didn't mention Atemu would not even remember what he was supposed to do. The king didn't need to know that.

"Will I remember you?" Atemu wanted to know.

"Do you really think your heart can forget whom it belongs to?" Yugi asked mischievously, tears still running down his cheeks.

"No, I guess not." Atemu smiled sadly, and bent to kiss him.

They sat cuddled up close together for a long time. This would be the last night they could spend together for a very long time. From time to time, one of them would steal a kiss from the other. Even though they were tired they didn't want to spend their last night sleeping. They wanted to enjoy each other's presence.

"Do you know how to perform the seal?" Yugi wanted to know in the morning. The two of them had opted for sitting on Yugi's terrace, and were now watching the sunrise together. Yugi was sitting on Atemu's lap, and the older one was hugging him tightly.

"Yes."

"I wish there was any other way." Yugi confessed.

"I know." Atemu sighed. "At least I get to see you again." Yugi felt him kiss the top of his head.

"I'm going to talk to the others about this once they are up." The king continued.

"Good." Yugi nodded. He didn't really want to talk about that now. He wished he could take back what he had said. He didn't want to leave yet. He wished his time with Atemu could last forever. Why were the Gods torturing him like that? To give him everything he had ever dreamed off, only to take it away again. He would never meet Atemu again. He would have to return to his own time, forever being alone. _Just like Ryou_, an evil voice reminded him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They passed Isis on their way to Seth's chambers. She was looking at them knowingly, and stepped up to Yugi, surprising him when she suddenly hugged him. "I'm going to miss you, little light." She whispered in his ear. "Until we meet again." Then she walked away, ignoring that all the people in the hallway were looking at her as if she had lost her mind. She had never showed any emotion like that before.

"Good-bye, Isis." Yugi whispered, just as quietly.

They entered Seth's room together, Yugi holding back his tears. They would only attract more attention if he suddenly started crying without any apparent reason.

"Hello Seth, how are you feeling?" Atemu wanted to know, waking up Jono in the process. The guard had been snoring loudly on one of the chairs. "Would you mind us talking alone for a second, Jono?" Atemu then addressed the sleepy head-guard. Jono nodded, and Yugi followed him outside. There was no need to listen in on Atemu's and Seth's talk. He didn't need to be present to know that the high priest would be furious. Seth would not understand their reasons. And he had wanted to say good-bye to Jono anyways.

"He looked awfully serious, didn't he?" Jono asked suddenly, bringing Yugi out of his stupor.

"Yes." Yugi agreed, trying to smile. Luckily, Jono was regarding the door instead of looking in his direction. Even he would have realized that something was wrong.

"It's almost time for me to leave." Yugi stated.

"What?!" Jono twirled around, and looked at him as though he had grown a second head. "What do you mean – leave – ?"

Yugi shrugged, trying to appear unfazed. "The mission I came here for has been completed. There is no need for me to remain."

"No need-!" Jono was too angry to even find the right words. He was opening and closing his mouth in a desperate manner, looking like a fish out of water.

"And what about us?" He finally accused Yugi. "I thought we were friends." He suddenly looked at the floor, staring at it as though it was changing color in front of their eyes. "Oh, forget it." Jono muttered in the end.

"We are friends." Yugi confirmed. "You are my family. I love you all just as I would if we were actually related by blood." He sighed softly, now looking at the floor himself. He hadn't realized up to that moment that the white marble had black spots. How careless he had looked at his surroundings. He snorted at his own stupidity. Why was he thinking about marble at a moment like that?

"But my mission has been accomplished. I have been sent somewhere else. I am a high priest. The Gods biddings…" He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. He already felt guilty for not telling Jono the actual truth. The guard didn't need to know he had been sent to them from the future.

"Does his royal highness know about it?" Jono asked after some time.

"Yes."

"And he lets you leave?" Jono exclaimed.

"There is nothing he can do about it." Yugi said. _And there would be no point in asking me to stay anyways. He will be gone as well._ But he didn't tell Jono about that. He would find out soon enough.

"When?" Jono wanted to know.

"I will leave today. Once I've said good-bye to all of you."

They stood next to each other quietly, leaning against the wall, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" They could hear Seth's yell even through the thick walls of the palace. Only the fraction of a second later, the door was thrown open, and an angry looking high priest stalked out of his room. He looked livid.

Jono eeped, and scurried away from them, knowing fully well when best to hide from his boyfriend. Yugi didn't move. He knew he deserved getting yelled at.

"Seth." Atemu called quietly, trying to calm the high priest down. He didn't listen.

"So…" Seth hissed, "I've been told you are leaving us today." He looked murderously. The walls around them were vibrating because of the shadow magic he was emitting. If Yugi was still sensible of it, he didn't notice. He was too distracted by the way Seth was looking at him to feel any kind of pain. And the remnants from their last fight had not completely disappeared, in spite of Atemu's attempt to heal him.

Yugi sighed but didn't back down. Seth was angry but he would never hurt him. "That is right." He agreed softly. "It is time." He looked at his friend sadly, willing him to understand. "I'm looking forward to meeting you again, one day." He added as an afterthought.

"Will we meet again?" Seth asked doubtfully.

"Of course." Yugi smiled brightly. "We are friends, after all." Then, he looked back at the floor. "I will never forget you, Seth. Never."

Atemu stepped up to his high priest, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We should prepare everything for the ritual. There is not much time left."

"Now?" Seth asked surprised. "Can't we wait a little bit longer? There is still so much to be said…" He looked back to Yugi for help.

Yugi just shook his head, realizing he was crying again. "I will miss you." He whispered. "All of you." Then he cowardly turned around, and ran back to his own room, passing Shada on his way. This was more than he could bear. To see their sad faces, to feel their pain…and there was nothing he could do about it but feel the same.

"Yugi!" Atemu yelled after him worriedly. But the pharaoh didn't follow him back to his room. As he had told Seth, there was much to be done, and only very little time left to achieve it.

Yugi threw himself on his bed, not even looking at his surroundings. It would only remind him of how much Atemu had done for him. This room had been prepared for him. Atemu had insisted upon it. He didn't want his love to be so far away from him, and he was worried somebody would try to kill him. Yugi had argued he didn't need it but gave in in the end. He had wanted his king to be happy. Now it only served as a reminder of what he could never have.

He cried, and cried, and simply couldn't get himself to stop. His small body hurt from all the sobs, and his eyes became puffy and red from the tears. He would never see Atemu again. And even if he would, perhaps Atemu hated him now because he had been the reason for the king to seal himself away. He hadn't told Atemu how long he would be locked in the puzzle; didn't mention that Atemu would remember nothing about himself, about his friends, or about anything else in general. Yami hadn't wanted to stay with him, after all. He had never mentioned he would like to stay. Maybe love had turned into hatred?

How would he ever be able to go on when knowing his heart remained in the past? What was he supposed to do in his own time? There was nothing he was especially good in except games. And there was no place in his world for adults who still behaved like children. People were looking at him weirdly already. It would only get worse over time. And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to play games anymore; without his other half. It would only serve to remind him of what he had lost.

A noise coming from outside alerted him that Zorc was attacking once again. He thought about going to the window, watching what was about to happen, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He knew the ending anyways. He could hear Shada scream in pain as Zorc attacked the priest. For a short moment Yugi saw Shada lying on the ground in front of his inner eye. The priest had bravely given his life for his king, to give Atemu more time to finish the ritual. His Millennium Item glittered softly for a moment, and then dulled without its master's presence.

"Atemu…" Yugi sobbed, big crystal drops pouring out of his eyes, and dripping of his chin. Eventually, he fell asleep from exhaustion, taking no more notice of the racket all around him.

**- THE END -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you guys for staying with me for so long, and for putting up with the long waits in-between my updates! You are the best readers anybody could wish for!**

**I'm working on the epilogue to this story. Half of it has already been put down on paper but unfortunately the more difficult part has not yet been written. I'm still very busy with catching up with all my classes, and have a lot of exams during the next month. It would be a lie to tell you that the epilogue will be up soon but I'm hoping you can read it at least some time in May. Please be patient one last time!**

**WARNING: I'm planning to write a happy ending for our protagonist. Everybody who thinks this ending is more realistic, should stop reading here. I don't want anybody to complain that Atemu somehow returning to Yugi is completely far-fetched. This is my story, after all, and I have a craving for happy endings. Everybody else should wait for my last update, and enjoy it. Should anybody have specific suggestions, feel free to tell my. I might be able to put some of your thoughts in my story. But, as I said, the first part of the epilogue is already finished, and I'm not going to change it.**


End file.
